Spiraling Machinations of Fate
by Erika Hearken
Summary: My life is simple. Hunt or be hunted. Kill or be killed. Demons are a horde of nasty, disgusting creatures feeding off of selfishness and greed. Yet, now I've found a reason to hope. Do I dare even try or is this demon just another mistake ready to swallow me whole? Eventual Kurama/OC Sequel to Dead Never Changed Anything
1. Before Fate Meddles

**E.H.:**

_Sequel to Dead Never Changed Anything! :D Now, before you get _too_ excited, there is a bit of background information on our character this time around. Shiyu and Hiei will still play a hefty role in this fiction! However, this will mainly be focused on two others. Again, romance will not spontaneously explode into action right away. There will definitely be some build up. However, I can say that it was PROBABLY happen a little faster between these two than with Hiei and Shiyu. Hiei's just…well…Hiei. I will be tying these two fictions together so that they flow. So if you hop right in on this one, it might not make as much sense if you didn't read the first one. That's just my simple warning there._

_Now…new fiction…I have to say it…_

_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters there within. HOWEVER, I DO own my own characters! Thanking you very kindly!_

_Also, this fiction is Rated M. There will be situations that may make some uncomfortable. If you do not like gore, violence, swearing, or adult situations…this may not be the fiction for you. _

_For all you awesome people carrying over from Dead Never Changed Anything, please let me know how you like it! :D_

* * *

**Before Fate Meddles**

_**…..**One Thousand-Twenty Years Previous**…..**_

"Bring the child, quickly." The priest stated in a hurried tone as he prepared the alter. The other figure nodded and rushed from the temple. Lightning streaked over the entire sky. The reddish-hued sky looked so ominous as the demon rushed to a hut further down the mountain side.

"Ryuuna! Quickly! We must take Inabi to Hakuro-sama!"

Ryuuna quickly wrapped the newborn babe before rushing after her mate. "Tatsuro, why so much haste?"

"The dragons are restless." He replied without looking back. They made it to the temple and inside. Hakuro approached and took the babe from the demon parents. He went to the alter and laid the child down.

"Ryuukami-sama…please accept our presence here tonight." He began to say, holding up incense. "Please choose amongst yourselves as to whom shall create the bond with this child." He then backed away from the alter and began to chant, bowing repeatedly. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky and the temple. The demon parents bowed to the floor, following the priest's movements. A flash of lightning zipped down from above, through the ceiling and hit the child lying on the altar. The three dared not look as they felt the dragon's presence within the temple. It was zinging with life and electricity before it marked the child.

The priest waited. As he began to rise rain down poured on the child. Another dragon's presence filled the room with the feeling of being pushed and pulled by the waves. Again, this dragon marked the child. Hot on the heels of that dragon, the temple ignited in stifling head as yet another dragon followed the first two's lead.

"Three ryuukami-sama chose your babe. You have a strong—" The priest was cut off as the wind knocked the air from him. The three bowed down quickly as the next dragon marked the babe.

The earth rumbled next as the fifth dragon came within the temple to mark the child. Things settled down. Each demon held their breath before the temple began to super chill. The last dragon surrounded the child and marked it. With its leaving, it spoke telepathically to the three demons.

'The child has been chosen. We have decided.'

Silence and calm washed the temple. Several long minutes passed. The three demons rose and cast each other puzzled looks.

"Your child…"

"Six dragons? Is it not…impossible? I thought only three at most has ever shared a conduit." Tatsuro questioned, fearful of the child that lied quietly sleeping on the altar.

Ryuuna rose in silence and crossed the temple. She approached her offspring and saw that the babe looked untouched. Frowning she lifted the babe carefully and gasped as she saw her baby's back. A pure white tattoo was etched into the baby's back. She turned and showed the other two. None spoke of that day to any other.

**…..**

Inabi ran after her small temari ball. It bounced away from her in defiance of her wishes. She pouted as it rolled away down toward the edge of the cliff. She watched as it plummeted off the edge. With a stubborn stomp, she turned and stormed back home.

"Mama! My ball ran away from me again!"

Ryuuna looked up from her current project; making yet another temari string ball. She laughed lightly, holding up the new one. "I am already replacing it, love."

Inabi grinned and ran to embrace her mother. "You are such a wonderful mother!"

"What do you wish now?" Ryuuna sighed, looking down at her now fifty year old daughter. In reality, she only looked around ten years of age. Her pure white hair was fluffy and stuck out around her ears. Her eyes were the oddest color of grey; however whenever she was channeling more energy from one element than another flecks of another color would bleed into them.

"I don't want to go to the temple to practice…"

"No. You will go."

"But, mama!"

"No buts. You are the chosen among the dragons. What would they think if you didn't show up? "

"That I was having fun for once…" Inabi grumped only to earn herself a small bop on her nose. She grabbed her nose with a small squeak.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Ryuuna stood and left her daughter in the main room.

Inabi stuck her tongue out at her mother's back before huffing and crossing her arms. "This is so dumb. It's not like I can't already use my abilities…just a waste of time."

Tatsuro entered the hut and stopped at the sight of his youngling. He sighed and shook his head. "Again?"

Inabi jumped at the sound of her father's voice. "Uhm…"

"Until you can sense me before I ever get halfway home, you will go to the temple to train. It is of utmost importance."

"I know, I know…I'm the chosen one." Inabi made a face that Tatsuro laughed at. He walked over and ruffled her white hair.

"You are my little hellion, aren't you?"

Inabi giggled before her father shoved her toward the door. "Now go! Before I become cross with you!"

"Yes, papa." Inabi sighed and headed off to do what she was told. Sort of. When she knew she was out of her papa's sensing zone, she darted away from the temple and higher into the mountain. The snow grew thicker as she ran and she giggled in glee as she rolled and tumbled in the thick sheets of it. Once she reached her favorite cave, she darted inside and found her little sitting spot. She got comfy before she closed her eyes. Within moments, she felt the shift in the air around her.

"_You skip again." _ Mizuryuu's voice echoed in her mind before the dragon appeared in a shade like form. _"Do they not know you train with us directly?"_

"Nope. They don't. That's okay though. I like this better. Priest-sama is always so blah-blah-blah."

Mizuryuu's laugh felt like bubbled rising to the surface of a lake. Inabi interacted with her dragons for hours, doing what little tasks they demanded of her. When she was spent and tired, she headed for the exit. Before she reached it, Iwaryuu sent a warning through her. She stilled and did as he commanded in her mind. She raised a rock wall and hid within a hollowed boulder. She slowed her breathing down as she felt a presence come close to her boulder hiding spot. She was trembling. The energy she felt was…malicious. Cruel. Wrong. It faded quickly. She stayed in her spot for a very long time. Iwaryuu whispered to her it was safe after a while. She uncoiled from the inside of the boulder. The sky was now pitch black. Inabi's eyes looked down the mountain. She began to head home.

As she trudged home, the cold was more biting than usual. As she crested one of the peaks, a large glow caught her attention. It was coming from her village. Her village would be lit up at night, yet…but not…that much. She walked forward and began to rush. Her small feet began to run. She pumped her legs harder and faster until she saw the reason. Blazing fire engulfed the entire village. Inabi's eyes widened before she took off for her home. She saw it too was ablaze. As she neared it she skid to a halt. Lying before the blazing hut was two bodies. Each were mangled beyond recognition with red staining everything. She felt sick as she sank to her knees. Her eyes poured tears as she threw her head back and wailed. She wailed until she was hoarse.

"_Inabi…you must leave the village and find shelter." _Hiryuu brushed over her mind. _"They will return."_

Inabi forced herself to listen to her dragon companion. She stood and ran again. This time, she ran from her home without ever looking back. She never really stopped running from that point on. She never looked back; she never went back. That night was forever branded in her heart.

_**…..**One Thousand Ten Years Later**…..**_

Inabi stood over the bodies of the dead demons. They hadn't been worth her efforts. She sighed and made sure her cloak was secure. Moving over the corpses, she ignored the last one's pleas for a quick death. She glanced back at him as he reached for her, begging her not to leave him; not to let him bleed to death like this. To have _mercy_. Inabi sneered in disgust before she kicked his face away from her.

"Mercy?" She spat, "What mercy should I give to low lives that steal human girls from the Human World to eat?"

"P-please! I-I'll never do it again!"

"You are right about one thing…" Inabi turned, tilting her head. "You won't ever do so again." Her hand moved so quick he had no time to react. His head slid off his shoulders to plop on the ground before her feet. She turned and walked away.

"Yee!" A voice made her turn. A woman on an oar with blue-hair floated not far away. "Oh my!"

Inabi charged her hand again and held it up. "You have three seconds to explain why you are here…"

"Oh! No need to be hasty!" The blue-haired woman sweat-dropped. "I'm sure you've heard of Koenma-sama. He is asking for an audience with you."

"How does the Spirit World prince know of me?" Suspicion colored Inabi curious.

"Well…that's a little bit of a doozy, I'm afraid. You see, we've kind of been watching your movements. And see, Koenma-sama was very impressed with your tendency to protect the humans!"

"If the border control from the last Demon World tournament would actually do their job accurately, I wouldn't have to be running around cleaning up after them…now would I?"

"Ahahaha…ha…" The woman was odd. Inabi wasn't sure if she liked her or detested her. "In any case, Koenma-sama is very busy. Would you please come with me?"

Inabi looked back at the death behind her. She turned back to the woman on the oar. What did she have to lose? She sighed and nodded.

**…..**

"Good, Botan was able to retrieve you after all." A small toddler greeted Inabi. She stared down the small ruler. The toddler prince met her gaze without flinching. "I'm pleased to see that you chose to come."

"For what purpose did you request for me?"

"Ah, yes. As I'm sure you know, we've been observing you recently. I'm not sure if you are knowledgeable about the Spirit Detective—"

"Urameshi, Yusuke is somewhat of a household name. Somewhat similar to that of the boogie man. What point are you striving for?"

"As you probably know, he is the ancestral son of the Mazoku bloodline of Raizen." Inabi nodded for Koenma to continue. "Yusuke has only just awakened his demon blood within the last year. The whole Demon World Tournament that just occurred two months ago was all his idea. But…I fear that we may not have a full grip on how much his demon blood will affect him in the future."

"You fear he's a time bomb."

"Yes. Raizen starved to death. He refused to eat humans; his main form of sustenance. However, I'm not one hundred percent confident that Yusuke would have the same level of restraint should his Mazoku blood demand it. And seeing your track record with the protection of humans…"

"You believe that I would be a suitable power to counter him should the need arise."

"Precisely. You are also a fairly high A Class demon yourself."

"What incentive do I have to work for you?"

"I have a few leads on a certain rogue group of demons that may have had a hefty hand in the demise of the last Dragon Demon Clan village of the far Western Demon World Borders…"

Inabi's eyes glassed over to the hide the swell of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her. "I see."

"Should you chose to accept the role I'm offering, I have an ideal case for you. It actually deals directly with these rogues. I'd need you to infiltrate their stronghold and rise to the highest ranks you can. They are threatening the very precious balance that has just recently been gained in the last few months. If they manage to overthrow the Demon World Tournament and the new Demon World King…it will become open season on the Human World."

Inabi sighed; he hadn't given her much choice. But by now, she'd learned the hard way that those who were 'chosen' rarely had a choice in any matter.

**…..**

Inabi, known by Nabi, had easily infiltrated the organization of rogue demons. She never spoke, never removed her mask nor hood. As far as the demons were concerned, she was a mute man. She wore her bindings tightly enough around her chest that if, by chance, an opponent touched they would be none the wiser. Those foolish enough to try removing her mask died.

It didn't take long to impress the leader of this particular branch, Yamitori. She began to steadily rise through the ranks. Within a year's time, she was appointed the right hand command of Yamitori. She filled the roll alongside Yamitori's left hand man, Goukyuri, flawlessly. She'd learned that cruelty was the currency that paid best. The leader, as she also learned, had been searching for a unique half-breed demon.

Five long years ticked by. She was sent out numerous times to do Yamitori's bidding. She was happy that at least she only had to deal with demons at this point. Then, during the last year, Yamitori called her in. He'd sensed that something had awakened; suspecting it to be this half-breed he'd been looking for, he sent them out to find the half-demon. He sent for his two closest henchmen.

"Goukyuri, Nabi…I want you to take some of the lowest class underlings and go into human world. I want you to look in the Tokyo region. I have a feeling you may find what I've been searching for there. Goukyuri, you take to the outskirts of the city…Nabi, I want you to go into the heart of the city and move outwards from there."

Goukyuri bowed low and placed his right hand to his left shoulder. "Yes, my lord." He then tossed a disgusted look at Nabi before leaving.

Nabi lingered. Yamitori turned to her. "Take the mental projectors. If you happen to come across my little half-breed…they will probably need to be tricked before capture."

Nabi bowed much in the same manner as Goukyuri before leaving. She did as told and headed to the Human World with her small group. It took the better part of two weeks before they had a lead. Nabi heard a group of girls discussing how much they hated a certain girl. As she listened in, the girl walked by. She was not ordinary by any means. The raw energy that seemingly swam below the surface was enough to let Nabi believe it was really her. She informed her men what to do. Her plan was simple. The demons would don the appearance of thugs and approach the girl who was loudest about how much she despised the girl. They would provide her with the option to take the girl out for her. Of course she'd accept, give them a picture and they would pounce after she did as they asked. Isolate her, leave her alone, and then Nabi's men would strike. After they set out to do so, she found a safe location to contact Koenma.

"Inabi? I haven't had many reports from you in the last couple of—"

"I have little time and little chance to speak. Yamitori has zoned in on a half-breed. From what I've learned, her name is Shiyu. She is human and has a great deal of energy. She is going to be attacked tomorrow afternoon around four pm. It will be at this park, " she turned the compact to show the park and then back. "Make sure your boys aren't late. I can't ensure her safety otherwise."

With that, she shut the compact off completely, shoving it deep within her bindings again. She double checked her surroundings to be sure they were secure. She then found her way to her men. Now, it was in Koenma's hands.

**…..**

The attack on Shiyu was a success both ways. For her, it didn't blow her cover in the slightest. For Koenma, his boys managed to make it in time to save the girl. She retreated back to Demon World and reported to Yamitori of the interference of Spirit World. Of course it was through one of her men, but still efficient.

"Then she must be the right one. If Spirit World is interfering then I've found Kurotsuru's offspring. Still meddling in death, is she?" He chuckled and shook his head. "That damned woman never could keep herself out of some matters."

"My lord?" Goukyuri stepped forth. "Who is this woman of whom you speak?"

Yamitori's sharp glance had the grey-haired idiot stepping back. If she hadn't a mask over her face, no doubt Goukyuri would have attacked her for the smirk that resided underneath. "It is not your concern nor is it your place to ask it of me. However, because I am feeling lenient…Kurotsuru was my daughter. My son murdered her after she betrayed us. This girl...looks just like her."

The photo of the girl was held in Yamitori's hand. "Forgive me my lord. I knew not what I was doing."

"You are forgiven this time, Goukyuri." Yamitori smiled. "Not much longer and we shall have our sacrificial lamb, men. She will give us the gateway key to rising even higher. When Kasaru-sama sees what a perfect meal of power I will gift him with…he will be impressed with me."

Nabi forced herself not to roll her eyes. She did, however, glance to Goukyuri who was glaring at Yamitori's back. When he caught her gaze, he sneered at her. She turned her gaze away without a sound. She didn't know when, but she'd have to find the perfect time and place to relay this new information to Koenma.

**…..**

Two months of preparing passed by quickly. Yamitori called for Goukyuri to attack a certain temple to deliver a message. It was a plan, really. Distract the demons that protected the girl; get them away from her and then attack. Nabi didn't understand the thinking behind the plan. It seemed too risky; too many factors were left unknown. But then again, if it failed…all the better. She was currently fighting harder to keep her identity under cover. Recently, some suspicions had arisen among some of the lower weaklings about her loyalties. It'd come into question once by Goukyuri to Yamitori. Not that _his_ loyalties were any better, but anything to make Nabi look inferior was a route Goukyuri would gladly take. She had stood before Yamitori.

Yamitori had looked upon her intently. "Do your loyalties lie with me, Nabi?"

Nabi bowed and nodded her head once.

"Hm. I see. Unfortunately, Goukyuri doubts it." Yamitori leaned his head on his hand while sitting before his grandiose desk. "I can't be considered weak. By midnight, I want the corpses of ten spirit world beings to be piled on my floor."

Nabi felt a rise of anger and frustration at Goukyuri. Oh how she wanted to slit _his_ throat right about now. She merely nodded and rose to go fulfill this task. She just prayed that Koenma would be lenient later on when she finally had the chance to explain. Needless to say, she did as she was told and returned with the bodies of ten spirit world beings. Luckily, she'd found more criminals that were awaiting processing than anything. When she'd deposited them, Goukyuri had already returned from his mission to the Human World having delivered the message.

She took her place in the room against the wall next to the doorway. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms and legs.

"My lord, Yamitori-sama…" Goukyuri stepped forth. "The message was delivered."

"Good. Soon the demons will disperse from the human world to seek us out. At that point, _you_ will be needed, Nabi." Yamitori turned to look at Nabi pointedly.

"My lord, I mean no disrespect, but don't you believe it ill advised to send him in alone?" The look of disgust he threw at Nabi was very obvious.

"Are you volunteering yourself, Goukyuri?"

Goukyuri looked down to hide his expression of disapproval before lifting his head. "If that is what my lord wishes, than yes."

Yamitori nodded before turning away to look out over the field of manjushage. "Make sure she is in decent shape before returning with her."

"By decent my lord…you mean?" Goukyuri inquired.

"There is no doubt she will fight back. Try not to kill her or maim her too terribly. She is to be given as tribute to Kasaru-sama."

"Ah, I see. As you wish, my lord." Goukyuri bowed low, pressing his right hand to his left shoulder before standing and sneering at Nabi. He turned and left.

Nabi remained leaning against the wall. Her eyes remained closed.

"Nabi, be sure he follows my orders accordingly." Yamitori turned to her.

Nabi nodded and pushed away from the wall.

"And Nabi…"

Nabi paused, turning her head just enough to indicate she was listening.

"Test her abilities. I want to know how strong she is and how long she will last."

Another nod before Nabi continued from the room. Her eyes opened finally, revealing iridescent splashes every few seconds in her grey eyes.

**…..**

The trip to human world yet again wasn't a pleasant adventure for Nabi. Goukyuri kept shooting her very pointed looks. She had to follow him to find this shrine place that the girl was being kept at. Once they entered a forest, she nearly paused. She hadn't seen such vivid greens, browns, and earthen tones before. She'd kept to the demon side of the barrier all these years in order to police them better. The scent was so fresh and clean. She could have easily stopped to take the time and enjoy her surroundings. If she hadn't been on a 'mission' she probably would have. Goukyuri motioned for the men to surround the shrine. They came to a stop just on the outer rim of the trees. Several of the men spontaneously combusted due to an adequate barrier being in place. She had to say she was impressed by the strength of the rune papers. Whoever placed them was strong. The men that pushed through were barely reaching into the higher C class of demons. She moved on Goukyuri's signal.

They both approached the temple, easily sensing the energies within. It actually caught her off guard to feel a demonic energy. The way it flared and moved was synonymous with the way Kooriryuu's energy felt when moving through her. However familiar, it wasn't strong enough to be of too much consequence. She wasn't here to bother with any others anyway. Goukyuri entered first only to chuckle under his breath.

"Seems she tapped into some power." He approached the ice barrier erected before them. She fought off an eye roll at his idiocy. It wasn't from the girl, this was from whoever wielded ice within. However, what she felt from the other side of that ice wall was an entirely different matter. It felt much different than anything she'd felt before. Goukyuri moved forward and shattered the ice wall easily. She followed him inside to come across the lightning barrier. Goukyuri came up short and frowned at the odd barrier. "Well, this is unexpected." He reached and touched the barrier only to curse and recoil. "Hmmm…Nabi. Any chance you can break this barrier? It feels like lightning."

She wanted to tell him how stupid he was. Of course it was lightning, just of an entirely different station than her own. She still stepped forward and eyed the lightning. She lifted a gloved hand to the barrier. She turned her own energy wave lengths to the lightning to move it aside enough for Goukyuri to step through. It was like a caged animal, this energy. It was reeling and threatening to either engulf her completely or rip away from her at any second. It took much more energy and concentration than she'd admit to just move it aside let alone break it down until it dissolved. Once it was gone, she let out the smallest, imperceptible sigh of relief. This girl's energy was anything but comfortable to handle; if she had the choice, she'd never touch it again. She watched as the girl fell to her knees in an show of desperation and loss. She knew this was over already. Her friends didn't though, Nabi could see that much in the orange headed fool. She came to a stop not far from Goukyuri.

The orange haired buffoon opened his mouth and somehow she knew he was about to say something incredibly moronic. He held his energy sword up, pointed at them. "Whatcha want?! Who're you anyways!"

Goukyuri smirked, "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Goukyuri. I am one of Yamitori-sama's faithful servants. I see you got my message. And your demons fell right into our plan. Running away…leaving you alone…"

Nabi moved a bit before holding up a hand. Flame ignited in her palm. As she moved closer, the orange headed loudmouth moved to block her from the girl.

"Nuh-uh! You gotta go through me first, mask-boy!" He yelled before charging. Nabi rolled her eyes at his 'charge first-think later-tactic'. She dropped and used her body to trip and then flip the larger man over her. She then rose as if she hadn't just easily threw a man across her back.

The girl shifted and used an energy whip like an extra arm to grab a boken. It flew into her hands. Although her legs were shaking, she stood her ground. Nabi was impressed with her bravery. For a simple, weak girl…she was willing to fight. She had to give the girl some credit.

Goukyuri snorted. "Just knock her out already, Nabi."

Nabi moved much quicker than the human eyes could keep up with. The girl spun and countered Nabi with her boken. Channeling Hiryuu's energy, she ignited the boken causing the girl to cry out in surprise and drop it. Nabi's hand shot forward without flame and hit her at the base of her spine. The girl's body suddenly crumbled before Nabi hit the juncture of her neck and collarbone. As the girl fell unconscious, Nabi caught her and lifted her into her arms. The orange haired idiot roared and charged. Nabi then channeled Kazeryuu's energy and knocked all the remaining figures into the walls. Each one was easily knocked out.

Goukyuri sighed and shook his head. "You don't toy with your prey much, do you?"

She merely shot him a peeved, highly annoyed look before leaving the dojo room.

* * *

_This may or may not be the longest chapter in this fiction. Probably not, but I can't honestly say. I hope you guys enjoyed getting to know Inabi/Nabi a bit more! Thank you for reading and all reviews are appreciated! Thanking you kindly!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	2. Fate Turns a New Wheel

**E.H.:**

_Phew! I think that's the most in depth background I've ever done in a story. But there it is, ladies and gents; the background of Nabi/Inabi until where our story will be picking up and off from! Next chapter will be the start of the main meat and potatoes of the story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I put a lot of time and thought into it. I even did as much math as I could to make sure the time from one thing to the next made sense! If I messed that up, please forgive me. I failed math in school because it wasn't fractions and cooking all the time. _

_A grand thank you to my first reviewers! __**Black Rose Kalli**__ and __**SakiHanajima1**__ (Nice to have you back, Saki!) Your reviews were appreciated and I tried to be more conscious of my tenses! Spell check tried to tell me several times that a certain present tense was what I needed to have even thought the rest was past-tense. I'll never understand that machine. Honestly. "Awry" IS a word in the English dictionary. I know! I looked it up! Anyways. Sorry for the random side track. If you wish to know what the Dragons names are/mean…they will be listed at the end. _

_Please enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Fate Turns a New Wheel**

They placed the girl in her holding cell as commanded. From there, they were sent to check in on the men and the territory. Nabi knew what they were looking for; the spirit detective and his two demon friends. No doubt they'd be arriving within Yamitori's territory by nightfall. She monitored one of the screens that kept an eye out on the boundaries. Goukyuri grumbled from somewhere off to her left about 'watch duty'. She nearly snorted at his useless behavior. Ignoring him completely, she continued to scan until her own senses spiked. A smirk tugged her lips as she shifted through the demon's eyes until the screen showed what she knew she'd find. Three young men stood in among the demon world trees that began to thin out as they neared the large mountain hide away. Standing back, she tapped the table to get Goukyuri's attention. Gesturing to the screen, she then turned and led the way back toward the room where Yamitori was seeing to his charge. Goukyuri walked ahead of her in a show of superiority. Ah, how delightful would it be to use his face to shine the floors? She was once more all too happy that she wore a mask that was able to hide her features.

Goukyuri opened the door and walked into the room with Nabi following. Her eyes wandered to the girl, Shiyu, chained to the wall. A sliver of anger and sadness went through her like glass at the sight.

"Yamitori-sama." Goukyuri bowed low. Nabi mirrored his movements just she didn't bow nearly as low. She was above groveling whereas Goukyuri obviously wasn't.

"Goukyuri, Nabi." Yamitori nodded in acknowledgement.

"They are coming within the territory as you predicted, my lord." Goukyuri did all the talking as per usual.

"I see. I will go tend to matters." Yamitori turned and began to leave before pausing in the doorway. "Feel free to do as you please to her. Just make sure you don't impregnate her. Kasaru-sama would be highly displeased with that." With that, he left.

By the look on the girl's face, she was more afraid than she'd been before. Not that Nabi blamed her. In fact, her own blood had gone cold at Yamitori's parting words. She wouldn't be part of this. She watched as the girl thrashed with renewed strength as she desperately tried to get away from Goukyuri. Nabi was certain if she could see his face; she'd want to kill him more than she already did.

Goukyuri moved forward, licking his lips. "It's been a while since I've taken a female. Let alone one so delicate and fragile…"

"N-no!" The girl screamed, trying to get away as he approached. Nabi moved as well though for a very different reason. She could feel her blood boiling.

Goukyuri went to grab her only to stop. He turned and glared at Nabi before looking at Nabi's hand on his arm. He growled, "What is this? Why are you stopping me?"

Nabi merely shifted her gaze to the girl and back to Goukyuri. She shook her hooded head, carefully reigning in her actions so as not to endanger the girl further. Goukyuri snarled, "I see. You want her first. Fine. Whatever."

With that the grey headed demon left the room in a huff. Nabi watched after him for what seemed to be forever. The smell of salty tears hit Nabi's nose. She couldn't blame the poor creature for her fear. It was nearly radiating off of the half-breed.

"Y-you're going to rape me too?"

Nabi looked back and shook her head. With a sigh, she moved to the wall opposite the girl. She crossed his arms and legs while keeping her gaze to the side. She was allowing the girl time to recollect herself. Something shifted in the girl as she seemed to relax a bit. Nabi felt a little easier around her as well.

"T-Thank you…" She whimpered, shifting closer to the wall. Nabi nodded while the girl stared at the floor. She had no reason to thank Nabi. Nabi merely did as she knew was right. As a female herself, even one disguised as a man, she wouldn't be party to that kind of disgusting foray.

It was maybe twenty minutes later that Nabi heard the smaller girl's breathing even out. Apparently she'd found Nabi not to be much threat to her as she had fallen asleep. If she'd had access to one, Nabi would have wrapped the girl in a blanket. But then again, that may have been a bit too obvious to Yamitori. Her senses were trained on any movement or demon energy that neared the area. So far, it was safe to assume they'd let the girl be for at least an hour. After all, they were under the assumption that Nabi was having 'his' way with her.

Time continued to tick by and nearly an hour had passed. The girl began to emanate an odd energy. Nabi's grey eyes honed in on the still form of the sleeping girl. She wasn't glowing per se, but…something was off. Her skin looked smoother and paler to the point it seemed to reflect the light in the room. The girl suddenly twitched causing Nabi to be on alert. The half-breed female blinked her eyes and looked up at Nabi. Apparently _her_ gaze made the girl uncomfortable as she looked away. An awkward feeling tension filled the space between them. Even if Nabi had been 'speaking', she wouldn't have known what the hell to say.

"You don't seem like a horrible demon." The girl mumbled. The comment made Nabi choke on a chuckle. What an odd thing to say for a girl in her position. The girl looked back at her and raised an eyebrow at Nabi. "Do you talk?"

Nabi shook her head.

"So you're mute then…?"

Looking away, Nabi refused to dignify that one. It wasn't like the girl had to know one way or the other that she wasn't mute. The girl sighed and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. "I kind of wish you at least had telepathy. Then I could actually talk to you."

Nabi shifted uncomfortably. Why would she want to talk? Didn't she recall her situation at present? She was captive meant to be given as an offering of sustenance to a large, powerful demon. And here she was…wanting to have a conversation with Nabi? Confused, Nabi just tuned the rest of the world out. She focused mainly on her senses and cleared her mind of all else. She eventually slid to the floor to sit more comfortably.

It wasn't long before she felt Goukyuri's energy moving throughout the facility. She had no doubt what he was doing on this end of the mountain. She quickly moved to her feet and approached the girl. She knelt before the girl and began to tug at the obi and kimono. She had to make it look convincing. She felt the girl tense under her fingers.

"Wh-what are you-?! You—" Nabi silenced the girl with a finger over her lips. She shook her head at the girl. The girl looked away as Nabi slid the shoulder down on the kimono. She could feel the panic rising on the girl's skin. If she didn't risk her identity, things weren't going to go well. Goukyuri would not only expose this to Yamitori, but the girl's life was on the line. She ignored the internal voice that kept screaming at her to just save her own hide. No. She wasn't going to do that. She wasn't the same kind of demon as these ones. She hated them; she wouldn't let herself be one of them. Half or not, this girl had human blood in her. That alone made her worth saving.

'_Stay still and play along. If you don't, Goukyuri _will_ rape you. He won't be kind or gentle. I promise you this.'_ Amber eyes snapped open to stare into her grey ones. She tried to make her sincerity as obvious as possible. It wasn't easy, considering all the years she'd had to live hiding any and all emotions. Confusion flit across the dark haired girl's face for a moment before her mental voice spoke softly to her own.

'_Nabi…?_'She nodded in response to the question. Whether this girl realized it or not, she nodded just barely enough that allowed Nabi to move in. She hid her face from view of the door and carefully exposed only her jaw line and lips to press them carefully to the girl's collarbone. As if on cue, Goukyuri threw the door open and stopped midway in.

"You're still not done with her?" He growled. Nabi leaned back and slid the mask on quickly. She glared at him with everything she could muster; mostly how much she despised him. "You take ridiculously long. We've run out of time to play. Yamitori-sama sent for us."

Nabi pushed away from the girl and stood. She paused as an idea went through her. She reached over to Shiyu's shoulder. She then shot a small amount of energy at her. It cut a thin line within the first layer of skin. She trailed her gloved finger through the blood. Raising it up to the wall, she wrote a message on the wall. Goukyuri tensed as she wrote out clearly, 'I'm not finished. Don't touch.'

"Fine! You may have her then. She's too much human for my taste anyway. Let's go! No need to keep Yamitori-sama waiting!" Goukyuri turned and stormed from the room. Nabi turned and winked at the girl, smirking beneath her mask.

**…..**

"They are here. Goukyuri, you are to be the first line of defense. Head to the entrance cave. I want you to attack the former spirit detective. Kill him. If possible, kill the other one as well. The red-haired demon known by the name Kurama. I'm sure you remember him from the Demon Tournament. However, should he get past you…Nabi, you are to handle him. I want him dead. This Hiei is the one I wish to toy with most. He will prove to be most delightful, I'm certain." Yamitori was grinning in a way Nabi had never seen before. She felt a swell of dread from this predicament.

"So, you wish for me to kill the detective and this Kurama and let the fire demon, Hiei go?" Goukyuri asked, to be sure on his orders.

"Yes. Time is running thin. Go."

Goukyuri turned with a chuckle before leaving the room. Nabi hesitated, glancing to Yamitori.

"Something troubles you, Nabi. Is my plan too boisterous?"

Nabi shook her head, shifting her weight.

"Hmmm. Go. Carry out my commands. Should you fail me, Nabi…I'll rip your heart out myself. Remember where your loyalties lie. I hope, for your sake, they are with me." Yamitori waved his head in dismissal.

Nabi felt pure ice in her veins. She bowed to Yamitori before leaving the room quietly. Was that a veiled threat? Did he…know? If he knew, no doubt the other branches of Kasaru's rogue party knew. He may not live to kill her, but they would. She'd be hunted. She'd been compromised after all. Cursing mentally she made her way to where she would perch until her targets emerged. If this Kurama didn't kill her, she'd have to inform Koenma of this immediately. There may not even be anywhere she _could_ hide from them. All she could do now was pray that none of them had learned that she was truly a woman. If any of them had that information, hunting her down wouldn't take much time.

The ground rumbled beneath her as Goukyuri no doubt began his duel. She waited on her perch until two figures emerged from the cavernous entrance into the manjushage field. She closed her eyes and summoned Kazeryuu's strength first before lunging at them. These two were no push-overs. They dodged her attack and looked to each other. The shorter one held a sword while the other taller one with red hair had yet to pull a weapon. Interesting. He was either strategizing carefully or he was an utter fool. His emerald green eyes were a shocking contradiction to the rest of him as they narrowed on her.

"Hiei, take the lead. I'll handle this." He even spoke carefully. She darted a quick glance to the one called Hiei before turning back to attack the other. He moved quickly out of the way and blocked her with a whip he'd made from a rose. He was testing her; gauging her abilities before showing much of his own. It was a tactic not too dissimilar to her own; had she not been under this disguise she would have done just the same. Within a second, the very blooms around her lashed out at her. She pushed air beneath her feet and leapt high above the flower-vines reach. So, he was a plant manipulator. She was very intrigued now. In her years she'd only come across two; one a peaceful kappa demon and the other a nasty little beast that had been easily ended. Neither would have been able to do as he'd just done.

"So you're an air demon? I see. I'll have to simply change my method of attack." At that, he pulled a seed from that vibrant hair of his. From it a plant that created wing-like leaves sprouted over his back. He lifted up to the air to face her.

Impressed, she was nearly caught off guard by the whip that came from his hand. She threw herself backward from the attack in a flip. She righted herself and threw a wind ball toward him. He managed to evade it by throwing himself to the side. Nabi dropped back to the earthen ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Nabi called forth Raikiryuu as lightning flew from her hands. She shot bolts at him repeatedly as he dodged each one. She had to admit it was rare for her to use more than one dragon's abilities. Usually it was easily finished with one. But this demon was proving to be quite formidable. However, if she used too many abilities too much…she'd be drained of her own power and energy soon. She took the time to purposefully miss him in order to clear out some of the foliage around her feet so that they may not be used against her again. Her opponent finally dropped back to the ground from the leaf wings. This was good, she was already feeling her energy draining in bursts as she used her attacks.

"Clever…" His green eyes motioned to the flowers that she had not only cleared away but singed to the roots.

Nabi leapt up into a spin and punch the air, igniting the particles into flame. She followed this attack with a kick that did the same. Both fire orbs blew out of her area toward him at an elevated speed. She dropped down to her feet and felt a shock of pain rip through her energy channels. If she didn't bring him down soon…she'd be the one down. Just knocking him out would be sufficient. She didn't want to kill one of Koenma's men. Not one that had worked for him in the past. She moved in to follow the blasts. Physical attack was the best option she had for the time being. If she could just bring him down that way, she'd not have to resort to any more energy swaps. Right as he dodged the fire blasts, she was there. He blocked her attacks expertly while losing ground. Frustration rose in the back of her throat. She wanted to scream. How the hell had Koenma had guys this strong for this long and _not_ have warned her if she faced them?! Oh, how she wanted to smack that toddler right about now. She sensed it as he pooled his energy into the flowers she'd been forced into by attacking him closer. Nabi threw herself back from him and flipped back into the safety zone she'd created. She felt her lungs crying at her. She refused to pant and heave even if that was what her body demanded of her.

She had no choice. He wasn't going down without a struggle. She shifted lower into her ice wielding stance. A few elements came more easily to her without needing direct contact with a dragon's spirit. This was one of them. She pulled the water molecules in the air around her and super cooled them. Shards of razor sharp glass began to fly at him. Her body was screaming at her as she watched him dodge and attack the shards with his whip. Damn. He was good. Really good. She was started to feel like she was fighting a losing battle. She still had two more elements. Focusing her mind, she tuned into Iwaryuu. Spikes of rock leapt forth from the ground at him. He flipped away from them in time to skid to a halt. She would have proceeded to continuously attack with them, but she felt her own energy straining.

"What is this? What kind of demon are you?" He asked her. She watched the wheels turn in his head before his eyes widened in shock. Did he know of her people? How would that be possible? He smelled more human than demon. So how could he know of her people? Shoving that thought away, she took in a large intake of air before attacking again. Allowing your enemy time to think or even breathe easily was always a mistake. She moved in on the opportunity to attack physically again. Her energy was dwindling. As she fought him fist to fist, she was caught off guard. Goukyuri's energy faded into nonexistence. He kicked her and slammed his hand into her ribs. She felt a blossoming pain branch out from her side in white hot spindles. She pulled back and moved several feet away. She shifted into the ice stance again. As she went to summon her ice, the pain in her side made her still. It wasn't a simple pain, it was one that reached deep into her energy channels. Her eyes shifted to look down where the trickling of blood gave way to a sprout poking from an open wound on her ribcage. She reached to pull it free when he spoke.

"I wouldn't if I were you…it has affixed itself directly to your ribs. Should you rip it free, your very bones will be coming out as well. I'm certain you don't wish for that. In fact, it would be ill advised to use too much energy on attacking. This particular plant feeds off of spiritual energy. The more you use, the more it eats. The more it eats…the more it grows. Very few know how to remove it."

Nabi straightened, looking past him. He glanced over his right shoulder. She watched as a dark haired man walked into the clearing. She could smell Goukyuri's death on him. This was the former spirit detective. Urameshi, Yusuke…the boogie man of Demon World. Also known as the last descendant to the Mazoku bloodline of Raizen. He didn't look that tough or frightening to be honest. But it wasn't his _looks _that Nabi felt. It was his very energy. He was hardly injured and Goukyuri dead. He may have been limping and holding his side, but he still had very much energy left. If she had this much a struggle with his team-mate, she'd stand no chance after all this facing him. She wasn't even sure she stood a stance even then.

"Yo, Kurama. Have you been havin' fun without me?"

The red head, Kurama, smiled, "Sorry, Yusuke. I couldn't seem to wait for you."

"Man, what kind of friends are ya? You and Hiei seem to have all the fun…" Yusuke looked in her direction before looking at the sprout in her chest.

Nabi sighed, standing down. There was no point now. She was now a dead-woman walking. Her mission ended here. She was too compromised now to continue. She gestured to the opening behind her.

"Hiei is through there?" Kurama questioned and she nodded.

She bowed before summoning energy even at the risk of this plant consuming her. Kurama blinked and moved forward, throwing his hand up.

"Stop! Don't you remember what I said!"

Though they couldn't see it, she grinned before shrugging. She then lifted off the floor and flew up and out of the mountain top. She made it a few kilometers before she plummeted to the ground. She hit hard and rolled to a stop. She grabbed the side with the plant imbedded within her ribcage. Grimacing in pain, she raised from the ground. She dug out the compact and flipped it open. The stupid symbol of Koenma flashed at her a few times before he came on screen.

"Nabi?! What is going on?! Shiyu's been kidnapped and _you_ are one of the described culprits!"

"Yes, well…things happened. Urameshi-san and his companions are…ahhh!" She doubled over and gritted her teeth.

"What is wrong?"

"I…had a rather misfortunate turn of events. I need a portal to spirit world…"

"All right, let me locate you pronto."

"Good." She sighed and laid back on the soft ground, staring at the red-hued sky of her home world. The sound of rustling met her ears. She sat up and looked around. She spotted some of Yamitori's men. Rising to her feet, she knew what this meant.

"All right. One spirit world portal coming up! And Nabi—"

"You work for Koenma!" One of the demons accused, pointed at her. She rolled her eyes. Holding up the compact she nodded. "Damn you!"

"AH! Now Ogre! NOW! SEND IT NOW!" Koenma screeched at George. She could feel the portal open behind her, but she couldn't go through until it was completed. The demons attacked at once. She fought hard before she stumbled into the completed portal. It closed behind her quickly. She hit the marble floor with a jarring thud. She barely registered Koenma rushing over her. Her world faded into dark.

**…..**

"_Now, when you feel your dragon calling to you, what do you do?" Hakuro-sama stated while pacing before the young demons. There were only four of them. Inabi was focused elsewhere. She just wanted to be outside, running and playing. More to the point, she wanted to go talk with her dragons! She didn't need all this pointless blabber about how to speak with your dragons. Blah, blah, blah was all she really ever heard anyway. They weren't _her_ dragons anyways! They _chose_ her. She belonged to them. _

"_Inabi, why don't you share with us?" Of course. Hakuro-sama _would_ single her out, wouldn't he._

"_Sit still and shut up." She answered in a bored tone. The other children giggled silently. Hakuro-sama sighed in disappointment. _

"_No, my child. Junta?" He moved over to one of the two boys. Junta straightened and nodded excitedly._

"_You must clear your thoughts and focus in what lesson your dragon is teaching you." _

"_Yes. Good, Junta." Hakuro-sama nodded in approval. _

"_That's stupid." Inabi grumbled. Hakuro-sama sighed and turned to her._

"_Inabi, you must learn these things. It may seem stupid now, but you are the chosen one. You have the—"_

"_Responsibility to learn this above all others. I get it, I get it! But what if you are being attacked? Is it really smart to stop and clear your mind just to hear the dragon? What good does it do if you end up stopping mid fight and get killed?"_

"_Fighting is for the ill-tempered beasts that run wild in our world. We are tucked away from them. Besides, as a female, you'll never have to worry over fighting. Only the male in this village must worry over protection. Your calling is to be our connection between the dragons and the village. They chose you to fulfill this prophesy." Hakuro-sama rubbed the bridge of his nose before waving his hand in dismissal. "Lessons are done for today. Go along home. I've nothing more I can try to teach you today."_

_Inabi knew she was the reason. She rose to her feet with the other children. They all headed outside the temple. Junta, Miro, and Kouta all stopped to glare at her._

"_Why do you always have to ruin it for us, Inabi? It's not like we are lucky like you!" Junta spat first._

_Miro shook her head and walked away. Kouta glared at her. "We aren't _chosen_ like you! So stop being such a pest! We hate you!"_

_She watched them leave. Tears prickled her eyes uncomfortably. They faded out of her view. "Like I wanted to be chosen!" She yelled after them. "And-and I hate you too!"_

_She scrubbed her kimono sleeve over her teary eyes. Smoke filled her nose. She looked over the sleeve and gasped as she was suddenly in the middle of the village. It was ablaze. She moved in a circle, shaking her head. She was no longer her smaller, ten year old self. She was her grown adult self. Her feet began to move into a sprint for her hut. She reached it. _

"_Mama! Papa!" She screamed into the inferno. Figures formed in the flame that began to scream. She ran forward only to have the flame throw her back. "No! Please no! Don't die! Come back! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me again!"_

**…..**

Nabi's eyes flew open. She sat up quickly, gulping air. Not that dream again… She ran her hand over her face and blinked as she didn't feel the usual smooth porcelain of her mask. She turned and dropped from the bed she was on. She looked down to see her bloody and tattered clothing. Moving across the small room, she looked into the mirror. Her snow-white hair was pulled into a messy pile on her hair while her grey eyes met her gaze. With a sigh, she turned from the desk. A quick scan of the room came to rest over where her mask and cloak were placed. She slid them back in place along with her gloves. Right as she was sliding her mask on, the door opened. Botan stepped inside with a small smile.

"Hey, you're awake."

"I suppose so. I made it back to Spirit World in one piece, I see."

"Right you are." Botan wasn't her usually bubbly self. "You had us all in a doozy around here."

"How upset with me is Koenma?" Nabi asked, sliding her mask the rest of the way on.

"Upset with you? Why ever would he be upset with you?"

Nabi turned a look on Botan. The bubbly reaper shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, that. Well, not _too_ upset. Koenma-sama understands the necessity of some actions."

"Let's go. I'd rather get this over with sooner rather than later." Nabi stated, leaving the room. She walked down the hallway with Botan toward the large office. They reached it in little time. Pushing the doors open, the two females stepped inside.

Koenma was in the middle of talking to someone on the screen. Botan touched Nabi's shoulder with an encouraging smile before turning and leaving the room. Nabi leaned against the wall, staying out of sight of the person on the screen. She recognized the spirit detective's voice. He was reporting what happened to Koenma.

"So, that's 'bout it." Yusuke stated on screen. Koenma sighed and nodded.

"As far as this goes, the rogue movement is most likely still in motion then."

"Yeah. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"

"There isn't much I can do, Yusuke. Unfortunately, this is Demon World's problem. Only if they gain power and start doing harm am I going to need to become involved." Nabi suppressed the need to snort.

"What?! Then why the hell did you send us on this crappy ass mission?!"

"Simple, Yusuke…it was a favor asked of me by Enki. As you well know, the Demon World tournament is coming up this new year. It would do to keep this in mind."

Yusuke sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "I…can't be playing Spirit World and Demon World hero forever, Koenma. Keiko's pregnant now. I don't want her raisin' my kid alone."

Koenma blinked, "oh. I hadn't realized. Tell her congratulations for me."

"Yeah…"

"I understand, Yusuke. But you will be needed again. You know that. The world will always need someone and unfortunately you are the one with most power to help us all."

"Whatever. I gotta go. Keiko's gonna kill me if I miss the New Year's party."

"Yes, yes. Go enjoy."

The screen went blank as Koenma sighed and sank down in his chair. He reached his small hand up to rub his forehead.

"Seems things have gone farther away than you originally thought." Nabi stated, gaining his attention. He looked up and to his right, blinking.

"Yes, well…that's why I had you infiltrate the movement."

"Do you even plan to tell them the truth?"

Koenma sighed and stared back at the empty screen. "I was hoping…that I wouldn't have to."

"Kasaru will not be stopped. Demon World has relegated you to help neutralize the problem. Why do you keep this from Urameshi?"

"Because…if they knew to the extent that this threat really is, they'd rush in blind and probably die."

"You're being foolish, Koenma."

"Have I got a choice? The main defense of all three worlds is four young men. Three of which are demons by nature. Not even the SDF could be on the same level as them anymore. To send them in now would not only be premature but signing their death warrants. Until we know more about Kasaru…we can't move. The ball is in their court."

"If Yamitori wasn't deceased, he'd have been of some help."

"Yes, he would have been." Koenma leaned forward onto his knit hands. "What about you? You've painted a rather large target on your back."

"I'll make due."

"Please consider an alternative to playing hermit of the Demon World?"

"What do you propose?"

"You could go stay with Yusuke and the others. I'm certain once they hear the whole story, they'll be far more inclined to—"

"To accept me? In their eyes, I aided in Shiyuki's capture and torture."

"At least consider it for a month until things cool down around here and Demon World? It's the least I can do for having placed you in this position."

A sigh, "I suppose I'm the other one with no choice."

"I suppose so." Koenma paused before continuing. "If nothing else, I'm sure we can convince them to at least remove the plant still in your ribcage. Kurama is the only one I know of that can do so."

"There is more that you want to say but are hiding it from me."

"I…I'm worried. I know it's been nearly six years since Yusuke's Mazoku blood awakened, but I can't help but feel like something big is going to happen soon. And I'm not even sure it's a _good_ big or not."

"You wish for me to watch him more closely. That is why you want to send me to them."

Koenma nodded. "Yes."

"I felt his energy, Koenma. I'm only at an upper A class demon's power when I have _all_ six dragons channeling through me. And that is not only an unknown factor, but a dangerous one at that."

"I doubt Hiei and Kurama will sit idly by if he goes on a rampage."

"Kurama, perhaps. But from what I've seen of this Hiei…he hates humans as much as I hate demons."

"Maybe so. But I still need you there. He won't be able to deny himself long if the urge for human flesh arises within him."

"I understand." Nabi turned before pausing. "About the ten—"

"They were already charged with death penalties. In a way, you aided us. In order to keep your cover, you did what you had to. I won't hold it against you."

"You should." With that, she left the office to retreat back to the room she'd been allotted for now.

* * *

_Next chapter will be the start of when Nabi enters with Koenma. I surely hope you all enjoyed this chapter! _

_Now, the dragons' names. Before I continue, I took two years of Japanese in high school. HOWEVER, that just means I have a basic idea of what the heck I'm talking about. I do not have an extensive background in it, unfortunately. But these are what I have read/studied as the main words for the elements coupled with the word I was taught meant 'Dragon'. From my studies, dragon in Japanese is ryuu. So here they are in no specific order._

_**Hiryuu** – Fire Dragon  
**Mizuryuu** – Water Dragon  
**Kazeryuu** – Wind Dragon (Wind, air…it had the same idea.)  
**Iwaryuu** – Rock Dragon (Iwa means rock but rock is also from the earth.)  
**Kooriryuu** – Ice Dragon (Koorime is the term for Ice Maiden. Koori is a word used for Ice. The usual context of ice when used for ice cream would be 'aisu' in their interpretation of our English word.)  
**Raikiryuu** – Lightning Dragon (Okay, so the word for lightning is Raikiri. I dropped the last ri to make it easier to say and read. It may not be as accurate now, but whatever.)_

_If I were to make these as close to 'accurate' as possible, the names would all have 'no' in them as that is the word for possession. Such as Mizu no Ryuu. So, now that my little lesson is over…hahaha…thank you for reading this chapter!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	3. Spindle of Fate

**E.H.:**

_Whoo hoo! Another chapter done! Sorry for the delay. Sharing computer time does that. I also haven't been writing this one out ahead of time at work. I tried to but what I wrote…was crap. Utter, horrible…unpostable crap. I re-read it and nearly face-palmed my desk with my head. So, this is my straight up typing first chapter. _

_Special thanks to my reviewers! Thanks for reviewing again, __**SakiHanajima1**__! Looking forward to seeing both your and future reviewer's comments! Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Spindle of Fate**

The portal appeared within the minute. Koenma stepped through; he was once again in his teenaged form. He held up a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"Yo, pacifier breath. What's with this visit?" Yusuke finally tuned in with a frown. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have a request."

The four tensed from those four words.

"Ah hell no! No you don't! We just finished a damn case!" Yusuke shot back, getting angry.

"No, no…not a case, Yusuke. Instead…" He stepped aside to allow the figure behind him to step forward. "More a case of asking you to allow a certain refugee to stay here for a period of time."

Hiei glared and moved for his sword. Kurama also took a defensive position. Yusuke stared at the figure before lifting his hands into his famous spirit gun pose. Kuwabara was the only one left confused.

"What the hell is this?!" Yusuke hollered, glaring at the figure.

The hooded figure sighed, not removing their mask. They looked at Koenma pointedly with grey eyes as if to say, 'I told you so.'

Koenma moved partially in front of the figure. "Please! Let me explain first!"

"Talk fast." Hiei snapped.

"Nabi?" The four males turned in shock at the sound of Shiyu. She stepped onto the porch, blinking. "Koenma…what is…going on?"

"Ah, Shiyu. Yes, you would know Nabi. It's a long story but…if you'd not mind hearing me out I'd like to take the time to tell you the details."

"You take the time to go over details?" Yusuke asked, shaking his head. "I'm havin' a hard time trustin' this choice, Koenma!"

"Agreed."

Nabi stepped forward, around Koenma. Reaching for her mask, she lifted the edges with her gloved fingers. "I think it's time to truly explain this the right way, Koenma…"

They all watched in awe as the mask was removed. The hood dropped back. Koenma was the only one unaffected as the young demon uncovered a stunning, feminine face. Pure white hair fell out of the hood to fall halfway down the back of the demon.

"My name is Inabi." She stated in a soft, gentle voice.

**…..**

She paused and waited for their shocked expressions to return back to the way they were. Her grey eyes settled over each male carefully before meeting Shiyu's own shocked expression. She smirked, half-heartedly. Nabi raised her right shoulder up slightly and dropped it in a lopsided shrug.

"Wait…you're a girl?!" Yusuke pointed out bluntly. "But, where are your boobs?!"

"'Ey! Urameshi! That ain't polite OR right to say out loud like that!"

Shiyu's eye twitched before she smacked Yusuke on the back of his head. "For once, I agree with Kuwabara! Pervert!"

"Hey! It's a legitimate question!"

Nabi sighed and glanced at Koenma before stepping forward cautiously. "Yes, I am female. I'm sorry for not informing you previously. It wasn't exactly something I wished the world to know…"

"Koenma-san, if I may…?" Kurama motioned to the side. Koenma nodded and approached him. The two men walked a bit farther away just out of earshot.

"This still don't mean I'm okay with ya bein' here and all." Yusuke stated, glaring at Nabi. "You still were in tow with those rogue demon bastards."

"Whoa! Wait! I remember you now! You were that guy who knocked us all out! Urameshi! This guy kidnapped Shiyu!" Kuwabara hollered accusingly.

Nabi couldn't help but stare at the tall man before her. Surely he couldn't have been _that_ stupid. No. She didn't believe it. He had to have some ounce of intelligence. Perhaps she knocked something loose when she knocked him out? Yes. That had to be it.

"Well, no shit, Kuwabara." Yusuke drawled sarcastically.

"Do you have any capacity to follow _any_ line of conversation?" The shortest demon stated. Nabi remembered his name as Hiei.

"Get off me, runt!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Nabi. "I want some damned answers. Who the fuck are you really and why the hell were you workin' with those shit heads?"

"She's one of my agents, Yusuke." Koenma stated, approaching with a less than amused looking Kurama. "In fact, she's one of my best double agents. Please, can we head inside so that I can properly explain things?"

"Fuck no! Keiko's in there and I ain't gonna risk her for anythin'!"

"Yusuke, please. I know you may not understand this, but it is important to go someplace where the chances of being overheard are lessened." Koenma stressed.

Yusuke opened his mouth to protest but Kurama beat him to it.

"Yusuke, I suggest we hear him out. We will speak in the far dojo. That way we will have sufficient distance from the others." His voice left no room for discussion. He turned sharply and led the way.

"Botan should be present for this." Koenma's voice suddenly sounded a little less confident than before. Kurama paused to glance back at Koenma with a flicker of annoyance.

"I'll see to it."

Nabi wanted to be five hundred miles from there at that point. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation. At least Botan would be present; that small ray of hope kept her from running far, far from the temple grounds. She followed the others, trying not to let the way they guarded Shiyu from her get to her. She understood why they felt the need to do so. She was far from innocent. They reached the aforementioned room. Koenma gestured for her to have a seat on the floor as he sat. Now there was a picture; the high prince of Spirit World, sitting on a cold wooden floor with no tatami mat or a cushion. If she'd been in a different position, she'd have chuckled at the sight. She took a seat beside Koenma. Shiyu started to sit only to be stopped by the shorter demon.

"No. Go join the women." He grunted.

"Uh, I have every right to be here, Hiei."

"Don't test me."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Woman…"

"Man…" Shiyu countered.

"Shiyu, Hiei's right. Go. I don't want you anywhere nearby if this all goes to hell." Yusuke countered while not removing his narrowed line of sight from Nabi.

"Like he—"

"Shiyu-san…please listen. I understand your desire to know the full details, but I will fill you in myself later." Kurama was behind her, ushering her toward the door while Botan entered sheepishly.

"Kurama, come on! You can't really be on their overprotective sides!"

"Shiyu-chan, don't worry about it. It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over." Botan waved her hand. "Besides, Keiko needs her sister-in-law-to-be to calm her down! You're the best for the job!"

Shiyu glared at all inhabitants in the room besides Nabi. "Fine. But I hear anything, you can't keep me out. And _you_…" She turned on Hiei. "You are in for it later." With that, she turned and left the room grumbling loudly about stupid males.

Koenma sweat dropped, hanging his head. "I never can get away from being lumped in with these guys, can I?"

"Nope!" Botan giggled.

"All right. What the hell is goin' on?"

"As I said previously, Nabi here is one of my best double agents. I had her infiltrate the rogue encampment. Originally, we thought it was a small group like the bandits that Hiei used to run with. Not too large. We were wrong." Koenma stopped and showed just how worn out he was. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"That is not the extent of it either, is it Koenma?" Kurama's tone was nearly sharp enough to cut.

Koenma looked over, grimacing. "Unfortunately…no. You see—"

"There are still many layers to their organization. This is what I came across while there." Nabi took over for him, sensing his fatigue. She blatantly ignored his relieved glance. "Yamitori was one of the middle-men. He was nowhere near the top."

"What?!" Yusuke exploded, half-standing. "The hell do you mean by that!"

"The top of the food chain is a demon by the name Kasaru. He is highly influential. He controls the entire operation. All the others report to him; mostly by sacrifices to appease him and keep his favor. Those who cross him or betray him…they find dead to be quite preferable." She managed to keep the fear from her voice or eyes, but she felt it. "His rogue organization spans the entirety of Demon World."

"By entirety…you can't mean—"

"The borderlands that span every major city throughout the entire human world have rogue outposts. Japan just so happens to be the strongest border outpost." She nodded to Kurama. "The higher human disappearance rates are in direct correlation with the border outposts."

"I'm confused. Don't these guys know there's a law and stuff not to hurt humans?" Kuwabara frowned. "I mean, ain't that what that Enki guy stated as his act of King over the Demon World?"

"You don't have any idea as to the meaning of 'rogue' do you?" Hiei slid his gaze sideways at the larger male with disgust.

"I'm gonna—"

"Shut up!" Yusuke growled, leaning back on his backside. "So we've got an infestation of demons attackin' people all over the world. Got it. What's it got to do with us?"

Koenma blinked several times before his jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me. This is everything you fought for, Yusuke! Don't you even remember?"

"'Course I remember. How could I forget? But I don't get why you're draggin' me back into this shit."

"Yusuke! Why I never! Don't you understand? The human world is at risk and you're asking what it has to do with you?!" Botan burst, pointing exasperatedly at the door. "There are two reasons in the other room why it has to do with you!"

"Come on, Botan! Gimme a break! I friggin' retired! Or don't _you_ guys remember?"

"Urameshi-san, Koenma's real reason for coming here was not to get you involved. It is something I intend to handle. However, I require some rest and recuperation; not to mention a place to hide away for small time. Due to my imagined betrayal of Kasaru, I will be hunted down the moment I step back into Demon World. Koenma was going to request for you to allow me to stay here for a month to do so. That is our purpose here. I respectfully request this." Nabi bowed to the floor.

Yusuke sneered, "that true, Koenma?"

"Well, yes, kind of—"

"Why the hell couldn't ya just tell me yourself?!"

"Look, I understand you're upset. But do you really think I'd let just anyone handle this level of problem?" Koenma looked at Botan and back. "Botan will be staying here with Nabi as…assurance."

"So we jus' gotta keep 'er here and stuff for a month, right?" Kuwabara grumbled before nodding. "Guys, I say we jus' do it."

"Say what?! Are you mental, Kuwabara!" Yusuke slammed his hand down. "What if—"

"Urameshi! Come on! If she stays here we gotta keep an eye on 'er, right? We can do that easy here! Plus, Genkai left this temple to us to help protect demons."

Kurama shifted before releasing a long sigh. "He has a point, Yusuke. I may not be pleased with the situation, however it does seem the most logical choice at this point. We have, as you might say, been placed between a rock and a hard place."

"Come on, boys! I've personally been around Inabi for years! She's practically harmless!" Botan waved her hand dismissively. Several glares and annoyed looks were shot her direction causing her to shrink under their scrutiny. "Well, kind of…"

Yusuke shifted and glared in silence for a few minutes. "I'll agree to this on one condition."

"Name it." Koenma looked relieved as he released his tensed up muscles.

"She does anything I don't like, I kill her."

Koenma fell silent, his eyes widening at the severity of Yusuke's tone. "B-but, Yusuke!"

"No fuckin' if ands or buts, Koenma! She screws up, I kill her. Simple!"

Nabi shifted and released her own pent up breath. "Will I at least be given a chance to know what it is that you 'don't like' Urameshi-san?"

"That'd defeat the purpose, now wouldn't it?"

Hiei smirked and made a grunt of approval. Kurama shot Yusuke an odd look before settling back on his heels a bit more. Botan sputtered.

"You've got to be kidding me! Yusuke! That's just preposterous! How is that possibly fair?!"

"It's not supposed to be fair, Botan." Nabi smiled softly. "It is precisely the point. I have little choice. Agree or walk away. Am I correct?"

Yusuke nodded once.

"Then I will agree. On the off chance that you are easy to anger," a small amused smirk played on her lips, "Koenma, may I request that Botan be the one to ferry my soul to wherever I'll be assigned should I die?"

Koenma shook his head disbelievingly. "Yes, of course…I wish I'd known I could be signing your death warrant by brining you here." He glared pointedly at Yusuke before rising. "But, if you agree to this than so will I. Just…be careful, Nabi."

Yusuke stood as well. "We're done here. Botan, show her the farthest room from everyone. I sure as hell won't risk anyone else by her presence."

Botan glared at him, making a face before turning to Nabi. "Come on, Inabi. I'll show you to the cell block." She marched past Yusuke into the hallway.

Nabi paused beside him to turn and bow to him. "I understand your caution. I want to thank you for the graciousne—"

"Can the act. I don't give a shit about your thanks. I'm only following that old hag's dying wish." Yusuke snarled walking away with Hiei following.

"Geeze! What got stuck in Urameshi's butt?" Kuwabara grumbled, moving closer. "I ain't like that jerk. Welcome to the temple. My feelin's tellin' me you're a good guy. Girl. Whatever. See ya 'round!" He followed the other two out.

Nabi straightened. Koenma placed his hand on her shoulder lightly, barely acknowledging the quiet red-head that left the room last. "You…sure about this? I can still see if there's anywhere else—"

"You made it quite clear before, Koenma. This is the safest place. Don't regret this upon my behalf."

"I _hope_ I don't see you on the other side any time soon." He sighed and nodded to both girls before disappearing down the hall.

Nabi turned and followed Botan in the opposite direction.

**…..**

"Oh, I hate this!" Botan fumed, stomping her feet as she threw the door shut. "Just what does that boy think he's doing! That was just horrible to say!"

"He was merely trying to protect himself and his own. It's demon instinct. The fact he didn't out-right kill me on sight shows a great amount of humanity and restraint."

"Ohhh! But it's just not fair! How are you supposed to know if you upset him?! And just how upset does he have to get to kill you!? He's never been Jolly Johnny in all my time knowing him!"

Nabi laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?!"

"You're upset enough for us both, Botan. Why should I waste my energy when you enough for both?"

"You're so impossible, sometimes!" Botan huffed, flopping onto the floor.

"If at all possible, would I be allowed to bathe?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Botan hopped up and blinked. "Wait…you don't have any other clothes, do you?"

Nabi averted her gaze. "No. That was not high on my list of priorities."

"Oh, you poor dear. Let me go get my things, okay? I'll be back in a jiffy!" Botan flit from the room before Nabi could protest. She looked around the small room and moved to where there was an extra set of doors. Sliding them open, she stifled a gasp as a zen-style garden opened up before her. It was so peaceful. She felt a small bubble of relief wash over her. The human world was always so calm and beautiful. It wasn't nearly as harsh and cruel as Demon World.

"All righty! Here we go! You and I should be just about the same size!"

Nabi turned and smiled at Botan. She moved over to where Botan stood. Picking out an outfit, she nodded to the grim reaper.

**…..**

After a hot bath, Nabi had dressed in the off-shoulder red shirt, black legging pants, black heeled boots, grey short vest, and two white belts that Botan had lent her. She ran her fingers through her wet hair. Out of its pony tail, it was nearly to her rear. She pulled it over her right shoulder to braid so that it wouldn't hang wet down her back. Her gloves were the only piece of clothing she'd put back on from her last outfit. It felt oddly…liberating to be a woman again. She took a deep breath with a small smile on her lips, not feeling any restriction in her breathing. The bindings had to be sliced off; she grimaced at the memory of them. She reached 'her' room and slid the door open to find Botan sitting on one of two futons. She was putting pink curlers in her bubblegum blue hair.

"How was the bath?"

"I am respectfully clean now." Nabi replied absently as she moved to the other futon. "Botan, what on the planet are you doing?"

"Getting my hair ready for bed." The reaper replied confusedly. "Silly!"

"No, not with your hair. What are you doing in here?"

"There is no way I'm leaving you all alone." Botan shot back, crossing her arms. "I can't sleep somewhere cushy and comfy while you are ostracized!"

"Yes, you can. This is unnecessary."

"Maybe for you! But not for me! A friend is being ill-treated and I can't stand by and let it go!"

Nabi smiled and shook her head. "You're a silly woman."

"Oh please!" Botan finished her hair and laid down. "Nighty night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Good night, Botan."

Nabi also lied down for a while. Sleep evaded her efficiently. After a good few hours, she rose from the futon. She left the boots beside the bed as she moved outside into the garden. Her bare feet made no sound as she crossed to where the pond was located in the garden. The gentle clack of the bamboo fountain filled the night air. She inhaled the scents of fresh dirt as well as plant life surrounding her. The ground was cold and firm beneath her flesh. The moon glinted off the surface of the pond like the winking of a lover's eye. She climbed onto the largest rock the size of a small boulder. She tucked her left foot beneath her right thigh before dipping her bare foot into the biting cold water of the pond. The small fish swam away from her appendage in shock before returning in due time out of curiosity. Her grey eyes watched them dart close enough to touch before zipping away. Her hands hung limply on her legs, palms up. A serene calm descended over her; one she'd not been allowed to feel in over five years so as not to hint at her true power. Closing her eyes, she fell easily into her meditative state; her mental self sat upon a rock not too dissimilar to the one she sat upon now physically. The pond beneath her mental self moved with life until the too familiar face of Mizuryuu rose from within its depth to greet her.

"_Child. What troubles you?" Mizuryuu's voice rippled over her flesh as though she were lying in the pond itself. _

'_Much.' She sighed, reaching out to gently run her hand over Mizuryuu's frills. _

"_Speak, my child."_

'…_I'm not sure where to begin…'_

"_When one is unsure, the beginning is best."_

'_Perhaps.' Nabi let her hand drop to her lap. 'I'm perturbed. I am here to watch over the half-breed, Yusuke Urameshi. Understandably, he despises me for my role in Shiyuki's kidnapping.'_

"_Go on."_

'_I am to pass judgment on him should he cross the line.'_

"_And has he?"_

'_No. But I do not know where the line is. Where and when do I call him a monster and have him destroyed?'_

"_Lines are oft times merely ripples upon the surface of truth and fact."_

'_Which is what I fear. What if I misjudge him? He had a mate and unborn offspring. She is human as well. What if I do rule him too monstrous to live? What if she is attacked because of my choice?'_

"_Do you plan to live upon what-ifs alone?"_

'…_Mizuryuu…'_

"_You are too focused upon the what-ifs and not upon the here-and-nows. What do you see now?"_

'_A man protecting what he loves.'_

"_Then that is all that matters. Should he lose sight of that, then should you worry. Someone approaches."_

With that simple statement, Nabi resurfaced to herself. She opened her eyes and tilted her head enough to see the shadowed figure leaning against the tree across the garden from her. She remained still and silent, watching them.

"You're quite perceptive. It usually takes one a small amount of time to sense me."

"Are you to be my body-guard? Watchful of my every move?" She sighed, turning away from the form that moved into the moonlight. Red-hair hung low while green eyes watched her closely.

"No. Merely curiosity as to why you'd be outside at such an hour."

"One could pose the same question to you. But so that I don't cross any invisible lines, I was merely meditating. I do it best within the elements."

"Naturally." He stated drawing a bit closer before stopping and studying her. "If you don't mind my asking, what kind of demon are you really?"

"As long as you allow me the pleasure of asking the same."

He faltered, blinking. His lips twitched as though holding back a smirk. This must have upset him as his eyes flashed with annoyance. "I see your wit matches my own."

"Perhaps. One doesn't get by on assumptions alone. So naturally," She leaned forward to rest her elbows on her now upturned knee so that she could rest her cheek on her hand; watching him. "One needs to do a certain amount of…reconnaissance in order to gauge their enemy or threat accurately."

"What is your true purpose here?"

"My true purpose? You are a man of intelligence. I'm certain you already know." She sighed, moving to stand only to hiss in pain. She gripped her side.

"Is the plant still there?" He asked with disbelief in his voice.

Grunting, trying to swallow the pain, she looked back up at him. "Yes. Was it not you who said that very few know how to remove it? I've yet to find anyone capable."

Something flickered in his gaze. It was a calculated look. He approached her.

"Allow me, then." He stated. She wanted to slap him away, knowing full well he was not merely helping her for camaraderie's sake. He had a plan; one she was sure she wouldn't care too highly for. However, she needed their trust at some point. With a sigh, she turned her face away from him as she exposed the side with the wound. "If you'd please lift the hem of the shirt…"

Ignoring the flame of embarrassment his request caused, she nodded and complied. A quick flash of heat and searing pain filled her body. As soon as he pulled back, she eyed the wound; she was unsurprised to find a trickling of blood down her side. He stepped back with a fake smile.

"There. That should help with the pain."

"Yes. But I do hope the seed you planted within next won't inhibit the process of healing." She looked up to meet his gaze. Shock flickered through his emerald depths before they returned to cool and calculating.

"Perceptive."

"Survival."

"Then why allow me to do so?"

"Trust."

He faltered, frowning. "Trust?"

"How would I gain your trust if I don't expose myself to possible deception on your part? 'Trust another to gain trust.'"

"That was not only risky but incredibly foolish."

"Most things in life are. Now, if I may…what _did_ you plant?"

"A tracking seed. The oil it produces in your bloodstream will give you a unique scent to be able to follow wherever you go. You will never escape should you make an ill-advised choice."

"Then I suppose I should be careful not to do anything _ill-advised_." Nabi rose from the boulder and stepped away from the pond. "I will return to the room now. Thank you for removing the death-plant."

"It wasn't a death plant. An energy eating one."

"You are the type of person who must have the last word, aren't you?" She smirked at him.

He shifted before he too finally smirked. "Naturally."

She turned and headed back to the porch that led to her door. She carefully wiped the dust off her feet before entering the room. Botan's unlady-like snore made her pause mid-step as she shut the door behind her. She blinked at the woman before stifling a chuckle. She shook her head and looked at the now closed door, touching her ribcage lightly.

"Naturally, hm?"

* * *

_Whew! I am working on this fiction! I promise! I will update hopefully fairly soon here. Tell me what you think! I'm actually struggling a little with getting past the introduction of Nabi to the others. Hopefully once I press through this the rest will come smoothly. Until then, please bare with me if it is rough or sucks!_

_By the way, Camaraderie and Comradery, despite spell check, ARE THE SAME THING! I had to use the French spelling of the word since Spell-Check gave me a brain-pain over using Comradery. So I apologize if it's a butthead to read! It's not my fault! Blame Spell-Check! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	4. Fateful Beginnings

**E.H.:**

_I feel like I'm making some better progress now. I think I needed a quick break to collect my head and then trudge right in. Here is another chapter in the same night folks! Hope you enjoy it! _

_Thank you __**SakiHanajima1**__ for your review already! Much obliged! Here is chapter four for you all!_

* * *

**Fateful Beginnings**

Nabi had arisen earlier than Botan and was in the middle of tucking her futon carefully away when the blue-haired woman rose into a seated position; with her arms out in front of her, she looked rather like a zombie with a sleeping mask. Nabi tried to quell the short chuckle that wanted to bubble up at the sight of the 'grim' reaper. Botan pulled the mask off blearily, looking around as if lost. She then stretched and stifled a loud yawn.

"Morning…" Botan managed around her yawn.

"Good morning to you, Botan." Nabi shifted the futon into the closet where it was stored for day time. The blankets followed suit along with the pillow.

"Well, you're up bright and early." Botan smiled sleepily. "Any reason why?"

"I smell food somewhere and it is making my mouth water."

"Oh yes!" Botan suddenly shot to her feet, making Nabi pause mid-motion to stare at her unexpected burst of energy. "Yukina is a glorious cook with the most marvelous talent to make anything taste delightful!"

"Will you be planning on removing your curlers before gracing the table?" Nabi turned back to her task with an amused smirk.

"Ah!" As expected, the blue-head stumbled from the room into the bathroom just down the hallway. Her noises could be heard through the door still.

Nabi rolled her eyes patiently, rising to her feet. She stopped and turned to the door leading outside. She closed her eyes to stave off the atmosphere that the presence on the other side was giving off. So they were watching her in shifts. This energy was similar to Hiryuu's; Hiei must have taken the watch. Not that she'd hadn't noticed hours before. She'd just ignored it.

Botan returned, dressed and ready. "Bingo! Ready to go!"

Nabi followed Botan silently down the hallway. It took a few minutes to wind through the complex before they entered a large kitchen. Boisterous sounds filled the air as people conversed and ate. However, as soon as her presence was noted, a silence fell over everyone there. Botan's frustration showed up plainly on her face.

Shiyu rolled her eyes before turning toward the two girls. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Right as a wink!" Botan stated, moving around the silent males to get some food. "Good morning, Yukina."

"Good morning, Botan-san. I'm happy to hear you slept well."

"Botan always sleeps well. Like a dead." Kuwabara snorted a chuckle.

"Oh, so like you?" A tall woman with brown hair stated while smoking idly by the open doorway leading outside.

"'Ey! Why you gotta be so mean, Shizuru?!"

"Don't mind him, kid. He's a loudmouth. I'm Shizuru." She stated looking directly at Nabi.

"Inabi, or Nabi. Whatever is preferred." Nabi stated awkwardly, noting the derisive snort from the detective. "Sorry for intruding."

"Yeah, well…get lost then."

A shorter brunette turned and smacked him; hard. He grabbed his head with a howl of pain. "Urameshi, Yusuke! If you ever speak to a lady like that again, I'll never let you lay another hand on me again!"

"Whoa! Hey, c'mon Keiko! You can't be serious!"

"Deadly! That was so rude I don't know what to think!" The girl, Keiko, rose from her seat and marched further into the kitchen. She snagged a clean plate before turning to Nabi. "What would you like to eat, Nabi-san?"

Yusuke muttered while holding his head. Shiyu giggled, "you totally deserved that."

"Shut up!"

"Nope. Don't want to."

"Whatever you have available will suffice." Nabi stated softly, walking closer to Keiko. She stopped however when Yusuke tensed and moved toward her. She cleared her throat. "However, you shouldn't fuss over me. Please, allow me to serve myself."

"Oh, it's not a problem."

'_Only that your mate desires to kill me upon getting closer to you…' _She shoved down her thoughts and plastered on a kind smile. Keiko continued to serve up the food before crossing to where Nabi stood.

"Here you go! Yukina's the best cook around." She stated with a smile.

Yukina, the ice maiden Botan had spoken to earlier, waved her hands. "Oh, please. Keiko is much better at human food than I."

Nabi took the plate carefully and nodded her head. "Thank you very much for this courtesy."

The noise of a chair moving made her glance over. Kurama stood and offered his seat. She opened her mouth to decline only to catch his pointed look. She saw it wasn't an invitation so much as a demand; to be placed between the men as a precaution. She nodded and moved to sit down. Once seated she lifted the chopsticks given to her.

"Itadakimasu." She whispered before lifting a morsel of food to her lips. She bit down on the food and savored the taste. She moved to lift another bite only to halt as silence filled the air and many eyes were on her. "Yes?"

"Holy fuck do you eat like a goddamned princess." Yusuke blurted, sounding impressed.

Nabi blinked and shifted nervously. "Does this…displease you?"

Kuwabara started to laugh loudly along with Botan and Keiko. Yukina giggled into her sleeve while Shizuru chuckled from the doorway.

"No, hun. He's just shell-shocked by the fact that manners exist." Shizuru stated making the detective whirl around to face her.

"Hey! I _do_ happen to know _something_ about manners!"

"Yes, oh wise Yusuke. But when do you ever _use_ them?" Keiko laughed, shifting her weight to one side and planting her hand on her hip.

"When I gotta!"

"Which is when?" Keiko asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"Never! Urameshi ain't never used manners!"

"Oh, is that so? And what about you, baby bro?" Shizuru shifted her lean on the doorframe.

"Haha! Take that, Kuwabara! I'm not the only sleaze about!" Yusuke pointed excitedly across the table.

"I'm not sure that was entirely the point, Yusuke." Kurama stated, not hiding the amusement in his tone.

Nabi was flabbergasted. How were they so…genial even though a supposed enemy sat amongst them? She frowned at her food, not sure what to say or do.

"Hey, you gonna eat or jus' stare at it?" Yusuke piped up, tilting his head.

"You hate me." It was a statement, she sat back and looked at Yusuke. He looked confused. "Why would you allow me to sit with you and then talk around me as if I never posed a threat? It makes…no sense."

"Now where'd the hell you get that idea? I don't hate ya. I don't know ya. I jus' wanna keep my friends and family safe. 'Til I know you're not gonna do anythin' to hurt 'em…I ain't gonna take it easy on ya. It's no offence really."

"Yet you'd kill me if I displeased you."

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know that's what I said and all…but it's not what meant really. What I meant by 'don't like' was if ya hurt one of my loved ones. Then…" he dropped his hand as his face turned serious, "I won't take any issue killin' you."

Shiyu sighed, "what the hell did you say yesterday?"

"You threatened to _kill_ someone if they didn't do something you _liked_, Yusuke?" Keiko asked incredulously.

Yusuke grimaced before looking at Keiko.

"Bingo, Keiko. And he said it really roughly too." Botan threw in. She stuck her tongue out at Yusuke when he gave her a look of betrayal.

Keiko's hands clenched and unclenched. "Outside…now."

"C'mon, Keiko—"

"Oh don't you dare start 'C'mon, Keiko' to me!"

"But Kei—"

"NOW!"

Yusuke hung his head and stood, following Keiko out the door. He paused in the doorway to pin Botan with a glare that clearly blamed her for this. Botan smiled sweetly.

"Don't be too rough on him, Keiko dear!"

Kuwabara sighed, shaking his head. "Serves him right."

"Did you have anything to do with this, Kazuma?" Shizuru didn't look pleased. Kuwabara threw up his hands.

"No! I didn't! For once I didn't do nothin' wrong!"

"He was innocent of this, Shizuru. However, I do believe Yusuke set the correct terms. Perhaps he should have elaborated more, but still…"

"So you agree with this, Red?"

"More or less, yes. I do." Kurama sighed, looking unapologetic.

"But _why_ can't you boys just listen and understand! Inabi is on _our_ side!"

"Unfortunately, Botan…double agents tend to be the least trustworthy of any in an organization. We have proof from her that the rogue facility was, indeed, farther up and bigger than we believed. However, for all we know she could be feeding information to them as well. After all, they've yet to be found and brought down. Evading every step."

Nabi rose from the table, pushing her plate away. "If you wish to insinuate things of me and my honor, I have no intention of stopping you. That is your business. However, if you desire to tarnish my name as such…please do so directly to me. At least then I can truly give a better defense." She turned and leveled Kurama with a look before retreating from the kitchen.

"I've yet to hear any denials of this." His words made her pause in the doorframe. She turned and met his gaze.

"You seem to be the kind of person who detests fruitless conversations. Even if I did tell you how innocent I am, you'll simply believe me a liar and make up your false case against me in the end. Rest assured, Kurama-san…you only have a month to _tolerate_ my existence. Thank you for the food, Yukina. I shall be retiring to the room."

**…..**

Hurt. It coated her like a blanket. She should have known better than to hope that at some point they'd trust her. Maybe the females and this Kuwabara…but the three most powerful beings capable of truly destroying her? She'd have better luck convincing a rock to fly. She sighed heavily as she sat in her room for a while. A glance at the clock confirmed her suspicions over the sun's movement across the sky; it was noon. Five hours had passed while she'd sat attempting to meditate. She was restless. Movement was necessary. Nabi grabbed the boots and walked out the open doors into the garden. She ignored the presence of her watch-dog. He'd been sitting there, making sure she didn't 'cross the line'. Once she reached the middle of the garden, she sat down cross-legged in the middle of a rock garden.

She opened her soul up to the influence of the dragons' presences. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths and let out the last one slowly. She set her hands down upon the surface of the grains of sand that had been carefully swept into a design at some point. She then slowly moved her feet up above her head and pushed herself into a hand-stand. The boots laid forgotten off to the side as her bare feet hovered soundlessly in the slight breeze. She gradually moved to place all of her weight onto her left arm. She felt her mental self open up.

"_Mizuryuu was correct…" Iwaryuu rumbled through her as gravel falling down a hillside. "You are very troubled. Though I taste pain. What caused you such turmoil?"_

'_Nothing new. Purely despised and unwanted.' She could have chuckled but concentrated on staying grounded as she was. _

"_Unwanted? Child, you were chosen. How could you be unwanted?"_

'_By the rest of the world.'_

"_They know not your importance." And with that, Iwaryuu faded from her conscience. She barked on a dry laugh._

'_Neither do I.' _

"_**Who the hell are you talking to?"**__The shock of a new voice, not related to the dragons made her falter for a brief moment._

"_Who are you?"_

"_**Hn. **_**I'm**_** not the one projecting."**_

_Hiei was the name that whispered over her consciousness. "I am not projecting. I am communing. How are you able to hear my thoughts?"_

_A sharp sting ran through her head and she lost it._

She opened her eyes with a snap in time to recover from her fall downwards with a body tuck and roll. Once back on her feet, she spun and glared at the small fire apparition. He was returning the glare ten-fold.

"I did not invite you into my meditation. I'd be very appreciative if you'd not interrupt my inner thoughts."

"Hn."

She bit back the growl of frustration that rose within her. She easily put two and two together. "So, you're not only here to monitor my behavior but also my thoughts? Make sure I am not directing them here?" Sitting back on her heels, Nabi rubbed her forehead. "If that is what it takes…then go ahead. Take a long look. However, I am fairly certain most of my past is something you wouldn't take too kindly to."

"And why would that be, if I may?" Kurama pushed off from the siding of the temple. She actually nearly cringed in embarrassment. She'd been too preoccupied with Hiei's annoying mind-probing that she'd failed to notice Kurama's energy.

"I hate demons." She stated bluntly.

Both men faltered and exchanged a look before Kurama returned with a confused, "Pardon?"

"I hate demons. They are disgusting, self-centered, greedy creatures hell-bent on nothing more than the pursuit of strength and superiority. They kill for fun; countless innocent humans have been slaughtered relentlessly for sport. Life is a game to them."

"Yet you are one." Hiei bit back, not liking her speech apparently.

"A fact I'm loathe to admit. If I could change my very natural state of being, I'd choose humanity over _this_ in a heartbeat."

"A demon who despises demons." Kurama mused.

"Hn."

"Do you still wish to probe my head, Hiei?"

"I wish for you to shut the hell up." He snapped before leaping on to the rooftop before running away. No doubt it would have been too fast for a human to keep track of.

"Tell me, why such hate for demons?"

"My entire family, clan, village…were gone within moments due to _demons_ attacking." Nabi spat the word demons with such venom it made Kurama raise an eyebrow.

"You must hold a high disdain for Hiei, Yusuke, and myself then…"

"Whether you like to admit it or not, you've done much to protect humanity. Demon or not, you've still risen above demon standards. Yusuke is still half-human."

"And thus…?"

"I don't despise half-breeds."

"You are truly hypocrisy in motion."

"As are you." She returned.

**…..**

A few days passed without incident. Nabi stayed mostly in the room and out of everyone's way. She ignored the dull throbbing of loneliness that came and went. Botan helped ebb the feeling, but sometimes she was just too cheerful for Nabi to palette. She finished her meditation for the day; she'd not been in contact with a dragon since Hiei had interfered last. Heading to the bathing room, she bathed and redressed. Botan had lent her a pale green sundress with white flowers on it. She wasn't fond of it, to be honest, but while the other clothes were being washed…Nabi tolerated it. She'd found a black zipper jacket to wear over it and supplemented it with the black boots. However, inside, she didn't wear the boots out of respect.

Her stomach growled and Botan had yet to bring her lunch. Not wanted to bother the ferry-girl with always bringing her food, she made her way to the kitchen. She dreaded the very notion of returning back there, but…she knew it was necessary. When the door was in eye sight she stopped and stared at it. Laughter and talking bubbled out from within. Hesitation made her anxious as she shifted her weight from side to side.

"Jus' gonna stand there forever?"

Nabi spun and looked at Yusuke as he looked at her. He tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not sure I'm welcome."

He grimaced and sighed. "Yeah…guess that'd be my fault, huh? Look, I've been an ass. I really dunno why I jus'…I wanna keep Keiko safe no matter what. And sometimes, I dunno why but…I feel angry and really…"

"Aggressive." She finished for him as he nodded. Something inside her flickered but she ignored it. Every male protected his male vigorously.

"C'mon." He lead the way to the kitchen. "B'sides…Keiko kicked my ass pretty hard the other day for bein' such a jerk."

She stepped inside the doorway after Yusuke. She froze, not sure what to do as several eyes turned to her.

"Yo! Nabi!" Kuwabara greeted warmly, throwing up a hand in greeting.

"Hey, kid. How're you feeling?" Shizuru asked, shuffling her chair aside to make room for another one.

"I'm well." She hedged and approached the others with some hesitancy.

Yukina smiled as she stirred something in a pot. "I am so happy that you joined us today."

"Absolutely!" Botan threw in with a giggle. "And Yukina is making Miso soup and teriyaki for lunch! You're in for a true treat!"

Kurama moved a chair over to where Shizuru had made room. He gestured kindly for her to sit. She cast him a curious look but crossed the room to where she was being offered a seat.

Keiko looked at her concernedly. "Botan said you weren't feeling well the past few days. Are you doing better?"

Nabi threw Botan a knowing look. The blue-haired reaper gave her a sheepish smile. "Yes. Much. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, that's great!" Keiko beamed.

Shiyu walked into the kitchen, wiping her mouth absently. She didn't look too well but she sat down. "Damn…I think I got whatever Nabi had."

Yusuke shot her a confused look. "Whatcha mean?"

"Just tossed my cookies."

Within a moment, Hiei was standing behind her. Shiyu turned and squeaked in surprise, jumping at his appearance. "What the hell, Hiei?!"

"You're not well."

"…and…?"

Her answer was a raised brow.

"I'm not going back to bed. I'm fine now. Just wanna sit and have some of Yukina's best tea."

Hiei's gaze darted up to Nabi. He narrowed his eyes to a glare at her in obvious accusation. Nabi felt slight exasperation at the demon's pointed disgust that she was the one who _'got Shiyu sick'_. Considering she was never _ill_, made the entire blame-game a little annoying. However, for Shiyu's sake…she kept quiet and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry. I wish I could take it back for you."

"Nah. We all…well, we _humans_ get sick from time to time."

"Hn."

Nabi looked up in delight as Yukina began to bring over food. Keiko jumped up to help the small ice maiden. Soon the table was laden with food.

"Please, enjoy." Yukina stated with a soft smile.

"Will do!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara chorused while quite nearly and literally dove into the food. Soon they began to bicker over who had a bigger bowl.

"Don't mind them. These idiots always fight over everything." Shizuru quipped while snagging her own food, unperturbed by the near wrestling match.

Nabi shook her head in amusement while serving a small amount for herself before eating. She was rather glad she came out from the room.

**…..**

A week and a half had passed since Nabi was welcomed into the meal time. It was still tense and awkward at many times. She did, however, return to meals to socialize. It was better than the loneliness of the room. Nabi had been hit by a rush of boredom. Her meditating was seemingly the only thing she had to do. She had set to exploring this room she'd been deigned to fully as a way to curb her boredom.

Nabi rustled around through the room until she found an odd contraption in the bottom of the closet. It had a long, black tail with a pronged tongued mouth. It had many knobs and odd, smooth horns. Its eyes were those like a large insect on either side of its grotesquely disproportionate face. It had a frill that looked grab able should it decide to attack. The mouth looked dreary and it had a horrid under bite. Nabi stared it down from across the room. She'd been locked in this stalemate with the creature for over three hours. It hadn't moved, but she didn't dare chance any sudden movement with it staring at her like such.

The door slid open and Botan stepped in.

"Nabi have you—"

"Stop! Botan! You mustn't come any further!" Nabi's eyes darted in the blue-head's direction briefly before returning to the creature. "I found this demon in the closet. I'm not sure how long it's been there…but it doesn't seem…right…"

Botan stopped and looked down at the creature before exploding into loud, raucous laughter. She clutched the doorframe and slid to the floor, gasping for breath while tears cascaded from her eyes. Several feet ran toward them, before stopping in the doorway. Horrified, Nabi looked up into the eyes of the three men, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru.

"What's goin' on, Botan? Everythin' okay?" Yusuke looked around and paused as he saw Botan in a heap of laughing body upon the floor.

"Botan?" Keiko prodded softly.

"Sh-Sh-She…th-t-thinks…t-that…i-is-is a-a-a-a d-d-demon!" Botan pointed weakly at the device before Nabi.

Nabi stared in horror back and forth. "Yusuke-san! I think this demon is affecting Botan! Please! Help her while I dispose of it!" She moved to attack it when Yusuke snagged it away. Holding it up, he shook his head.

"This? You think…THIS is a demon?" He stared at Nabi before he too joined Botan in laughter. In fact, the entire group began to laugh or chortle.

Kurama seemed the only one able to contain himself somewhat. He shook his head and stepped forward. "No, Nabi. It is not a demon. Here, perhaps it would be best to show her what it is."

Yusuke recovered somewhat, "yeah man. Show her."

Kurama crossed the room and took the creature's tail and stabbing it into the wall. Once secured, he pressed several of the horns and turned one of its knobs. Nabi prepared for the worst when something floated out. It…made sound. But, odd sound. It didn't sound like screaming, growling, or anything demonic.

"This is a boom box, it plays music." Kurama turned with an amused look on his face. Nabi listened to the flow of the sound, it was pleasant. However, when the voice began to say words to the smooth music, Nabi's hands shot to her face.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the contraption. Botan blinked before moving closer.

"Inabi…are you—" She stopped mid sentence as tears rolled down the demon's face.

Nabi turned away and wiped them away angrily. "Please…silence it."

Yusuke frowned before moving closer to the thing called a boom box. He knelt over and began to fiddle with it until something louder and far more obnoxious blared out. "There, somethin' worth listenin' to."

"What're you talkin' 'bout Urameshi! Everyone know Megallica is ten times better!"

"Pah-lease. I'd rather hear my mom talk about the birds and the bees again rather than hear that shit."

Kurama shook his head and turned the thing off. He rose from his kneel beside the boom box and headed for the door.

"Thank you." Nabi stated softly, knowing they all turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for causing such trouble."

Yusuke shifted and put his hands behind his head. "Nah, s'allright. Can't expect everyone from Demon World to know what music is."

Nabi nodded and kept her face averted from the rest. They quietly shuffled out. Botan moved closer.

"Care to talk about it?"

Nabi sighed, standing. She exited the room to the garden. "I'm sorry, Botan. I need some quiet."

"Right. Just call me if you need anything. I'll be here in a jiffy." Botan stood and left the room with one last look over her shoulder.

The air was cooler than she remembered. Uttering a sigh, she sank to sit on the porch. She felt weak and pathetic for letting her emotions roll to the surface like that. She'd been so careful to seal away her emotions so long before. Somehow, being around these people was disarming. The door in her room slid open as footsteps cross the room to the open door behind her. She was about to say something to Botan when the person sat beside her.

Nabi glanced over to find the older Kuwabara sibling sitting beside her, lighting a cigarette. The brunette tossed her hair over her shoulder. Nabi felt solace, for once and looked back to the garden. She settled into the silence, feeling comfortable enough to be there.

"The more you bottle it up, the worse it gets." Shizuru drawled before taking a long drag.

"The more you smoke, the worse your lungs get." She countered softly. The other female barked a soft laugh.

"Yeah. But sometimes, you just do what you have to. I really don't smoke because I like it, anymore." She sighed and leaned onto her knees with her elbows. "It's just a way to remember people I've lost; people I loved. A way to pay tribute without having to see headstones and light incense."

"How do you remember them without feeling like you're being crippled?"

"I don't. I just remember what it was like to have them there; what it was like to laugh with them, cry or smile with them."

"Who have you lost?"

"Several. The main people I smoke for Genkai…the late owner of this place, and a man that was never meant to be long in this world."

"Hm. Did you love him?"

"I didn't have a chance to know him. I felt like, with time…we would have hated each other if we'd been together though. So maybe it was always meant to be like that. You?"

"Everyone I love is dead." Silence filled the air between them. Nabi took to watching the tendril of smoke dance on the breeze. "For the ones you lost…I am sorry."

"Ditto."

"Shizuru."

"Huh?"

"Thank you."

A smirk from the tall woman. "No problem."

* * *

_I had to change something around. So if some of the flow is off, please forgive me. The jump from Nabi's talk with Hiei and Kurama in the garden to the boom box wasn't…it didn't flow at all. It was too jumpy. I tried to redo it to make some more sense and flow better! I wasn't forfeiting the boom box for anything! The boom box significance will come into play soon, I promise! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	5. Fate is a Whirlwind

**E.H.:**

_So, I know last chapter sucked. No need to say anything. I worked extra hard on this one and feel it is shaping up __**much**__better now. More action for you guys! _

_Thank you to all you reviewers, readers, and people who favorite this story! I hope you guys enjoy this story greatly! I'm enjoying writing for you people! You're the reason I keep this up!_

_On to the chapter!_

* * *

**Fate is a Whirlwind**

Nabi awoke slowly with a frown. Something was off. She sat up and turned toward the doorway leading outside. Judging by the darkness outside it was hardly past four am. She rose from her bed and slid on the pair of boots Botan had given her. Stepping out, she slid the door shut soundlessly behind her. The heels made the quietest click over the wood until she dropped to the ground. Something buzzed in the air. Her muscles coiled in preparation; for what, she wasn't sure. Her every instinct told her that something was going to happen. She wandered farther from the temple into the garden. Every nerve was alive and zinging with energy. Her grey eyes scanned over everything, committing to memory the very terrain to be sure that nothing foreign was present. There it was again; that zinging feeling. Energy that wasn't hers. It was demonic for certain; that much she'd gleaned. Her muscles reacted before her mind as she threw herself to the left and back a few yards before skidding to a halt as the ground where she'd been moments before exploded into a fine powdery dust. She gathered her most readily available energy and dodged another attack from the enemy she couldn't see.

An angry shout filled the early morning air before the sounds of fighting met her ears. She pushed it aside as it did not pertain to her at the current moment in time. She dodged another blow to the earth below her feet as she flipped up and backward. The demon attacking her anticipated her movements as they centered below where she'd land. Uttering a silent oath, she altered her flip enough to land inches to the left of her attacker before lunging away as it swung a broad, sharp blade at her neck. She rolled to her feet and lashed out with a scythe of ice. The weapons clashed in a sharp hiss before she spun the scythe around to hook the sword and bury it into the earthen ground. Summoning another scythe she darted forth and beheaded the demon in a simple motion. The head fell back with a wet thump on the dirt. She spun and countered another attack. The sound of a whip cracking was drowned out by shouts, energy blasts, and roaring flame. The demon grabbed her arm and yanked her arm up to bite down on. She cried in pain before she elbowed the creature in the nose with a satisfying crunch. She spun away and thrust her ice sword up through its lower back into its head and out its mouth.

Her eyes found the other four fighters either standing over their attackers or in Kuwabara's case, still fighting. He fought hard before he finally stabbed his energy sword through the creature's middle and shoving it off. He made a show of 'sheathing' the sword. She nearly scoffed a dry laugh at his antics but remained silent. Yusuke was the only one still 'fighting'; however, beating the demon's face in was a far more apt description. He relentlessly pummeled the demon with his fist while yelling useless taunts and ridicules into the creature's face. She frowned at the needless violence.

"Yusuke, he's very much so dead. There is no longer a point to punching him…" Kurama stated, watching Yusuke warily with a carefully guarded expression. Nabi took note of his body language. From the tense set to his shoulders and body, this reaction from the former spirit detective wasn't a normal thing.

"Hn. Unless you plan to explain to your woman why you're drenched in foul blood."

"Ew! That's just gross!" Kuwabara winced at the sight of the bloodied mess coating the half-breed's hand.

Yusuke stared at the demon with a blank expression before he looked shocked. Where she stood, he looked like he'd just woken up from a bad dream. He dropped the demon and shook his head before carefully looking nonchalant. "Yeah…guess I got carried away."

'_That is quite the understatement, Yusuke…' _She thought, keeping her face carefully neutral. "These are no doubt a scouting team to find me. I've no doubt that Kasaru sent them."

"Damn." Yusuke stood and shook his head. "Hiei, any chance you can fry these bastards? Don't wanna take a chance of the girls findin' the bodies…"

Hiei made a derisive noise but move forward to do so anyway. Nabi watched the demon corpses light ablaze and felt her mind drift. She turned away from the burning bodies and caught the intent stare Kurama had placed on her. Ignoring his studious gaze, she made her way back toward the room. She didn't look back until the door was firmly shut between them. By the time they had finished fighting and cleaning up, it was already seven am in the morning. Nabi sighed and moved across the room as she heard the sounds of Botan stirring from her sleep. Botan sat up and looked at Nabi confused.

"Did I miss something…?" She rubbed at her eyes.

"Nothing at all, Botan."

"Oh, good." Smiling sleepily, the grim reaper girl slowly crawled from her bed and stifled a large yawn. "Oh my…I must have slept later than I intended!"

Snorting, Nabi rolled her eyes. "You always intend to rise earlier and yet never manage to succeed."

"Hey! Take that back! I do try, you know!"

"I agree. You do try, however your track record proves otherwise."

"Oh, you're no fun!" Despite her forced frown, Botan still giggled the words out. "What do you plan to do today?"

"Meditation; if I'm allowed…training." Nabi suppressed a sigh at the thought of not being allowed to do much. She'd made some progress with the boys, but not enough to gain trust to leave past the garden. "What do you plan to do, Botan?"

Botan's face turned mischievous as she pawed the air, mimicking a cat. "Wouldn't you like to know, meow!"

She tossed a slightly irritated glance at the blue-head before moving for the door. "I am going to assist Yukina with the cooking. Do not do anything too mischievous."

"Meow, me, meow?"

"Yes, you, Botan-nekochan."

Nabi walked the hallways until she found the kitchen. She stepped inside and faltered as the usual aquamarine haired ice maiden was nowhere in sight. With a frown, she moved forward and looked into the large pantry. Still no apparition within. She turned back to the kitchen at a loss before she crossed to the sink. Washing her hands and forearms, she began prepping to cook a meal. Opening the fridge, she glanced over the different types of food laid out before her. She plucked out chicken, eggs, green onions, some odd looking vegetation, tofu, some small portions of still edible left-overs, and day old rice. From there, she moved to the cupboards and began rummaging for spices; curry, sesame oil, paprika, and soy sauce were produced. She found the largest looking wok frying pan and set it over the elements. She stared down the knobs on the range, interpreting them until she figured out how to turn on the correct heating surface. When heat rolled off the surface of the wok, she splashed the pan with sesame oil, curry, and paprika. Soon after the wok was seasoned and ready, she began dumping everything else into the wok. Energy fizzled at the back of her senses signaling the arrival of Yusuke. He came to a jolting stop just to her left. She spared a glance at him from her peripherals; his face was a mask of horrified shock.

"What the fuck is that?" He pointed at the food she was busy frying.

"Food."

He stared at the rice mix with an odd look. "You friggin' sure? Looks like it's 'bout ready to leap out and bite back."

"I assure, it is edible Yusuke." She replied, trying not to sound too exasperated with him.

Kuwabara came in next, curiously looking for Yukina only to stop and stare as well. "Uh, why're you cookin', Nabi?"

"Yukina was not present and I assume you are all hungry therefore…" She gestured to the meal in the wok.

"Yeah, but…is that…like…food?"

"That's what I asked." Yusuke snorted.

She breathed in a quiet deep breath. Never had someone been able to raise her ire this quickly since she was a child. With a calm she didn't quite feel, she continued to stir the rice mix.

"And what…the hell…is that?" Hiei snarled from the doorway. "It smells repulsive."

Kurama walked into the kitchen next and faltered in his steps as well. His green eyes looked confused then flashed to something unreadable as he caught sight of what she was cooking. He donned a diplomatic look on his face before clearing his throat. "That is quite…interesting. May I ask what it is exactly?"

Nabi had enough. She shoved the wok off the hot burner onto a cooler one and threw the bamboo spatula into the wok with the food.

"All right! I understand! I will not attempt to be courteous and make everyone food again if Yukina is not up or around to do so easily! Forgive me for trying!" She spun around and pushed past the boys to get to the door. She collided with Shiyu and Keiko.

"Whoa! Nabi, what's up?" Shiyu paused and crinkled her nose. "What is that smell?"

"It smells…funny." Keiko agreed. Nabi's eyebrows pulsed in irritation. She threw her arms up in exasperation before darting through the doorway and to her room. On her way, she passed Botan who started to ask only to have Nabi make a frustrated noise and continue on past.

Botan reached the kitchen with a frown. "What happened to Inabi…? What is _that_?"

Kurama stood staring at the doorway. He reached up and rubbed his forehead. "It would seem Nabi was generously attempting to cook for us and…" He gestured vaguely at the foul smelling, odd looking food.

"Oh…" Botan crinkled her nose. "Is that her survivor specialty?"

"Her what-a-friggin'-what?" Yusuke frowned.

"It's what Koenma and I call it." Botan explained.

"What _is_ it?" Keiko inquired, poking at it with the spatula she'd retrieved from the top.

"Well it's…whatever she can find that still edible mixed together in a big batch. When you're used to traveling everywhere with no money…you have to make do with whatever you can."

"So…_that_ stuff…is what she usually makes?" Yusuke stared at it. "Is it even edible?"

"Well, usually that depends on what she can find. Since most of it is Yukina's former cooking…I would assume it's safe to eat." Botan pointed out with a healthy dose of doubt in her tone.

"Just shut up and eat it." Shizuru grumbled walking in to make herself some coffee. "It's the least any of you could do. She did waste her time _and_ energy to make us all breakfast."

Kurama nodded, stepping up to the mixture with apprehension. He gulped before taking a plate out and serving a small helping onto it. He turned and glowered at the others whose eyes were glued on him. "It would be ill advised to go against Shizuru's statement. With that said, I will _not_ be the only one to eat this."

Shiyu moved forward next with a grumble. "Guess you've got a point…"

"Are we sure she didn't like…poison it or anythin'?" Kuwabara sidestepped away from the stove top.

"Yeah, bro…she spent a better part of her time this morning to poison you. Especially since she's just trying to help out. Sound about right?" Shizuru glared at him.

"Sheesh, had your mornin' cigarette yet, sis? You're aweful grumpy!"

"Can it or suffer, kid." Her threat rolled over the group; even though directed at Kuwabara, the rest complied quickly with her wishes.

Kurama sat down and picked up a pair of chopsticks. He stared at the small pile of odd-smelling food before taking a bite size portion onto the ends of his chopsticks. He'd faced down multitudes of evil demons hell-bent on killing him; a simple mound of food was not going to daunt him. He ate the small bite of food only to have his eyes widen.

"Is it that bad?" Yusuke sneered at his plate as he sat down.

"Actually, quite to the contrary, Yusuke. It is fairly delicious."

"Seriously?" The former detective looked at the offensive mound before taking a large bite himself. "Well, I'll be friggin' damned. It _is_ good!"

"Well, if you say so, must be, Urameshi." Kuwabara stated, digging in without another thought.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm terribly sorry about breakfast, I'll be right on it." Yukina stated from the doorway as she entered the room. She stopped and eyed the wok with a blink. "Oh, I see someone else already did. May I ask whom?"

"Nabi." A chorus rang from the table as they continued to eat.

Yukina blinked before smiling sweetly. "That was very generous of her. Where is she?"

Keiko looked up, looking a bit sheepish. "She…probably went back to her room. I think she was…offended or hurt."

"Oh my, why is that?"

"These idiots don't know when to shut up and say thank you." Shizuru replied for all.

Yukina frowned with a disappointed sound. "Oh."

Kuwabara jumped to his feet. "B-but we're gonna make it better right now! C'mon, Urameshi! Let's go!"

"Hell no. Let me finish first." He waved off Kuwabara only to bark out a cry of pain as Keiko's foot firmly collided with his shin. "The hell was that for!"

"_Now_, Yusuke." Keiko ground out as she stood. "We _all_ need to go reassure her."

"Fuck." Yusuke sighed, standing. "Fine, but if it gets cold…I'm kickin' your ass, Kuwabara."

"Not if I kick yours first!"

"Keep dreamin'."

**…..**

Nabi laid on her futon with her arm over her eyes. She ignored the small ping of emotion that kept irritating her heart. This was nothing she was going to take personally. There was no reason to feel anything other than understanding; after all, they were used to three square meals a day. She was used to fending for herself with little to eat and even less ways to cook it properly. She'd had to eat plenty of disgusting things in order to survive throughout her years. Had she made something so foul that it would make them ill? With a sigh, she snorted derisively to herself. Of course. Wouldn't that be just peachy? _'Oops, sorry everyone! I was trying to feed you but instead gave you all food poisoning. My mistake.'_ Yes, that'd end well.

A light knock came from the door; she sat up quickly in shock. How had she missed their approach? She hesitantly moved to the door and opened it. Outside, within the hallway stood most of the crew from her breakfast fiasco. She felt a sinking dread, wondering if this was it. Botan stepped forward first.

"Inabi, about breakfast…we—"

"I'm terribly sorry. I did not intend for anyone to get ill or harmed or any of the such. Please forgive my rashness and rudeness!" She bowed, hating feeling like this. She really wanted to run away, but she was above such childish action at this point.

"It would seem you've misunderstood our presence." Kurama replied smoothly as he stepped forth. "We are not here to scold you; rather to apologize for our earlier actions."

"I ain't apologizin' for sh—ow! Damnit, Keiko! Stop fuckin' kickin' me!"

"Stop being a jerk!"

"Jus' ignore Urameshi! Sorry 'bout makin' ya feel all bad and stuff!" Kuwabara held up his arm as if flexing his muscles. As to why he'd feel the need to do so, Nabi honestly didn't want to know.

"Sorry!" Botan and Shiyu chorused together. Shiyu then stepped closer. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was really insensitive of me to say what I did."

"The food was actually really delicious, Inabi! I think we all enjoyed it!" Botan stated with a broad smile.

"It…didn't harm anyone?"

"Um, why would it?" Keiko asked innocently.

"I—" Nabi paused, not sure what to say in reply.

"Thank you, Nabi-san. Your cooking was very generous and appreciated by us all." Kurama stated for the group. "Would you care to join us?"

"Of course she would!" Botan grabbed Nabi's arm and pulled her toward the kitchen. Nabi felt her cheeks do something they hadn't done in nearly one thousand years…they blushed.

**…..**

The weekend came upon them rather quickly. Botan came up with some off-beat excuse to head into town with Keiko, Shiyu, and Yukina. The four tried to hide the real reason they were going into the city from Nabi, but she had easily guessed it. Her severe lack of her own clothing was something Botan felt the need to fix. It made Nabi feel like a burden to her friend. She passed her own time by cleaning the temple. She had the bathrooms shining in a few hours and was heading to the dojo to clean in there when a fissure of her awareness spiked a jolt of pain down her back. Staggering to the side, she leaned against the wall for support.

'_W-what is that…?' _She gasped slightly before composing herself. All at once, movement exploded from too many places at once. Yusuke darted out from a room up ahead, yelling something that she couldn't hear well. Kuwabara came skidding to a halt from the side while Kurama came in from outside.

"Yusuke! Quickly! Hiei is chasing down a band of demons that entered the perimeters of the forest. These ones are a fair share more powerful than the last group and I believe quite possibly from the same rogue movement."

"Aw, damnit!" Yusuke ran down the hallway with Kuwabara on his heels. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. "You comin'?"

It was enough of an invitation for her. She nodded curtly once and tailed them outside and into the forested zone. Once outside the confines of the spirit wards, she felt the demon energies far stronger. However, they still were not what caused her discomfort earlier. Then like a flash, angry and dark energy caused her to falter in her steps. She nearly fell before she caught herself. Kuwabara caught up to her and frowned. He stopped and motioned the other two on.

"Hey, you okay?" His normally obnoxious voice wasn't quite as grating.

"I…I feel an awful energy…" _'Like I am being torn in two different directions…'_

"You wanna hang back while I go-?"

"No. I will still go." She rushed forward with Kuwabara into a fairly large clearing. Once inside the clearing the energy she felt pressed over her like a large anvil weighing down on her chest. Her eyes focused on the pinpoint of said energy. A slithering, snake-like dragon completely annihilated half the horde of attacking demons before returning to Hiei's right arm. Her knees gave out as she saw the unexpected spectacle before her very eyes. Just as she was regaining some of herself and motivation to fight, Yusuke caught her eye. He was fighting; yet his movements were so different. He was…animalistic in his pursuit of the demons. She watched as he grabbed one demon and another before slinging them together with an enigmatic grin. His teeth looked pointed as tattoo-like markings appeared on his face and bare arms. He continued to bash the two demons together until they broke and bled all over the place; only then did he discard them like a child who was finished breaking their toys. He turned and snagged another demon by the neck. His eyes were clouded over with bloodlust. In mere moments all the other demons were dead while Yusuke held the one still aloft.

Hiei, exhausted from his use of the dragon, paused in his movements to stare at Yusuke quizzically. Kurama also held his gaze on the former spirit detective; however his gaze was far more troubled. Kuwabara at last, looking a bit frightened at his friend's present state of being, stepped forward. Kurama threw out his arm to stop Kuwabara from pressing any further forward. Nabi was on her feet in a flash and standing before Kuwabara. She eyed the spirit detective warily.

"Yusuke…?" Kurama started, carefully and methodically.

The man turned at his name and quirked a brow at them. Then, without warning his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went slack. He hit the ground with a dull thump. Kurama cautiously edged forward.

Kuwabara darted around them both, ignoring their cries for him to wait a moment. "Urameshi!" He got to the spirit detective and knelt next to him.

Yusuke groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He rolled over and frowned, looking around the area. "What the fuck happened…?"

Hiei and Kurama exchanged a look before Kuwabara launched into a blow by blow detail of how 'seriously messed up' he had been during that fight. Nabi watched the fear cloud over the young man's eyes before he swallowed it down and sat up. He lightened his tone and laughed it off, making a bad joke about it being his time of the month. Nabi shifted her glance to the side where Kurama watched her intently from his peripherals. Turning, she headed back toward the temple. Without needing to say a word, the others followed slowly after her.

It was only an hour after that the girls returned from shopping. Botan flounced to their shared room and bestowed bag after bag of clothing to Nabi. With much ignored protesting, Nabi begrudgingly tried on item after item for the girls. Their delighted expressions made her feel a little less like an outsider. However, her mind still couldn't deter from what she'd seen that day. It was well into the afternoon when Yukina had headed off to the kitchen to make an early dinner seeing as how no one had eaten lunch. Shizuru had made her appearance at some time from her job. Nabi stuck to the room, happy to have a little alone time since the girls had come back.

Nabi stared down at the communication mirror in her palm. A heavy sigh weighed on her lungs as she went over what it was she needed to say. This was not easy to do. The explosions and...unwarranted violence from the former spirit detective were un-nerving to say the least; unsettling at best. There was an insistent tug at her heart and emotions that pleaded with her for more time. _'He deserves more time.' _She argued mentally against what she was being called to do. The sound of footsteps in the hallway echoed through the room. Making up her mind, she snapped the communicator shut as Botan stepped into their shared room.

"Well you're looking rather gloomy! What's the matter, Inabi?"

Forcing a smile, she shook her head. "Nothing, Botan. Whatever makes you believe something is wrong?"

"You just had a doom and gloom look on your face."

"Funny; I'd think that would be reserved to come from the grim reaper herself."

"Ha ha. You're absolutely hilarious." Botan drawled without being able to hide her grin. "The girls and I were curious if you'd like to take a trip with us down to the beach?"

"Am I allowed to leave?"

"Oh, don't be silly! Of course you're allowed to leave!"

"With whom will be my body guard?" Nabi asked with a wry smirk.

Botan laughed nervously and swatted her hand while rubbing the back of her head. "Oh...just...Kurama..."

"No need to feel embarrassed, Botan. I suspected as much would happen. I think a trip to the beach may be a wise choice."

"Good! I'll go let the ladies know! Meet us in the kitchen in fifteen minutes, m'kay?"

"As you wish, Botan." Nabi paused before calling out to the blue-head before she'd left the room completely. "What...should I wear or bring...?"

Botan faltered before turning back. The blue-haired woman rushed about gathering items into a bag while chittering excitedly about the beach. Nabi was reminded of a hyper-active squirrel when watching Botan. The reaper-woman ushered Nabi from the room. They met up with the other four females with the addition of Kurama and Kuwabara.

**…..**

The trek to the beach was refreshing. After all, being cooped up within the temple most of the time became rather monotonous; the garden visits only partially alleviated her cabin fever. The chill that accompanied the fresh salt-water breeze was actually soothing. With a glance, she stamped down her amusement seeing Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Shiyu tug their jackets more snugly against themselves. Kuwabara also did so before loudly and animatedly offering Yukina his own jacket. The ice maiden's gentle refusal made the oafish man's shoulders fall.

"Poor fool." She sighed to herself, turning toward the ocean.

"Indeed." Kurama's voice came from beside her. She shifted her eyes to glance at him.

"Is she oblivious or gently trying to dissuade his advances?"

"I believe she does care for him; however, as I'm sure you're aware, the ice maidens are not privy to the world of men."

"A roundabout way of saying you are not sure yourself."

A soft chuckle answered her. Nabi's eyes turned fully back to the continuous waves lapping at the sand.

"Do you intend to report upon Yusuke's recent…distresses?" His voice was softer and far more guarded.

Nabi let out a slow breath. "Yusuke has never been given much time and shouldered great responsibilities with great expectations of him. I believe, that for once in his life…time should be the one thing he should be allotted this time."

Kurama breathed what sounded to be a sigh of relief. Nabi ignored it out of respect. Both stood in the chilly, sunny air as four of the five girls ran to the waves giggling. Kuwabara tailed them and began playing in the frigid waves. The sun began to sink lower in the sky. A small whisping whisper of smoke trailed like a dancing dragon off to the side where Shizuru stood a little off, watching. Kurama shifted his weight as he watched the sun sink further down to where the vast ocean met the sky.

"Is Hiei a dragon wielder or a dragon demon?" Nabi's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Kurama looked at her, placing his hand inside his pockets. "Wielder; the dragon of the darkness flame seems to have an affinity towards him."

Nabi's knees felt weak as her gaze dropped to the sand below her feet in shocked silence. She'd suspected as much from the show of the dragon's release earlier in the day, however to have it confirmed?

"May I inquire as to why you are asking?"

"Dragons…are dangerous to the best of demons. But the Yamihi no Ryuu…he is deadliest of them all. For Hiei to wield him…" Awe and fear colored her tone as she felt her voice quiver.

"He is a very capable and strong demon." Kurama stated, watching her carefully. "You are fearful of him."

"Should I not be? Any who know of the truth of _that being_ would be fearful if they have any self-preservation instincts."

"Hm. Perhaps. But I doubt you have much to fear from him as long as you do nothing to Shiyu."

"I would not harm her."

"Even if she's half demon; half of what you hate?"

Nabi made a disparaging noise. "Shiyu has an innocent soul. Her human heart does not war with her demon heart. The fact that her heart still _beats_ even after she's been reborn, is tell-tale enough that her human heart is stronger than the demon within her."

"Yes." Kurama stated quietly. Both let the other thought they both shared fall silently between them. It was unnecessary to speak of _that_ particular issue.

* * *

_More interaction between Nabi and Kurama for ya'll! I promise, it will pick up some more in the fairly near future! Right now, they are kind of edging around each other, feeling each other out. __ What do you think of Yusuke's…issues? What do __**you**__guys think is going on? What would you do in Nabi's situation? _

_Hope you're enjoying Spiraling Machinations of Fate! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	6. Thus Declares Fate

**E.H.:**

_It never ceases to amaze me how the chapter titles seem to match what I write so well. I actually title the chapter before I write the chapter and thus far, they've matched really well. I have to say, I'm really loving writing Nabi. She's so…inquisitive and intellectual yet…so innocent. She's kind of like a puppy that just wants to be loved and cared for yet…too smart and too proud to ask for it. _

_Thank you to all you readers! Without you, there wouldn't be a story to post! Also, great big thanks to __**KunoichiChaos, **__and__** SakiHanajima1 **__for your reviews! So happy to see you both here from Dead Never Changed Anything. I hope you like where this story is heading!_

_Here we go! Chapter six!_

* * *

**Thus Declares Fate**

It was quiet for the next few days. Nothing attacked; Yusuke seemed perfectly normal. Yusuke and Keiko had left on Wednesday for Keiko's doctor's appointment. Nabi felt some apprehension wondering if something would happen while they were gone. However, Yukina and Kuwabara were going along as well. Shizuru had already left earlier in the week for her work. Shiyu and Hiei were…conspicuously missing often. Botan had been called by Koenma for an assignment. It was very quiet with only herself and Kurama. After the third day, Nabi had enough of the silence. She sought out Kurama; he was found in a living room area reading. It was the first time she'd seen the room. Her eyes soaked in the various furnishings as well as the black box settled on a stand. A soft chuckle came from where Kurama was sitting with one leg crossed over the other. She turned at the sound.

"Is this the first time you've seen a television?" Green eyes sparkled with mirth as he peered at her over the edge of his book.

"Yes. What is it; this box? What does it contain?"

He closed his book and stood fluidly. How had she not noticed how graceful he was? His feet hardly made a sound as he crossed to where she was. She was so focused on Kurama that when he bent and pressed a button on the television, noise exploded rather unexpectedly from the box. She reacted on pure instinct; not seeing the grimace on his face at the loud blast. Her hand flew out and threw a bolt at the imagined threat. A crackling sound followed an electrical zapping noise proceeded by a very slight boom echoed in the room. Smoke billowed from the now dead box. Her eyes blinked in rapid succession before she realized what she'd done. Kurama had leapt away in time so as not to be any form of collateral damage. His face was a mask of pure surprise while he stared at the mangled victim. She closed her eyes with a low groan.

'_Well done, Inabi. What else shall we destroy in Yusuke's absence?' _She thought wryly.

"What was _that_?" Shiyu stopped in the doorway to stare at the smoking television.

Nabi didn't dare open her eyes; dreading what she might see on their faces. She was surprised when a male laugh sounded. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared at Kurama while he laughed into his hand. He held up his free hand in a motion of 'one moment'. He pulled himself together into a composed state but was unable to mask his amusement.

"Admittedly, this is mostly my fault. I should have known better not to explain and show her what it was after Yusuke was the last to use it."

Shiyu blinked before snickering. "Didn't Yusuke last use it to watch the Ultimate Karate Showdown?"

"Indeed." Kurama replied.

"No wonder."

"I am confused as to why neither of you are…angry."

"No need for us to be angry. Yusuke and Kuwabara use that thing to make the rest of our ears bleed." Shiyu smirked, stepping closer to Nabi. "So…are we gonna leave it or replace it before they return?"

"I will replace it." Kurama chuckled as he excused himself to go order a new one through the phone.

"Guess that leaves us girls, huh?"

"Indeed. Where is your mate?" Nabi inquired politely.

Shiyu made a non-commital noise and waved her hand. "Probably off training."

"Ah, I see." Nabi shifted uncomfortably from side to side. "Is it wise to…be in my company without him?"

"Why not?"

"Your mate does not trust nor like me."

"Hiei doesn't like anyone."

"He adores you."

"He has his own version of emotions for everyone."

"I do not understand such sentiments."

"Yeah. He's complicated; but what in life isn't? Damn, I'm hungry. You?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind some tea."

Both walked to the kitchen. Once inside, Nabi began to prepare tea. "What do you hunger for?"

"Meat for sure. And eggs. Eggs sound really good." Shiyu dug out some leftover meat from when she cooked the night before. There were even some eggs leftover from that morning seeing as how Shiyu cooked for an army and only three of them were at breakfast; Nabi half-wondered if Hiei even ate.

Shiyu settled herself in a seat with her bountiful plate before her. Nabi brought over some tea to her. Shiyu smiled appreciatively and took the tea. The instant she sniffed the green-tea, Shiyu's face turned sickly. She dropped her fork and grabbed her stomach. "Ugh…"

"Shiyuki-san? Are you ill?"

"Oh…my stomach…" Shiyu darted for the bathroom. Nabi followed at a more subdued, quiet pace. She reached it after Shiyu and knelt silently beside the smaller woman. She held Shiyu's curls back from her face as the younger woman retched. Eventually Shiyu's fit came to a stall as she sat back, leaning her head against the cool, tiled wall. Nabi rose and retrieved a towel, wetting it with cool water. She returned to Shiyu's side and began to gently clean the other woman's face.

Shiyu let out a small chuckle. "Sorry, dunno what came over me…"

"May I?" Nabi held her hand out toward Shiyu. Shiyu looked at Nabi's hand with apprehension at first and Nabi was about to pull back when she nodded. Nabi stared for a moment, shell-shocked. Shiyu was going to trust her. Feeling a swell of happiness, Nabi moved her hand over Shiyu gently probing her energy out. A small smile tugged at her lips as she found the source of Shiyu's illness. "My, my…no wonder."

"Hm? What is it?" Shiyu's eyes lit up with worry.

"How long ago did you complete the mating rites with Hiei?"

Shiyu turned plaid. "W-what?"

"When did you complete the markings of being mates?"

"Uh…" Shiyu coughed into her hand, obviously embarrassed with this line of conversation. "Roughly three or four weeks ago."

"When was your last womanly cycle?"

"Last month." She looked confused by Nabi's line of questions before she gasped. "No. No way. You're not seriously thinking I'm—"

"You have demon energy teeming within your abdomen that was not present while you were within Yamitori's compound. Your half-demon energy does not…completely match this one."

"B-but…it takes months, sometimes years for women to…you know…"

"Human women, yes. However, demon women conceive within hours of their heat _if_ they find a male to lay with them. Especially demon males."

"But I wasn't…in heat…I think…"

"But you did go through heat recently. The smell was all over you within the compound."

Shiyu buried her face in her hands. "Awwww…crap…"

"Are you…displeased?"

"Huh? No! Not…really. I mean…now I have to really face my dad." Shiyu groaned, running her hands down her face.

"I'm…not sure I understand."

"My dad thought I ran away _because_ I was knocked up. That's the conclusion he's come to. I'm shacking up with some guy that I got knocked up with."

Nabi stared at her before letting her confusion contort her face. "Shacking up…knocked up…? Are you saying your father believes that you are being held against your will and being beaten? What father would not come search for his daughter immediately if he's so worried!"

Shiyu looked confused before she started to laugh. "No, no, no! Sorry, human slang. Shacking up means living with while being unmarried. Knocked up means becoming pregnant without intention…"

"Oh! I understand now! So your father believes that you are unmarried, living with a male, and now pregnant with his offspring. I see. Oh…" Nabi blinked as she realized what Shiyu was saying. "And you are now."

Shiyu nodded while still laughing. "Yup. That's the gist of it!"

Nabi looked at Shiyu then away. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Shiyu blew out a long breath. "Good question. I suppose it _is_ about time that my dad meet Hiei…not to mention Yusuke…"

"I think…that is a wise choice, Shiyu."

"I sure hope it is."

**…..**

Shiyu and Hiei disappeared again the next day. Nabi had no doubt that Shiyu was planning to tell the fire apparition about her current state. She was left alone in the temple with Kurama again. She chose to spend some time training in the garden. Nabi changed into a pair of leggings, flats, and a tank top. Her hair was braided down the side of her neck. She had moved to the middle of the garden and stood on one foot while placing the other against her knee. Pressing her hands flat against one another in front of her chest she closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out. She felt the different spiking flows of each different element brush over her psyche and physical being. Her lifted foot dropped to the ground and slid until she was crouched on the one leg while the other was spread out from her being. The air she breathed in super-cooled within her body's energy and came out as a frozen mist that fell in clatters to the ground at her feet. When she opened her eyes, icy blue flecks speckled her grey irises. With a release of breath, she moved her arms out and began to use the moisture in the air. Freezing the very water particles around her, she began to bend and form them to whatever she pleased. She ignored the tingle that Kurama's presence brought on from his energy as he drew near. The ice moved with her hands and orbited around her person.

She felt she'd practiced long enough with ice and began to disperse it. Closing her eyes again, she returned to her original stance before moving to the ice one. She felt the ice energy slither away again before the family heat of flame washed over as it chose to be the next. Always passionate and ever impatience was the fire; she coddled it like a child. She dropped her foot again and switched it to step a bit behind her other and bent her knees. The feeling of flame igniting her fingertips always brought such exilheration to her. She watched her eyes in fascination as the flame danced about on her hand. Moving her hand this way or that, the blaze repositioned with a flicker or a jolt. She brought her hands together into a clap that threw a pillar of fire straight up from her to encircle her then return to her hands. She released flame and nearly gasped at the suction at her person it always took when returning to its state. Regaining control over herself, she pushed her legs out into a wider stance and placed one hand down on the ground, the other straight up above her head. She could feel the earth nearly move to greet her. With it, she felt something else…she rolled with lightning speed to the side as a vine shot up where she was previously. Her eyes snapped up to where Kurama stood with a small smirk on his lips.

The ground moved as the vines reached for her again. Her eyes narrowed just slightly, however she mirrored his smirk and dodged his attacks. He stood, leaning in ease, against the wooden framing of the porch. She flipped over and up onto the small boulder nearest the pond. Reaching her energy out, water flew to her hands for her to meld. She formed a bubble and shot several water like whips out from the orb. Two went to engage the vines while the other three attacked Kurama straight on. He dodged by flipping to the side. She wasn't about to let him get away; she jumped down and ran parallel to him. He lashed his rose whip at the water ones. However, as soon as one was cut through she mended it back together again and attack once more. He threw a seed into her path; she drew back in barely enough time to dodge the plant that exploded to life before her. He was beside her in an instant, throwing well placed punches and kicks. She blocked them with her elbows and knees before throwing her own. They danced around each other like that; attack and dodge, dodge and attack. She was feeling a mental, physical, and energy drain that she'd not felt for a long time. She needed this. She ducked under his spin-kick and dropped to kick his leg out from under him. He spun into an impromptu flip, landing just to her left. He was a very skilled fighter; she was impressed. When they'd fought in the field, she felt like he'd been holding back quite a bit as she had been. Now she knew for certain he had been. He was only a bit more exuberant now. He still hadn't placed his ace; but then, neither had she.

She dodged attack after attack. She was about to use her earthen energy when she realized it was all over. She felt the energy of the plant before it emerged from the ground under her. Her eyes widened as Kurama advanced without mercy. The vines crept up and over her legs before twining around her arms, pulling her back against a large plant-like fleshy stalk. Her arms were knit together into a binding whilst her legs were confined much the same way. Her chest was moving rapidly with her breathing. Her eyes narrowed on Kurama as he walked up to her with a rather smug smile. With her feet dangling just inches from the ground, she realized with a rather disheartening dissatisfaction that he was eye level with her like this. His lips moved into a single word.

"Checkmate."

She felt her cheeks flush with slight irritation. "Only a fool wouldn't see that fact clearly."

He chuckled and shrugged lightly. "Perhaps. But you are no fool, are you Nabi?"

"I would hope not; seeing as how I've survived thus far."

"Hm. Yes. Indeed you have. However, this was merely a taste of what I can truly do. You were still holding back, though. Was that entirely wise?"

"I have no need to hurt you; therefore the full extent of my abilities was not needed."

"No. Maybe not. But I believe you are afraid to use your true power."

Her eyes clouded over as she frowned. _'How could he know that?'_ "Oh? And how, pray tell, did you deduce that?"

"Your eyes."

She turned her face away, agitated that he'd been able to see through her. "What would you know?"

"Quite a bit, unfortunately." He chuckled and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Now, should I release you before Hiei and Shiyu return…or leave you out as a spectacle?"

Her eyes shot back to him in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"That is cruel, Kurama!"

"Maybe so, but thus is life, no?"

"I will not beg." She glared at him.

With a smirk that proved his true being inside, he turned with a snicker. "I will inform Shiyu that you will be needing assistance when she returns." He walked away with a wave over his shoulder. The door slid shut behind him. Nabi stared at it indignantly. With a huff, she relaxed her muscles so as not to strain them too hard.

It didn't take much longer than an hour before the door opened again. Nabi looked up in relief, hoping that Shiyu could get her down quickly. Instead, as fate would have it, Yusuke was the one to find her. He stopped and stared at her, blinking several times before barking out into a fit of laughter that had him rolling on the wooden floor; and like a siren's call…it seemed that it drew the others around like moths to the flame. Her cheeks enflamed and she averted her gaze. Luckily, it was only Shiyu, Yukina, and Kuwabara who came to see. Yukina gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Kuwabara's reaction was just about the same as Yusuke's while Shiyu looked sympathetic but was trying to hide her laughter. Kurama rounded the corner, looking every bit the demon he was. Keiko followed suit and stared before smacking Yusuke.

"Stop laughing and help her, you jerk!"

"Can we help her, or does she need you to release her, Kurama-san?" Yukina asked, looking up at the red-head.

Kurama smiled sweetly; much to Nabi's annoyance. "Of course I can assist her." He moved past the others and to where she hung. He smirked at her while releasing the plant. She dropped to her feet and crouched seeing as how her muscles were protesting the sudden movement. Standing straight, she glared at him.

"I will return the favor at some point, Kurama."

"Ah, yes. But only if you can ever catch me by surprise."

"There will be a day."

"If you insist."

She walked past him, rubbing her arms. Shiyu tried to hold in her laughter while asking if she was okay. Nabi nodded curtly, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

'_At least Botan and Hiei did not witness this.'_

**…..**

Yukina's cooking was a refreshing delight, Nabi noted as she savored the bite of fire-grilled fish. The conversation was light but pleasant. Nabi found it slightly odd that Kurama had chosen to sit next to her during meal-time; however she brushed it off. The meal passed by. Yukina got up to clean when Nabi rose.

"Yukina-san, you should not need to clean this mess. Allow me. You've just returned and I would be pleased to do it for you."

Yukina stopped and smiled. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely."

"That is very kind of you. I _am_ a bit tired myself. I think I will go bathe and retire for the night."

"Goodnight, Yukina-san."

Shiyu smiled and rose as well. "I'm going to go pester Hiei for a bit."

Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara. "You game for some ass kickin' at Mortal Combat?"

"Ha! In your dreams, Urameshi! It's you who's gonna get an ass kickin'!"

Keiko rolled her eyes, starting to clear her spot.

"Keiko-san, why don't you go rest as well?" Nabi stated with a small smile.

"Oh, I can help."

"You need to think of your own baby."

Keiko blushed and laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess so. Are you sure though?"

"Go. Make sure Yusuke doesn't do too much damage to Kuwabara's ego."

"I'll try," Keiko giggled and followed the boys.

Kurama rose and began clearing the table. Nabi stood in his way. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"And why would you do that?"

"I desire to."

She eyed him warily before returning to the sink. She filled it with hot water and soap. Kurama set the dishes beside the sink then moved to rinse and dry them on her other side. Silence rang over them for a while.

"Why did you attack me earlier?"

"The best training for one's defenses is to spar."

"You were trying to help me?" She couldn't keep the skepticism from her tone.

"Yes."

"Why would you desire to help me?"

"You've proven yourself to be true to your word thus far."

She didn't reply and stared into the water as she scrubbed the plate in her hand for the third time.

"I don't under—"

"You had the chance to attack me earlier in the week. Yet you did not. You had the chance to hurt or even kill Shiyu, yet you did not. When you train, you are overly conscience of your spread of energy so as not to disturb anyone or hurt anything around you."

"Have you watched over me often then?"

"Caution, at first. Curiosity after that." He allowed with a nod. "Now, I am certain that dish is proficiently clean, Nabi."

She rolled her eyes and handed it to him, ignoring the flush to her cheeks. "You have distracted me for a bit."

"Oh?"

"The conversation, of course." A smirk tugged at her lips.

"Ah, of course." He chuckled, rinsing the plate before drying it. "Your energy…"

"Yes?"

"It is…different. I've encountered many types throughout my years. Yours however, is unique."

"I did not think beating around the bush was within your style, Kurama."

Kurama paused mid-rinse to look at her from the side. "You caught me with my hands red."

"Why don't you ask what you really wish to know?"

"What kind of demon are you?"

Nabi stopped her task and turned fully to look at him. He, in turn, mirrored her stance. His eyes were serious and inquisitive at once. He was being careful with his expression.

"You asked me this before."

"You did not answer me then."

"True."

He sighed and turned away. "You are expecting us to learn how to trust you; however…how can you expect trust when you do not give it yourself?"

"I never expected trust. I just wished for it."

He nearly looked exasperated, but didn't say a word as he focused his eyes outside.

"I am a Dragon Demon." She whispered, looking toward the doorway. From the corner of her vision, she watched him tense.

He turned to her slowly. "I suspected as much."

She turned back to the sink to finish her task. Silence fell over them again as they continued their task without a word. She handed him the last dish and was slightly surprised when his hand not only latched onto hers but he didn't release her. Her eyes looked up into his with a question within them.

"Thank you." At her upturned brow, he chuckled lightly. "For the trust you instilled in me to tell me what you are."

She sighed, looking down. "Even though it goes against my better judgment to tell you…you're welcome. I understand that to gain trust you must give it."

He released her hand and she stepped back, giving him space. He nodded and dried the dish. She uttered a quick good night and moved from the room. She by-passed the noisy living room where the boys were playing to go to her room. She reached it and closed the door. Once inside, she slid down to the floor and held her still wet hand to her chest. She tried to still her blood which was pumping rapidly through her. The tingle of his hand on hers still reverberated through her wrist and back of her hand. She let out a shaky breath.

"Inabi…what on earth are you doing to yourself?"

* * *

_More interaction and very interesting kinds at that! Mwahahaha! Sorry for the length of this chapter. It's a little shorter than the others. I totally understand how Nabi is feeling right now! Ever experienced that weird flush of energy and emotion to the point all you can do is sit and shake? I remember it clearly. I hope I translated it well into words! _

_Reviews are adored as always, but thank you for reading even if you don't review. I appreciate every reader!_

_Love, __**Erika Hearken**_


	7. Intentions of Fate

**E.H.:**

_Whoo! Another chapter up this weekend! I have found weekends to be the easiest time to type and post my work. I have to say, with each chapter…I'm finding I really love Nabi just that much more. I really loved Shiyu; she was my special OC. But Nabi…I think I'm bonding with Nabi on a different level._

_Anywho, thanks to you people who reviewed! __**SakiHanajima1, Kunoichi Chaos, **__and __**Juliedoo!**_

_On the chapter!_

* * *

**Intentions of Fate**

_Flames. Fire. Inferno. It flickered with life before her eyes as she stood before the burning hut. Her eyes were dulled with familiarity to the entire scene. How many times did she have to revisit this place? How many times did she have to re-see this scene? She lifted her scarred hand toward the flame. The spindles of scars spread out from her wrists like a spider web of painful memories. Her heart clenched at the sight, remembering how she received them. In response to her memories, the images shifted before her. _

_Her smaller self ran into the blazing hut, screaming and crying. Nabi watched as her chest began to tighten with a familiar feeling of loss. She watched, knowing full well from many attempts, that she could only observe this scene. Her smaller self drug the forms of her burning parents away from the hut. Her own hands were burned and throbbing in pain as she watched the bleeding wounds forming on the small child's hands. Nabi's arms came up to wrap around herself in an effort to hold herself together as she sank to her knees in the snow. _

_Closing her eyes, she willed the images to leave. Darkness enveloped her in comforting silence as she felt the stinging sensation of tears behind her eyes before they fell in rivulets down her cheeks. The dragons' presence was on the edge of her consciousness; but they would not interfere here. This was her place alone. _

'_I have…to find them. I must find who did this to my family; my village. And I will end them.' She whispered the promise to herself as she trembled. 'One way or another, I will avenge you.'_

**…..**

Nabi woke feeling off centered. She pushed herself up onto one arm while sweeping her hair from her face with her other hand. Concerned orchid pink eyes stared into grey. Nabi felt her lips tug into a frown.

"How long have I slept?"

"It's nearly ten in the morning."

Nabi made a sound in her throat before sitting up fully.

"Are you feeling all right, Inabi-chan?"

"I cannot honestly say, Botan." She mumbled, standing.

"Maybe you shouldn't get up. I'll bring you some soup and crackers in a jiff! Oh! And tea and—"

"Botan." Nabi smiled gently. "I am not ill. I think my energy needs…something."

"All right, if you say so." Botan stated with a frown as Nabi began to change into some of the clothing she'd been given.

She pulled on a pair of shorts that were a bit shorter than she'd like. She then pulled on some of the thigh high socks that Botan had apparently taken a large liking to then shoving on an off the shoulder black sweater. Nabi followed Botan out of the room. She honestly didn't pay any attention to where they were going; she felt as though she were still mostly asleep. Botan turned to the right into a room, Nabi followed after. She had begun running her fingers through her hair. Once inside the room, several things occurred to her at once. One, they were all gathered around on cushions. Two, everyone's eyes were on her. Three, her hands were bare. She gasped and dropped them immediately to shove them into her pockets. Where was her head? Her energy was so zapped from yesterday's sparring that she was exhausted still after all that? She felt frustration bubble up within her. Yusuke motioned her to sit.

Not seeing any way to escape for her gloves, she did so carefully so as not to display her hands accidentally. "Is…there a problem?"

"Yeah. There is." Yusuke replied, arms crossed over his chest. Nabi swallowed the lump of dread that was rising within her. She nodded slowly and looked down at the floor. "Ya see, recently…we've all noticed somethin'. Somethin' 'bout you."

Nabi shifted uncomfortably, wondering what the hell she did wrong. The cooking fiasco had been resolved, the television frying had…seemed to end well. Was that is? No. This was something everyone had noticed. What did she do?

"You've done a lot 'round here. Cleanin' and cookin'…makin' sure things are kept tidy. That kind of shit." Yusuke paused until Nabi looked up in confusion.

"I…I am confused. There is a problem? May I please know what it is?"

Yusuke grinned suddenly. "Yeah, problem's this. You proved you ain't gonna go psycho bitch on us and honestly, we all kinda like havin' you 'round."

"We've decided that if you'd like to, Nabi, you're welcome to stay here longer." Keiko smiled, putting in. "And also, since Botan didn't know when your birthday is…we wanted to throw you a special Welcoming and Happy Birthday party as one."

"A…birthday…party?" She blinked.

"It is a celebration of when one was born. It is a human custom." Kurama supplied with a smile from her right.

"Ah, I see." She looked down into her lap, biting her lip. "I…do not know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything!" Botan grinned. "We think it's time you experienced the full human sha-bang!"

Nabi didn't even attempt to ask what a 'sha-bang' was.

"Yes. We are taking you to a fun thing called Karaoke. It is really a lot of fun. I have come to really enjoy it." Yukina smiled, clasping her hands together happily.

Nabi looked up and nodded. She felt a smile pull at her lips. "I, thank you. This is a very generous thing you are doing."

"Sweet! Some of us are going to head into town and get some things ready for tonight. You go ahead and stay here; we'll be back in a few hours to get you." Shiyu beamed, standing up and pulling Keiko up. Botan hopped up too. Shizuru dragged herself to her feet, moving to go with the girls. Yukina also approached the girls.

Nabi stood and bowed to them. "Thank you very much."

"No problem, kid. Yusuke, Kazuma…let's go!"

Yusuke stood with a grunt. "Damnit…wish I hadn't agreed to this whole girly outing crap."

"Yeah. I feel ya, Urameshi."

"Shut it and let's go!" Shizuru snapped; the two jumped into motion.

Kurama rose to his feet as they shuffled out. Botan peeked back in with a cat-face and a wink.

"You two behave while we're gone! Meow, meow!"

Nabi felt her face heat up exponentially. Botan giggled and fled before Nabi had a chance to regain her mental state. Kurama chuckled beside her, making her turn.

"She is always so energetic, isn't she?"

Nabi sighed, rolling her eyes. "You have no idea."

"If it is not too personal a question, may I ask what happened to your hands?"

Nabi went colder than ice, realizing she'd slipped them out to place on her thighs for her bow. She attempted to hide them again only to be stopped by Kurama. His hand darted out faster than she could react and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her right hand up. Her eyes turned away in shame.

"My hands were severely burnt when I tried to save my parents. They were already dead, but I still tried to put out the flames that were eating their bodies. I was but a child."

Kurama shifted, as if uncomfortable. "Where…was this village of yours?"

Nabi looked back and could have sworn she saw regret in his eyes before they changed to curiosity. "In the far western mountains of Demon World; the village was high enough up we thought ourselves to be…removed from the cruelties of the world. We were wrong."

Kurama shut his eyes and breathed out softly. "I'm sorry."

"What's done is done. I cannot undo what was stolen from me. It was by my stubbornness that I survived the attack. All I know is that rogue demons attacked the village looking for something. When they didn't find what they were looking for, they killed everyone and set the village ablaze."

"Where were you during this raid?" His question was off; his tone seemed both bewildered and confused.

"I was high within the caves above the village. I hid myself within an earthen rock shield." Nabi pulled her hand free, looking away from Kurama. "It does not matter where I was; I was not where I was supposed to be. Therefore, I escaped the fate of my village."

"You sound resentful as opposed to grateful."

"I am resentful. I live day in and day out without my family. Had I died with them, I would not have such sorrow in my heart; such hate in my soul."

Kurama nodded, stepping one more step back to give her space. "It would be wise to prepare for the evening's events."

Nabi watched him in curiosity. It seemed a wall had come up between them; though for what reason she couldn't figure it out. With a small sigh, she nodded in return and left the room. Nabi exited the room and headed to her room. Once inside she stared at the closet where all the clothes hung. She didn't want to think about the conversation she'd just had with Kurama. It was all too complicated and painful to think on. She stepped forward and ran her fingertips over the many selections; she plucked down the short black dress. Stepping back, she eyed the dress before turning to look over the selections of nylons that the girls had bought her. She picked out a pair of hunter green lacy tights before selecting a jacket of the same color. Nabi hoped that she wouldn't look too ridiculous in these clothes. She changed into her dress, jacket and tights before snagging the boots Botan originally gave her. She turned to the mirror and stopped as she eyed the knotted mess her hair was. With a snort of amusement, she grabbed Botan's brush and began to undo the gnarls. Once done she spied Botan's curling iron that the ferry girl rarely used. She frowned at the device, plucking it from the floor. She had kind of figured out by now that if it had a chord…it had a purpose. She left the room to seek out Kurama. He'd know what this thing was.

It took her a little while to find him; he was outside in the back of the temple. He was watering some flowers or something. She noted with a bit of surprise that he had changed into a bit nicer clothing and pulled his hair back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. She came to stop, eying the way his muscles bunched and moved under the fabric of his shirt as he moved. A flush rushed over her as she realized she was ogling the male before her. Turning her face to the side, she tried to gain control of herself as he rose and turned to her.

"You don't have to stand there like that, Na—" Kurama's chuckle died off as he turned and saw her. He blinked rapidly a few times before turning his gaze away as well with a small cough. "Is there…something I can help you with?"

"Ah! Yes. I found this in the room and was…curious as to what it was…" She turned back sheepishly. "I didn't want to…damage it before knowing what it was or what its purpose is."

"It is known as a curling iron. Most often used by human females to curl one's hair."

"Oh. I see." She looked at it with a frown. "How does one use this?"

Kurama stifled a chuckle and walked closer to her. "Here. Allow me…?"

Nabi fought the blush that threatened her furiously. With a small nod, she handed it to Kurama. He led her back inside to the nearest room where he motioned for her to sit on the floor. He plugged it in and settled on his knees behind her. Once the iron was hot enough, he began to twirl her hair around the iron carefully. Silence settled over them with the exception of the small sizzle of her hair on the curling iron. She could feel the soft rebound of the curls as they hit her shoulders; the heat was sudden and fleeting with each curl. After a while, she noticed his fingertips lingering longer than necessary on her neck or shoulders as he gathered more hair to curl. She stared at her gloved hands in her lap to distract her from his subtle touches that she was positive meant nothing to him. He was probably purely unaware of his actions.

"There. I hope I didn't do horribly on your hair."

Nabi snorted, "it cannot be any worse than what I may have done." She rose and turned to thank him. She was mildly surprised when he was standing and facing her as well. His cheeks looked slightly flushed. She frowned and moved to touch his forehead only to pull back. Concern colored her face. "Are you feeling feverish, Kurama? Your cheeks are a little red…"

"I am well. Perhaps this should be returned to its proper place now?" He stated, stooping to scoop up the still hot iron. He unplugged it and was about to hand it off when Nabi, without thinking, grabbed the hot end.

"Yes, indeed." The heat through the glove caught her off guard as she jumped a little, bumping it onto the inside of her bare wrist. A yelp hissed from her lips as she immediately let go. Kurama also had let go, ignoring the clattering iron as he grabbed her hand. He reached into his hair for a seed and morphed a plant inside his palm. The leaves grew quickly into a plant she recognized. It wasn't a normal plant used in the Demon World, but it was one she was familiar with. Kurama pulled a thick leaf off and broke it open, gently pressing the oozing middle to her burn.

"Does it hurt much?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice. Kurama pulled the leaf away, running his thumb through the goo and over the slightly raised flesh. The loud sound of a door crashing open somewhere else in the compound made him pull away. Yusuke's shout of being back rang through the hallways. Nabi pulled her wrist to her chest as Kurama stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway to greet them. Had she a heart, she was positive it would be pounding out of control at this point. She snatched the handle of the curling iron into her hand and headed quickly back to her room. She managed to slip past everyone else gathering in the main meeting room. She placed the item on the dresser and gripped the edge with both hands. How was it that just a small touch from Kurama had her acting like…like…like a foolish little girl? Resting her forehead on her knuckles she breathed deeply to calm her nerves. No need showing such a weak and pathetic side to these people who had begun to trust her.

She took a deep breath and stood up straight only to catch her reflection. She froze in place. Blinking a few times, she reached up and touched the perfect spirals of snow white. As she touched each curl, she could only think of how Kurama's fingertips had held the locks of hair so gently while curling them. Unbidden, another rush of blood raced to her cheeks. She made a frustrated sound while covering her cheeks.

"Stop it, Inabi!" She chastised herself, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her chest as her thoughts led to the fox demon. The door slid open and Botan entered.

"Well, are you ready to go, Inabi?" Botan stopped and blinked at her. Nabi turned, annoyed that she'd not sensed Botan until it was too late. Her hands were still plastered to her cheeks while she was trying futilely to hide her blush. "Oh my! You look gorgeous! And…are you _blushing_?"

"No!"

Botan's face morphed into a knowing expression, sprouting cat-ears and paws. "Ohh…? Meow!" Without warning, Botan grabbed Nabi wrist and practically sprinted to the main room. She pulled Nabi into the room. "Ta-da! Here's the lady of the hour!"

Keiko blinked. "Wow! Nabi, you look really pretty."

"Yes, you most definitely do."

"Sexy dress, Nab. I'm so glad I picked it out." Shiyu grinned.

"Yes, yes, she's absolutely fabulous looking, no? What do _you_ think, Kurama?" Botan's cat ears practically wiggled devilishly.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at Botan's overly pointed question before he humored her with a small smile. "Indeed. She looks lovely."

"We ready to go?" Kuwabara asked excitedly, nearly jumping in his anticipation.

"Calm down, baby bro. We'll go when we go." Shizuru snorted, waving her hand to clear the smoke in front of her face.

Yusuke nodded, "Anyone know where Hiei's at?"

Shiyu motioned vaguely toward the window. "He'll meet us at the bottom of the steps."

"Really? Is the shrimp really gonna show?" Kuwabara asked skeptically, frowning at Shiyu. "I mean, he ain't ever come with us before."

"He'll be coming this time." Shiyu's voice held a certain edge to it. "He wouldn't risk any harm coming to me."

Nabi shot her a look with a slight inquiry in her eyes. Shiyu met her gaze with a short, barely there nod. Nabi held back a small smirk; so she had told Hiei. No wonder he would be accompanying them. Amusement carefully held in check, the troupe headed out into the cooling night air.

**…..**

Nabi held her drink clenched in her two hands; her ears desperately wanted to bleed. Biting back the nerve to bare her teeth, she ground them inside her mouth. Never before had she wanted to stab her own eardrums before. Apparently, Hiei was of the same opinion as he glared murderously at the orange-haired buffoon on the impromptu stage belting out horribly out of key 'Megallica' songs. Kurama leaned over to her, having sat beside her.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to experience this particular form of musical culture so soon!" He had to holler over the screaming howler monkey attempting something musical. Nabi winced and nodded her agreement. When the song ended, she sighed in relief.

"What is the name of that torturous sounding music?" She managed while allowing her ears to rest.

Kuwabara, apparently hearing her, pumped his fist to the air. "That's Megallica, baby! Number one bestest rockers ever!"

"Psh. Everyone knows Slipchord is better." Yusuke snorted, drinking from his bottleneck beer.

"That's 'cause you don't know rock and roll like I do, Urameshi!"

"No, that's because I actually know what _good_ rock is."

"Oh, come on you two!" Botan chided good-naturedly, "no need to fight over music."

Shizuru chuckled into her beer bottle. "Come on, kiddos. If you're going to go with the challenge of good rock versus bad rock, you have to appreciate Slack Babbath."

"Aw, but they're so old!" Yusuke grumped. "They ain't got the same feelin' as Slipchord!"

"Megallica kicks their butts hard!"

"Huh. Funny. Neither of you have ever heard Slack Babbath yet you can knock 'em that fast. Pretty lame." Shizuru drawled.

Yukina reached for a snack and her iced tea. Keiko rolled her eyes at the banter.

"Hey, Botan. Want to sing something with me?" Keiko asked, standing. Botan's eye glittered as she jumped up.

"Oh, definitely! You too, Shiyu!"

Shiyu snorted, standing up. "So long as it's not anything too…you know…horrible."

"Oh come on and live a little, Shiyu!" Botan giggled.

"I am living. I just don't like that prissy girly shit you guys seem to love."

"You can't tell me you hate love songs!" Botan gasped.

"Of course I don't hate them. I just have a very particular taste in them. Nothing too ridiculous…or cliché."

Botan grinned, flashing a look at Nabi. "I think we should sing something positively gushy!"

Shiyu groaned. "Why would we do that?"

Botan leaned over and whispered into Shiyu and Keiko. "I have a feeling Inabi could use a little inspiration in this department."

"What do you mean?" Keiko frowned, glancing at Nabi.

"Isn't it obvious? Nabi has some kind of feelings for Kurama!" Botan's whisper grew louder than necessary. Shiyu chuckled, shaking her head.

Nabi's eyes twitched. She could hear Botan's whispering as if she were standing next to them; worse yet, _Kurama_ could hear her. He was currently looking away, sipping at his own drink trying to stave off a round of chuckles. Humiliated beyond belief, Nabi stood and excused herself to find the bathroom. She darted outside and walked down the length of the hallway until she reached the back door. Pushing it open to an empty, cool alleyway she stepped out. Breathing in the fresh air, she let out a long sigh.

"Oh, Botan. Why must you be so rambunctious in your dealings with people?" She leaned against the cool brick, looking up. She couldn't see the moon for all the night lights and street lights around.

"I suppose that is just how she is." Nabi started at Kurama's approach from the doorway. He smiled apologetically for startling her. He leaned next to her. "Now that Keiko and Yusuke are betrothed, Hiei and Shiyu are mated…there leaves Kuwabara and myself to match-make. Kuwabara will settle for none other than Yukina."

"And the only females she could possibly match you up with would be myself or Shizuru." Nabi added on a small sigh, looking toward the busy street at the end of the alleyway.

"Yes. However, Shizuru is already preoccupied with another. There is also no such…feelings between us. Shizuru is much like an older sibling to us all. Romance is far out of the question."

Nabi let the silence fall between them. On nights like this, it was sometimes hard to remember why she was brought to them in the first place. She could almost forget about it all. She could almost pretend like she was a different person with a different past. She could almost let go of it all. Closing her eyes, she felt the desire to just start over anew wash over her. Her eyes opened quickly when Kurama's hand ran down her arm. She turned her face toward him in shock as he watched her carefully. His eyes were warm and…rather intense. He started to lean toward her before he abruptly stopped.

"It is cold out and the others will begin to worry about you. We should return inside."

Feeling her blood warming her face she nodded and stepped back inside. "Yes, you are right. I should go back first however. It may look…suspicious to Botan if we return together."

"Indeed."

Nabi walked away down the hallway feeling heavy and light all at once. Good kami, she was so blasted confused on her emotions; not to mention _his_ emotions! This was too complicated for her to deal with. She re-entered the room as Botan and the other two girls finished their song. Botan bounced over with a pout.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd hear that song!"

"Oh? I'm sorry, Botan. I needed to go to the restroom. Forgive me."

"No, no! It's fine. I'll just have to sing another one like it later! But you'll have to join me!"

"Ah…I don't know if that is such a good idea…"

"Of course it is!" Botan beamed, pulling Nabi to sit while Shizuru dragged Yusuke onstage to sing a Slack Babbath song.

**…..**

Nabi had lucked out. Botan, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had gotten fairly drunk. They had completely forgotten about the whole mission they'd concocted to force Nabi to sing. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell asleep on the train ride, propping one another up while snoring loudly. Shiyu had gotten rather sleepy and made Hiei carry her on his back the entire time. When she'd finally passed out, Hiei had set her down on a bench where she curled up against Shizuru. Shizuru was sobering up quickly while Botan had babbled ridiculousness for over an hour before literally falling asleep mid-word while sitting up. Keiko sighed, watching Yusuke with an amused look.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps."

"Yes. They both look like small boys when they sleep." Yukina smiled fondly at the two men.

Hiei snorted. "Hn. Fitting with all the babysitting we end up doing."

Keiko chuckled, nodding. "Yeah."

Nabi shifted in her seat. "They are…good people. You all are. I…I never thought I'd meet demons who were good hearted and had good souls."

Kurama smiled at her. "Interesting isn't it? When you find that not all your previous beliefs were exactly…accurate?"

"Very much so." Nabi played with her gloves. She looked around at the people surrounding her. "I…am flattered by your trust of me."

Hiei looked away without comment. Keiko's smile toward her warmed.

"Everyone deserves a chance to earn trust, don't you think?"

"Yes." Nabi smiled back. "They do."

* * *

_How do you like it so far? __ I am almost done with the next chapter! Half more to go! I really hope you guys are liking this story! _

_Side Note: I just __**HAD**__ to do the band name twisting! It was so much fun! Since in the anime, Kuwabara goes to see a 'Megallica' concert during the Sensui saga…I knew it was the twisted form of Metallica. So of course I had to do Slipchord as Slipknot and Slack Babbath as Black Sabbath. (I'm pretty sure that in the last story with Shiyu she was wearing a 'Black Sabbath' t-shirt…but I'm just going to go with this.)_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	8. Fate Begins Anew

**E.H.:**

_Okay, so some of you are probably going to hate me later on in this chapter! Know that I still love ya! .;; _

_Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers: __**Juliedoo, SakiHanajima1, **__and__** Kunoichi Chaos! **__You guys are what pushed me to finish this chapter today instead of waiting! Your reviews are so awesome and help me so, so much! You guys are beyond amazing!_

_So quick for everyone's information: _

_**'Bold and Italisized is Yoko within Kurama speaking.'  
**'Just italisized like so within apostrophe's is thoughts of character.'  
"Quote marks and italisized, well...usually dream dialogue or dragon speaking to Nabi."  
**"Bold and Italisized will be Hiei speaking mentally to whoever."**_

_Hope that makes sense for everyone! On to the chapter!_

* * *

**Fate Begins Anew**

The sun rose over the horizon, swathing everything in multifaceted colors. The different shades of orange, pink, purples, and blues danced over Nabi's snow-white hair. Her bare feet dangled off the edge of the roof while she stared into the beautiful sunset. Her tight jeans clung to her legs while the long-sleeved pale blue t-shirt hugged her. The communicator was clutched lightly in her right hand. It was time. She had a duty to fulfill. She opened it up and watched as the screen bleeped; a woman's voice floated from the device informing her that the compact was currently connecting with Spirit World. A few moments passed before Koenma's face came into view.

"Inabi! Been a while! What do you have to report?"

She took a deep breath before facing Koenma. "There is no threat."

"…No threat? Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Inabi…you _do_ know that we've been monitoring his energies, right? And you still can tell me there is no threat?" Koenma's skepticism was liberally laced with caution. She knew what he was really saying. He knew she was lying and was trying to force the truth from her. However, Koenma was on a new playing field with a player who would not back down. She'd chosen where to make her stand and she was no longer going to back down. Yusuke had done nothing wrong and he would not be judged guilty by her until she saw first-hand the type of cruelty he was supposedly descended from.

"I had no idea the Spirit World leader was deaf."

Koenma fish-faced for a few moments, trying to grasp what to say. She didn't allow him the chance.

"Of all things, Koenma, you should give this man more time. You owe him more than a month. And you owe him the chance to prove himself even if he _does_ lose control."

"Would you have that upon your shoulders?! What if he goes on a rampage and _kills_ people in _cold blood_!"

"I believe…you already have a task force designed for that kind of threat. I cannot and will not do this any longer. I owe Yusuke much. I will not harm his trust or his friendship. I'm sorry. You will need to find another to do this job." With that, she snapped the mirror shut. Closing her eyes she felt a release of weight from her shoulders. Without a second thought, she hopped down from the roof. She landed in a cat-like crouch before rising to her full height, glancing to her right. Kurama stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the building. His green eyes opened and watched her.

"I suppose you came to eavesdrop over the conversation?"

"Again, you've caught me with my hands red."

"You should do better than to allow yourself to be caught so easily."

"Oh?" His eyebrow turned upward.

"You cannot honestly think I believe for a moment that you don't enjoy being caught." She smirked at him.

He chuckled and walked up to her, invading her personal space. "Perhaps that is so; but I'm not one to admit such things so openly."

Nabi swallowed the dryness in her throat, not daring to back down from him. "No. I don't think you are one to admit that openly."

Kurama answered with a smirk, moving past her toward the door. He paused in the doorway. "You look better without the gloves." With that, he disappeared inside.

Nabi watched after him, lifting her bare hand up to her eye level. She traced the scar lines with her gaze. It was time. She headed inside and moved to the kitchen. She greeted everyone and moved to pour some tea. She sat at the table with everyone else. Yusuke still looked bleary-eyed and tired. He grunted a greeting over his coffee. Kuwabara looked just as bad. Shizuru looked as though nothing had happened the night before while Botan nursed her head.

"Daaaaamn…remind me not to do that shit again." Yusuke grumped.

Kuwabara groaned. "Nuh-uh, you gotta remind _me_. My head hurts."

"I can't think straight." Botan whined.

"Was that not a pre-existing problem?" Nabi teased lightly. Botan stuck her tongue out at her.

"You're so cruel."

"Logic is cruel at times." Nabi sighed with a shrug, sipping her tea. Botan gasped and shot right up. The moment the grim reaper was straight in her seat, she grabbed her head but still pointed.

"Your gloves! Whatever did you do with them?"

Nabi averted her gaze to the table. Several sets of eyes found her hands and then her. Keiko gasped at the sight, covering her mouth. Yukina stared at the scars before standing and crossing to where she was. Shiyu shook her head in disbelief.

"W-what…happened to you hands?" Keiko asked.

"I…dragged my parents' bodies from a fire. I severely burned my hands. They were already dead; but I tried to at least give them the dignity of being buried rather than burning to ash. I put the flames out with my bare hands."

A few small clatters filled the air as Yukina tried to wipe her tears. "T-that's…so horrible…"

Shiyu also shed some tears. "That's why you wore gloves all the time?"

Nabi nodded and answered barely above a whisper. "Yes."

"Why'd you choose to take 'em off now?" Yusuke asked, setting his mug down.

"As a sign of my trust. I have never allowed another being to see my hands." Nabi looked up with a small smile. "You trusted me, I am now trusting you."

**…..**

Kurama stood outside on the porch, away from the downpour. Cigarette smoke met his senses before Shizuru stepped outside. She slid the door shut and came to stand beside him. Her ever-present cigarette was for once missing. He smirked before he shifted his weight.

"You have something you wish to say."

"Maybe." Shizuru answered, staring off into the greenery.

"Depending upon…?"

"Whether or not you'll talk about Nabi."

Kurama stiffened a bit and turned his attention back to the greenery. "What exactly do you wish to know?"

"Know? Red, I don't want to _know_ anything. Will you ever admit your feelings for damned once or are you going to keep playing this cat and mouse game with your emotions?"

"You never were one for beating around the bush."

"Never cared about all the word game bullshit."

Kurama sighed, moving to sit on the porch edge. "It…it is far more complicated than that, admittedly."

Shizuru moved to sit beside him. She tapped out a cigarette and lit it; smirking at his disapproving look. "Try me."

"I am not…I am no longer Yoko. Of this I know well. However, my past continues to catch up to me."

"Huh. Imagine that." Shizuru murmured dryly. She waved her hand for him to continue.

"I must confer with Koenma about something, but if I am right…then my feelings will not matter in the slightest."

"And just why is that?"

Kurama spread his awareness out to be sure all others were too far away to hear. Once his mind was at ease that no one but Shizuru would hear his next words, he sighed softly. "I may have had a part in her village's demise."

Shizuru stopped mid-drag; consequently coughing on her lung full of smoke. She turned away and wiped a few tears from the pain of doing so from the corners of her eyes. "Well…shit, Red."

"Naturally, I cannot ever admit to feeling anything for her if there is a chance that I am responsible. Especially if I _am_ responsible."

"So…what about her feelings?"

"Inconsequential."

"Bullshit."

Kurama turned to frown at Shizuru's vulgar and rude protest. "Pardon?"

Shizuru sighed and stood. "If you're stupid enough to really think that…you really don't deserve her."

"I hardly see how that is relevant, Shizuru. If I am responsible for her pained past, then I truly don't desire to bring more into her life. Would that be fair to dump that upon her already heavy-laden heart?"

"Would it be fair to walk away and never give her the chance to decide?"

Kurama opened his mouth to reply but found he, for once, had nothing her could say. Snapping his mouth shut in annoyance he stood and walked away into the rain. Shizuru sighed, watching him go.

"You're too deep now, kid. I just hope you figure your shit out before you break both of your hearts." She turned and headed inside.

**…..**

Nabi felt an odd tug at her energy as she sat in the doorway to her room watching the rain fall. She frowned and focused farther out into the rain dulled scenery and barely made out a flash of red hair in the wooded depths. Blinking, she stood and made her way outside into the rain. Her flats were soaked through in little time as she moved into the forest. She could feel his energy moving up ahead. The muddy ground began to grab at her feet as she trudged through the forest. She caught a glance of red up ahead. Her pace quickened as she tried to catch up to him. A small section of the forest looked slightly cleared where he came to a stop. She stepped out next to a tree, watching his back in concerned curiosity. He looked…off. Like something was wrong. He turned and looked at her. The expression in his eyes made her heart clench. His eyes looked so lost and…confused. Stepping out she crossed the distance to stop a few feet from him.

"You followed me, I see." No emotion to his tone. Nabi frowned at him.

"You…you seem troubled."

He turned his gaze away. "I think it best if you…keep your distance from me."

Unexpected pain erupted within her chest. She swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat. She stepped backward. "Ah. I see. I am sorry to bother you. Please forgive me." She cursed mentally as tears prickled her vision. Her feet turned as she moved to leave. A single tear rolled down her cheek making her anger ignite at herself. However, she got two steps before her arm was grabbed and she was pulled roughly backward. Spinning in his arms, she came face to face with Kurama before his lips planted on hers. Her eyes widened at the contact as her blood thundered through her veins. Her body relaxed into his embrace as her eyes fluttered closed. He pressed her nearer and deepened the kiss. The kiss seemed like an eternity before he pulled back. She was breathless and completely confused.

"I…am so sorry. I do _not_ know what came over me." He spoke quietly before moving away from her. "I truly am sorry. But, I cannot allow you too close to me."

Nabi felt so utterly lost as she watched him shove her away after kissing her. Her _first_ kiss, no less. Without a word, she spun and fled from him. The hell with this kind of crap! He wants her to leave him alone but then steals her first kiss like that? She managed to find the temple after getting lost twice. By the time she reached it, the sun was setting and she was drenched; mud caked up her legs to her knees. She made it to her door from the garden before she sank to her knees. Leaning on shaking arms, she stared down at the floor unseeing. She clenched her teeth and her fists as she fought her tears back. She managed to gain some control over herself before she numbly picked herself up and shut her door behind her. Peeling her sopping wet clothing from her body with effort, she trudged to the bathroom to take a long bath. Nabi scrubbed her skin until it was red and angry. Once done, she dried off and shoved leggings and a sweater on before walking to the kitchen to get some hot tea. She walked in and stopped as she spotted _him_ sitting there nonchalantly with a cup of tea. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing cards while Keiko was talking with Botan and Shiyu. Shizuru was helping Yukina cook dinner.

Emerald eyes found hers and she tore her gaze away. Seething inside, she forced a calm she didn't feel over herself. She snagged a cup and poured some hot tea into it.

Botan looked up with her chipper smile. "Hey! I was about to come look for you! Did you go for a walk in the woods and get lost?"

Nabi thought on how to answer that best and shrugged. "Something caught my eye. I followed it and found it to be a terrible mistake. I got lost and managed my way back." She ignored the barely concealed grimace on the fox demon's face.

"Oh my goodness! You should have called or something!"

"With what, Botan?" Nabi chuckled smiling over her tea at her friend.

"Well, I suppose that doesn't make any sense. Well, next time holler or something! One of us is bound to hear you!"

"Botan, I am perfectly able to care for myself." Nabi sat beside Shiyu.

Shiyu, however, had noticed the way Kurama had tensed and shifted as Nabi spoke. "So what caught your eye?"

"Nothing of consequence."

Kurama's gaze sharpened momentarily before he stood and excused himself from the room. He brushed past the girls without a word and left the kitchen. Shizuru watched him leave and heaved an annoyed sigh.

Yusuke stood up and followed Kurama out.

Keiko shook her head and turned back. "So, how did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I had a good time with you all." Nabi replied, sipping her tea. _'If only things could always stay so simple.'_

"Great! We need to plan Keiko's bachelorette party!" Botan nearly squealed.

Nabi blinked and shook her head. "I suppose it is pointless to ask what that is."

"It's like a girl's last hoorah party before she gets married." Shiyu explained.

"It's not going to be a 'last hoorah' girls! I'm really looking forward to this chapter in our lives." Keiko stated.

"And we're going to do it properly, kiddo." Shizuru tossed from where she was by Yukina.

Kuwabara chuckled. "Urameshi's gonna be so excited."

"What have you planned, baby bro?"

"Uh…" Kuwabara rubbed his neck nervously. "Somethin' good?"

"If you haven't even started then you're hopeless." Shizuru stirred the miso soup.

"'Ey! I'm plannin' stuff! It's jus' stuff that ain't gonna be a surprise if I tell ya!"

"Oh. So you get to hear what _we_ plan but we can't hear what _you_ plan?" Shizuru turned to glare at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara scrambled from his seat. "I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" He moved out of the kitchen while grumbling about women and their grouchy issues.

Yukina turned and wiped her hands on a towel while she came to sit with the other girls. Shizuru followed suit.

"What have you in mind, Botan?" Yukina asked, settling her hands demurely in her lap.

"Well, Keiko here already ruled out male strippers. I'm hoping we can go to a club, maybe some karaoke, and then we can get some fireworks to shoot off here at the end of the night!"

"Won't they be out of season, Botan?" Shiyu frowned.

Botan winked. "Not when you're one of Spirit World's finest!"

Keiko laughed. Shizuru chuckled and nodded.

"When do you plan to be wed, Keiko?" Nabi asked, leaning forward onto the table.

"June." Keiko replied dreamily.

Nabi felt a pang of sadness. She'd probably not be able to stick around and see it. "I am certain it will be lovely."

Keiko nodded happily. "Just wait until you see the dresses!"

Botan began bouncing in her seat. "Ooh! Ooh! Let me see, let me see!"

Keiko lifted a large book onto the table. She flipped through it until she opened the book to a certain page. On it were clips of dresses. One was a large white dress while the others were colored dresses. "I really love this one for you girls." She pointed to one of the colored dresses. It was blue, tea-length, strapless, and had huge white flowers patterned all over it.

"Oh! It's simply perfect, Keiko!" Botan gushed.

"It's actually really pretty. I like it!" Shiyu smiled looking at it.

Shizuru frowned slightly. "It isn't too bad. At least it's not floor length and screaming princess."

Yukina smiled at it. "It is very beautiful, Keiko."

Keiko beamed before turning and looked expectantly at Nabi. Nabi blinked at her scrutiny then saw that all the other girls were looking to her too.

"Um…" She sat back confused. "Yes?"

"Well, what do you think of it, Nabi?" Keiko asked.

"It is very lovely." Nabi replied still very lost.

"You think you'll like wearing it?"

"…Am I to wear it?"

"Of course!" Keiko laughed. "I'd love to have you as another bridesmaid!"

Shizuru laughed and explained to Nabi quickly what a bridesmaid was and meant. Nabi was so touched that she felt tears prickle in her eyes. She fought them back and nodded. "I would be honored to be your bridesmaid."

"Yay!" Keiko squirmed happily in her seat. "Oh, I'm getting so excited now!"

**…..**

The next few days passed without much happening. Kurama had some urgent work that he needed to tend to; and honestly, he'd needed the time away to think. He finished taking care of the crisis at his job two days prior. He was using the free time to visit Koenma. He had finally, on the second day, been allotted the privilege of an audience with Koenma. The heavy doors opened before him. He entered behind the familiar blue ogre; his feet stopped before the desk.

"Ah, Kurama. What brings you here?"

"I require information."

"Hm? Of what sort?" The blue pacifier moved as he spoke.

"The Dragon Demon village Inabi is from; I need to see it."

Koenma's eyes shone with shock for a brief moment before he sighed. "There's little left to it."

"No matter. I still need to see it."

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"More of an assumption that I need to confirm."

"Very well." Koenma opened a portal. It formed within the office; both stepped through. Kurama drew up short. A grimace contorted his face. Ashes, frozen in place met his gaze from every angle; whatever had been standing had frozen over in the hundreds of years since the initial blaze was set. Piles of snow and ice coated the surroundings. It was too well kept…someone had to have kept this place as it was. The ruins _should_ have been buried in the snow and glacial fronts by now. However, they still stood as a scarred memory of what took place so many long years ago. Only one person he knew would continually keep a place as it was like this had been. He cast his eyes downward; effectively hiding his eyes under the curtain of his bangs.

"You knew of this…did you not?"

Koenma shifted before letting out a small breath. "Yes."

"And yet you sent her in after a rogue group with falsified hopes." Kurama could not hold the edge of anger back from sharpening his tone.

"I did what I had to."

"I have heard those words before; ironically from the father _you_ overthrew."

"Just what are you implying, Kurama?"

Darkened emerald eyes lifted up to glare venomously at Koenma. "I don't believe I need to clarify what I mean. If you wish to be the change your father so shunned, you should proactively avoid making the same blunders as he so as not to repeat them." Kurama shouldered past Koenma back through the portal. He cared not if Koenma followed; he left the office without a backward glance.

After returning to the Human World, he walked home. With his hand buried deep in his pockets, he glared at the ground moving beneath his feet. Once he reached his, he packed quickly for his return to the temple. Shouldering his bag, he headed out to meet Shizuru. He met up with her as she left the office building she worked in. Her bag was slung over her shoulder. She eyed him speculatively but said nothing. They walked in silence to the train station. The train was not bound to arrive until a half-hour later; so they settled for a cup of coffee and tea. Shizuru tapped the ash from her cigarette into the proffered tray. With an exhale, she pushed her hair back from her face.

"You gonna keep glaring holes into the table, Red?"

Kurama raised his eyes briefly before looking away again.

"Hmph." Shizuru snorted with a dry snicker. "That bad, eh?"

"I would rather not speak of it."

"Gonna be one hell of a long train ride in silence."

A sigh; he was breaking under the pressure and they both knew it. "I spoke to Koenma." She just leaned back, giving him the space to talk. "I also saw the village."

"You were right." She stated, with a knowing nod.

Kurama winced, staring into the steam that rose from his tea. "Unfortunately, yes and no."

Shizuru stared out the train station coffee shop's window. "And you've already decided what's best for all." Her tone was monotonous and dry.

"I have little choice, Shizuru."

"You have choices, Red. You just refuse to see any but your own."

"I cannot entertain any such…romantic notions." He waved his hand. "Not when such an elephant resides in the room between us."

Sensing the need to change the subject, Shizuru let it drop; for now at least. "Have you decided on what you boys are doing for Yusuke's bachelor party?"

"We've discussed a few options." Kurama was relieved with the change.

"Hard to believe those two are finally settling down."

"Naturally it has been a long time coming. However, I agree; it is hard to believe. Seems like we're always facing down a new threat and crisis."

"That's life though." Shizuru stood as their train came to a stop in the station. "There's our ride."

They found a seat on the train and settled in for the long ride from Nakayama to the nearest station by the temple grounds. Kurama watched the scenery fly by, entwined within his thoughts. Unbidden, a certain pair of hurt grey eyes rose into his mind. He fought the need to groan in disgust at himself for being the cause of such pain. What had he been thinking that night?

'_You were not thinking. That is the issue at hand.' _ He mentally berated himself. He felt Yoko shift; restless with the thoughts he'd been following. _**'And what do we plan to do to correct such a blunder, Suuichi?'**_

'_There is nothing _to_ do, Yoko. We will live with the consequences and just…let her go.'_

'_**Let her go?'**_

'_Yes. You must admit stringing her along would be cruel. We are partly to blame for her village's demise.'_

_Yoko scoffed. __**'No, I don't recall being involved. We had to come behind and do the cleanup of the mess.'**_

'_Our placement there was enough. Guilty through association.'_ With that parting thought, Kurama felt his inner beast settle. A bitter smirk graced his lips as he stared into his reflection. His arms crossed over his chest while his right leg rested over his left. Shizuru was reading a newspaper, ignoring him. No doubt she'd sensed his turmoil and chose to leave him be. For that, he was grateful. She truly was a good friend.

**…..**

"They should be arriving soon! Aren't you coming, Inabi?" Botan asked on an afterthought.

Nabi paused in the hallway, on her way to their shared room. She looked back at Botan with a raised eyebrow. "Who should be?"

"Oh you silly girl! Shizuru and Kurama of course!"

Nabi ignored the stab of anger of hurt. She shook her head with a small smile. "No thank you. I should do some medit—"

"Nonsense! You're coming with us!" Botan blurted, reaching out and grabbing Nabi's elbow. With a firm yank, Nabi's flailed after Botan. Once she regained her feet, she bit back a groan of dread. There was no way to break free and escape this dreaded event without potentially hurting Botan. She had no doubt the grim reaper knew that. She managed to slip her shoes on without breaking either herself of Botan. The trip to the train station was filled with chatter and laughter from all those around her. Yukina was speaking rather animatedly with Shiyu over some ideas for the wedding. Botan and Keiko were running over details while Kuwabara and Yusuke were having some half-conversation-half-argument over fighting styles. She noted with grim feelings that Hiei had managed to get away with not coming along. She'd have to ask him later how he managed to slip away from everyone.

They walked through the corridors into a wide open space where the ground dropped down. She frowned at the bright yellow line on the ground before the dip. She approached it in curiosity only to have Yusuke grab her arm.

"Whoa there! That's a signal to stay behind, Nab."

Her eye twitched subtly at the nickname. She pointed at the line. "What does it mean to stay behind it?"

"The train comes on those tracks there. You move off the platform, you die." Yusuke said bluntly and matter-of-factly before turning back to Kuwabara to pick up their conversation. Nabi stayed cautiously behind the line. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little excited to see what this thing called a train looked like. However, it was the other half of this journey that had her tasting bitter vile in the back of her throat. Her nerves felt like raw skin; any touch sent shards of stinging pain through them.

A loud sound caught her attention as two giant glowing eyes showed farther down the dark tunnel. She stepped back subconsciously. The others continued on as if nothing had changed. She used her logic to deduce that _this_ had to be a 'train'. It came shooting to a stop before her. She stared at it completely absorbed in its shiny shell before she reached to touch it. As her hand neared it, the glass doors shot open causing her to yelp in surprise and jump back. Realizing she was being foolish, she covered her heart with one hand and rolled her eyes at her behavior. However, when she looked up, shocked green eyes met her own. A rush of heat ran to her face. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like a long time before someone behind her barked out a hello to him. His gaze tore away to greet whoever had called out to him. She turned away, ashamed of herself and her reaction to him. Stepping out of the way, she awaited as Shizuru disembarked. Topaz eyes found her before Shizuru walked over and slung her arm over Nabi's shoulders. She began to lead Nabi away from the crowd without a word as everyone else enjoyed greeting Kurama. Nabi felt relief surge through her as she felt the sting of tears rising in her.

"Let's go, kid. These idiots can catch up later." Shizuru murmured before she helped Nabi escape.

* * *

_Ehe...hehehe…he… Yeah…so drama happening! Don't kill me! I promise! Things'll get better soon! _

_And yes, Saki! You were quite perceptive! But its…a little more complicated than just that though! Explanations to come! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Looking forward to your reviews and what you think!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	9. Fate is Complicated

**E.H.:**

_While typing this up, I was totally sitting on my couch…stunning my husband into speechlessness as I belched words at him. Three things have come of this. One, my husband is both awed and appalled by me. Two, I have gained a new talent. Three, I don't think he's ever going to allow me to have soda…EVER again. _

_Big thanks to (drum-roll please): __**Juliedoo, Kunoichi Chaos, SakiHanajima1, **__and our newest reviewer __**Mizz Ri! **__I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to do so! _

_As a side note…I seriously LOVE Shizuru. I kind of wish I had a Shizuru in my life. Onwards!_

* * *

**Fate is Complicated**

Shizuru sat out in the cold morning air, enjoying her first smoke of the day. She watched as the smoke slithered away in tendrils on the light breeze. Without looking up, she knew Nabi was joining her. The demon sat down quietly in the chill of the morning. It was still winter, yet even now Spring was beginning its preparations to take over the season. She could practically taste the small bit of warmth that laced the air.

"Too stifling in there, isn't it?"

Nabi nodded. "Very much so."

Shizuru chuckled wryly. "It's always gets stifling around these idiots; I can't imagine how stifling it must be for you with Botan's romance novel ideas for your life."

She enjoyed the fleeting emotions that flashed in Nabi's eyes. _'No wonder Red seems to really like her. She's just as damn good at shutting herself down from others.' _Shizuru mused to herself. She had to give Nabi credit; this girl knew how to don a mask that was damn near flawless.

"He's stated his piece upon that notion rather clearly."

Shizuru watched Nabi turn away again to stare off into the forest. "And you gonna accept it?"

"Why-ever not? I will honor his decision and simply avoid him at all costs."

"You two are hopeless." Shizuru sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Always talking around the issue; choosing what's best for the other." She snorted. "Kid, you need to stop beating the damn bush and walk the hell through it. You'd be surprised at what's waiting in it for you."

"Perhaps _that_ is what I truly fear; what lies waiting for me."

Shizuru stood, dropping her cigarette and grounding it out with her sock-covered heel. Nabi watched with slightly horrified amazement. "Damn right about that." She kicked the ash from the wooden walkway before leaving Nabi alone to think.

**…..**

Nabi pulled her right knee up to her chest and draped her arm over it. If only things were so simple. She'd love for life to throw her a life-line she could actually grab a hold of for once. It only took her a few moments to realize she was not alone. She rose quickly to her feet and glared out into the undergrowth. She knew this energy signature…but…it couldn't possibly be! _He_ was dead! Without a backwards glance, she leapt from the porch. She knew it was most likely a trap, but she wasn't about to let anything happen to anyone within the temple. She moved into the forest and followed the energy as it moved farther ahead. Once all the energies of the four men were just barely on the edge of her awareness, she came to a stop.

"Enough. Come out already. You are not who you are attempting to pass as."

Grey hair poked out from behind a tree with a familiar face following. "And how would you know who I am?"

"Goukyuri is dead. Who are you and why do you wear his face?"

The imposter clucked his tongue as he moved fully into the morning night. "Was it really wise to give away your own identity so thoroughly so quickly? After all, I wasn't entirely certain you were this…Nabi…since I was told he was male. However, you've confirmed this for me so easily. Foolishly."

"Perhaps we should allow time to tell how foolish it was. Now, remove this face and show me who you really are."

The demon chortled before waving his hand before his face. Goukyuri's image wavered like ripples as a man's face appeared from beneath. His eyes were hunter-green while his hair was such a dark brown it was nearly black. It was shoulder length and layered looking but that is not what made Nabi catch her breath. She stepped back as shock rendered her speechless; her right hand shot out to grab the bark of the nearest tree as support. Her vision swam slightly as some tears began to gather in her eyes.

"I had wondered…is this Nabi I was told of was truly you. _Inabi_, _Nabi_…truly there could have been so many better aliases than that?"

Nabi's left hand shakily clamped over her lips as she shook her head. "But…h-how? How are you alive? You were…in the village…were you not?"

"Yes. I was. I did, in fact survive."

"Junta, I—"

"Oh stop! I don't want to hear your stupid little speech. You weren't there, you didn't do anything. For being our precious _chosen one_ you abandoned us! People screamed out your name, praying you would save us. Praying the precious _dragons_ that you held favor to would save us. No one came and Hakuro-sama died trying to protect a useless dragon demon." Junta snorted and shook his head, looking away briefly before looking back again with a glimmer in his eyes. "But that doesn't matter now. As you can see, I found my real talents in life had nothing to do with those damned dragons we all worshipped like fools. What matters now…is that I found you."

Nabi shook her head, "I don't—"

"I'm not here to catch up. I found someone who seems to hate you almost as much as I do; perhaps you know him? Kasaru-sama wants a word with you."

He was in front of her in a flash. She jerked back and brought her elbows up to block his assault. Too shocked to do much than block, she missed the uppercut to her stomach. With a surprised cry of pain, she felt her feet lift from the ground with the force of the blow. Junta gave her no time to recover as he spun and planted his foot into the side of her head; throwing her to her left and into the ground. She rolled to a stop and threw herself to her feet. The movement and her wounded head left her in a slight daze as she blocked another onslaught of punches and kicks. A puzzle piece slid into place as he continued to physically attack her. He was capable of much more than this; he wanted her to draw out the dragons and weaken herself. She flipped away from him and threw a rock at his head. He dodged it and threw her a disgusted and annoyed look.

"A rock?" Junta picked it up without touching it with his hands. "Truly you can't believe _this_ could help you."

Nabi smirked. "Truly you can't believe I'd waste any energy on you."

Junta's face contorted into a mask of rage as he attacked again. His attacks were less coordinated; she blocked them a bit easier before she knocked him back. Taking the upper hand, she flipped it around and placed him on the defense. She threw a kick at his head; he grabbed her ankle and twisted her as she anticipated he would. Twisting her body, she used his own force and her momentum to slam the heel of her other foot into his temple. He cried out and grabbed his head, stumbling back. She didn't give him time to recover before she threw her knee into his groin; as he pulled back she grabbed his ears and threw his head downward into her lifting knee. The crack of his nose cartilage snapping reverberated on her leg as his nose gushed blood onto her thigh. She threw him back and kicked his abdomen with a side-kick. He slammed into the tree behind him. She sighed and watched his limp, injured form as it tried to rise.

"Why would you sell yourself short, Junta? Our village was prideful! Dragon Demons are gifted and prized by the dragons themselves. Why have you forsaken your birth right?" She frowned as his response came to her.

He lifted his face to look at her while he chuckled low, gradually raising into a laugh. "Sell myself short? Inabi, you're a fool! The dragons are nothing more than a gateway! They are not the givers! WE USE THEM!" He rose quickly. Both his hands shot out in front of him and with them the earth rose in a tidal wave that rushed her. She barely had time to gather her energy to pump air under her feet. Soaring above it, she landed on the branch of a tree higher up. Her eyes widened; he wasn't down there anymore. Her eyes darted around.

"You forget; trees are still a piece that is considered _earth_. Did your memory weaken with time…to not recall what dragon _bestowed gifts_ upon me?"

Nabi gasped as the tree curled around and clamped her to the trunk in a vice. She coughed as her breath was crushed from her. She darted her gaze around and found him just across from her in the tree next to the one currently trying to make her into a broken mass of limbs. She had no choice; Junta was making this very clear. She would have to use more than one element to get away from this. She focused her energy and called forth her earthen energy from Iwaryuu and began to slowly push back the branch. Once free enough, she dropped from the tree and landed in a roll to reduce the impact. She came to her feet just as rocked flung at her. She dodged most, choosing to allow some smaller pebbles to pelt her rather than risk the larger boulders being hefted at her. She leapt onto one of the large boulders and gathered her lightning energy. The energy began to warm and tingle through her hands; she raised them and began to shoot bolts at the rock. Junta launched at her from above. She flipped away; her left hand slung a bolt lasso at him. He dodged as the lightning lasso wrapped around a tree. The tree, under his command, broke and fell so quickly she had no time to release the lasso. She was torn from her position to be slung into the air. She released the lasso quickly and began to gather her air energy again. Junta must have been gauging what she'd do in that instance and had already sent a boulder flying at her. Grey eyes widened in surprise as the large rock smashed into her. She opened her lips as a forceful spray of blood escaped her body. Nabi grappled the boulder and gave herself a boost of air to alter the path so that she would land behind the boulder instead of under it. Both smashed into the earth leaving a scarred path in their wake. She rolled over weakly, coughing out some more blood.

Junta was on her in a moment, pulling her up by her shirt front and placing his fist into the side of her head. "This can't be all the _chosen one_ is capable of!"

She ignited her hands and slammed them into his chest. He leapt back, snubbing out the flames with his hands. He dodged her attacks as she came at him. Nabi could feel the drain on her as she'd switched from one elemental energy to another too quickly and too often. Right as she watched in his eyes as he developed a plan based on her fire, she switched again to water. She began to slam him back with waves of water she conjured from the evaporation off the pond as well as the moisture in the air. He rose a shield of earth and leapt over it. She shifted into ice and spun in a circle, making an ice barrier as well as creating a whirlwind of ice blades that shot out at him. It had been enough to deter his path; but he cloaked himself within a field of rock daggers. She tried to draw out her air to throw them off target when her vision swam. She fell to her knees with a slight cry of pain as the channels for her energy seized agonizingly. She felt every stinging slice of the rock blades that careened against her flesh. She shielded her core and her head. Once the rock daggers faded out, she felt Junta's foot painfully collide with her ribcage. His hand dug into her hair, wrenching her head back.

He sneered in her face. "I'll bet you even want to know who exactly attacked the village. Don't you, Inabi? Tell you what…if you live long enough for me to get you back to Demon World…I'll tell you."

He dug something from his pocket and tossed it against the ground. A portal sprung up from the device. She struggled weakly to free herself. She could feel the sensation of energies approaching; no doubt the boys and possibly even Botan. If she could just hang on long enough…they'd get here.

'_And then what, Inabi?' _A small voice at the back of her mind snarled. She glanced over in time to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, hell…even Hiei come through the underbrush. The familiar flame of red hair was actually reassuring. She felt…saved…for a moment. Junta laughed and hefted her up.

"Nice try, but…you're a little too late, detective. Try not to miss Inabi too much!"

Bile rose in Nabi's throat as her world went from familiar faces contorted in worry and outrage to a writhing mass of black. She was thrown roughly against a sharp, jutting rock cavern floor. Junta lit a torch and opened his eyes in mock invitation. "Welcome to your new home, Inabi. Hell."

**…..**

Kurama was the second to move. Yusuke was the first to recognized the flare of energy; a fact that the fox demon was not too pleased to admit. They moved en masse into the wooded surroundings, following the energy spikes. They had to dodge into new areas as it kept shifting from one area to another. His blood was pumping so quickly he could hear it in his ears; a dull roar of madness that wouldn't cease. Yusuke burst through the undergrowth first only to skid to a halt. Kurama followed and felt the same sinking sensation of dread as his eyes settled on Nabi. Her hair was clutched in a man's grip. His heart raced with both anger and desperation as he saw the flash of relief on her face when she saw them. Unadulterated rage boiled within him as he stepped toward the demon holding her.

"Nice try, but…you're a little late, detective. Try not to miss Inabi too much!" The demon stated as he leapt through the portal. Kurama leapt after them. The portal closed right before he reached it. He fell to his knees where the portal was. He stared at the device and plucked it from the ground, throwing it. It didn't recreate the portal. He calmly approached and tried again and again. There had to be a way to reactivate it. There just had to be! He felt his hands begin to shake as fury was rising within him.

"Kurama. She's gone. Give it up." Hiei's curt words cut into his consciousness. He spun and glared down at the smaller demon. Turning away, he tried again and let out a cry of outrage at the device.

"There is a way to reactivate it! It is not plausible for it to have a one use only!"

Yusuke raked his hands through his hair. He dug out his compact with a sneer, snapping it open. "Earth to toddler! We've got a fuckin' problem here!"

"What kind of problem?"

"Nabi's been fuckin' 'napped by some demon freak! He had a goddamned portal device! Can you trace it?"

"…I…can't. Not without the proper procedures and—"

Yusuke snarled into the compact. "What d'ya mean you can't?! It's a goddamned portal! Don't all these pieces of shit go through _your_ jurisdiction or some shit like that?!"

"No. Not all portals are tied with Spirit World, Yusuke. I just happen to have control of most. It's likely that this demon is one of Kasaru's henchmen. I'm afraid there is not much we can do at this point."

Silence fell over the four before Kurama growled, grabbing the compact.

"Come again?" His calm voice belied the raging beast within.

"There isn't much we can do. I don't have any jurisdiction over these demons. They are rogue, remember? I have no clues as to where they even hide out anymore. All my intel came through Inabi. The three other agencies we were able to bring down were through what she had gleaned from her time with Yamitori. The rest…? We haven't the slightest inclination."

"So in other fuckin' words…YOU'RE USELESS AS FUCKIN' USUAL!" Yusuke screamed into the compact.

"Calm down, Yusuke! It isn't my fault that—"

"That she was taken away?" Kurama leveled with a glare. "Or that you used her for your own devices before allowing this to happen?"

Hiei shot him a look that clearly stated he was caught off guard by Kurama's accusation. Kuwabara and Yusuke also fell silent.

Koenma sputtered indignantly. "You are accusing me of being involved in this?!"

"Take it as you will, Koenma." Kurama stepped away and walked back in the direction of the temple. He didn't pause to see if the other three followed him or not. He detoured away from the temple at the last second to head deeper into the woods. He walked for quite some time before he stopped; head low. With an angry shout he punched his fist into a tree trunk; his hand protested with a slight cracking and oozing blood from his scraped knuckles. He leaned into the tree, placing his forehead against the rough bark. A shuddering breath pushed past his lips before he rotated his head to look at Hiei. His friend stood a little ways off with a highly annoyed look on his face.

"Care to explain that?" Hiei asked in what most would hear as a snap; but Kurama knew the truth. Hiei was…disturbed by Kurama's loss of self back there.

"It's…complicated." He allowed, pushing away from the tree. He shoved his injured hand into his pocket; out of sight out of mind.

"Hn." Hiei shifted with a smirk. "Too easy. Try again."

"Hiei…please. I haven't the patience nor the…just not now."

"The time. Are you really so stupid as to believe I can't read your thoughts as you have them?"

"Of course not. However you have much to care for here. It would be ill advised to get involved at this point."

"I don't give a damn."

"Hiei."

"Shut up. I'm coming with you."

"And what of Shiyu? Will you really just up and leave her with no explanation?"

"She knows, fool." Hiei's forehead glowed long enough to explain his meaning. Kurama sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I doubt she will be fine with this reckless decision."

"Hn. No. But she knows better than to stop us."

"Or us. You really thinkin' you can just run off and not have us tail you?" Yusuke remarked walking out from behind some trees with Kuwabara beside him; both were grinning and looking ready for a fight.

"I suppose not." Kurama managed a wry smile. "I suppose now it is up to you, Hiei. You know the borderlines better than we."

Hiei grunted and turned, heading off to the south.

**…..**

Nabi faded in and out of consciousness. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she noted that she was hanging from her wrists. The ache of her arms being forced to hold her body weight was the first indication; the second was the biting pain of the bindings cutting into her skin. She rotated her head enough to look up at the rock chains formed out of the cavern wall. With a scoff, she began to summon her energy only to yield a shocked cry as pain ignited through her. She dropped her head down to try and still her body enough to fight off the splitting headache that engulfed her mind. When her eyes refocused, she couldn't help but notice the shredded remains of her clothing.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Her eyes lifted and found Junta sitting on a boulder, watching her. "Can't use your energy if the channels are blocked, now can you?"

"Why not kill me?" She asked through her parched throat.

"I want to see you suffer." He answered honestly. "I can't be satisfied until I see you writhing in utter agony while you beg for your death to come swifter."

"Comforting." She managed the sarcastic retort.

Junta snorted, looking away. The silence was nearly as painful as the bindings around her wrists. She couldn't even touch the floor with her toes. "I told them about you."

She frowned and looked at him puzzled. Junta turned his face back to her. "The bandits were not too far off from where the village was. They'd been searching for our village for months. Hakuro-sama had a veil over us that even strong demons couldn't quite sense. It wasn't hard to convince them to come for you."

Her confusion melted into anger. "_You_ sent them after us!"

"Not us! You! Just you! Don't you get it!? You, the precious one…the best one…the one I _hate_ the most! They came for you and you…of course _you_ weren't where you were _supposed_ to be! They killed everyone! I was spared by their leader who just wanted you and didn't care about anything else!"

"How dare you place blame upon my shoulders! Do not misplace the blame when you are the one who damned the village to die! How could you? Your own parents were murdered! And your hands are dyed red with their blood just as much as those bandits!"

Junta rose with fury clouded eyes. He crossed the cavern and hit her so hard across the face that stars swam around her in a frenzied spiral. "It would have been over quickly if you had just been where you should have been!"

Nabi laughed dryly; bitterly. "You are such an idiot if you truly believe that."

"I do. I know because that's what our agreement was! They would find you, take you away, sell you and live off the profits for years! They jumped on it before their leader ever approved of it!"

"Then answer me this much…who lead these bandits?"

"So you can what? Attempt to find him and kill him? He's already dead. Has been for a while. But fine, I'll humor you. Yoko Kurama. His little band of misfits is long dead as well. They were hunted down one by one by Spirit World's finest. They stood no chance against the SDF."

Nabi's heart clenched as she couldn't breathe. _'Yoko Kurama…Kurama…he…my village? My home…?'_ She felt sick and far more broken than from anything Junta had ever done. She squeezed her eyes shut and fell silent.

"What? Nothing to say to that?" Junta sneered. She ignored him; after all…at this point…nothing could hurt her more than the truth that now sat in her heart. He pulled her head back to look at her and glared. "It's such a shame really…Miro always admired how pretty you were. She even tried to compare to you; but Kouta and I knew the truth. You were always going to be the beautiful one. Even though we hated you for being so special, we still wondered…"

Nabi looked away, not wanting to see into his eyes. The disgusting lust there made her feel dirty. "And where is Kouta now?"

Junta withdrew as if he'd been slapped. She took a small amount of satisfaction in the hurt on Junta's face. He spat in her face and walked away. Once his footsteps faded completely, she leaned her head back against the rock wall. The tears she'd held back flooded forth as her resolve disappeared.

**…..**

Yusuke sent Kuwabara back when they reached the borderline. The orange-headed oaf had gotten rather sick upon reaching the opening; too much energy and probably toxins for the man to handle. It had taken some convincing, but the tall fool had eventually gone back. The three demons were sitting around a campfire. None of which had quite the idea of where to go now. Yusuke had asked Hiei to use his jagan eye to 'feel' for Nabi. Hiei had immediately refused and leapt into the trees. Trying to stave off his annoyance with the demon, Yusuke sat roasting the hog demon they'd had to kill earlier when it attacked. He eyed it speculatively; suspiciously.

"Are you sure this thing's friggin' edible, Kurama?"

"Naturally it is a larger, more aggressive form of swine from our world. With…demon attributes."

Yusuke stared at him. "Ya'know…that doesn't exactly make me feel any better."

"Sorry, Yusuke. It's the best I can offer at this point in time."

Heaving a sigh, Yusuke poked the roasting meat with a long twig. Hiei dropped down.

"She's north of here."

Kurama stood quickly, "North?"

"Hn." Hiei stepped forward and tore a limb from the roasting beast. He bit into the meat and made a small face. "You cooked it too long."

Yusuke made a face back. "Yeah. 'Cause I like to _taste_ the meat. I ain't a fuckin' vampire!"

"And yet you're a demon." Hiei scoffed, jumping back into the tree with the meat.

"Hey! Wasn't _my_ friggin' choice! Can't hold it against me that Raizen got frisky with a human!"

"Yusuke, please." Kurama tried to suppress a small chuckle. He sat back down.

'_Hiei…'_

"_**What?"**_

'_Why do we not press on? We know where she is—'_

"_**Don't be an idiot."**_

'_Pardon?'_

"_**Look around you. This isn't the Human World. Night is no time to travel."**_

Kurama begrudgingly gave in with a quick glance up at the fire demon. He sighed and took the meat Yusuke offered him with a small smile and thanks. To be honest, he couldn't have cared less what Yusuke handed him. He couldn't taste anything anyway. He felt so confused; so completely mixed up. Not one emotion made sense in his troubled mind. Anger, perhaps…but the rest? Anxiety, fear, sadness…that was only naming a few. There was one that was niggling at him. He couldn't place it, but it was the one that was causing him the most restlessness. It didn't take long before Yusuke succumbed to sleep. Hiei was awake but not in the conversing mood; then again, neither was he. He settled against the tree roots and stared off into space until his body shut down into a state of sleep.

**…..**

_He walked into the village. Golden eyes scanned over the mess his bandits had made. He had ignored the idea at first, wanting to plan the raid out better. However, his underlings had not had the same idea. They rushed in ahead of him without a backward glance. Foolish. _

_But, who was he to pass up an opportunity? From the way the bandits had set to killing the villagers, they had yet to find the so called 'chosen one' of this village. A faint energy signature drew him in as he walked farther up into the mountain top, away from the village. He followed the traces all the way to a cave nestled deep within the snowy drifts. He approached it; as soon as he set foot within, the energy was gone. There was no trace of it anywhere. He narrowed his eyes, double checking before slowly backing out from the cave. Annoyance tinted his features before he left back to the village. All that had been within the cave was a large boulder and a small pond of water. Nothing that should have sent him searching there. He came to a stop at the top of the village, watching the huts as they blazed. One of the bandits dragged a nearly dead demon to him. The demon was dressed like the typical priest of a temple. _

_The demon lifted his head, unfocused and glared. "You…what…have you done…?"_

"_Nothing." He replied back cooly. "It was my band of bandits that did this, not I."_

"_Your hands are still dyed red!"_

_A wry smirk touched his lips. "My hands…are already red, poor fool."_

"_Yoko…what should we do with him?"_

_He eyed the priest and sighed, waving his hand. He moved past them. "It matters not to me. You chose to do this raid, you finish it."_

_He ignored the cry of pain as they killed the priest. His feet led him to the temple. It was yet to be set ablaze. He stepped inside and quickly located all the village's wealth. Poor fool indeed. He wrapped it up in the silken material the loot laid in before leaving the temple. He didn't even pause to look back once before he left the village. He wouldn't truly know what he'd left behind until hundreds of years later._

_As he came out of the energy veil, he paused long enough to glare down at the demon that had enticed his bandits. _

"_Di-did you find her?" _

_He sneered at the boy and stepped around him. His annoyance with the whelp would cost the boy. He spun too quickly for the boy to react and dug his claws into the young demon's back. The boy cried out and tried to pull free. _

"_You waste my patience, whelp. This will be the only warning I give. Never again come before me or my men again." He tore his claws free, ripping four red lines of torn flesh across the young demon's back. He flicked the blood off his claws with a sneer and continued on. _

Kurama woke with a slight start. He looked around to be sure he was somewhere he recognized. Blinking, he saw Yusuke sitting across from him, snoring away. He reached a hand up to his face and rubbed. He stilled as he thought of something from the dream/memory. He couldn't help it. He tossed his head back against the tree and chuckled. The boulder in the cavern…

"So that was you, was it…?" He mused quietly to himself, shaking his head. To think, what he'd been after all those years ago had been right before his very feet the whole time.

* * *

_So yeah…now you guys know from Yoko's perspective of what really happened. Blasted Junta! I really don't like him! Just going to state that now! He's probably going to come to a very nasty, grisly, horrid end! _

_Hope you guys enjoyed reading! Let me know how you think this chapter was! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	10. Tangles of Fate

**E.H.:**

_So…I admit to have probably scaring some people today. I was writing the fighting and Junta scenes in my notebook today while at work. I drive a van to pick up kids from school to carry back to the daycare I work in and people pass by my van. I got some strange looks as I wrote. I apparently make faces while writing. Sometimes they are angry and sometimes I even tear up. Today…I must have looked really psychotic. _

_In any case, on to the thanks section! Thank you so very much my lovely reviewers! I can't tell you how much I love reading your reviews and seeing how you enjoyed the chapters and what you thought! I can't wait to read your reviews on this next one! This chapter is for you, __**SakiHanajima1**__, __**Kunoichi Chaos**__, __**Mizz Ri**__, and __**Juliedoo**__!_

* * *

**Tangles of Fate**

Three demons darted across the Demon World landscape. They were well into day four of their journey. Unlike their human counterparts, they did not tire so easily. As the sun set on the fourth day, they stopped to rest. Hiei had informed them curtly that they were nearly there. Yusuke stared at the fire blankly while his stomach roiled loudly. Kurama leaned against a tree trunk; the picture of casual ease. Hiei sat on a branch with his right knee propped while resting his sword on his left shoulder.

"All I'm gonna say is a friggin' steak sounds amazin'."

Kurama snorted, shaking his head. His nerves were frayed to the point that Yusuke's blunt humor was a much appreciated relief from the tension.

"Hn." Hiei grunted while he smirked amusedly.

"Perhaps one of us should hunt?" Kurama suggested. Yusuke stood and stretched; several joints popping from the action.

"Well, guess that's my call." He started off into the undergrowth.

"Be wary of your surroundings, Yusuke."

Yusuke snorted at Kurama's warning; he pointed his thumb into his chest. "C'mon Kurama! This's me we're talkin' 'bout!" The detective turned and tucked his hands behind his head while he walked away out of sight.

"Let him be." Hiei snorted from his perch. "If he's killed, it's his own damn fault."

"You put too much faith in his cognitive skills."

"Ha! I put _no_ faith in his cognitive abilities, Fox. I simply know _him._"

Kurama smirked with a shaking of his head. "I suppose that is true."

**…..**

Nabi came to with a throbbing head and wrists. As she opened her eyes, an all too familiar scent hit her dead on. _Ice. Cold. _Had Junta really brought her _here_? Her tired eyes found the small pond farther ahead, toward undoubtedly the entrance of the cavern. A cry wrenched itself free from her as she was hit with recognition. Footfalls echoed through the cave as Junta came into sight. As soon as he was within reach, she gripped the rock chains firmly. She lifted her feet up and slammed them with everything she had squarely into his chest. The slam of his body connecting with the rocky wall was satisfying.

"How _dare_ you bring me _here_!" She spat as fury hazed over her vision. "You of all people have _no right_ to set foot upon this sacred ground! Bastard!"

Junta spat out the blood he'd spilt from his now split lip. Rising, he glared at her. He raised a closed fist and a rock duplicate rose before her simultaneously. The fist then smashed into her already bruised gut. A guttural, wheezing sound of pain choked free as she bent from the force. "You just won't learn, will you?"

"D-damn…y-you…"

"Such sweet words." Junta closed his eyes with a sickeningly satisfied sigh; he was savoring her words. "I can't wait to hear you scream them as you are tortured relentlessly." He stepped forward and began to release the rock chains from their connections in the rock wall. "Before you get any ideas, the rendezvous team is nearly here. They'll be taking through the portal since we can't you seeing the way there. Your little psychic friend would easily be able to pick that from your head."

Her legs crumbled beneath her full weight as she fell upon them. Junta roughly yanked her to her feet; he dragged her from the cave into the biting cold. She seized as her tattered clothes allowed so much flesh into direct contact with the icy snow. Her hands moved up to clench over his hand in her hair. She dug her nails in; Junta wrenched her head to the side and back to slam her temple into his knee. Her teeth clamped down on her cheek to keep her howl of pain from escaping. She'd never give him that satisfaction. Her body was beginning to numb to the excruciating cold. Junta dragged her body all the way down to the remnants of their village. He threw her against a drift of snow. She lifted her head and felt her entire frame go still. Scarred huts met her grey-eyed gaze. They stuck out of the snow; a perfect memory of what she'd seen all those years ago. Her eyes slid to Junta.

She could almost see them as they were so long ago. If only it'd been that simple always. Her hands dug into the icy ground. The wind howled, blowing her loose white hair around her face. Clarity rang through the surroundings. She may have her energy blocked, but she _felt _them; she could _feel_ the very presence of the dragons. Closing her eyes, she reached past the block. She had to grit her teeth and ignore the pulsing pain. There it was; a brush from them. _They_ were trying to reach _her_. They spoke one phrase as a single voiced entity. Their combined voices were as an earthquake to her soul; a hurricane to her ears.

"_Allow us, child…to take control."_

She obeyed, letting go. They flowed through her, infusing her with _their_ strength and power. Her eyes snapped open; pure snow white irises glowed with energy as it crackled outward from them. She rose from the snow fluidly. Nabi was a puppet to the combined forces of all six dragons at once. Her white, scarred tattoo of the dragons' contract on her back incinerated the remnants of the back of her shirt. Junta spun and faltered a step. Her lips moved into a vindictive smirk as they moved; a raspy combination of her voice and all the dragons melded into one.

"_Your mistake, boy." _She raised both her arms out to her sides; the wind and snow froze in time. The frozen earth shot forth to join the snow and air from underneath the snowy blanket; a bank of snow melted to its liquid form to join the jumble. Fire sparked within the air around them and ignited spontaneously in a spiraling motion while lightning scattered from her to join the bramble. Silence fell over the landscape. _"This is your grave." _Sound exploded into motion as all six elements blended into one motion. Junta was elevated by the elements before each dragon took its turn literally tearing piece after piece out of him. Blood dyed everything in splatters of red as his screams of horrified agony were muted by the thunderous roar of the combined elements.

**…..**

Yusuke was dragging his find back to camp when he felt the explosion of energy. His body went still before he left the catch and darted into the campsite. Both demons were on the ground, weapons drawn. All three men's' eyes met before they all dashed into the mountain pass. They ran with all they had in them to reach the crest. Kurama's eyes widened as he remembered this pass. He motioned them to follow him and took the short-cut through the cave system.

"What the hell am I sensin'?!" Yusuke asked while sprinting beside Kurama.

"I am not sure! Whatever it is, it is highly powerful and no doubt deadly!" Kurama responded, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Up ahead!" Hiei nodded to the yawning opening to the end of the caverns. With their demon speed, they reached the snowy scape in minutes.

They skid to a halt in the snow as a dead village met their eyes. In the middle of the village stood a very deadly Inabi. In the air, suspended above her was the same bastard demon that had stolen her away. They couldn't hear over the thunderous roar of Nabi's full power. They could see the demon screaming and writhing within the cloud of elements. The demon managed to turn his eyes to them, pleading them silently to save him. They watched as the elements seemed to have the form of dragons taking bites; _bites_ out of the demon. With each bite came a splattering of red on the pristine white snow. Yusuke felt his eyes widen in horror. He'd seen a lot in his time fighting; but _this_? This was truly torturous…the demon was obviously being kept alive to survive. If Nabi could do _this_ all along…what had stopped her from doing this before? In that moment, Yusuke realized just how true she'd really been to her word all along.

"…Should we…stop her?" Yusuke asked, glancing at the other two.

Hiei was quiet, actually watching the even in open awe. He turned his gaze to Yusuke and blinked as if trying to figure that out himself. Yusuke wasn't sure how to take that to be honest. He looked to Kurama.

Kurama glared at the demon within the torrent of death. "No. He is to suffer to the fullest for all that he's done."

Yusuke looked between them before motioning. "Look, I'm all for gettin' even and all that shit…but she'd fuckin' torturing him! _Really, really painfully! _With no mercy!"

"_He_ is the reason for her village's destruction."

"What?!" Yusuke's head snapped back to the dying bastard. "How the hell do you know that?"

Kurama closed his eyes as guilt covered his face. "It is…complicated."

Hiei gave Kurama a knowing look before glaring back at the bastard. "Hn. Let him suffer."

Yusuke faltered, "I know I'm not the poster child for bein' exactly moral, but doesn't that seem a little…harsh to you guys?"

"Don't interfere, Yusuke." Kurama warned, glancing at Yusuke. "There is no telling what Nabi will do at this point if you try to get in the middle."

Yusuke made a noise of disapproval, but crossed his arms and turned back.

**…..**

Junta screamed continuously, though no sound reached her. All that reached her was the feel of his body breaking down. She didn't have much longer as her energy began to wane. The dragons slowed and began to pull back. She could feel each of them individually and all as one at the same time. Nabi's mind was elsewhere, replaying instances of her childhood; of times when her village was not under attack or being destroyed.

Her mother's face smiling at her from the hut; her father's large hand ruffling her hair affectionately. Hakuro-sama's lessons that never really pertained to her much; the sounds of Junta, Miro, and Kouta playing outside. With each image came a tear that rolled down her cheek. She would never see or hear these things again. She would never feel her parents' loving embraces again.

"_Child, we must let go now." Mizuryuu whispered through her conscience. Her inner self nodded once before she watched the dragons fly off one by one._

The roar suddenly stopped as each element free-fell back to the ground. Junta fell with them, grotesquely disfigured…however somehow still alive. He hit the ground with a reverberating snapping sound. Nabi stood as her energy drained away almost completely. Her knees buckled as she plummeted. She wasn't sure why, but she hallucinated hearing Kurama cry her name as she fell. Her body was cradled by the red stained softness of the snow. Her eyes were so blurred and unfocused that she imagined the red snow to be Kurama's red hair as he knelt beside her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she smirked at the ludicrous delusion. Closing her eyes, she succumbed to the darkness. The agents of Kasaru would probably arrive after she died from hypothermia. At least it was over; she had come so close to avenging them.

'_I would never be able to avenge them now if I did live…'_

**…..**

A soft, warm breeze blew over her. She could feel softness beneath her tired body. Calm breaths moved through her lungs. She almost wondered if she was lying on a beach with the way the air moved over her body calmly. She remembered being severely cold; was she in Spirit World? Did Koenma just decide to place her quickly without her even having to pass through terminals? Did Botan…did Botan have to carry her into the next plane of her Spirit World life? A shard of sadness went through her like glass. Poor Botan. If she was the ferry girl that had been assigned to her after all, she would be a mess. A hand, warm on her skin, moved over her forehead. She could feel her bangs moved with it. A sharp pain raced through her face. A grunt escaped her as her eyes fluttered. Then, as if a door had been opened within her, her entire body seemed to remember how much pain she'd been in when she had fallen. A gasp escaped her lips as her entire body set out to remind her of how many injuries she'd sustained. Her eyes opened to a blinding light. She squinted them quickly and threw her arm over her eyes. The movement made her limb ache angrily.

"If this is the afterlife, I would like to see Koenma so that I may have a few stern words with him…" She murmured. A chuckle answered her.

"Indeed, I would too were I in your position. However, rest assured, you are far from death."

Her heart clenched at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Kurama." She stated, already knowing now from the energy she could now sense coming from him.

"Yes." His voice was soft as a soft cloth brushed over a sensitive injury. She hissed and dropped her arm. "Sorry."

She turned her eyes away from the red-head hovering over her. "Where is Botan?"

"She is…preoccupied."

"Do not play coy with me, Kurama. Where is she?"

"…" He sighed, the sound of water dripping into a bowl filled the air between them. "She is with Shizuru. She was rather hysterical when we brought you back."

"I would assume as much."

"It was Yukina's suggestion to keep her away in order for you to rest properly. Your injuries were quite…" He paused and when he spoke again, his voice was thick with emotion. She could easily hear the barely suppressed anger. "Substantial. I aided Yukina in the process of healing your wounds. I fear…your wrists will never…heal completely unscathed. They will scar."

A snort of derision wormed free. "What is one more scar to add to my collection from that place?"

"Nabi—"

"Don't!" She snapped, pulling away. "Please, just don't. You…will never fully understand."

"No. I will not."

"Perhaps, you were always right. I know now why you pulled away from me. You knew."

Her eyes found his. He had carefully concealed his emotions but even so, she could see the guilt in those green eyes. "Would you prefer I lie to you?"

"No."

"Do you even desire to know the full story or do you wish for me to leave you completely alone? I…am going to do something that goes completely against my better judgment and…leave it up to you." As soon as the words left his lips, he grimaced. "That is not what I intended to say."

"What is it you intended to say?" She wanted to growl at herself for feeling amusement rise at the sight of him flustered.

"I simply desire for you to tell me what it is that you wish of me. I cannot walk away from you easily without knowing for certain that you do not desire to…" He made a noise of frustration. "I'm sorry. Forgive me." He rose and left the room in a flurry; an angry flurry at that.

Nabi felt more confused now than when she'd awakened to find herself alive. She yelled at the ceiling in frustration and slammed her fist into the floor. She ignored the spindles of discomfort that raced up her arm. Unable to lie still, she rolled to her side and lifted herself to her knees. With gritted teeth, she pushed past unbearable annoyance of restrictions her body tried to place upon her. Her legs wobbled a bit from the pressure of her body weight as she made her way out the door leading outside. She drew up short as the sight of Plum blossoms filled her vision. The medium pink blooms surrounded the pond from the two trees that sat side by side. Her hands rose to her lips shakily as she stared in awe of the beauty. She slowly walked out onto the walkway and carefully dropped down. Her feet led her to the trees. She reached the first one and stared at the base where a wooden plaque was placed with a beautifully hand-calligraphy name upon it. She lost all strength in her legs as she crumpled before it. She stared blankly at the plaque as someone came to a stop beside her.

"He asked Koenma for your parents' names." Shizuru stated, kneeling beside her. "It doesn't forgive him. But hell, at least it's a start."

Nabi felt her lips quiver as she read her mother's name. "Kurama did this."

"Yeah. It wasn't easy for him to do, either. He even planted and grew these in their memory…" Shizuru nodded to the trees. She sighed and rose from her kneeled spot. "Think about it, okay? Give the guy a chance and at least think about it. He isn't the same demon he was in the past."

Nabi flicked her gaze to Shizuru's retreating form for a moment before her gaze landed back on her mother's name. She rose and walked to the other tree. Her father's name reached out to her as she bent and ran her fingertips over the carefully done strokes of black paint. Closing her eyes, she envisioned her father. His hair was always pulled back into that ratty pony-tail that her mother always hated. His eyes were crystalline sky-blue, laughing with mirth. His ridiculous goatee was always kept so carefully while he never cared about his hair. That was the sky within him; the carefree soaring of the sky mixed with the soothing comfort of water. He'd been chosen by Mizuryuu and Soraryuu. A smile touched her lips as she stood fully. Her eyes opened and she looked to her mother's name again. Her mother's face easily came to her mind. The soft planes of her gentle face smiled at her. Her dark-blue eyes always smiled with motherly love. She'd been chosen by Mizuryuu alone. She had always lived life fluidly and always in a calm fashion. Oh, how Nabi missed her. She touched her fingertips to her lips and brushed her hands over each name lovingly.

"Momma, Papa…" She rose and crossed the garden back to her room. She re-entered the room and gathered together some clean clothes and headed to the bath. Once she felt sufficiently clean, she dried and dressed. With her hair down, she brushed through it carefully and allowed it to fall down her back.

She made her way to the room where they usually held meetings. She paused outside the door as she heard Yusuke talking.

"So…you didn't have to tell her, huh? She already knew."

"Yes." Kurama replied.

"So, whatcha gonna do 'bout it, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked loudly. "I mean, ya know…she probably doesn't really like ya much now."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Yusuke drawled.

"'Ey! Get off me, Urameshi! I'd be pretty pissed if I found out the dude that was like…my friend and stuff was really the guy who helped kill my family!"

"But did…you really help kill them, Kurama?" Yukina's voice was soft but easily heard.

"I did not do any of the killings, no. However, I was still…present. I didn't stop them. That alone makes me just as guilty."

"But—" Shiyu began only to shut up as she spotted Nabi entering the room.

Kurama turned and stared at her, shocked at first. Before anyone could move or speak, Nabi held up her hand. "Before I make any decisions, I want to hear the entire story. I owe you that much."

Kurama shifted and looked hesitant. "Are you certain?"

Nabi moved and sat beside Shiyu. "Yes."

Kuwabara moved and looked at Nabi. "Ya know, you don't hafta—"

"Quite the contrary, Kuwabara. I do need to hear this."

Kurama nodded once. "May I ask everyone else to leave?"

"It would be preferred." Nabi answered honestly.

"What? I wanna see this!" Yusuke started only to be shoved by Keiko.

"Give them the time they deserve, Yusuke." Keiko muttered while pushing Yusuke to the door. Kuwabara was the last to leave. He hesitated in the doorway.

"Nabi…Kurama's a good guy. He ain't got a bad bone in his body." He then turned and slunk out, closing the door.

Kurama let out a breath and ran his hand over his face. He moved across from her and sat. "As you now know I was…involved…in the raid upon your village. I was the leader of a famous group of rogue demons known as the Bandits of Demon World. We were renowned for our crimes throughout Demon and Spirit World. We had taken up camp not far from where your village was; within the mountain's many caverns. One of your villagers came to my men while I was out hunting with a band of hand-picked hunters from my group. He told them of your village and of a unique demon. Supposedly, she was the strongest among them and had been chosen by six dragons which was unheard of by them. She would be…worth a lot upon the Demon Market. The men did not think it through and chose the next day to raid. I was informed on the fly as they all left that morning. I was a strategic thinker; a fact I've never quite parted with. Their raid was…preposterous and idiotic at best."

Nabi shifted, uncomfortable with what he was saying. He had thought of her then, a child, as money. She closed her eyes and reigned in her emotions before she opened them again and nodded for him to continue. He studied her carefully before nodding.

"I came upon the raid in the midst of it. I, admittedly, did not stop them. My mind was not one of thinking about others feelings or lives. I sought the prize; the best loot. When I saw they were attacking the villagers, I knew they had not found you. I followed a small energy signature into a hidden cave. As soon as I came upon it…the energy was gone. I inspected the cave and left it believing that…it was empty. There was only a small pond and a boulder. Honestly, I felt annoyed that I had been following a dead-end. I returned to the village and…allowed my men to do what they would. They killed the priest while I robbed the temple. They then set the temple ablaze last. I left them to their devices and found the brat waiting for me. He…asked if we had found _her_ and…I was rather angered by him. I left him with scars upon his back for his more-or-less useless leads. I allowed him to live; a fact I know regret greatly."

She watched him as he sat there. He averted his gaze from hers after he finished his story. Silence fell over them. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't angry; sad and a bit betrayed. But, she couldn't also remain that way with him. A fact that agitated her on a phenomenal level. He spoke again, looking down at his clasped hands that rested on his knees.

"I do not expect for you to forgive me. Nor do I expect anything from you, Inabi. I wish you to know the truth and do with it what you must."

"The plum blooms…"

He looked up a bit confused as to her change in topic. "Yes…?"

"They are very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"A man who murders in cold blood does not…plant flowers in memorial to his victims."

His eyes slid shut, no doubt to mask whatever emotion was in them.

"I will be able to forgive you…in time. Right now, I am not certain on what I feel to be honest. I feel very confused and torn. Part of me wishes to do you bodily harm; but the rest of me just wants to let it go. I have searched and hunted for the ones who killed my parents for so long that now…? I just…don't know what to do now that I know. The ones who truly murdered my parents are already long gone and dead."

"Would you prefer that I kept my distance from you? If so, I will pack up and leave this evening."

Nabi laughed breathlessly, causing Kurama to look at her oddly. "Why would I wish for that?"

"I…I am not sure I understand."

"I may be upset with you, Kurama…but I cannot ask you to leave your friends just so that _I_ can feel more comfortable." Nabi rose from her seat. She shrugged, having picked it up from Shiyu and Botan. Kurama rose as well. She turned and moved to leave only to be stopped by him. Kurama looked at her for a moment before pulling her back to him. She allowed him, this time prepared. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and let her body slack. He didn't deepen it, instead he stepped back and looked away.

"Again, I should not have done that."

She felt a wry smirk tug at her. "No. You should not have. But I must admit, I'm not too displeased with the outcome of your thoughtlessness." As she stood there, she felt a wave of fatigue. With the reminder of how weak she was came the next wave of thought. "What became of Junta?"

Kurama's pleasant expression soured into one she'd not seen on his face before. Hate. "He came to his end."

She closed her eyes and grimaced. "I killed him?"

"No."

Her eyes flew open with a frown. "Then if I did not…?"

"I did." He stared openly in her face. "He fell from your dragon attack's grip and broke both legs. However, once you were passed out from overexertion…he attempted to drag himself to you. He encased you in a, thankfully, weak rock fist. Yusuke shattered the rock with his spirit gun blast." An oddly dark smirk contorted Kurama's lips. "Hiei removed his fist in compensation while I…_assisted_ him. It is quite an interesting reaction when one uses the ningenhana on a pureblooded demon then a death plant following after."

"You…tortured him to death?"

"He deserved no less."

She sighed and looked away. "I wish…I could argue that."

"Your hands were saved from being dyed red."

"No. They were not. You cannot convince me otherwise for you know the truth as well as I."

"You merely enabled his death. I acted upon it."

"Kurama…"

"Yes, Nabi?"

"I want you to know that I truly fear you."

Kurama laughed, shaking his head. "No need to fear me."

"Oh, I have very many reasons to fear you."

"Oh? How so?"

Nabi turned and began to tick them off on her fingers. "Deadly plants, strength, agility, wit, strategic planning…"

"Is he dead yet?!" Yusuke hollered from the doorway.

Nabi glanced at the doorway. "Should I," before she could finish a plant vine was already through the bottom of the door, "reply?"

Yusuke yelped as the vine grabbed him. A blue flash showed through the cracks of the door before the vine went slack. "Kurama! You sneaky bastard!"

"Urameshi Yusuke! What have I told you about using that blasted gun inside!?" Keiko's voice followed after.

Nabi rolled her eyes before she walked to the door. "Men." She opened the door and shook her head at Yusuke as he tried to placate Keiko. She walked away down the hallway to her room. Once inside she stared at her futon longingly. Lying down, she closed her eyes. A small snort came from her. She wasn't sure what kind box she'd just opened up at this point in her life; but she wasn't regretting it. For now, she'd enjoy what little peace she had. She knew the other shoe was bound to drop soon.

* * *

_Bwahahaa! Take that sucker! Die, die, die, Junta! .;;; So…he's dead. Good freakin' riddance. If you guys remember from Dead Never Changed Anything, Kurama uses the Ningenhana (Human Flower) to heal Shiyu. Well…it heals full blooded demons…and then he used the death plant which kills demons…and vice versa until Junta…died. So…not so happy for him and totally happy for me! I've never written an OC before to just kill off for my own masochistic glee. Well…besides Yamitori…but that's another story. _

_Quick reference for you guys! Plum Blossoms generally (according to the websites I checked…so it could be wrong) bloom in February. So we can safely (and will be apparent later) assume that it is now February in the story. (Wink, wink)_

_It's the weekend! So I'll probably be updating a few times this weekend! Love ya'll! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter and I promise that some more development between Kurama and Nabi will happen soon! Of course, with a good, healthy dose of bad schtuff too!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	11. Fate Intertwines All

**E.H.:**

_So, I'm really sorry for the mishap of the chapter not loading properly. I'm not sure what happened or how, but I'm glad to see it's been fixed! So, for most of this chapter and probably going into the next I've been listening to a list of kind of sad/romantic songs. Enigma rocks for it, a couple Disturbed songs for the intenser scenes, and from there a hodge-podge of instrumentals and such. That's where my inspiration is a coming from!_

_Thank you to all my readers and wonderful reviewers! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

**Fate Intertwines All**

He had just found an acceptable perch to rest his aching head. What was it about females and their need to…screech? It was the one thing he found preferable about Nabi and Shizuru over the other two babbling fools. They didn't screech like a blasted dying creatures. Of course, neither Yukina nor Shiyu fell nowhere under such idiocy. Shiyu wouldn't dare and Yukina was too gentle. He leaned his head back on the rough bark only to curse foully as the blue-headed moron came bouncing outside with the other ones.

"It's nearly Valentine's day, ladies! We absolutely _must_ make chocolates for the boys!" Botan giggled and clapped while jumping from foot to foot. Hiei's hand twitched for his katana handle.

Shiyu shot a look up into the tree with obvious warning in it. He sneered at her and she countered it with a pointed glare.

"_**What?" **_He growled mentally at her.

"_Don't you dare cut Botan, Hiei."_

"_**Hn. I don't recall asking for your opinion, woman."**_

"_Hm, funny. I must have forgotten that I was supposed to allow you into the room tonight…"_

"_**You don't dare."**_

"_Don't I?"_

"_**You'll pay dearly."**_

She smirked up at him suggestively. _"Of that, Hiei…I've not a doubt. Remember? I like to play with fire."_

He flicked his gaze away from hers to keep her from seeing how much she affected him so quickly. Damn her anyways for knowing his weaknesses.

**…..**

Nabi sat, curled up in the tea-room with a book. She had taken to reading some of the books lying around. Reading was rather…comforting to her. She didn't understand some of the dialogue, but the story was intriguing enough to keep her going. She tried, valiantly, to ignore Botan's penetrating stare. The reaper had entered the room a few minutes ago and had sat on the floor. Staying quite this long probably killed her. With a heavy sigh, Nabi turned and looked at Botan. She arched her eyebrows in inquiry.

"We're going to make chocolate for the boys!" Botan blurted.

Nabi blinked and then shook her head. "Botan, you know I have no idea as to what you are babbling about."

Botan stared at her in shock. "You've _never had chocolate_?!"

"I do believe that can be assumed."

"Ah!" Nabi started slightly by Botan's sudden cry. "I can't believe it! We most definitely will be making them now!"

"Botan," Nabi rubbed her brows. "Please…explain what this is about?"

"Valentine's Day! It's a human holiday to show the one you like or _love_ that you care! Girls are supposed to make chocolates for their significant others or boys they like as a show of affection!" Botan held up her pointer finger. "And if that boy/man shares the same feelings he will gift her back chocolates in March on something called White Day."

"And you want me to do this with you?"

"Bingo!"

"Why ever should I?"

Botan fell over and made an exasperated sound. "Because you like someone!"

Nabi quickly covered her emotions. "I do?"

"GAH! You're hopeless! Just meet us in the kitchen in five minutes!" Botan stood up and stormed out.

Nabi recovered and looked at her book longingly. "I suppose I cannot hurt…" She followed Botan and found the other girls gathered in the kitchen. "All right, Botan. I will go along with this endeavor…"

"Yay! I knew you'd come along!" Botan giggled.

"All right, let's get going already. Before the stores all close." Shizuru nodded and headed out the kitchen door. They all made their way to the long staircase. Botan and Keiko buzzed animatedly as they walked down the staircase about what kind of chocolate ingredients to buy. Shizuru walked behind them, smoking carefree. Shiyu and Yukina walked with her.

"Is this your first time to celebrate Valentine's Day?" Yukina inquired politely. Nabi nodded.

"Botan's just a nutcase." Shiyu chuckled. "She's practically a love-dove about everyone's love-life."

"I have noticed." Nabi muttered, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. "Who are you making these…chocolates for Yukina?"

"Kazuma." Yukina blushed, looking at her hands. "And of course all the other boys…"

"Do you have feelings for Kuwabara?"

Yukina faltered and turned a bit redder. "Well…yes. He is a very kind person."

Shiyu smiled and continued on. "She likes him! She just has no idea how to approach him!"

Yukina grimaced; although it still looked graceful. Nabi nodded and continued to walk beside Yukina.

"What about you, Nabi-san? Do you have feelings for Kurama-san?"

Nabi tucked her hands behind her back. "It is…complicated."

"May I ask how so?"

"I am not sure how…exactly…I feel about him. I know I feel more than friendship, but as to how much more or what exactly it means…I am clueless."

Yukina smiled and nodded. "I suppose with time, you'll learn."

Nabi returned the smile, unable to ignore it. "I suppose you are right."

**…..**

The apron was…hideous to say the least. Nabi sneered at it, trying to understand why it nearly had a life of its own. More so to the point, why it seemed to want her life. She stood in the kitchen with the items she 'needed' laid out before her. Botan buzzed around giddily like a new puppy. Keiko leaned over.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes. How do I remove this foreign life-form and burn it?" She gestured to the apron. Keiko giggled and shook her head.

"I know it's horrible looking but you'll understand the need for it later. Here. Let me show you how to prep the chocolate."

Nabi followed in Keiko's footsteps finding the crushing of the chocolate to be distracting enough she'd forgotten about the apron…almost. Step by step, she did as Keiko showed her. Soon after, she was spreading the brown, shiny substance that smelled rather delicious onto a sheet. When no one was watching, she quickly dabbed her finger into the brown goo and popped the appendage into her mouth. She stopped mid-motion and stared, wide-eyed at the mixture. Her cheeks flushed pink as she stepped back from it.

Botan looked over and gasped. "Inabi! Are you all right? Did you cut yourself?!" The other women turned quickly to find out if she had, indeed, cut herself. Nabi shook her head and looked up.

"It's…delicious…"

Botan blinked and began to laugh. "Oh my! That's all?"

Embarrassed, Nabi looked away. "Y-yes…"

Keiko giggled. "Chocolate is a girl's best friend."

"I thought diamonds were." Shizuru teased.

"Both!" Shiyu and Botan both piped in before laughing. They continued with their project until Nabi backed up into the microwave.

It beeped and Nabi spun with a squeak. She stared at it and frowned. She reached out and poked a number, jumping at the beeping noise. Tilting her head to the side, she began to push button after button. A childish smile lit up her features. She pushed them quickly and giggled before turning to look at the other girls. "It beeps!"

At the looks of amusement and…confusion, Nabi felt her cheeks flush again. She turned away from the microwave and return to her project.

Yukina crossed to the microwave and pushed a few buttons. Nabi turned to see her gentle smile.

"If you push them like this," she demonstrated, "it sounds like a song, doesn't it?"

Nabi nodded, happy that she wasn't the only one delighted in the sounds.

**…..**

The girls finished up the chocolates and stared down the mess. Keiko and Shiyu both groaned. Botan frowned at the mess. Yukina moved about, plucking dishes up and placing them into the sink.

"I will clean this mess. You all go rest." Nabi offered. Shizuru shook her head.

"We made the mess, we should all clean it up."

"I…could actually use the time of quiet. I really do not mind. Please, allow me to do this."

Keiko and Shiyu exchanged a look before nodding. Keiko stepped forward. "If you're sure…?"

"I am." Nabi waited until the girls shuffled out before she turned and tackled the mess. She scrubbed the counters down after clearing them of all the dishes. She then began to soak the dishes and was elbow deep in chocolate water.

"Quite the mess you girls made." Kurama commented from the doorway. He was leaning casually in the doorframe with his arms crossed. Amusement sparkled in his eyes. Nabi shrugged, catching sight of the horrid frills of the god-forsaken apron she'd been forced into. She turned her back to him, mortified that he'd caught her wearing such…ridiculous clothing.

"Y-yes, well…" He crossed the room and stood next to her. He hooked his fingers under the shoulder-strap of the apron.

"And this?" He leaned in closer. Nabi wanted to fall through the flooring at that point.

"Botan." She replied vaguely, not trusting her voice not to waver if she said more.

"Ah, I see." Why was he so close? She shut her eyes tightly as she felt his fingers graze her cheek gently. Her eyes flew open to turn toward him. He smirked and lifted chocolate smudged fingertips to his lips. "Hm. Quite delicious."

Swallowing, she turned away again. "I am busy."

He chuckled and pulled away. "Then I shall leave you to it."

She sighed and was about to start scrubbing again when he began to set up the kettle.

"What are you doing?"

"Making myself some tea. Would you care for some?"

"You…are not leaving?"

"Why-ever should I?"

"I-I…" Damnit, she had no answer good enough.

"Besides, I can't help it. That apron looks too ridiculous."

She groaned, hating Botan all the more for forcing her into it. "If you make any more comments, I will take it off. I swear it."

Something glittered in his eyes as his smirk turned devilish. "Promise?"

Her face turned so many shades of red before she spun back to the dishes. "No."

**…..**

A long sigh blew past her lips as she settled into the bath. She didn't know how long he sat there, but the way Kurama had watched her was un-nerving at best. She sank up to her chin in the ofuro. Her white hair fanned out with the movements of the ripples. The steam rising from the water fogged the glass of the mirrors. How long had she been here now? Roughly over a month? It amazed her how time flew and changed. She could still recall her first days here with crystalline clarity. She rose from the water as she grew prune-like. She dried off enough to slide the yukata on. She tied the belt snugly before towel-drying her hair. She slid the door open to the bathroom and stepped out. The others were most likely asleep at this time. She walked beyond the other rooms and stepped out into the cold night. She breeze was slightly warmer than the previous month's. As she came to the railing, dropping the towel over it, a sound reached her ears. A frown creased her brow as she listened closely. It sounded again; it sounded like the crackling of a whip. There was only one who came to mind with that sound. She didn't think, honestly, before she set out in the direction it came from.

The familiar scenery of the wooded forest was much different in the dark. Her bare feet padded softly through the soft earth until she reached the small clearing where the red-haired demon stood in a swath of moonlight. His rose whip lied around him in a deadly halo at his feet. Without a warning, he moved and lashed out at a tree; it fell to pieces as he landed softly back in the moonlight. His green eyes slid to her position quickly; alarm and precise calculation was written on his face until he saw who it was standing amongst the trees. His features softened from the hard planes of the warrior to the slightly confused male. He turned his shoulders toward her slightly.

She stepped out into the clearing and approached him. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"It is no trouble." He replied easily.

"I heard the whip." She stopped just outside of the rose whip halo. His eyes slid to her feet.

"You are barefoot?"

"Yes."

"That is not wise in these woods."

She smiled softly. "Why would you mind?"

"Your feet are…" He looked away. "Small."

The chuckle came before she could stop it. "I would hope they would be small comparatively. Are not female feet supposed to be smaller than male?"

He shook his head with a small snicker. "You always know how to throw my words back at me, don't you?"

"Perhaps." She paused, looking down at her feet. "I need to speak with you in any case."

Kurama's shoulders stiffened at her tone. "I am listening…"

"I…do not desire to be upset over my family anymore. I have spent much of my life searching for you, unknowingly, to destroy you. Yet, here I stand…and I cannot even bring myself to think about harming you."

"Inabi, you do not have to do this right now. It isn't neces—"

"It is necessary." She cut him off, looking into the tree line. "I…want to see your demon face."

He stepped to the side and frowned. "Are you certain that is wise?"

"Yes. I want to see your demon face so that I may…truly bury my feelings of vengeance."

Kurama sighed and shifted. "That is…not something I would do easily."

Nabi's shoulders slumped just barely as she nodded. "I see. I am sorry I asked." She turned.

"I did not say I would not do it."

She paused without looking back. "I do not wish for you to do something you do not wish to."

"I did not say I did not wish to either." He sighed. "I…had decided to leave Yoko behind me, however he seems to keep catching up with me. For your peace of mind and…to help you move on…I will do this. However, know that…my former self, Yoko and I are not…the same. He is my more aggressive nature; my demonic side."

Nabi nodded without turning around. She heard him move then silence. She frowned, about to turn around when Kurama's energy completely disappeared. She froze as new, stronger demon energy exploded from behind her. When it settled, she didn't wait to find out. She spun and gasped, both hands shooting to her mouth. A very tall demon stood before her. His hair was silver; eyes golden like that of the precious metal. He had two white-silver fox ears upon his head while a matching tail blew in the slight breeze.

A wry smirk played over his lips as he shifted to cross his arms over his white-clothed chest. "Do I intimidate you, kit?"

Nabi suppressed the desire to shiver from the deep timber of his voice. "Yoko, I presume?"

"Hm." His lips turned smug in their appearance. He took a step toward her. She stepped back. His face fell into that of a frown. "So you trust Suuichi but not _me_?"

"Give me a reason to trust you."

His eyes narrowed. "I am one with Suuichi."

"Why did you not stop your bandits?"

He sighed and looked away, annoyance on his features. "To be honest, the villagers were all dead. I won't lie and pretend to be a valiant hero for you. I probably would not have stopped them had there been any alive left. But you…" His eyes slid back to her, following every curve of her body. "You were not going to be sold, if that is any consolation. I was curious about the rumors around you. If there was a being as strong as you were rumored to be, I would not waste my time just to sell you."

"You would keep me until I was strong enough to be worthy of a higher cost."

"Perhaps." He waved his hand in a graceful, dismissive gesture. "But that was only if you had been found. You hid yourself well, kit."

"I was taught by the best." She lifted her nose a bit. He chuckled at her before he moved. Before she could react, he was before her, leaning down. His fingers lifted her chin to study her face.

"I must admit though, you have certainly matured well." His eyes wandered lower. "Suuichi has chosen a potential mate _very_ _well_. I am feeling nearly jealous."

She fought the blush the best she could. "He has not chosen a _potential mate_. We are merely—"

"Friends?" His laugh was so deep and sensuous it made her quiver. "Do you truly believe his intentions are purely innocent toward you?"

"I—" She stuttered and caught her. "I want Kurama back."

His smirk was knowing and all too smug. "I am right here, kitling…"

"N-no. Suuichi Kurama not…Yoko Kurama."

"Ah, but we are one…" His lips hovered over hers. She pulled back suddenly and put distance between them.

"Do you intend to just take what you please without asking?" Her voice was far too high pitched for her taste or pride.

His eyes showed that he knew well just how much he was affecting. "No, kitling. Sex is no fun without a willing female."

If she wasn't blushing before, she was nearly plaid at that point. "I-I…y-you…"

"You are entirely too fun to tease, kitling. However, my time runs thin. I will relinquish my time to Suuichi. Remember this, though…the next time we meet I intend to steal your lips as mine."

She was about to retort, but as she opened her mouth the energy enveloped him, shrowding him from sight. When the energy cleared, Kurama…red-haired, handsomely gentlemanly Kurama stood in his wake. His face was rather red as he stood in the moonlight.

"I…need to apologize for him. I was not aware of his intentions until afterwards."

Nabi leaned heavily against the nearest tree. "He was…indeed something else."

Kurama's blush faded. "Did you…find the closure you needed?"

"I did." Nabi straightened and looked at him. She took a hesitant step toward him before crossing the distance between them. "I do not know the proper procedure to this but…I…would like to…hug…"

Kurama blinked before chuckling. "Of course." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It is quite simple, just wrap your arms around me."

Nabi raised her arms hesitantly before doing so. She felt rather relaxed in his embrace. He was so warm that she felt herself relaxing more into his body. "He was intimidating but…I do not feel hatred toward him; you."

Kurama seemed to suddenly deflate as he let out a sigh. "I am quite happy to hear that, honestly."

"We should probably return before anyone finds us missing." She stepped away from his body heat, instantly wishing she hadn't as the cool night air invaded her space.

"It is far too late for anyone to find us missing." He chuckled.

"What of Hiei?"

"He is too…preoccupied with his own matters."

She gave him a look. "How do you know these things?"

He looked disgusted for a moment. "It is hard _not_ to know when Shiyu's room is not far from my own. Unlike Yusuke or Kuwabara, I cannot sleep through _anything_."

Nabi laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. He glared at her good-naturedly.

"I am so happy to know you find my discomfort so amusing." He replied sarcastically.

"You look so…truly disgusted." She wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "I am sorry. I could not help it."

"Would you care to join me for a walk?"

Nabi tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. "Yes. I do believe I would."

"I will walk you to your room first so that you can change into some more suitable attire."

"Shoes?"

"Among other things."

She chuckled and walked with him back to her room. She found some _suitable_ clothes and shoes, closing her door to change. She was able to do so easily without Botan waking. She slipped back out and rejoined Kurama. He led her away from the temple and out the back. They followed the long path to the beach. Neither spoke while they enjoyed one another's company. They reached the sandy stretch of the long beach. The crashing waves were soothing as they walked along. Kurama by-passed the main section that she'd been on once before. She frowned, confused as to where they were going. He continued along for quite some time. The beach slowly started to turn upwards into a climb. As they climbed up, Nabi bit back the desire to ask him where the hell they were going. They crested a large cliff. Kurama approached the edge and sat down, dangling his feet over the edge. She came to stand beside him, glancing down. It was quite a long ways down; however she felt no fear. Instead there was a slight rush in her blood at the sight. The roar of the crashing waves against the cliff was nearly intoxicating as she sat beside him. They stared out over the horizon. The way the stars and moon glittered over the ocean was amazing and breathtaking. It was nearly impossible to tell the difference between sky and sea.

"Do you come here often?" She asked, purely innocently. However, Kurama started to laugh into his hand. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. It is just…a very common thing human males say to human females to take them home to bed them. It is called a pick-up line."

"Oh! I am sorry! I was not aware."

"It is nothing to apologize for. It was just rather humorous to hear it asked so innocently." He smiled and looked back out to the water. "At times, yes. I do come here. It is not a place I frequent, but I do love the view."

"It is lovely." She agreed.

"It will get better soon."

She tilted her head but didn't comment. Time passed by slowly but soon, she realized what he meant. The sun began to rise over the ocean. Her eyes widened as the sun caused the ocean to glitter with a variety of colors. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the beauty of the sunrise. She rose to her feet and stood at the edge of the cliff, holding a hand over her throat. Kurama rose as well and stood a little behind her. She shook her head slightly as she watched the gorgeous event before her very own eyes. She almost didn't notice when Kurama wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close. Nabi blinked and looked at his arms with a blush. She inhaled his scent that surrounded her. It was a fresh scent, like flowers in a grove with a masculine spice to it.

"What do you think of this sunrise, Nabi?"

"It is indescribable."

She could feel his chuckle rumble in his chest. "I assume you like it better than the Demon World one?"

She scoffed. "Does the Demon World even _have_ a sunrise? I have only ever been surrounded by snow or nightfall. I believe I can count upon one hand how many times I have seen the daytime sky."

"Indeed. This world is far more beautiful to watch."

**…..**

The walk back to the temple was just as quiet as the trip to the beach. By the time they reached the temple, the sun had risen higher into the morning sky. Botan stepped outside with a worried frown; she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw them. She gaped for a few moments before her face became a sly mask. She grinned and pawed at the air.

"And just where were _you two_ all night?" She purred while wiggling her brows suggestively.

Nabi blinked at the blatant evocative statement; she shook her head. "Just a walk, Botan. Nothing more."

"Oh, of course." Botan pawed before bouncing inside. "If that's what you want to call it!"

"Splendid." Nabi groaned. Kurama smiled and shook his head.

"Allow her to do as she will. Anything we may say will be a confirmation to her." Kurama gestured toward the temple and led her within. They separated in the hallways; Nabi made her way to the room. She began to fold up her beddings and tidy up. Botan came in, still grinning like a fool.

"Nothing has happened, Botan." Nabi sighed, not even looking up.

"Of course, of course." Botan winked. "Whatever you say, Nabi!"

"Botan. Please. Cease this childish behavior." She dropped the blankets to look at Botan. "Even _if_ by chance Kurama and I did partake of such…actions, I do not believe it should be something so openly discussed."

Botan put her hands up. "Oh all right! You're no fun! Oh! That's right! The chocolates! We are planning to present them to the boys later today since Shizuru will be returning home for her job and won't be able to come back for a week."

"All right. I will make sure I am ready then."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"I have not spent much time with the dragons since…" She averted her gaze. Botan got the hint and nodded.

"Just don't stray too far."

"I would not dream of it."

Once Botan left her, she stepped out into the garden and came up short again by the sight of the plum trees. She crossed to the pond and bowed to the trees before turning and heading to the far side of the garden. She traveled into the trees for a bit before finding an area perfect for what she wanted to do. She settled on the rough ground and centered herself. She felt her inner persona float into the dimensional space within her.

'_I request answers.' She spoke to the dark silence. The air around her stirred before she watched as smaller representations of each dragon materialized from the thick black. Their elements made their bodies; they weren't much larger than two full-grown men placed head to foot. _

"_What do you desire to ask, child?" Mizuryuu, always the first to speak to her settled. _

'_I trained incredibly hard with each of you throughout my years. How is it that a single element dragon demon…was able to defeat me so pathetically easy?'_

_Raikiryuu, usually the most silent and hardest to reach sighed; crackles spreading from his snout. "You have an unusual connection to us. Iwaryuu could not ever hope to possess the boy and use him. However you…your energy is what calls to us. When you allow us usage of you, or you call upon us…your energy is our bait. Unlike others, you do not have to use your own body. Your energy also reproduces at an alarming rate. If we do not constantly feed from it, it could over-run you and potentially kill you."_

_Nabi sat in silence, staring at each dragon in shock. 'All along…my training is…was, useless?'_

"_No, child. Not useless. You merely had to give up more in order to gain more. Therefore the drain upon your energy is phenomenal as opposed to an enemy dragon demon's." Mizuryuu spoke up. _

'_That is why when you all took over…I fell.'_

"_Yes." Iwaryuu rumbled. "We each took what was required to help. Your body gave us what it could before it shut down. That attack was, by far…the most deadly for _you_."_

_Kazeryuu moved closer to her. "We would never harm you, Inabi-chan. You are the one we awaited so long for. You are to us as kin."_

"_Enough. She is becoming overwhelmed." Hiryuu's word fanned out as heat blowing over her. _

"_Agreed." Kooriryuu slid farther back. "You need the time to think upon what we've told you. When you are truly ready to speak with us again, we will answer. Until then…stay keen and aware."_

_Nabi sat still, in awe as each dragon faded. Mizuryuu paused with Kazeryuu. Each dragon nudged her gently with their snouts. In that moment, she felt her parents within them. She nodded to them as they faded from her. She closed her eyes._

When she opened her eyes, the forest seemed darker than when she'd sat down. In answer to her observation, thunder rumbled in the distance as the soft ambiance of rain trickling like small dancers leaping from leaf to leaf on their tumbling descent to the soft earth. She stood and looked around before she headed back. Once she reached the room she dried off; not bothering to change, she headed toward the kitchen for some tea. She rounded a corner and collided with Hiei. She stepped back and opened her mouth to apologize.

"Don't bother. Come with me. I have some questions." He headed past her toward the dojo. She noted that it wasn't a request, but a demand.

She watched the smaller figure disappear into the hallway just beyond her. Unsure of whether she should follow or not, Nabi stood in the hallway debated. She narrowed her eyes and made up her mind.

* * *

_Whoo! Can I just say this chapter was rather fluffy? I had to give them a romantic fairly cliché scene. After all, I can't see Kurama being unromantic. How'd you like the Yoko bits? ;) I was trying so hard to keep him in character! _

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	12. Fated Footsteps

**E.H.:**

_So, for most of this chapter _Everything I Do (I Do It For You) _by _Bryan Adams_ and _Lullaby _by _Assemblage 23_ were the most listened to songs. Towards the end though…definitely some recommended listening would be: (as cliché as it is…) _Taking Over Me _by _Evanescence, Mad World _by _Gary Jules _(Donny Darko Soundtrack), and _Façade _by_ Disturbed.

_Special thanks to you all for putting up with the glitches and weird uploading crumminess that keeps happening! Also thank you to: __**Juliedoo, Mizz Ri, Kunoichi Chaos, SakiHanajima1 **__for your awesome reviews! Also thank you to those who let me know that the chapters weren't showing through PM's. I'll do my best to repost them when that happens. I really hope fanfiction gets this glitch figured out ASAP since I know you guys are always waiting so patiently for the chapters and to be told it's there and not see it…really sucks. I apologize for any inconveniences and am doing my best to fix it from my end! Love you guys and here is another chapter just for you!_

* * *

**Fated Footsteps**

The dojo was silent as she entered it. Hiei stood with his hands behind his back and his eyes narrowed on her as she walked in. She stopped halfway inside the dojo. She kept her face a careful mask of neutrality.

"May I ask why you have…asked me here?"

"You have dragons."

"Yes. That would be in essence what I am."

"How?"

She let her mask fall briefly as she contemplated that herself. "Honestly, I have not an entire grasp upon how myself."

"The Dragon of the Darkness Flame is one with me; now. You have to lure dragons out. How is it that you are unscathed from dealing with more than _one_?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched her carefully.

Nabi sighed and shrugged. "I am just now beginning to understand bits and pieces to the reasoning. My energy is their bait; their lure."

"That's not possible."

"That is all there is to it."

"Dragons need physical lures."

"Maybe _your_ dragon does, but mine do not require such."

"Don't lie to me."

"I am not lying to you!"

"I have ways to force truth from you." He stepped forward menacingly.

"Do you even know what dragon you have enticed into contract with you?!" She snapped, motioning toward his right arm where she could sense the most dragon energy from.

"Hn. What do you think?"

"_That_ dragon was always forbidden from joining as a conduit to any for specific reasons! It was banned to the deepest, darkest realms of Demon World!"

"At what point do you think I care?"

She narrowed her eyes on him. A clamp slammed down over her anger as she stared at him. "That dragon was forged from the darkest of emotions tainting the purity of the flame. Hiryuu split the evil from himself and sent it into the deepest pits of hell so that the world would never have to suffer from the darkness flame again. Yet _you_ brought it forth. I have nothing more to say." She backed up a few steps before she turned quickly in the doorframe and walked away down the hall.

**…..**

Nabi sat down with the steaming tea in her hand; glad for once that no one else was present in the kitchen. Her mind was reeling with the conversation she'd had with Hiei. So, the dragon wielder cared not for what the dragon's composition was made of? Foolish. He was merely a lucky fool that the dragon had not killed him by now. A shiver went down her spine at the very thought of wielding _that_ particular dragon. She feared for what lied deep down within Hiei's soul; the dragon probably had reasons for why Hiei was allowed to wield him. She was so caught up in her musings that she failed to notice the soothing energy of Kurama as he entered the room.

"Everything all right? You look peculiarly dismal."

She looked up, not even slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he'd taken her by surprise. "Hiei is an idiot."

Kurama stopped to look at her slightly taken-aback by her blunt statement. He blinked, recovering with a shake on his head. "He has his means and his own purposes."

"His dragon is pure evil." Nabi emphasized.

Kurama sighed and served himself some of the tea she'd made, coming to sit across from her. "Some may argue the same sentiments to all dragons, Nabi."

"Are you chastising me?"

"No. I am merely stating facts. Hiei has a very good grip upon the dragon and it's prowess."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I have stood within an arena full of blood-thirsty demons with that very same dragon. He has a _very _firm grasp of what that dragon is capable of." He sipped the tea and frowned at her. "Why does it bother you so?"

"I spoke with him. He wanted to know of how I managed many dragons whereas he only managed to wield one."

A wry smirk was desperately trying to worm its way onto his lips; much to her displeasure. How could he find any amusement in this situation?

"Ah. So he _did_ ask after all."

Nabi let that statement sink in before she narrowed her gaze on the fox. "You knew of this encounter before hand?"

"Of course. Hiei inquired to me about you and the dragons you wield."

Her hand shot up to stop his words. "I do not wield them. They are as much a part of me now as I am them. I am a _conduit_ not a _wielder_."

Kurama blinked. "My apologies. I was not aware of any significant differences."

"Indeed." She grumbled into her tea. "For a being so intelligent and older than _I_, you seem to know little of my kind."

He looked offended as he leaned over the table to grab her wrist gently. "Then educate me. If you desire me to have such knowledge of your kind, then please…do tell. Your demon village kept itself well hidden from even my own senses for much longer than should have been possible. How could I possibly know anything of your kind?"

Nabi watched the small shimmer of hurt in his eyes before she closed hers guiltily. "I am sorry, Kurama. That was very harsh of me. I did not intend to offend you. You are right."

He leaned back, drawing her hand with his own. He rested his larger hand over hers softly; she saw he was giving her the choice to pull away if she desired. Instead, she turned her hand over and looked away from his face. Her face felt too warm as his fingers began to trace small circles on the inside of her wrist. Both sipped their tea in a slightly awkward silence.

"Why did Hiei even lure the dragon into his grasp?"

"Hiei does as Hiei pleases."

"What if his mate comes under harm because of his actions?"

He made a noise that almost sounded like a snort. "I assure you, if Shiyu comes under any harm due to his foolishness, he won't live long to regret it."

"What do you mean?" She found her own fingers moving over the smooth skin of his wrist. She began to feel self-conscious about her own wrists, knowing they were marred with scars from her burns and now the bindings Junta had forced on her.

"Shiyu is Yusuke's half-sister. If there is any whom Hiei would not desire to cross, it would be the former Spirit Detective. Not only are they friends and allies; but Yusuke may be one of the few able to bring about Hiei's demise."

"I see." She began to pull away but froze as he shot her a look.

"Your wrists are beautiful, Nabi. Do not feel needless anguish of how I see you or your body. You did not ask for such marring of your flesh." The intensity in those green eyes made her eyes widen. She turned away to hide just how badly affected she was by his words.

"You shift from subject to subject so fluidly. I hardly feel like you have detoured from the conversation at hand."

He chuckled, pulling away as she seemed to desire him to. "I've had much time to perfect the art of conversation. Botan is approaching."

Without needing to ask how he knew, Botan burst into the kitchen. "There you are! We're getting ready to—Oh! Kurama! What are you doing in here? You should be in with the other boys!" Nabi stifled a laugh as Kurama allowed the grim reaper to pull him to his feet and shove him out the door. He threw her an amused wink from the doorway before disappearing around the corner. Botan bounded back in. She planted her hands on her hips and did the best impersonation of stern as Botan was capable of. "Well! What was that?"

"We were conversing over tea." Nabi rose, fighting the pull of a smile. "Shall we retrieve the chocolates?"

Botan nodded, instantly back to bubbly. "Yes! Oh yes, indeed!" Nabi shook her head as the blue-head hummed while getting the chocolates from the fridge. They settled them onto the counter as the other girls trailed in. They each made quick work of doing up the chocolates for each boy. Shizuru's coffee truffles where tossed into a zip-lock bag with their names scrawled on them. Yukina placed the chocolates into ice boxes she fashioned with her energy with each name carefully etched into the top. Shiyu managed to fold a few boxes and wrote the names on each box, saving the biggest box for Hiei. Keiko filled small heart covered treat bags for the other boys before setting Yusuke's 'special' liquor chocolates into a small box. Botan had each boys' chocolate placed in a small tin with paper doilies sticking out. Nabi stared at the chocolates, wondering what to do with them. Keiko saw her turmoil and giggled, handing her the pack of treat-bags.

"There should be plenty here." Keiko stated.

Nabi nodded and smiled gratefully at the brunette. She set to placing the chocolates into the bags before stopping at the bag she'd fill with Kurama's. She didn't want the others to see what she'd come back and finished doing to the extras she'd hidden for him, but there was no way to get by without them spying it. With a sigh, she turned and retrieved them. She steeled herself to the teasing she'd be receiving from them. She turned and settled the chocolates on the counters and ignored the widening of every girls' eyes. She carefully placed the flower topped chocolates into a bag and tried vainly to keep her blush under control. Botan's giggling was _not_ helping. She tied the bag closed and finally looked up to glare at Botan.

"Oh, would you please cease with that! I just…thought it would be…nice…to personalize them…a bit…"

"Oh, yes. Of _course_ Inabi. I'm sure _Kurama_ will enjoy his personalized chocolates." Botan was nearly in tears from her giggle fit. Nabi sighed and hung her head as the other girls joined her.

"Don't worry 'bout it, sweetheart. He'll love them." Shizuru chuckled with mirth as she gathered her own bags of chocolates.

They gathered their bounties and placed them on a tray or two to carry all together. They entered the tea-room. Nabi settled on the floor, a little bit away from Kurama's seat. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked too excited for their own good.

Keiko went first and handed Yusuke his special box. At this gesture, Yusuke grinned like a crazed fool. "Sweet!" He pecked her on the cheek. "Are these like last years?"

Keiko rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes. Just like last years."

"Aw, fuck yeah! You love me, don't'cha?!"

"That's the whole point, dummy!" Keiko bantered back at him before turning and handing the smaller bags out to the other three. Hiei stared at the bag blankly before taking it.

Shiyu moved and held out her box of chocolates for him. "Happy Valentine's Hiei!"

Hiei stared at the box with a frown. "What the hell are those?"

Shiyu's shoulders fell before her eye began to twitch. "Chocolates. I made them, so take them damnit!"

Hiei snorted and took them with a grunt.

Kuwabara started to wiggle. He kept eyeballing the ice box with his name on it. Yukina smiled and presented her chocolates to the boys one by one. She handed Kuwabara his with a smile. At the sight of seeing every other male get a box, Kuwabara's shoulders sagged. He smiled sweetly, but even Nabi could see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes as he took the box graciously.

"Gee, thanks Yukina. These're gonna be great." He eyed the box as the ice maiden smiled and even flushed a little from the compliment.

Yukina averted her gaze to her hands as she softly cleared her throat. "I-I hope to receive some from you later this year, Kazuma-san."

Nabi felt a smile warm her lips as Kuwabara's head snapped up. He blinked before a goofy grin split his face. "You betcha, Yukina! I'll get ya the best there are out there!"

Shizuru snorted and rolled her eyes. She tossed the bags of her handmade chocolates to each male. "Here. Happy V Day, brats."

Kurama chuckled. "Thank you, Shizuru."

"You're welcome, Red."

Nabi rose and handed Kuwabara his bag first. "Thank you for being so friendly, Kuwabara."

"Aww…no prob, Nab." Kuwabara chuckled at his bad rhyme with her name. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and handed Yusuke his.

"Sweetness! I made off like a friggin' bandit!"

A coughing noise came from Kurama's direction while he tried to cover up a laugh. Hiei rolled his eyes and stopped to stare at the bag before his nose. He glared up at Nabi.

"I still think you are a fool." She grumbled, Hiei grunted and grabbed the bag so quickly it actually snagged her finger a bit.

"Hn."

She turned and approached Kurama, ignoring Botan's giggling. She held out the bag to him. Kurama took it with a smile.

"Thank you, Nabi, for your thoughtfulness."

Botan nearly fell over from his reply while Nabi looked away and nodded. She returned to her seat while Botan went about handing hers out. Yusuke dove into his and offered Keiko some. He dumped his bag from Nabi out and popped one in his mouth. Kuwabara also partook of the chocolates, offering Yukina some; begrudgingly, he offered Shizuru some as well.

Kurama pulled one of Nabi's chocolates from the bag and froze as he stared at the small flower bloom carefully imbedded in the top. His eyes darted to the others chocolates from her and found that his were the only ones special. His green eyed gaze slid to her. He watched as she stared off out the window. Her cheeks were just barely speckled with a blush. He smiled and bit into the chocolate. His eyes widened as he shifted the chocolate around in his mouth. The bitter of the chocolate was nearly overwhelming as he tried so hard not to make a face at the flavor. Then too much sweetness exploded in his mouth next as the over-sweetened middle slammed into his tongue. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to allow anyone to know how…_unique_ her chocolate was. He looked quickly at Yusuke who was also eating the poor demon's chocolate. Yusuke, however, had absolutely _no_ tact. The former spirit detective's face scrunched up before he coughed. Kuwabara was about to eat one but stopped, seeing Yusuke.

Nabi didn't have to look to know they were god-aweful. She could easily see Yusuke's reaction from the corner of her vision. Not to mention the fact that Kurama was trying so hard not to make a face or say anything. She made the mistake of glancing over and catching Kuwabara's eye. He looked ashamed before he popped the chocolate in his mouth. She watched as he tried to choke on the horrible flavor; and the worst was knowing he did it to make her feel better. Once the poor man was finished with just _one_, he smiled at her weakly.

"These are really good, for your first time makin' 'em, Nab." Kuwabara offered.

Yusuke coughed and downed some water. "No offence, Nabs, but you should really stick to cleanin'."

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded, appalled by his blunt truth.

Nabi nodded, hanging her head. "I know. I apologize for the horrendous massacre I just gifted you."

Hiei stared at the bag and was about to toss it out the window when he caught Shiyu's eye. The glare she was leveling him would have melted metal. With an annoyed grunt, he dropped them back onto his pile. He'd be rid of them later, whether Shiyu liked it or not. No way in hell was he going to poison himself for that demon's benefit.

Kurama shifted in his seat. "Then I suppose it is a good thing that I prefer my chocolates this way." He smiled reassuringly and began to eat the gifts she'd bestowed upon him. It was obvious that he'd probably just sealed his doom when it came to future chocolates; but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her feelings.

Nabi stared at Kurama disbelievingly. In fact, she saw right through the lie. It was easy for her to see in his eyes just how bad the chocolates were as he choked down each one. But, that wasn't what made her tear up; he was suffering to make her feel better. In fact, he was making a show of it for her benefit. That is what touched her deep inside. In that moment, she realized something she'd been trying to run and hide from. A truth that made itself so concretely apparent in that time and place…

She had fallen in love with him.

With that realization, she felt something deep within shatter. It hurt so badly, yet at the same time soothed her all the way through. Knowing that here, her heart had found a reason to exist for. She smiled at him weakly before rising. She excused herself for the bathroom and left the room. As soon as she felt she was far enough, her feet took off. She ran for the doors and fled outside. She made it to the plum trees where the blooms waved in the breeze. The rain had dulled to a grey-skied day. Leaning on the tree with her father's plaque, she sank to her knees. Her left hand rose to clench over her heart as she trembled.

"Inabi…?" She clenched her eyes shut at his voice.

"How do you…always know…?"

His feet made little sound as he approached her. He touched her arm lightly, bending over to see her face. She turned and looked at him with tear-rimmed eyes.

"Your eyes always belie your feelings…"

"I…why did you do that? You did not have to eat those. I know they were awful; there was no need—"

Kurama silenced her with a laugh. "Do I truly need to spell it out for you?"

She bit her bottom lip as she felt her blood rushing through her. Fear clouded over her mind. "Maybe. I think I may be too afraid to ask for certain."

Kurama's eyes softened as he reached out for her. She allowed him to pull her to her feet. His green eyes were warm and welcoming; they swam with emotion that he was letting her see. He leaned forward while simultaneously pulling her body flush with his. His lips hovered over her own. His breath mingled with hers in such a sweet cacophony of movement. Her eyes fell closed as she anticipated his kiss. His lips brushed over hers.

She felt it before it happened; Kurama did as well. He threw her away from him just in time as the ground exploded under where they had just stood. Both flew back and hit the ground hard. Nabi rolled to her feet quickly, scanning for him. She didn't see him. Panic welled in her chest.

"Kurama!" She searched for him and a flash of red hair appeared beside her. She released a relieved breath as he came to stand beside her.

"I am well. Are you injured?"

"No." She saw the figures as they emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Kurama demanded, his voice sounded a little lower than usual.

One of the figures stopped at the edge of the garden. The hood of the cloaks they wore hid all of their faces. But Nabi didn't need to see their faces to know they were here for her. These were the very demons that stood as Kasaru's personal body guards. She'd heard through Yamitori of them. They made the leader tremble in fear; a fact she'd always kept in mind. The closest figure moved an arm out to the right side and aimed at the trees. The hood showed enough of the figure's jaw line to show that the demon was male; his lips quirked into a vindictive smirk. It was nearly in slow motion that she watched the energy erupt from his fingertips as it hit the trees. The trees split in two and fell. The figure then moved his hand to point at Kurama. Nabi moved before she could think clearly. She kicked Kurama aside as the razor beam of energy shot toward him. It hit her arm and she screamed as it sliced through the layers of her flesh. Fresh blood gushed down her arm in a torrent. She moved aside enough to keep it from moving too far into her limb.

She rose her other arm and was about to call on a dragon when one of the smaller figures appeared beside her. The figure hit every single point of where her energy gathered in such rapid succession she couldn't feel anything past the initial explosion of pain. Her body went limp as the figure caught her and lifted her onto their shoulder. Kurama was recovering and spotted her. She couldn't even move her jaw to cry out for him. A mangled whimper fell free instead. The main figure shot at Kurama again. Kurama evaded the attack only to be attacked by another figure face to face. A new rush of fear overcame Nabi; this fear was for him. The figure carrying her walked nonchalantly back to the others. One of them turned and opened a portal using a device similar to the one Junta had used. The last thing she saw was Kurama fighting a losing battle with three powerful demons.

**…..**

Kurama dodged and attacked as they came at him. His eyes strayed to where Nabi was. He could see her fear stained face. Anger rose within him as he attacked more fervently. He knew when Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara rushed in. Frustration took over as he watched them get pushed back; the four of them were being _pushed back_. These were no mere bounty-hunters. These demons were highly trained assassins; the likes of which he hadn't seen in decades if not centuries. He knocked back a demon in time to see Nabi taken through a portal. He tried to rush past the demons to reach the portal in time only to have two more hit him with direct blows of energy. The only thing he could compare this level of pain to was when Karasu had blasted him with bomb after bomb directly on his skin. These two demons only hit him once and that same agonizing searing pain coated his being. He cried out and stumbled back from them. He clutched his middle where the most painful blow had been dealt. His green eyes were ablaze with rage.

"_Allow me free, Suuichi."_

For once, since he'd left Yoko behind him, Kurama actually listened to his other side. He threw caution to the wind and allowed his counterpart free. The shifting of power was like jumping into a boiling hot spring before leaping head first into a pool of ice immediately after. He felt Yoko take over.

Yoko ignored the gapes from Suuichi's friends at his appearance. He began to counter-attack these useless creatures that had caused his human side pain. The annoyance that was flowing through him was centered around that female, Inabi. The demons attacked again and he dodged one blow, allowing the other. The pain merely fueled his aggression as he slammed his now rose-vine wrapped hand through the demon's chest cavity; he enjoyed the feeling of fresh blood coating his hand as he threw the body aside. The insult he felt at the sight of the damaged trees next to him caused him to reach out and use the very plant that one of these idiots had destroyed to bring about another demise. The petals of the plum blossoms flew forth at his command and became as razor blades in a tornado of movement. They flowed to surround the other fool attacking him and coat him in a vice of painful death. The creature actually screamed; much to Yoko's pleasure as blood began to color the medium pink petals with red dye. He took his sweet time torturing the demon until the dull thud of his body failing and falling to the ground filled the fox demon's ears. With a disgusted sigh, he released his attack and turned toward the next offender. The demon with a tasteless weapon of an energy beam was left. Yusuke and Hiei were enjoying playing cat and mouse with the ugly bastard. Yoko's eyes centered on the figure nearest the portal where Nabi had been stolen through. His target decided, the King of Bandits made his way toward the demon. The demon spotted him and tried to shut the portal down. Yoko tsked as he used the very roots of the tree the demon stood before to wrap around the creature and hold him immobile.

"Now, now…was that truly wise?" His lips pulled back into a dark smirk as he came up to the demon. He held his hand over the demon's face and summoned his rose whip again to writhe around his wrist. "Tell me, fool…how long will this portal stay open?"

The demon was stupid. Truly idiotic. It _spat_ on him. With a look of pure annoyance, Yoko pressed the points of the vines forward to begin puncturing the whelp's face. The demon cried out in pain and tried to pull back. That was not going to be allowed. He sneered at the pathetic being.

"I truly despise repeating myself."

"A-an hour!" The demon squeaked. Yoko glanced at the portal. That would not be enough time to retrieve his female and return.

"Where have they taken her?" The demon, still idiotic as ever, snorted. Yoko growled venomously. "Your death is your choice. If you desire a slow and agonizing eternity clawing at the surface of your mind, praying that I'll kill you quickly, then by all means…keep this useless charade up. If you desire to pass quickly and with minimal pain, cooperate."

The demon eyed Yoko carefully before his eyes opened in realization that the demon would, indeed, make good on his promise of a tortured existence. "To Kasaru-sama palace."

Yoko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And _where_ is _that_ you idiot."

"The zone past Galdara, where no king had reign for the last thousand years. It is hidden in the Great Scarred Valley. You'll know it…_if_ you find it."

Yoko paused, frowning. "Did Yomi know of this place and of its ruler?"

"Yomi-sama? Yes. He enabled Kasaru-sama to have his reign there until the recent years when he abandoned his post as one of the three Kings."

Yoko leaned away in thought. Damned demon; Yomi seemed to always have a knack for disrupting even his most carefully laid plans. His golden gaze slid to the demon before him. He didn't spare the demon a word before the vine points burrowed excruciatingly slow into the demon's face and brain. The screams coming from the demon made Yoko's ears lay back to muffle the irritating noise. They finally died down after, in his opinion, too long. He released the demon before he retrieved the portal device. He crushed it in his palm. What demons did not retreat with Inabi in hand were now dead anyway. He turned to survey the damage done to the garden.

Yusuke stepped forward. "Why'd you crush it?!"

Yoko's eyes found the former Spirit Detective speculatively. "It is unnecessary."

"What d'ya mean 'unnecessary!"

"Yusuke." Hiei stepped forth. "Shut up."

Yusuke spun on the smaller demon to retort when he fell silent. Yoko had no doubt the fire demon was telling Yusuke something telepathically. He ignored the boy and moved toward the plum trees. He knelt and touched the tree trunks. It was such a waste. He could feel the tug of Suuichi's energy. He closed his eyes and allowed the red-head to be back in control.

Kurama opened his eyes and stared at the trees before him. He'd seen it all through Yoko's eyes and grunted in pain as his mid-section began to protest movement. He stood slowly and looked at Yusuke and his friends.

"They've taken her to the unmanned lands past the plains of Galdara. The stronghold of Kasaru is in the Great Scarred Valley."

Hiei nodded. Yusuke frowned at him.

"So why didn't we jus' use that thing?"

"Only an hour of time to use before it would close. Do you believe we'd have enough time to get in and out in that span?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something when Kuwabara stepped forward.

"We'll get her back, Kurama."

Kurama looked at Kuwabara and nodded. "Of that you are absolutely correct, Kuwabara. I _will_ get her back."

**…..**

Nabi was all too aware of what was being done. She was crammed into a cage that was nearly too small for her. It was suspended by rotting ropes over a sea of starved demon beasts. The others hanging beside her were emaciated and had dull, fear filled eyes. She spotted the demons that had brought her here; they stood on the only ledge in the large cavernous room. The short one who'd stolen her away from Kurama was the one facing her.

"You made the mistake of crossing Kasaru-sama, _Nabi_. Don't look at me like I did something stupid." The voice was clearly female. The worst part of it was, Nabi _knew_ that voice. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I expected this from Junta, but not from you, Miro."

Miro dropped her hood. Nabi opened her eyes and gasped. Her eyes widened before they misted over. Miro's once pretty face was so scarred and mangled, Nabi nearly didn't recognize the girl from her past. Miro's eyes were the only thing left that wasn't altered. "You are a fool then. But, we always knew that, didn't we?"

"What…happened to you?"

Miro gestured blandly to the pit below. "I thought Junta was insane at first. But with time…I saw the truth of his words." She paused before she pulled her hood back up. "As will you. Kasaru-sama has far more plans for you, Inabi. _This_ is merely the beginning…"

* * *

_I feel like if I were in Nabi's shoes…I'd just go on a friggin' killin' spree. But then again, that's just my Yusuke speaking. _

_Yoko came to play! Yay! I have to admit, writing him can be difficult but once I'm in the flow…it's so…fun. Hahaha! I know that's pretty sadistic, but really…he's such a fun character to write for. _

_I have to say, I feel kind of dumb. I wrote that whole scene in chapter nine with Yusuke saying, "Nabi's been nabbed!" Kunoichi, it __**just now**__ hit me the pun I wrote! I didn't even see it until now! Lol! I couldn't believe it! I typed it up and moved on thinking it was kind of a funny little line and left it there. It took musing over your review to actually SEE and GET the pun that I wrote myself. Sometimes…I wonder just where my head is! Hahaha!_

_Hope you guys enjoyed and can't wait to see your reviews!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	13. Fate Shadows Our Lives

**E.H.:**

_Whew! Another chapter! It also looks like the glitch was fixed! I could see my chapter twelve up! Woot, woot! I know I'm not giving you guys much chance to review between chapters but…I'm on a roll and wanna give you more to read! This chapter is probably my favorite by far. Well, besides the romancy ones with Kurama. That does take precedence. But this one…is definitely up there. I am going to be starting on my next chapter ASAP! Hopefully I'll get it up tonight! There is a chance I might not, though. _

_Anywho! Thanks to you guys! I know not all of you have had the chance to review, but I'll thank you ahead of time anyways since I know you always do review! __** Juliedoo, Mizz Ri, Kunoichi Chaos, **__and __**SakiHanajima1**__…you are so rocktastic. Thank you for all my readers too! _

_Just as a head's up, I know some spelling is horrendous, but please note...it is in dialogue! It's the only way their speach came across with the correct influxes and...well...you'll get it later on. _

_For this chapter…pretty much anything by _Disturbed_ works for the listening. (_The Night, Criminal, Haunted, The Curse, _and_ Façade_ were the playlist I had on repeat.) _

* * *

**Fate Shadows Our Lives**

Miro turned and walked away, leading the other two away. Nabi watched her walk away in stunned silence. At least she was already crammed into a seated position in the cage. She leaned her head back against the bars and rolled her head to stare at her wound. The bleeding had slowed gradually; now only a few drops would roll off her fingertips from time to time. They free-fell to the gnashing beasts a good twenty feet below her. She could almost feel her body again as the stunning to her system began to dull. Nabi honestly didn't care too much if she survived this; she needed to see Kurama. She needed to know he was alive and well. Fatigue from her blood loss rushed over her; she tried to fight it but it was a losing battle. One of the cages rattled with movement. Her eyes found the cage just to the upper left from her. The demon inside was bashing against the bars in a frenzy. She couldn't figure out why until she saw the demonic rats gnawing on the ropes above the cage. Someone had tossed fresh blood onto the rope and thus called forth the cannibalistic rats. The gaunt frame cried in a rasp as it tried to free itself, but to no avail. She tried to call on her energy but couldn't summon the most basic of energy to help it. The demon's eyes found hers with a plea that made her heart sieze. The silent cry of desperation rang much louder than if the demon had actually said it aloud. A resounding snap filled the air before the demon's cage fell downwards, turning sideways as it fell. The garbled scream pierced her eardrums as she shifted to watch. The cage collided with the horde of demon beasts, sinking into the mass. Metal bars snapped from the ferocity of the beasts combined strength. She could see the bloody gashes that were inflicted upon the beasts for their impatience. She had to look away as the demon was literally shredded alive. She could smell the blood fill the air. Making the mistake of opening her eyes, she became as a statue. Chunks of limbs were thrown about as the demon creatures devoured the poor demon. Their haste and greed caused a feeding frenzy on one another. Nabi felt her stomach turn; she couldn't tear her eyes away. It took only moments for the frenzy to die down; it still seemed like it took forever. Even with their frenzy of eating one another…there was still a sea left over. From what she could deduce, there were layers of these beasts just teeming and clawing at the pit of the room.

'_I do not foresee leaving this place alive…if ever…'_

**…..**

She awoke in a start; her cage was rattling. She darted her gaze around; she couldn't even recall falling asleep. Her cage was being lifted by some mechanism. She watched as two cages were lowered over the gnashing demons. The two beings scrambled against the bars, screaming in different languages for mercy. Someone laughed cruelly from the side; she whipped her head in that direction. She found a cloaked figure on a platform just before her cage. The person was male, if his laugh was any indication. He opened the cage and grabbed her by the back of her neck; pulling her out like a rag doll. Her eyes widened like saucers as she realized just how _huge_ this demon was. He was a good two or three feet taller than she and twice as wide as she with muscle. He dropped her to her feet and dragged her from the platform into the darkened hallways. She reached up and tried to loosen his grip. He stopped and laughed down at her, lifting her to eye level.

"Really?" One word as she already wanted to curl up into a ball out of fear. The blood-lust in his eyes was worse than anything she'd seen before. He moved surprisingly fast for his size; her body slammed excruciatingly against the wall. Her head swam as he pulled her away from the wall and dropped her down to her feet again. She didn't have to stand; he just dragged her down the hallway again. It took a long time before he came to a stop before a huge, intricately carved door. She was dropped, unceremoniously onto the floor by his boot-clad feet. He knocked three times. "I brought the wench."

She didn't hear any reply but the doors still opened. He bent and retrieved her; this time the lug threw her over his shoulder. The doors closed with a loud thunderous clap. The room seemed too dark for her. There were torches lit up along the walls as the enormous demon carried her across the room. Without a word, he threw her down into something rough.

"Leave us." A velvety-smooth, deep voice said.

"As you desire, my lord." The huge demon stated, bowing and threw her an amused glance. "Behave, wench." With that, he turned and left the room. She sat up and thought about running for the door when a smooth laugh startled her. She spun to face a huge desk. She was plopped on a huge wooden couch-like bench. It was as intricately carved as the door. The chair behind the desk was turned so that the back was facing her. She rolled her eyes at the typical fashion these men always seemed to take; chair backs were indeed _so _ terrifying.

The chair turned around. She caught the surprised noise that nearly escaped her. Before her sat probably one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen in her life; of course with the exception of Kurama. His hair was pure black and kept stylishly short. His jaw was firm yet smooth, his lips were curved into a sensuous smile while his stormy blue eyes took in her reaction.

"Yes, chair backs are indeed quite terrifying. Interesting how you are the first not to _quiver_ before it." His voice was too amused, too easy going. She stiffened as he spoke her thoughts right back at her.

"Telepathy?"

"Yes. But I don't intend to give away _all_ my secrets so fast."

"Who are you and where is your master, Kasaru? If I am to be his little torturing toy, I would prefer to deal with him personally and not his pets."

He laughed again, tossing his head back as he rose. "Oh, my lovely little _Nabi_…you aren't to be simply my torturing toy. I intend to make you into much, _much_ more."

Her face fell as he rounded the desk to lean against it in front of her. He crossed his arms over his chest. His crisp, fresh-pressed white shirt hugged his body snugly. "Kasaru…is you?"

"Yes. I am Kasaru. I would think you'd have figured that out much earlier."

She narrowed her eyes and sent out her senses and barely stifled the gasp. "You are…human…"

He smirked and crossed his ankles; the action was too similar to Kurama. She averted her gaze. "Well done. Anything else you desire to tell me that I already am aware of?"

She shook her head and turned back to him. Nabi blanked her mind before she struck. She lunged at him quickly and threw her palm out toward his chest with lightning. She immediately felt the drain but ignored it. However, he easily stopped her attack and spun so that she was pressed face-down, bent over the desk with her arm held immobile behind her back. He leaned over her and chuckled in her ear. He tsked. "Do you really think I came to be in charge of so many demons by _chance_, Nabi?"

She struggled in his grip and stilled, screaming as he shot white-hot energy into her arm. The energy ripped through her and shut her own completely down. Her knees buckled. He let go of her so that she could slide to the floor. She panted heavily as she writhed on the floor from the shockwaves that continued to pulse through her. He stood over her, tilting his head to the side with that same smile. He was in control and he was making sure she knew it.

"I really hope you'll see things my way, dear." He knelt over her, straddling her middle. "It'd be such a shame to kill off such a perfect little specimen…"

"M-mon-s-ster…" She managed through the convulsions her body kept going through.

"Mmm…yes. Monster, indeed. However…" He ran his finger down her cheek. "It takes one to know one, doesn't it?"

**…..**

Shiyu paced the room, irritated with the males in the room. They were too busy planning. This was getting to be too ridiculous. Did they take this long to plan on _her_ rescue? Oh wait, no. She had been there for that portion…coincidentally. She finally stopped and crossed the room. She slammed her hands down beside Yusuke.

"Enough! You know where she is! Why the hell are we wasting this time?!"

Yusuke looked at Shiyu with surprise. "What the hell you mean by 'we'?"

"I'm coming with you." Shiyu snarled.

"The hell you are." Both Yusuke and Hiei snapped back; they glanced at each other before looking back at Shiyu.

"The hell I _am_." She growled back. "I _am_ going with you. I have been training my ass off with you, Hiei. I can handle myself and you can use all the help you can get!"

"There're gonna be a shit-load of nasty mother fuckers there, Shiyu! I ain't lettin' you go and become a friggin' target!"

"If it weren't for Nabi, I wouldn't _be alive_." Shiyu replied somberly. She sighed, running her hands over her face. "Look. I understand you all are seriously worried on if you take me that I'll slow you down. I won't. Besides, Kuwabara can't go with you. _I can_. I've been in Demon World and I can handle the rough environment. Whether you recall or not…I _am_ half-demon."

Hiei glared at her. "And with child."

Yusuke froze and looked between them quickly. "She's WHAT?!"

"Way to bring that up now…" Shiyu grumbled. "But that's besides the point!"

"NO fuckin' way!" Yusuke yelled. "Not if you're pregnant!"

"Shut the hell up, Yusuke! You aren't my father nor do you have the right to tell me what to do! As for you, Hiei, you only get a say in the child's life! I'm still my own person! I am deciding this for myself! I don't care what you think! My _friend_ is out there with probably one of the biggest bastards of the century! I _won't_ sit idly by and pretend that everything's going to be okay!"

Kurama sighed. "Shiyu…you are aware that by coming with us, you'll be risking your very child's life?"

"I am. And that's a risk I have to take for my friend. I know Nabi would do it for me."

The stiffening to Kurama's shoulders was not missed by any present. Yusuke shook his head.

"You are _not_ considerin' this, are you, Kurama?"

"Unfortunately, Yusuke…she is right. We do need every amount of help we can get. Kasaru has proven to be one of the most devious enemies we've come across thus far. I don't even believe Mukuro could compare to this demon."

Hiei grunted an annoyed agreement.

Yusuke closed his eyes and hung his head. "God-damnit…I feel like…this could be it for us."

"It very well likely could be." Kurama stated, looking just as haunted.

The silence that fell over the five fighters was weighted.

"That's a very good chance." An extra voice added. The five spun and stared in surprise as Koenma entered the kitchen in his older form. "Botan told me of the situation."

"Hn. So, you came to give your regards?" Hiei sneered.

"No. I…thought over what you said to me, Kurama. And…"

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"You were right." Koenma finished. "That is why I took the liberty to gather a few…extra hands."

Shiyu stared with huge eyes as a tall man with a blue Mohawk stepped into the room. "S'right, mates!"

Another followed him with vibrant red hair and a horn on his head. "It's a happy time fer sure, Urameshi! We be comin' along 'ere to see ya, that we are!"

Yusuke's face lit up. "Chu! Jin! Well fuck me runnin'! What the hell are you bastards doin' here?!"

"Jus' as he said 'ere, Urameshi! We be 'ere ta help ya lads out!"

"What? You din't think jus' any ole bloke'd be walkin' in here ta help a mate out, did ya?"

Shiyu moved closer to Hiei. "Who are these people?"

Hiei smirked. "Allies."

Chu turned and looked at her, leaning down to squint at her. "Eh? Found yerself a Sheila, did ya Hiei?"

Hiei's arm snaked around her and pulled her very close. His voice was half-growl, half-amused grunt. "Hn. Yes. It's advised to keep the hell away from her."

Jin blinked and grinned. "Lass sure is a pri'ty lil' thing."

Kurama had moved to greet someone else walking in. He was much shorter than the other two with ice-blue hair and green bangs that looked sharp enough to stab.

"Touya." Kurama shook the demon's hand. The demon replied with a friendly smile.

"Kurama. It has been a long time, has it not?"

"Indeed."

"Sazuka, Shishi, and Rinku will be meeting us on our way to the break between worlds." Touya stated. "Where are we headed exactly within Demon World?"

"Great Scarred Valley." Kurama replied, leading the smaller demon into the large room. "Kasaru's stronghold was told to be there."

"An' where ye git yer info, Kurama?" Jin asked, floating closer to the map spread on the table.

"A demon that was working for him." Kurama answered distractedly.

"Was?" Chu grinned.

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah, _was_. Wish you coulda seen the fight. It was somethin'."

"Damn pity we missed 'er then." Chu chuckled, looking around. "Now, I know ya a lil' too well, bloke. Where's the shiny bit-o-love?"

Shiyu stared at them confusedly, looking to Kuwabara of all people for answers. Kuwabara laughed at her expression.

"He's a drunk. His power comes from the booze. We fought these guys at the Dark Tournament."

"Okay…" Shiyu still was confused. "If you guys fought them, why are you all so…friendly?"

All eyes turned to her. At least three sets were amused while the others were shocked. Chu and Jin looked at Yusuke and then back at her.

""ave ye e're fought, Urameshi, girlie?" Jin asked. Shiyu rolled her eyes.

"Every day since I got here. Why?"

Chu whistled. "Damn, mate. And this sheila's still standin'?"

"They meant a real throw down, Shi. Like me actually tryin' to kick your ass into the curb."

"What, are you the magical fist-fight monster that makes friends after a throw down?"

"Pretty much, yeah!" Yusuke rubbed his neck with a laugh.

"It is rather entertaining to watch, Shiyu. Perhaps someday we should show you." Kurama smiled before turning back to the map. "I have a feeling we will run into this fortress within this zone. No one seems to have explored that far into the canyon and I've not heard of anyone surviving for long within there."

"It is a wise choice. What is our choice of attack?" Touya asked, studying the map.

"If we can…sneaking in. If that fails…we will just have to fight our way inside."

"Now that's what I call a plan! Fist a'blazin, mate!" Chu pounded his right fist into his left palm before finding the bottle of whiskey Yusuke hid under the stove. "Aha! There ya're pretty!"

"When are we leavin'?" Yusuke asked, leaning on the table.

"Rest as much as you can until sunrise. We leave at the very beginning of dawn." Kurama replied.

**…..**

Nabi had been dragged back to her cage. Once the pulsing energy had faded from her system, she couldn't access her own without a zinging pain. She sat in the cage, disgruntled by the whole situation. She had fallen in and out of sleep all night; the cries from the demons below kept her from a full rest. The off and on cries of fear or such from the other caged creatures also kept waking her. She cracked her neck and back to keep her bones from protesting the singular position too much. She leaned back against the bars as best she could; closing her eyes. Sleep fell over her once more.

_A hand traced lazy patterns over her mostly nude flesh. She smiled into the blankets, enjoying the slight tickling sensation over her bared back. The warm fingertips trailed over her tattoo marking; each detail was not lost to the roaming fingers. A soft sight came to her lips as she lied among the warm blanketing. A chuckle from her right filled her ears. That wonderful sound made her flush with slight color._

"_What do you find so amusing?"_

"_You." He leaned over her to nuzzle her neck. She could feel his hair brush over her sensitive flesh. "Sighing so contently as such…"_

"_Does it displease you?" She teased softly. He pulled back. She waited for his answer. His hands slid over her shoulders, kneading them. A small groan of pleasure fell from her. "That feels good, Kurama…"_

_The hands stilled before a smooth laugh filled her ears. She stilled; that wasn't Kurama. She flipped over, bringing the blankets with her. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the very man who had trapped her. His dark blue eyes twinkled with malice. She went to dive away from him only to draw up short as a collar chained to the wall choked her. She fell back with a cry. She brought her foot up and tried to kick him away only to have that shackled down as well. She struggled and screamed in rage. How dare he! _

"_Ah, ah, ah…_you_ fell asleep my dear. I simply let you see what you wanted to see and feel. He means much to you, doesn't he? Now you've shown me where to break you."_

She came awake with an angry scream. She moved in her cage as best as allowed and glared upwards to the platform. The cage began to move upwards again. Once she reached the platform the giant opened her cage and stopped. He watched her with a low rumbling chuckle.

"Coming, wench? Or can I drag your ass again?"

"Touch me and I will remove you of the precious body part; even if I have to gnaw it off." She snarled as she moved out of the cage. He laughed fully, but kept his hands to himself. He lead her to the familiar doors and opened them. "He's already waiting. Don't try anything too stupid, wench."

She ignored the slamming of the doors as she glared at the dark-haired bastard sitting in his chair. A glass of red liquid sat on his crossed knee as he swirled it idly.

"Are you just going to be rude and stand there forever, or will you come in?"

She sneered and walked across the room. She stopped on the opposite side of the desk. "Who do you think you are tampering with my dreams?"

"They were intriguing." He replied smugly with a small shrug. "Though I have to say…I wonder if you look as delicious in reality."

She lunged across the desk at him. He moved too fast for a mere human as he leapt up to balance precariously on the edge of the chair. He laughed and flipped away as she leapt up at him. He nonchalantly took a sip from the sloshing red liquid before tossing it aside. It shattered on the floor not too far from his feet. He charged his hands up to counter her. She circled the desk as he mirrored her.

"You're too intelligent to believe this will really work."

"Maybe so, but I would rather die trying." She snapped, leaping upward and grabbing onto the back of the chair to flip herself over the desk. She landed and began swinging. He dodged her every move which only fueled her fury. He continue to mock her with laughter as he moved too quickly for her to react. He was behind her; his hand shot out and shoved his energy into her. She cried out in surprise as the energy tore through her. She stumbled into the wall, leaning against it for support. She rolled to the side as he punched the wall where she'd been. She blocked his follow-up kick with her elbows; her vision was blurring from the shocking energy that was dulling her demon energy. He grabbed her arm and threw her across the room into a beam. She hit it hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She slid to the floor and coughed up some of her own blood. That's when it hit her; the scent. The rancid, familiar smell of blood…demon blood. Her eyes found the shattered pieces of glass where the red liquid settled on the floor in a viscous pool. She looked up at him.

"Y-you…are taking…demon blood…!" She wheezed, trying desperately to gain control over her breathing.

He smiled in such a way that seemed so simple with barely an edge of evil. "Of course. Interesting isn't it? Demons who feed on humans are the strongest of your race, are they not? Take, for instance, Mukuro. She feeds upon humans and is an extremely powerful demon, no? Raizen, another S Class human eater who for some god-forsaken reason chose to starve to death. He died of starvation by not taking of humans anymore. Now, what do you believe that would make a human…who partakes of demons?"

She shook her head, disbelief flowing through her. "But—"

"I've lived for over six hundred years, Nabi. I can fight demons, strong demons, on equal ground and _lead_ them. I've found what man has sought out for centuries. The Fountain of Youth, my lovely demon, is within the blood of demons."

"You are a psychotic, twisted, horrible human!"

"Oh, please…don't compliment me so. I may believe you actually like me." He crossed over to her and knelt before her, lifting her chin. "Such defiance…such emotion and fury…"

"Do not touch me!" She hissed, trying to bat his hand away only to cry out as he gripped her chin harder and squeezed her wrist painfully.

"It is something that I truly admire about you. You still have not broken to me. It took Junta days, Miro…hours. And here, I have you…rebellious to the core. Tell me, what would your precious demon lover do if you weren't purely his after all?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I may not know much of him, but I know this; if you dare to do what you are insinuating…he will show you absolutely no mercy."

"Promises, promises."

Nabi wasn't even sure where she found it within herself, but a vindictive smirk toyed with her lips. "Do you even know how Junta died?"

Kasaru frowned and released her chin. "Enlighten me."

"He was continuously torn apart and sewn back together with plants until his body gave up. And that…was merciful in Kurama's eyes. Imagine what he will do to you?"

Kasaru snorted and pulled away, shoving her back from him. "Your little demon won't make it this far."

"_Promises, promises._" She mimicked his words.

**…..**

The seven figures approached the breech between worlds. Shiyu had convinced them to allow her to come along. Chu, Jin, and Yusuke had chatted non-stop about the 'good ole days' like dirty old men the entire way. She wanted to smack them, all three, over the head repeatedly until they shut up. As they neared the borderlands, three figures emerged from the darkness. She nearly choked on a laugh at the sight of one of them. He was the epitome of boy-band-pretty. The tall blonde turned toward them with a huff.

"What took you so long? I've been kept _waiting_ for over a _day_. I haven't had a wink of beauty rest!"

"Yeah…and he hasn't shut up about it at all." Whined a kid with a weird star tattooed cheek.

"Finally. Are we about ready?" The blue haired pretty boy sneered. He stopped when he saw Shiyu and looked her up and down. "And who…are _you_?"

For some reason, she was highly offended. "Shiyu. And who the hell are _you_? An _Ayabie_ reject?"

Yusuke shot her a truly horrified look. "How the hell do you even know who that is?!"

The man growled. "My name is Shishiwakamaru and I don't _ever_ want to hear you speak my name this _entire_ trip!"

Shiyu snorted, grinning. "No problem there. I wouldn't want to bother with such a stupid name anyways."

Hiei smirked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Shishi, don't bother. She obviously isn't worth it." The blonde retorted with a sour frown. "_Well?_ Can we go now?"

"Aye! Don' go getting' yer panties in a bunch there, mate!" Chu commented.

Touya sighed and moved to Shiyu's side. "Please forgive them. They are rather self-absorbed."

"Hey! Don't loop me in with them!" The kid barked, pointing at the two tight-wads.

Touya nodded in agreement. "That is Rinku." Rinku waved with an animated 'hi'. "You have now met Shishiwakamaru. The last is Sazuka." Touya threw up an ice shield in time to deflect the playing card that shot at him.

"The _beautiful_ Sazuka! It's against Spirit World law to not put a _beautiful_ before my name! Remember that well, girl!" _Beautiful_ Sazuka snapped before turning and walking ahead with Shishiwakamaru.

Shiyu stared after them. She turned to Touya. "If I _accidentally_ happen to _possibly_ poison them in their sleep…remember…it was an _accident_."

Chu laughed loudly and clapped her shoulder as he passed. Jin and Yusuke laughed as well as they headed after the two snoots. Touya smirked and nodded.

"I will keep that in mind." He headed forward after the others. Kurama was next to follow.

Shiyu moved to follow only to be stopped by Hiei as Rinku also disappeared into Demon World. She turned to him with a question that died on her lips as Hiei kissed her soundly. She melted into the kiss before he pulled away. She blushed and looked around embarrassedly; even though she knew no one else saw it.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Sometimes!"

"Hn." Hiei chuckled. He lifted his right hand to push her toward the barrier.

**…..**

Nabi was escorted back to her cage by the same giant. He opened the cage and motioned for her to go in.

"What? Are you not going to throw me in?" She stated sarcastically.

"Aw, now don't go giving me any ideas, wench." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit as best she could. She narrowed her eyes on him as he slammed the door shut and locked it. Her cage lowered until it cranked to a jolting stop. She listened to him walk away before she sighed and hit the back of her head against the bars repeatedly. Her latest plan failed. The only way out was to take down Kasaru. But how did one take down a _human_ with _demon_ abilities? Not to mention the fact that he always saw her plans ahead of time. She would have given up if it weren't for the fact that she knew Kurama was going to come find her. He came after her before; he'd do it again.

She tried to stretch a bit and snorted. She was really beginning to hate this stupid cage. She couldn't imagine how the demons around her felt. She glanced to her right; the demon was staring at her. Her eyes paused as she looked back. The demon's eyes were lid-less and stared at her unblinkingly. The blank stare was un-nerving to say the least. She gripped her cage bar and pulled herself up a little higher to sit better.

"How long have you been here?" She asked civilly, trying to not let the stare get to her. The demon continued to stare.

"Don't bother."

She turned to the left to another demon sitting in a cage. He was covered in a cloak as well. He had one knee bent and was resting his arm over it. The hood hid his face; it was brown and weather worn. Something…felt familiar about him. She frowned.

"Why not?"

"His tongue was cut off and fed to those beings down there." He gestured vaguely to the demons below. "Not to mention the fact that he would sooner rip off your head and eat your entrails than speak with you. He's hungry; that's why he's staring."

Nabi felt a tremor go down her back as she glanced back at the demon which continued to eye her. "You…are well knowledged. How long have you been here?"

He sighed and leaned his head back. "Too long."

"I…cannot help but wonder if I know you?"

He rolled his head to stare at her from under his cloak. She could only see his mismatched eyes. The same moment her eyes widened in recognition, his did as well. He shifted in the cage.

"Inabi?"

"Kouta?"

He pulled the cloth covering his face down and the hood to stare at her. His blue-black hair hung around his face and shoulders. "How the hell did you get here? And…how are you alive?!"

"I have the same questions!"

"Junta." Kouta snarled. The motion drew her eyes to a scan that ran from his right temple down to his jaw. "He tried to get me to come here and join these…beasts. Miro fell right into Junta's hands like an idiot. He tortured her for a few hours before she pleaded for forgiveness. She then listened to everything he said and fell under their power. She believes their lies."

Nabi sighed. She moved to kneel on the bottom on the cage and leaned her head on the bars. "What happened to us?"

"We were betrayed. It's as simple and complicated as that." He growled and punched the cage. "How did you get here?"

"Miro brought me. She…overpowered her." Nabi admitted, ashamed of herself.

"Junta tricked me. I was hiding out when he came to me a couple weeks ago and attacked with a group of these idiots. I've been dangling here since."

"I am so sorry."

"Why? You didn't betray us."

"I…I still didn't stop—"

"What could you do, Inabi? We were children. Stupid, weak, pathetic children who hadn't finished their lessons to the fullest. How the hell could we have possibly done _anything_ against those bandits?"

She shifted, uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say; it wasn't exactly like she could say that she knew whose bandits were behind the attack.

"Do you know…that Junta betrayed our village?"

"Yes. He…tried to kill me."

Kouta snorted. "He dead?"

"Very."

"Good."

"You two were best friends…"

"Emphasis on _were_, Inabi. When I get out of here…I'm going to kill Kasaru and Miro."

"But, if she is being brain washed, shouldn't you spare her?"

Kouta threw her an agitated look. "Does that excuse what she's done? The demons she's led here to be drained and eaten by that sicko?"

"Perhaps not, but does not everyone deserve a second chance?"

Kouta turned and showed her his scar. "I did and this is what I got for it."

She sat back and shook her head. "Do you have any plans of escape?"

"Not yet, but I've been working on it for a while. You?"

She smiled small. "Not really, no."

"Then, looks like we've got to figure it out together, then, huh?"

"I suppose so."

* * *

_So, I don't know about you, but I really love Kouta thus far. I couldn't have ALL the survivors hate Inabi! However, for reference, the four kids…are the __**only**__ survivors from their village. Kouta and Miro's stories will be revealed later on. _

_I'm not sure how Chu, Jin, Shishi, Sazuka, Touya, and Rinku (geeze that's a long list) came out. I hope they came off as themselves. _

_Hope you guys enjoyed the twist with Kasaru! Stay tuned! More to come!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	14. Fate is Cold

**E.H.:**

_Ugh, work sucks sometimes. What sucks more is practically no sleep and then work. I am looking forward to sleeping on my nice snuggly, comfy futon mattress again and not on that stupid deflating air mattress of hell. (Long story made short: found mold on futon, had to use air mattress, found out air mattress has tiny holes courtesy of kitten and deflates overnight now, cleaned futon today after work…futon sleep=yay!) _

_Thanks for all those great reviews! You guys really made my day when I read them. __**SakiHanajima1, Kunoichi Chaos, Juliedoo, **__and__** Mizz Ri**__ thank you so much for the reviews! I may have another update tomorrow. My hubby's getting his Colonial Marines video game tomorrow so…computer is mine! Mwahaha! But just as a head's up, Wednesday there will be no updates! It's my 24__th__ b-day and I will not be in! _

_So, without any more rambling on my end, here you go!_

* * *

**Fate is Coldness Incarnate**

Shiyu climbed off Yusuke's back, feeling a little sick. She could keep up with him to some extent, but after a while…she just couldn't do it. Yusuke helped her down with a grin.

"Too fast?"

She punched his shoulder, unamused. She took a few deep breaths. "Shut…up…"

"Hey! You could be ridin' with Hiei! He's worse!"

"I know!" She snapped.

Chu plopped down with a jug of booze and drank a large swig. Shiyu settled beside Yusuke with a deep sigh. She looked around and spotted Hiei in the trees. He dropped down beside her and shot Yusuke a slight glare before offering her his hand. She took it and nearly regretted it as she was instantly in the tree with Hiei. He settled against the trunk and pulled her snugly against his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to swallow the wave of nausea impressing upon her. She'd lost count of the days by now. They were certainly pressing a lot faster and harder than she'd ever seen them work before. Even Yusuke was exhausted. That was a feat she'd rarely seen. She was about to ask Hiei when she spotted Kurama walking a little away from the group. His eyes looked haunted; distressed. Her heart hurt for him. Until this trip, she'd never seen his emotions so clearly. Sure, she'd seen the flirtations between the two; but this? Kurama was broken in such a way one could only get when they had fallen. She should know; she was currently snuggled in tightly against the one to blame for her heart's condition.

"He'll be fine." Hiei sighed in her ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Kurama is strong."

"So are you." She pointed out, looking over her shoulder at him. "What would _you_ do in his position?"

"Kill them all." He answered without hesitation. "And I did."

She snorted. "You didn't know you were…emotionally attached to me at the time."

"Hn."

"Hiei, I've never seen Kurama so…torn apart."

"I have." Hiei grunted, leaning back further.

"What?"

"There was a girl in his youth he cared a great deal for. She got involved needlessly and Kurama erased her memories."

"But did he _love her_?"

Hiei gave her an odd look. He looked down to where Kurama stood, staring off into the dark wooded area. "No."

"That…is the difference." Shiyu sighed, leaning back.

"You are too sentimental."

Shiyu snorted and turned onto her side; amused by the way he protectively lifted his arms to keep her from falling. She fell asleep quickly.

**…..**

Kurama ignored the conversation his fox senses could hear from here. Hiei knew that he could hear them; Shiyu did not. He couldn't be upset with them however. He'd been guilty of the same about Hiei when they'd gone to save Shiyu. He leaned against the tree beside him. He'd thought over his feelings for Inabi a great deal before the incident. When he'd seen her face in the garden on Valentine's day…she'd been so unguarded. Her emotions had been so clear as she looked at him. She didn't have to say it for him to realize her sentiments toward him. He closed his eyes as a wave of pain washed over him. He should have told her then…clearly, how his heart felt toward her. Regret filled him.

"_We will get our female back." _Yoko spoke clearly. Kurama closed his eyes and fell into his half-meditative state to speak with his other side face to face.

'_She has a name, Yoko.'_

"_I am aware." The fox demon leaned against nothingness as he would have a tree trunk. Kurama moved to sit upon the nothingness as if there were a boulder conveniently there. Crossing his arms and legs, he frowned into the darkness while his golden-eyed alter-ego stood silently. _

'_If we lose her…'_

"_It is not an option."_

'_And if I do?' Kurama's green gaze lifted to his others golden one._

"_You belittle our power. If you begin to fail, I will merely take over."_

'_My energy may not be strong enough to summon you forth.'_

_Yoko growled and rolled his eyes. "Pessimism is not becoming of you. We are going to succeed. If we arrive to a dead female, there will be hell to pay. Why must you be so sentimental?"_

'_It is what has kept us alive in this world.' _

"_She changed you."_

'_Yes. She did. She changed _us_.'_

_Yoko looked away to hide the indignation in his eyes. Kurama already knew his other self would never admit to such. "Suuichi…"_

'_Hm?'_

"_You chose well for us."_

_Kurama arched an eyebrow at that. 'Now who is sentimental?'_

_A wry smirk played over his alter-ego's lips. "Don't make me regret letting you handle this."_

'_Indeed.' Yoko faded from his mind as he stood. _

Kurama's eyes opened up as he stared off into space. He turned and moved back to the camp. Touya, Hiei, and himself were the only ones left awake.

"Who will take the first watch?" He asked as he sat.

"I will. I did not overexert myself like some." Touya stated with a pointed look at Chu and Jin.

Kurama nodded. "Then I will turn in. Wake me when you tire and I will take the next shift."

Touya nodded curtly before Kurama stood and walked to a set of roots. He settled between them and closed his eyes. Within moments he was asleep and drifting in dream land.

**…..**

_He stood in a large room; a small platform held him above a large pit of angry demons. His eyebrow lifted at the sight before he caught sight of the familiar white tresses. He crossed the platform to her and knelt beside her. His eyes searched her for any injuries and found her just as he knew her to be. An odd white, open backed gown wrapped around her frame. Her hair partly concealed a very detailed white tattoo marking of a dragon bending about as if in flight. He reached out and touched her arm. _

"_Inabi…"_

_She turned, shock on her face. It then melted to anger and frustration. "What? Have you come to torture me with his face again?"_

_Kurama felt confusion as he shook his head. "What do you mean by that?"_

_She shrugged his touch off. "Unless you are _him_, do not touch me, filth. At least here I should have the peace to know it is him and not some pretend façade."_

_Kurama sat back not understanding. He sighed and sat on the edge, beside her. He dangled his feet over the damned creatures below. "What are they?"_

_Inabi snorted and amused him with an answer. "They are starved demons. The ones that my cage hangs over."_

_Kurama's head snapped up in surprise. "What cage?"_

_She pointed and he followed her finger. A cage hung over the beasts, empty and swaying precariously by a dilapidated rope. "That one. I will amuse you for this time. It is the one I am kept in while I am not trying to get out of here. This is my only escape; you cannot take it from me."_

"_Why would I take such a release from you?"_

_She turned to look at him sadly. "Please stop. Even this is too cruel."_

_He grew frustrated with her and moved to grab her face in both hands. "Inabi, what are you talking about? Do you really not think this is me? Do you really need me to prove it you?"_

"_If you can." She answered doubtfully. The pain in her voice tore at him. _

"_I am Kurama. You know me by that name as well as Suuichi and Yoko. You made chocolates for me with flowers upon them; I planted plum trees in remembrance of your parents." He trailed off trying to think of anything else that couldn't be mistaken._

"_What did you think of my chocolates?" _

_He smiled softly. "They were wonderful."_

"_You hated them."_

"_No, I did not. I ate them because you made them."_

_Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched him. "What was the last thing I said to you before we were attacked in the garden?"_

_He pressed his forehead against hers gently. "You said…that I may have to spell it out for you because you thought you were too afraid to ask to be certain."_

_The tears fell as she threw her arms around him. "It _is_ you."_

"_How could you ever doubt I'd come for you?"_

"_I do not…know what to believe anymore…" Her voice trembled as she spoke past the tears. _

"_Believe in me." He pulled back and softly kissed her nose. "Believe in the truth that I will always come for you."_

_She nodded weakly, wiping her tears away. "I will."_

_He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in what was meant to be a chaste kiss. She turned and buried her hands into his hair; the action sent Kurama over the edge of control. He deepened the kiss as their tongues warred in a dance of dominance. He took a small amount of pride in the fact that he won. Her blood raced through her veins under his hands as her held her close. They pulled apart to breathe. _

"_This…is the sweetest dream I have had this entire time." She sighed. Kurama's face fell at that. He stared into her eyes. _

"_Dream? You…but I am…" She began to fade from him. "Inabi!'_

"_Kurama!" His hand slid right through her figure. He tried to grab her again only to fall forward onto his side. She was gone. He yelled out a curse and pounded his fist against the platform. The surroundings changed so suddenly that he nearly didn't notice. _

_He lifted his hand and held a few strands of her hair, the only thing that remained with him. "I'm coming for you." He clutched the hair tightly in his fist._

**…..**

_He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in what was meant to be a chaste kiss. She turned and buried her hands into his hair; she felt him lose his restraint. He deepened the kiss as their tongues warred in a dance of dominance. She gave in to him and allowed him to take control of the kiss. Her blood raced through her veins under his hands as her held her close. They pulled apart to breathe. _

"_This…is the sweetest dream I have had this entire time." She sighed. She wanted to stay here forever. It wasn't like the other dreams where Kasaru interrupted them or even donned Kurama's face._

"_Dream? You…but I am…" He started. She looked up in curiosity only to watch him begin to fade away from her. She clenched her hands in his hair as he seemed to be having the same issue. "Inabi!'_

"_Kurama!" Her clenched fists fell right through him as he faded further. She cried out and tried to reach for him again only to watch him disappear. She stood and spun in a full circle trying to find him. She cried his name again and again but to no avail. She raised her hands up toward her face shakily. As they neared her face, she halted. In her hands were strands of blood-red hair. She stared at them and closed her eyes, holding them over her heart._

**…..**

She woke with a start, looking around. She blinked and looked down at her hands, clenched over her heart. In her hands…were red strands of hair. Her eyes widened as she stared at the familiar red. She…the dream…it…

"…was real…" She whispered barely loud enough for herself to hear. Somehow, they'd connected through their dreams. But, how was that possible? She wasn't a psychic type demon; she wasn't… She turned and looked into the cage next to her. Purple and ash colored irises met her gaze. "Kouta…did you?"

He nodded once.

"But how?"

"A little talent I found I had." He stated. "I have no one to reach out to, but you do."

"You…thank you." She stated softly with a sad smile. "He said he is coming."

"Good. I hate this stupid cage."

The gears began to groan loudly as her cage raised again. She moved to her knees and clenched the bars. "No!" She watched as Kouta's cage grew farther away from hers. The cage came to a stop at the cursed platform. The large demon opened her cage and motioned her out. She moved out and glanced back down toward Kouta's.

"Come on, wench." The giant grunted, shoving her toward the hallway. A plan began to formulate in her head.

"I am coming, no need to shove." She replied. He led her all the way to Kasaru's door. Once the door opened she stepped inside and turned back. Sarcasm dripped from her tongue. "Why thank you for being so gentlemanly."

The giant laughed and slammed the door behind him. She turned and looked to where Kasaru generally was. He was nowhere in sight. She frowned and looked completely around. She moved over to his desk and glanced around once more to be sure he truly was gone. She moved quickly to open a drawer. She shuffled through some papers and muttered an oath under her breath. Nothing. She went through a few other drawers and slammed them shut in irritation. Of course he'd not keep anything in here. She paused and looked at the leg of the desk. There was a small crack that didn't match up with the grain of the wood. She dug her nails into it a popped it open. A key clambered to the floor. She snagged it up and shoved it into her boot before replacing the chamber.

"If you're going to steal that key, you may as well put it somewhere far more amusing to search through."

She spun and nearly made a noise of surprise. Kasaru leaned against a doorway that she'd never noticed before, watching her. He chuckled and pushed away from the doorframe, hitting the wall twice. The door slid shut; but not before she caught of glimpse of a female leg on the floor. She stepped backwards and rounded the desk to put distance between them.

"What was that?" She nodded toward the door. She couldn't keep the fear from creeping into her tone.

"Nothing you must concern yourself over."

"What was that?!"

He paused and his smile actually dropped for a moment. It returned with ten times more maliciousness. "A man has needs, Inabi. Unless you wish to offer me that solace yourself…" He stepped closer; she moved farther away.

He chuckled at her as they continued their impromptu dance around the room.

"Never would I offer that to _you_."

"Ah, but you would offer it to another demon?"

"You are not the kind of demon I would consider worth my time."

"Ouch, that nearly hurt." He feigned a hurt expression.

"Why do you keep calling upon me? You know I will not change my mind."

He paused to muse. "Call it a…curiosity. How did you block me from your dreams last night, Inabi?"

She froze. She regretted it as he moved quickly. She dodged him just in time but tripped over his outstretched foot. She caught herself and rolled to her feet; and directly into Kasaru's arms. She threw her knee into his groin and was rather satisfied as he groaned and crumbled. She used him to vault over and away from him. She ran to the opposite side of the room and prepared herself for anything.

He recovered and stood, glaring at her. "That was a very stupid mistake. Now you are going to suffer."

The door moved open as the giant allowed three hooded figures in. Kasaru turned and glared at them.

"I did not call for you."

The shortest of the three bowed. "My sincerest apologies, my lord. But there is a large group of demons heading into the cavern."

Nabi looked at Miro as she rose. Miro turned and looked at her with a blank expression before she turned away from Nabi. Kasaru frowned and leaned on his desk. His eyes narrowed on Nabi.

"I assume they are your friends?"

"Why would I tell you even if I knew for certain?"

"My lord, do you wish to have this _scum_ removed?" Miro asked without looking in her direction.

"No. Leave her. I've decided my use for her after all." He stood straight. "Allow these intruders close. Then ambush them with the lowest class demons we have. We will see what their powers are and then adjust our approach accordingly."

"As you wish, my lord." Miro bowed before turning to leave. She cast a disgusted look at Nabi before exiting.

"Higo," Kasaru addressed the giant. "Have her prepped for the blood-bank."

Higo paused and glanced at Nabi. She couldn't believe what she saw in the giant's eyes. He looked…upset. "My lord, are you sure there aren't any better uses for her?"

"Did I give you an order?" Kasaru snarled.

Higo looked at him and nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"I didn't hire you to question my judgments; I hired you to carry them out. Now do as I command."

Higo bowed, though begrudgingly. "Yes…my lord."

Nabi glared at Kasaru. "You are a bastard of the lowest kind." She walked willingly to Higo's side. "I much rather take my chances with Higo-san."

Kasaru's face contorted into anger. Higo grimaced and pulled her from the room, quickly slamming the door. He turned to her and stared at her like she was insane.

"Are you daft, wench?"

"No. Are you?"

"Kasaru-sama can kill you in mere moments."

"And _you_ could kill _him_ in mere moments if you would just stop whimpering like a kicked pup every time he looked at you."

Higo rolled his eyes instead of getting angry. "I've been there before, wench. There is a reason I serve him. He brought me and my entire clan to our knees in a few minutes time. Now come on…we have a place to go."

"What is the blood bank?"

"Have you heard of a harem?" Her eyes widened. Higo nodded. "Now, imagine having your blood sucked every other day."

She shivered, closing her eyes. "How long…do I have?"

Higo sighed. "You can tell your buddy goodbye in the cages. But that's all the time I can spare."

**…..**

Kurama saw it, in the distance. It was…rather obvious if one knew what they were looking for. As they neared the destination; hordes of demons came rushing out at them. He predicted as much and already planned ahead. During their morning, he'd made sure everyone knew not to use too many large attacks. Their biggest ally at this point was to keep the element of surprise. The low class demons were easy to take on and soon they were standing in mounds of dead demons. Even Shiyu looked around annoyed by how easy it had seemed. So he'd predicted accurately. They sent the weak ones to test them.

"Yusuke." He turned and found the spirit detective standing on a pile of bodies. He faltered for a moment at the sight of the half-breed, jumping up and down on the front of his feet with a twisted grin on his face. The mazoku half-demon looked up at the sound of his name and blinked innocently.

"Yeah?"

Kurama shook his head to clear his thoughts again. "It is imperative that you keep the extent of your power hidden until absolutely necessary. I have a feeling Hiei, you, and myself will be needed at our highest strength to face this Kasaru."

Shiyu glanced over with a raised brow. "So what? I'm chopped liver now?"

"No, Shiyu. I merely wish for you to stay the farthest back for your safety and…" Kurama looked pointedly at her stomach. She glared and covered her abdomen with both hands.

"_We_ will be fine." She huffed.

"Then're we blokes ta be the first cavalry then, mate?" Chu asked, looking at Yusuke with a highly amused grin.

"No ways I be missin' out on all the fun, s'what I say!" Jin hovered excitedly over the ground.

"As long as I don't have to lower myself anymore by fighting such low life imbeciles anymore, I'm for it." Sazuka stated, sneering at the dead bodies as if they would infect him.

Shiyu smirked evilly. "What? Afraid of a little blood stain or breaking a nail?"

Sazuka shot her the vilest glare he could. "Little vermin girls like you should never be seen or heard."

"Little prissy boys like you should never be allowed in society." She shot back.

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose. "Enough. We have plenty to worry about without you two bickering needlessly. Let's move on."

**…..**

Higo had done as promised. He led her to the cages and brought up Kouta's. She knelt on the platform and reached her hands into the bars. Her true reason was the fact that for some reason, Kasaru hadn't taken the key from her. She half-wondered if he'd forgotten in his raging tantrum; however she knew better than to have such false hope. She slid the key into Kouta's hand discretely while locking eyes with him. She lowered her voice to the point where she knew only Kouta would hear her.

"I do not know when I will have the chance; but I will make sure to free you. I swear it upon my mother and father."

Kouta stared back at her and held her hands. "Don't make a promise you don't know you can keep. If all goes to hell, leave me and get the hell out of here."

"I cannot do that."

Kouta smirked. "Of course you can, Inabi. You'd want me to do the same if our roles were reversed."

Higo stepped up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, wench. Time to go." Higo took her down a new corridor. He paused at a large stone door. Nabi looked up at him and felt her stomach drop. His face was clearly upset and displeased. He put his hand against the door and glanced down at her. "Do me a favor, wench. Don't die."

She stiffened at the words, looking back at the door. "Why would you care?"

"…you remind me of my sister. Spitfire and too damned stubborn for her own good." Higo shoved the door open. He nodded to the interior.

Nabi didn't want to go; she wanted to be defiant and rebel. However, two guards grabbed her quickly and hauled her inside. The door slammed between Higo and herself. She didn't even get the chance to at least say goodbye or anything as she was thrown into a side room. Women were instantly around her, tearing at her clothes. She fought back not liking the way things had gone; one of the guards moved forward. He stabbed a pronged item into her side. A searing jolt of electricity dropped her with a scream. As she spasmed on the floor, the women finished stripping her down her nothing. They threw a white fabric sheath gown on her. The fabric wrapped up and around her neck like halter while it left her entire back bare to the very lowest part of her back. Cuffs and a collar that were energy restraints were clamped over her throat and wrists as well as her ankles. The cage suddenly didn't seem so oppressive and confined now. The cuffs felt far more contained than the bars ever had. She could feel her weakened energy straining against the cuffs and her skin. The guards, now satisfied that she was contained, left her in the sea of blank eyed women. Each woman had marks on their wrists and elbow joints from blood-letting. A few of the females were lying face down at the edges of the oversized room; they were either dying or dead. When Nabi could move without feeling tremors of electricity zinging through her, she crawled to a wall for support. She pulled herself to a stand, leaning heavily on the wall. She nearly tripped over someone next to her. Her eyes flickered down; a gasp lodged in her throat. She gazed into a set of glassy, dead eyes. That however is not what made her blood freeze in horror. On the woman's neck was a deep bite wound. She'd been marked…undoubtedly by Kasaru. The woman was demon; Kasaru was human. He'd marked her as his slave and thus poisoned her.

Her hand unconsciously flew to her throat and she stared at the demon woman. She began to tremble; her eyes moved around the room. As she found each dead woman, they all had something in common. Their necks were all marked. He knew his bite was like a venomous snake bite to humans. His energy was not only unique but because of its difference in nature was extremely potent and deadly. She closed her eyes and did something she hadn't done since she was a small child; she prayed.

**…..**

Kurama killed the last of the demons that had attacked in the second swarm. His green eyes returned to glare up at the fortress that was now before them. He registered Hiei's presence next to him. He glanced at the fire demon; crimson eyes were turned to the side to look at him. Hiei didn't have to use words to get his point across. Kurama nodded and moved forward toward the entrance. As they neared, shaded figures solidified in the archway before stepping out. An animalistic growl grew within his throat as he recognized the hoods as the same people who'd attacked the temple and took Nabi in the first place. The short one; he recognized that one the most among the others as the same problematic demon that had carried Nabi away. He cracked his whip as he settled into a fighting stance.

"Fight whoever you please, but I am taking on the short one." Kurama stated as his eyes flashed golden for a brief moment. The cold, emotionless killer within was sliding to the surface while he prepared to take on this demon.

The demon spoke in an obviously feminine voice as she ordered the others to attack. She dropped her hood and stared at Kurama pointedly. He fought the urge to cringe at the sight of the horrendous scarring and disfiguration to what would have at one point been considered a fairly pretty face. She raised her hands and encased them with energy.

"You will die before you face Kasaru-sama."

"Perhaps you are confused." Kurama replied smoothly. "For it is you whose grave will be dug here this night."

* * *

_Writing the dream sequence in this chapter between the two of them was probably my most favorite romance scene yet. I know they didn't do much but it just seemed…symbolic as I wrote it. I promise our lovebirds will be reunited! Just can't promise when!_

_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear what you have to say about it!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	15. Cruelties Designed by Fate

**E.H.:**

_Whoa…this is hella long! I wasn't expecting such a loooooong chapter this time! Almost 7,000 words! But I couldn't cut it up. The flow would be so destroyed if I had cut this down. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, I promise! I'm hoping that Thursday, I'll be able to type up and get up the next chapter. _

_Also, I am planning to write another story for this series. So, if you like this story, there will be more. I can't help it; I have a plotline that my heart is telling me to write. So, I have to do it. _

_Thanks to: __**SakiHanajima1, Kunoichi Chaos, Juliedoo, Mizz Ri, **__and the newest reviewer __**Chibisensei110787 **__as my reviewers! You guys are awesome! I know I say that each time but it is TRUE! _

_So recommended listening list: _Without You _from _RENT Soundtrack, A Life So Changed _from_ Titanic Soundtrack, Don't _by _Jewel, _and_ Passion (After the Battle) _from _Kingdom Hearts_ by _Hikaru Utada. _(Depressing stuff, I know.)_

* * *

**Cruelties Designed by Fate**

He dodged repeatedly; Kurama could feel his ire turning to anger quickly. He should have landed a blasted hit by now. This woman was no push-over; she was far more skilled than he'd originally given her credit for. No wonder she'd been able to overcome Nabi. Her hand slammed into his arm as he had stolen a glance at the others to see how they were fairing. He cried out and flipped away from her. He landed and clamped his free hand over the now limp limb. His eyes shifted to the precision slice across the joint of his elbow. He bent the arm to staunch the bleeding.

"What exactly did you do to my arm, if you don't mind my asking?" His voice was civil yet his eyes belied the murderous intent within. His arm would hardly move without effort. She'd hit _something_ within and used the wound as a guise.

The woman's lips upturned into smirk. "You are wiser than most. You see that the slice is a ruse. Since you will be fun to kill…I'll enlighten you as to why. My energy is that of the water dragon. Through your body, blood flows. Within the blood is oxygen. I merely bend that to my will and shoot my energy within your veins and find where your energy gathers and stun the pressure points."

Kurama smiled bitterly. "I see." He lifted his rose whip with his left hand. She rolled her eyes and rushed him. He evaded her hands and made a show of giving up ground to her. He stayed in her reach just long enough for her to reach for his other arm; she fell right into his plans. As her arm extended, he slammed his injured elbow down onto her arm while bringing his knee up at the same moment. A loud crack sounded before the woman screamed. He used the distraction to grab her other arm and spin it behind her back. He wrenched it up just right and quickly enough that it snapped as well. He elbowed the very base of her neck next. Her body went limp as she fell down, face first into the ground. Her eyes watered up. "Your mistake; my gain. I will not kill you. You do not deserve such a simple end. So I will tell you now, the top of your spine has been broken. Thus, paralyzing you. Both arms are, as you well know, broken…escape will not be an option. May I suggest you make peace with your maker before any cannibalistic demons you may run with decide to make you a tasty meal?"

Hiei, already finished with his target, was standing over his victim. His eyes were shining with mirth as he watched Kurama walk toward the entrance. "I've not seen you so ruthless in years, Kurama."

"Perhaps I never really left it all behind me after all." The fox demon sighed, glancing at his friend.

Yusuke cursed loudly, drawing both demons' attention. "They jus' fuckin' ran off! Pussies!"

"Aye, mate! Right bunch-a sheilas they are!" Chu hollered. "Don' think there was a pair on 'em anywhere!"

Jin laughed, placing his hands behind his head as he walked over towards the others. "Righ' there ya're, Chu! More like wee ninnies they were!"

Rinku frowned, standing next to Shiyu. "Are we supposed to know what they're saying?"

"I don't think so. At least, I'm going to pretend I'm not supposed to know since I don't have a damned clue either." Shiyu replied.

Sazuka snorted in her general direction. "Ill-educated."

"Excuse me? Who kicked more ass than the sissy-faced bitches? Oh yeah…that's right…the _pregnant_ lady!" Shiyu flipped Sazuka off.

"I beg your pardon! I am the _Beautiful _Sazuka and refuse to be called by anything less!"

"Well than I guess it's a good thing I wasn't talking to just you then, huh?"

Shishiwakamaru's head swiveled in her direction with a nasty glare. "Are you insinuating _me_?"

Shiyu smirked, rubbing her neck. "If the shoe fits…"

"Shiyu. Enough." Hiei barked. "They aren't worth your or my time."

"All right, all right…" Shiyu put her hands up and walked toward Hiei.

"Shall we continue?" Touya asked, eying the entrance.

Kurama nodded. "Yes. The longer we dally, the more dangerous it becomes for Nabi."

"Why are we even bothering with one demon female? I fail to see how she could possibly be _so_ important that _we_ would be called upon to aid in this rescue mission." Shishi sighed.

Hiei, of all people, had to fling his arm out to stop Kurama from doing something irrational. Shishi fell silent as he eyed the barely reigned in outrage. Hiei shot him a _very _peeved look for having to be the voice of reason. Kurama pulled himself together quickly and took a deep, calming breath. However, when he spoke, he couldn't seem to hide his irritability from his voice.

"She is important." He didn't bother to elaborate as he turned and walked through the entrance. At this point, he didn't care if they followed. He had one task on his mind; finding her was all that mattered now.

**…..**

Nabi sat in the farthest corner away from all the other blood 'donors' that milled about. She was trying desperately to ignore the dead bodies or the insane mutterings of the living ones. Honestly, she was starting to wonder if _she_ was the insane one after a while. Was she really seeing a slew of insane women muttering or were they really all dead and she was _imagining_ them to be alive so that she didn't feel so alone? She hung her head and covered her ears with her hands. She focused on her breathing and tried to drop into her meditative state; if she could reach the dragons then they could help her again. Instead of the calming nothingness, a raging sea of fire engulfed her brain again. She winced and pressed her hands harder against her temples in the attempt to quell the inferno. The cuffs were inebriating even her meditative state. She felt something wet hit her knees and soak through the fabric. Her eyes opened in shock as she stared at the wet spot. Blinking, she raised her right hand to her cheeks and felt the wet trail of tears. More spots began to appear as more tears fell. She wrapped her arms around herself and grit her teeth. She wouldn't be this weak; she would weep over this. She was stronger than this, damnit! Wasn't she?

A sudden flurry of motion drew her attention. The women were all moving; running for the door as the guards stepped inside. They began to flaunt themselves provocatively at the guards as they shoved the women aside. She watched in disgusted horror as the women were purring and rubbing against the men. What was wrong with them? Didn't they know that they were slaves? Then it occurred to her with sickening clarity; they were all broken to the point that they…they _enjoyed_ their torment now. The guards pushed ever closer to her she realized. Her stomach dropped to her toes as she watched them hone in on her. No. No, no, no! She scrambled to her feet and darted to the left. She knew it was futile; but she'd be damned to hell if she didn't try! She ran into a group of woman. The guards gave chase. She saw it; her opening. She weaved around the women as they tried to surround the men; begging for the guards to take them. She made it to the door and sprinted out the door. She spared a glance back. Arms snagged her. Her head spun so quickly back around that she nearly gave herself whiplash. Another set of guards were waiting for her. They clamped down on her and used their combined strength to overcome her. She flailed and kicked; clawed and even attempted to bite to escape.

"No!" She screamed as they dragged her down the hallway toward the door she knew too well. Desperation swelled in her throat as she struggled vainly. The doors rose up before her and she began to thrash all the more. The doors were thrown open. "NO! KURAMA!"

The guards holding her threw her roughly to the floor. They then quickly backed out of the room, slamming the door behind them soundly. She scrambled to her feet and ran at the door. She tried to open the door; to her horror, she heard them bolt it shut from the outside. She began to pound on the door.

"Oh, come now…no need for the dramatics." Kasaru said smoothly as he crossed the room to her. She turned around, pressing her back to the door.

"G-Get the hell away from me! I know what you did to those women!"

"Yes, well…when they reach the end of their usefulness one has to find ways to be rid of issues. It was just simpler that way." He drew ever closer.

"You killed them by marking them!"

"Of course I did." He said as if she was too stupid to understand him. "Now, be a good little girl and come here."

"Go to hell." She snarled and lunged at him. He sighed and caught her easily. She yanked a hand free and began trying to punch him. He threw her a bit away from him and blocked every hit. He looked like a patient father with her; the thought only made her sicker. Without her energy, she felt weaker and slower. Had she really come to rely on her energy this much? She was really foolish. She should never have allowed her energy to become her main offense and defense. Kasaru finally grew impatient with her as he backhanded her to the floor.

She hit with a grunt of pain and pushed herself up. She went to kick him only to have his foot land solidly in her side. The force of the kick sent her sprawling across the floor. His foot flew again; she caught his foot and turned it to the side quickly with as much force as she could muster. She was nearly caught off guard when his ankle broke. He yelled and fell back from her, grabbing at his ankle. She swallowed the rise of surprise and rose to her feet, running for the desk. She slid across the top of the desk and kicked over the chair. She broke off a leg and kicked it up into the air, catching it. She spun and faced him as he rose to his good foot. His eyes were wide with fury.

"For that, I will not be kind! I'm going to tear your throat out!"

"You have to catch me first!" She hissed back.

He reached down, with a glowing hand. His ankle suddenly turned the correct direction. She watched in a wide-eyed stupor as he healed himself. He tested the ankle before snarling and running at her. She threw herself to the floor as he used his demon strength from his feedings to cross the room in mere seconds. She kicked herself under the desk and slid on her side to the other side. She jumped to her feet and remembered the opening in the wall. She made a mad dash for where the stone she remembered he'd pushed to close the door was. He appeared before her. She screamed and threw her makeshift weapon at him in a stabbing motion. He caught her wrist and grabbed the stake, turning it around and stabbed her side. He pulled it free. She made a loud cry. As he went to stab her again, she knocked the stake from his hand. It clattered to the floor, leaving a bloody trail on the floor as it spun in place. He grabbed her arms roughly and yanked her forward. She threw her hands up and shoved them against his face, trying to push him off and keep him from biting her neck. She felt it; the familiar energy that always preceded Kurama. She almost cried in relief but didn't dare to give him away. On the heels of that thought came the crushing reality of her predicament; Kurama was searching for demon energy. Hers was sealed and Kasaru's was still human…

**…..**

Kurama cursed as another horde of demons pounded down upon them. Hiei even seemed rather peeved as he sliced through the demons. Kurama was tired of wasting time! He needed to get to her as fast as possible! He cut through numerous demons at ounce with his whip. From the edge of his vision he saw a room farther down the hallway. He turned and retreated to it. One look inside and he froze. He knew this place. The platform he'd seen Nabi sit on in their shared dream was before him. He rushed in and looked to where the cage she'd pointed out hung. His eyes trailed to its contents. His heart fell; it was empty. Movement from another cage to the right of it caught his attention. Another demon sat within, looking up at him.

"Holy shit, it worked." The demon muttered. "She's been taken to the blood-bank. Let me out and I can show you where."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

The demon gave a look that could rival Hiei's look that clearly said, 'duh'. "I'm in a cage; locked up in this shit hole. You really think I _want_ to be here?"

Kurama couldn't argue the point. "No, I do not. I warn you now, if you lead me astray…I will make you suffer." He turned and searched for something; anything that could raise the cage.

"There's a greenish stone in the wall near the floor, imbedded within the wall. Kick it."

Kurama did as told and a panel came from the wall where it opened.

"Fifth lever from the left, top row."

"If you know all of this, how have you not gotten free thus far?"

"This isn't my _first_ time in here." The demon grumbled. Kurama hesitated but in the end he yanked the lever. The correct cage rose to the platform. The demon kicked the cage open and stepped out.

"Again, I ask…how have you not gotten free thus far?"

The demon turned to him with an annoyed look. He lifted a key to Kurama's eye level. "Because, until Inabi snuck me this little guy here…I couldn't take off my energy restricting cuffs." He then dangled the now open cuffs. "Now, if you want her to stay _alive_ for much longer, follow me."

Kurama narrowed his eyes on this demon. He was rather unpleasant to deal with; however he saw little other option. He followed the demon. "Your name?"

"Kouta."

Kurama nodded. Kouta rushed back toward where Kurama had left the others. "And you, pretty-boy?"

Kurama bit back the urge to just hang this Kouta by his feet back over the pit of demons. He mused over the idea but chose to be somewhat civil. "Kurama." That caused the demon to falter and spin. He stared at Kouta, prepared for an attack.

"Yoko Kurama." Kouta stated quietly.

Kurama wasn't sure whether to dignify it or not. However, he didn't have to as Yusuke stepped up.

"How the hell you know how he is?" Yusuke stated before frowning. "And who the hell're you anyways?"

Kouta sighed, running his hand over his hair. "She sure knows how to complicate everything, doesn't she?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Another time, another place. Right now, Inabi." Kouta turned and began to walk away. Yusuke stopped him with a glare.

"You ain't answerin' me, punk."

"And I won't as long as you continue to get in my way. Inabi is the only other survivor from our village that actually deserves to live. So if you don't mind, I'd like to help save her ass before she doesn't _have_ an ass to save."

Yusuke tossed a look to Kurama. Kurama hid his surprise at the statement well; he met Yusuke quizzical glance and nodded once.

"He knows where she is."

"Lead the way then, asshole." Yusuke stepped out of his way.

Kouta, instead of taking offence, smirked at Yusuke. "Gladly, jackass."

They followed as Kouta took off down the hallway. A few guards came around the corner and saw them approaching. Yusuke let out a string of curses that made Shiyu smack him. Kouta held out his arm to block them. A rather malicious grin spread over his features.

"I think I'll take these guys, if you don't mind. I'm in need of a little…exercise." The moment the word exercise left Kouta's lips, his arms began to spark with electricity as the rock walls began to hum. One of the guards' eyes widened before turning and barking out something akin to run. Kouta laughed as the electricity shot off his arms and ricocheted back and forth all the way down the hallway until it reached the retreating demons. The sounds of screams echoed for seconds before ash and embers fell to the floor from where they were. Kouta snorted. "That almost wasn't satisfying…"

Shiyu moved closer to Hiei; Hiei instinctively pulled her closer to him and behind him.

"Kurama…" Hiei flicked his gaze to the red head briefly as he gave a silent warning to the fox. Kurama understood well enough. If something happened to Shiyu because of Kurama's recklessness, he'd more than happily accept any sort of retaliation that Hiei deemed appropriate; regardless of friendship.

Kouta dropped his arms and continued forward with a far more hesitant group following behind him. He reached the door and sneered at it. He motioned to it. Kurama reached out with his senses and turned to Kouta with a glare.

"I don't sense her within. I only sense a human."

"And you won't sense her. If he went through with the blood-bank procedure, she'll be wearing energy restriction cuffs like I was. He won't risk her attacking him with all her dragons. He's a sadist, but not with his own life."

"That doesn't explain the human energy." Shiyu stated, looking at the door worriedly.

Kouta stared at them confused before his eyes widened slightly. "You guys…have no idea what Kasaru is…do you?"

"Pardon?" Kurama stepped forward. "What do you mean by that?"

"Kasaru…is a human. He feeds off of demons."

Kurama felt his blood drain from his face as he eyes turned instantly toward the door. He moved for the door and began trying to lift the huge wood blockade that was obviously keeping something or more importantly _someone_ in. He had no doubts as to who that someone was.

**….**

Kasaru broke his hold on her arms. He kneed her stomach before kicking her away. She stumbled back into the desk. She hit it hard. She gasped in at the jarring it did to her open wound on her side. Kasaru was instantly before her. He grabbed her by the back of the neck. Nabi couldn't possibly have hoped to stop him as he moved too quickly for her to prevent. Kasaru's teeth sank into her neck's tender flesh; at the same moment, his torturous energy penetrating into her own system. Her mouth opened as she felt her lungs expel an incredibly tormented scream.

Images swam before her eyes. She saw her parents laughing faces before they shifted into the looks they held on their dead faces when she'd found them. Flashes of fire dancing over her village; the dragons through her meditations. She could easily see Shiyu, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan as they all laughed and included her in everything. She saw Yusuke and Kuwabara bickering and fighting uselessly. Keiko and Yusuke looking at each other lovingly while standing on the porch flit over her mind followed by Hiei looking over Shiyu protectively while she was gardening with Yukina. The goofy smile and adoration Kuwabara reigned down over Yukina crossed her vision. But, the image that imprinted over all the others was Kurama's face as he'd looked down upon her face in the garden on Valentine's Day. The way he'd told her he'd loved her chocolates knowing they were horrendous.

"_Believe in me. Believe in the truth that I will always come for you."_

She felt the tears free fall. For once, she didn't even try to stop them. Her body slackened from the blood-loss and the poison that spread through her energy channels. She was falling; her mind could only see him. He was all that mattered and she couldn't wrap her mind around anything else. The fact that the door was broken down moments later didn't register. She didn't hear her name; she didn't feel his energy rush over her as he entered the room. She fell.

**…..**

Kouta and Kurama kicked the door open. The huge room opened up to them. The group rushed in only to come to a sudden frozen stop. Kurama's emerald eyes froze on the sight before him. He couldn't move; his mind was blank as he watched the event play out before him. Inabi was in the human's arms, barely standing on her own. Her arms fell slack to her sides as her legs dropped her weight. The human pulled back from her; her blood over his lips. Kurama saw the symbolism before his eyes with horror. Nabi was completely garbed in the same white gown from the dream; her blood ran in rushing rouge rivulets down her neck, staining her alabaster skin and the pure white fabric that hung from her frame. The human stepped back and dropped her. Nabi fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"Inabi!" Kouta screamed from beside him. Kurama's eyes hardened as he looked up into the eyes of the monster.

Kasaru wiped the blood from his lips with a sadistic smile, looking at Kurama specifically. "I had imagined she'd taste good, but I never dreamed just _how_ good."

Kurama's eyes shrouded over with red. He didn't even attempt to comment. He honestly didn't even think in that moment; he just moved. He could feel the blood-lust within him that had to be indulged. There was only one who he would be satisfied with his blood coating his hands; Kasaru's. Kurama lunged at the demonic human only to be surprised as the human moved aside in time. He grunted in pain as the bastard punched him in the side followed by a forcing of energy against him. The energy was raw and potent; his own energy fled from the human's. He recoiled and dodged the human's next attack. He didn't even notice that they'd moved across the room, away from Inabi.

Shiyu rushed forward and with Rinku's help, dragged Nabi back toward the doorway. Shiyu looked over Nabi frantically. She looked up into Hiei's crimson gaze helplessly.

"Hiei…w-what do I do?"

Yusuke's fists were clenched at his sides and trembling. Hiei's eyes were also darkened by anger.

"Call you energy; your demon energy and carefully push it into the wounds." Kouta's voice floated over to her. Shiyu looked up at him.

"But…will that work?" She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Kouta closed his eyes. "It will keep death at bay. The rest is up to us. If we can kill Kasaru in time…Kurama can remark her and expel some of the human energy. From there?" He opened his eyes showing his doubt clearly to her. "If she's strong enough, she can survive."

Shiyu choked down the sob that rose. She wouldn't despair yet, not when she had to do what she could now. She nodded stiffly and looked between her brother and lover. "Go fucking kill that bastard."

Hiei nodded, turning to the doorway. "You don't have to ask."

Yusuke popped his knuckled. "He was dead the moment he fuckin' woke up this mornin'."

They rushed in with Kouta behind them.

Kurama was hit by Kasaru's energy again. He stumbled back, grabbing his middle as he felt his energy take a hit as well. He sensed Hiei and Yusuke's approach. He glanced at them as they came to stand on either side of him. Kouta was suddenly on the desk, crouched like an animal ready to pounce. He glanced in Kurama's direction before addressing them all.

"His energy is like a negative charge against a demon's energy. Try to avoid any contact with his energy. It will not only be extremely uncomfortable, it will also kill off a portion of energy at a time."

Kurama scoffed, already fairly aware of that fact. "A warning beforehand would have been preferred."

Kouta snorted back. "Yeah, like you were going to listen to me while you were in a haze of fury."

Kurama opened his mouth to protest but snapped his mouth shut. Kouta was right and he wasn't going to waste his energy arguing. "We need a plan."

"Hn. Easy. Kill the fucking bastard."

"Same as usual." Yusuke grinned, charging his energy.

For once, Kurama couldn't find the energy or even will-power to plan this attack out either. He agreed with the two. He nodded and formed his rose whip. As a unit, the four attacked.

Rinku looked up and down the hallway. "Uh, guys…we have a little problem." He pointed to a group of demons that were rushing down the hallway to them.

Chu snorted and grabbed a bottle from his belt loop. He chugged the entire bottle's contents before throwing the bottle at the horde. "Sounds like ole time's sake, eh mates?"

"Aye! Certainly sounds quite a bit like a round-ta-round with the ole gang!" Jin's ears wiggled as he charged his energy with a burst of wind.

Shishi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't care about old times as long as I can get out of here faster."

"I agree." Sazuka stated falling into his fighting stance.

Kurama dodged the blow meant for his chest as Hiei compensated for his dodge by leaping overhead and slashing his sword at Kasaru's arm. Unfortunately, Kasaru dodged the sword just in time to catch Yusuke's wrist and redirect the spirit gun blast to fly directly at Kouta. Kouta moved just in time as he pulled the metal minerals from the rock around them and formed it into several daggers. Yusuke punched Kasaru with his free hand while Kurama flicked the rose whip out to wrap around Kasaru's ankle. Hiei landed right below Kasaru's free arm and slashed out at the human's side.

Kasaru growled and charged his energy around himself. It flew out from him like a force-field and hit the demons squarely. Hiei, Kurama and Kouta all stumbled back from it as it attacked their own demonic energy. Yusuke stood still, a confused look on his face as he watched his friends flee from the blast. He was unaffected by it.

Kurama exchanged a glance with Hiei before he began to smile. "Yusuke! He can't do anything to your energy! Use your spirit energy and fight back!"

Yusuke's face melted from confusion to pure sadistic glee. "Well what'd'ya know? Looks like I've jus' been assigned as your personal grim fuckin' reaper!"

Kasaru slammed his hand into Yusuke's face. Yusuke yelled as his nose crunched under the force. He pulled back and grabbed his nose before swinging out and punching Kasaru.

Shiyu watched the boys fighting inside the room and then looked back to the hallway. She shifted her gaze to Nabi. "Rinku, I need you to take my place."

Rinku looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

Shiyu looked up and smiled. "I'm half-demon like Yusuke. That means Kasaru can't hurt me with his energy either. Can you use your energy and keep her…steady?"

Rinku looked doubtfully at Nabi and then back. He nodded. "Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Thank you." Shiyu turned and ran into the room. She made sure she stuck out of sight until the right moment. She charged up her energy and waited.

Kurama and Hiei attacked in unison again. Kurama pushed Kasaru back with his whip lashes while Hiei darted in close to stab or slice at the human before dodging back to a safe distance as the human tried to hit him with his energy. Yusuke moved in close to punch or kick him then moved in time for Kurama to lash out at him again. Kouta used his electricity to shoot daggers at Kasaru periodically as the boys moved long enough for him to get in a few shots. When Kasaru went to block them, Kurama would then begin his attack again. Kasaru was losing ground _and_ energy quickly. It was showing in his slowed movements and the fact he was losing blood. He backed up near the wall and glanced around. Kurama felt caution rise up within him. Kasaru looked like a cornered animal; he was about to lash out with something big as all frightened animals did.

"Yusuke!" His call came too late as Kasaru's face twisted into a sickly sweet smile. Kasaru's energy flared out from him again. Hiei and Kurama realized too late that his range was much farther now. Kouta grunted in pain as his energy was drained nearly immediately along with Kurama's and Hiei's. All three fell to their knees.

Kasaru turned and punched Yusuke directly in the throat before grabbed a dagger from his boot. He turned and thrust it forward toward Yusuke's chest. Yusuke managed to turn in time to have in imbed directly into his shoulder. Kasaru laughed and pulled it back to stab Yusuke again while he was still stunned.

Shiyu rushed him from behind. She threw a barrier around them and grabbed his wrist with the knife. Kasaru made a cry of surprise before roaring in anger. He threw his energy at her again. Shiyu smirked; her barrier merely flickered from the energy flare. She brought her knee up and slammed it into the small of his back before kicked the back of the knees as hard as she could. As he fell, she pulled the dagger free. She stabbed his shoulder as he had done to Yusuke and then kneed him in the temple. His energy flare instantly disappeared.

"Kurama!" Shiyu motioned to the human before her. Kurama nodded, not needing another prompting. He moved forward, already having in mind what to do with him. He pulled the seed from his hair. Kasaru growled and threw his head back, attempting to hit Shiyu. She acted on instincts jumping back. Her knee came up as her fists came down in a move Hiei had shown her. His head was slammed between both strikes at once. Kasaru grunted and lost his balance as his brain was forcefully jostled in his head. Kurama grabbed him by the jaw before he could fall. Kurama's hand drew back before he slammed his hand as fast and hard as he could into Kasaru's ribcage.

Kurama could feel the flesh give under the force of his hand. He released the seed into Kasaru's chest. Pulling his hand free, he took a grim satisfaction from the sight of Kasaru's blood on his hand. He grabbed the human by the shirt front and dragged him across the room. He grabbed another seed from his hair as he tossed the human onto the desk roughly. Kasaru grunted in pain. Kurama pressed the seed in his hand against the desk, watching the sprouts push forth from the desk's surface.

"Shiyu, Hiei, Yusuke…Kouta…move back to the door. This plant is particularly fond of flesh."

Shiyu nodded and moved with Hiei back to the doorframe. Yusuke and Kouta both moved to the doorway. Kouta looked at Yusuke in confusion.

"He used plants?"

"Yeah. But it ain't as girly as it sounds, I promise."

Kouta quirked an eyebrow doubtfully before looking back to the red-head.

Kasaru spat blood onto Kurama's face. Kurama paused in his motions to stare emotionlessly at the human.

"You…you really think you can defeat me with your stupid little plants?! My energy will eat them!"

"Quite to the contrary, Kasaru. It is _you_ energy that will _feed_ them." Kurama's face then turned from blank to a frightening calm. "You see, this particular plant is going to keep you very much so alive for a very long time."

Kasaru laughed dryly, shaking his head. "You're making me immortal? How stupid are you?"

The smile that spread over Kurama's lips was so sinister it was as though Yoko were in control of him. "Yes, indeed. Stupid…until the Vines of Suffering reach you. You see, they love the taste of human flesh above all others. They will gnaw upon you continuously for all eternity. Naturally, you'll never die…so you'll never cease to be a meal to them. The plant within you is a unique version of the Ningenhana…it will continuously recreate flesh in moments that is forcefully torn from your body; along with the nerves. Of course, since they will be new every time…your nerves will suffer the pain as if it is the first time continuously from now on."

Kasaru's eyes grew in size. "My demons will free me."

"No." Kurama's eyes were cold and deadly. "They will die before they reach you. No one will ever reach you. The vines will be overtaking this room in a matter of moments. They will keep this room intact; however the rest of this place is going to crumble around you, burying you. Consider this your grave, Kasaru." Kurama turned and walked away from the man. The vines suddenly sprouted and flew over Kasaru's body, pinning him to the desk. Kurama paused long enough to lift Nabi's body from the floor before moving outside the door.

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kouta…close the door quickly. Those vines will pick up on our scents shortly and start to race for us." The three quickly did as Kurama said. Shiyu looked at Nabi with concern. "We will need to retreat from here quickly. Yusuke, once we are out…you will need to blast this place with the strongest Spirit Gun blast you have."

Yusuke nodded. "You got it. Let's get the fuck outta here!"

**…..**

They reached the outside world in a matter of minutes. Yusuke turned and began to charge his spirit gun. He took a steadying step back as he felt the powerful pull of his energy.

"Here goes! SPIRIT GUN!" The roar of the spirit blast was deafening as it flew toward the fortress. The sound echoed throughout the canyon as spirit gun bomb exploded against the fortress. The rumbling thunder of the fortress falling made the ground tremble and quake for a full five minutes before they were left staring at a mountain side of boulders and rubble.

Kurama knelt with Nabi in his arms; he leaned her against him and examined the mark. Her breathing was so slow now; she wasn't long for this world. He trembled as he looked at the vicious wound. A renewed rush of pure unadulterated hatred for Kasaru washed over him.

"_Mark her now, Suuichi, while there is still a chance."_

'_I wanted…her to have the choice.'_

"_You don't have time for choice."_

'_No…no, I do not.'_

Kurama shut his eyes, hating what he was about to do to her. He just prayed that if she lived through this all, she'd forgive him. Leaning forward, he carefully positioned his mouth over the bite wound. A single tear slid down his cheek as he bit into the already present wound; he tried as best as he could to make the discomfort as little as possible. He felt his energy purge into her, mixing and melding. His energy began to flush out the poisonous energy that Kasaru had forced upon her. Once he felt the sufficient amount of energy enter her, he pulled back to look at her strained face. He reached up with a free hand to brush her hair from her face and stopped as he saw the blood that dyed his hands. A sardonic smile fell over his mouth. He truly did have his hands dyed red. Here she was, the vision of purity now tainted. He couldn't add his taint to her. His heart shattered as he closed his eyes. He'd finally found the only woman he'd ever wanted to mark; to mate with. And now…he had to let her go. For her own good. Shizuru would kill him for this later. He gently laid her down and moved away from her.

"Shiyu…please make sure she makes it to Yukina for proper healing."

Shiyu looked at him sharply. "What are you saying?"

"I…I am leaving. She deserved much better than this. When the time comes…please send Hiei to me so that I can…release her mark."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Shiyu blurted, throwing her hand out. "Are you seriously going to just walk away and leave her?! She needs you, damnit!"

"No. She needs to be…taken care of by someone who is worthy of her. I am…not he." Kurama opened his eyes to look at her.

Shiyu pulled back as if she'd been slapped as she met his tortured gaze. "Where…will you go?"

"To my mother first…and then abroad. Probably to the Americas. Maybe Europe."

"You do realize…she's going to wake up with a broken heart."

"I know."

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Tell her…" he faltered as he fought down his emotions. "I rejected her."

Yusuke frowned, opening his mouth to comment when Hiei moved forward.

"Shut up and pick the useless woman up, Yusuke. Yukina will be able to heal her wounds better."

Kurama smiled sadly at Shiyu. "Thank you, Shiyu. I can't have asked for a better person to love Hiei."

Shiyu bit her lip, fighting her swell of tears. "I better see you again, Kurama. You understand me?"

"Naturally." Kurama nodded and looked over Nabi's face once more. He turned and began to walk away.

Shiyu watched until he was out of sight. Hiei was beside her.

"Let's go." He grunted.

Shiyu nodded and turned with Hiei. "He won't be back. He's lying."

"Yes. He is." Hiei admitted. "But he's a damn fool; he will be back."

* * *

_So…yeah. Long chapter. And…umm…okay! Don't kill me! I know, I know! But you're just going to have to wait for the hanky panky! I promise you there _will_ be hanky panky just…not quite yet! _

_Did Kasaru suffer enough? Well…he's…still suffering…for eternity…like he deserves. I know I didn't __**kill**__ him off, but knowing that he is constantly being eaten alive and regenerated? I think that would seriously suck. Also makes me kind of fear Kurama myself…eheheheh… _

_If any of you didn't read Dead Never Changed Anything and/or the guide reference I pulled from on marking…here is the guide. s/7905252/1/Marking-How-It-Works-A-Guide It details the idea of marking. The author has given permission to all to use it. I tweaked it a bit but you'll get the idea of why Kurama is so torn about marking her the way he did. She doesn't exactly have much say in it…does she? _

_Well, as always, please let me know what you think! I won't be updating tomorrow since it's my B-Day! Woot! Thanks for the b-day wishes, by the way! _

_Love, __**Erika Hearken**_


	16. Fate Can Remake Us

**E.H.:**

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone! So…I had a very ironic moment today. My husband walked into my workplace with a GIANT box of chocolates. As he descended the stairs, I remembered what I was writing about the other night. You'll see why; just note that I wrote the section I'm talking about TWO DAYS ago with my husband none the wiser. _

_Big thanks to you reviewers! I know it was kind of a cliff-hanger! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter! I shall now list my lovelies in no specific order: __** Chibisensei110787, Kunoichi Chaos, Hakudoushi9, Mizz Ri, Juliedoo, and Sakihanajima1**__. I hope you guys have an awesome Valentine's Day!_

_Thanks for all the birthday wishes! My b-day was really nice! The kids at my workplace suprised me with a special surprise birthday party that **they** orchestrated and their parents helped fund it. It was a really sweet surprise. They even wrote and performed their own song about what an 'awesome teacher' I am. So, it was a pretty awesome day. Anyways! You guys wanted this chapter, here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fate Can Remake Us**

Nothing felt right; nothing seemed like it was as it should be. Her eyes opened slowly to stare up at the familiar ceiling. Had it all been a horrible nightmare? She moved to sit and immediately regretted it. Her side ached. Her gaze moved to stare at the healing wound. A throb made her neck hurt really badly. She moved her hand to lay it on her neck when a cold hand caught her wrist. Her eyes snapped to the owner of the hand; she breathed a sigh of relief as she met a familiar face. Yukina looked at her concerned and with an oddly pained expression.

"Please, Nabi-san…don't touch…" There was a catch to Yukina's voice that made Nabi frown.

"It was not a dream, was it?"

"I'm afraid not."

Nabi let out a soft sigh and looked at the ceiling. She relaxed her hand as Yukina let go. "If Kasaru marked me, how am I…?"

Yukina looked away with sadness. "How else can one marked for slavery be removed from one's service?"

Her eyes widened in realization. Her hand moved to the side of her neck, this time without being stopped. She touched the gauze patch over the wound. Her throat went dry as she looked up at Yukina. "Who…?"

"Kurama-san…"

Nabi blinked a few times before frowning. "I see. Where is he?"

"He is…no longer here."

Nabi was instantly sitting up. Yukina cried in surprise and then began trying to stop her from sitting. "You mustn't—"

"He's dead?!" Nabi's voice was sharp and trembled.

"No…he is not."

"He fled the country." Shiyu sighed, walking in. She settled beside Nabi's bed. "How're you feeling?"

"I…hurt. He did what?"

Shiyu closed her eyes. "Kurama…helped save you. But, the weight of being made your new master was too much. He said he didn't want such responsibility and had never…returned such feelings in the first place. So he…put in for a transfer to America. He left and said that he would release the mark when you found someone."

Yukina stood and left the room. Shiyu opened her eyes and looked at Nabi with such sadness in her eyes. Nabi stared at Shiyu for a few moments before the words registered in her heart.

"I see." She averted her gaze to stare outside.

"Do you need anything?" Shiyu asked softly.

"To be…alone." Nabi replied just as softly. Shiyu nodded and stood.

"Don't hesitate to call for us if you need us."

Once the door slid shut, the tears began to fall. She pulled her feet under her, pushing up onto her knees. She ignored the pain in her side and moved out into the garden. She must have been out for a while seeing as spring had finally arrived. She didn't think or care about her wounds as she wandered to the plum trees. She stood before them staring blankly at them as the tears continued to fall. She never heard Kuwabara approach. The tall man stood beside her for the longest time before he turned her and wrapped his behemoth arms around her.

"Cry. Jus' do it. Don't hold back. I know ya are hurtin' bad. So jus' cry. We're here for ya, Nabi."

The dam over her emotions shattered. She whimpered before she began to wail into his chest. She couldn't even see or hear the others from the wooden walkway.

Yukina turned to Shiyu, hiding her face as her tear-gems clattered on the wood. "I just don't understand. Why must he hurt her like this?"

Yusuke met Shiyu's gaze briefly before turning back to the sight. They'd kept the truth from the others to keep up the ruse for Kurama's sake. Neither was too pleased with the idea of making Kurama into the enemy. Shiyu hated it; she didn't want to do this. Yusuke, however…could see the reason where Shiyu struggled with it. He would do the same for Keiko if he had to; no matter the cost to his own heart. With that thought, he pulled Keiko to his side closer. Keiko looked up at him with her big brown eyes that showed her own sadness.

"This doesn't…seem right. This isn't like Kurama…" Keiko's words were soft and barely above a whisper.

Yusuke closed his eyes. "Sometimes what don't seem right, is."

"I can't imagine what she's feeling." Keiko turned to look at Nabi. "If you ever left me like that…I'd probably die from a broken heart within days."

Yusuke's teeth clenched as he turned to her. "Don't ever say that." He shook his head. "I don't want to ever hear you talk like that. If you die before me Keiko…I'll be followin' you. Right after. You got that?"

Keiko nodded, leaning into his chest. "I got it."

**…..**

The garden grew under her care. Yukina had taken it upon herself to show Nabi how to tend to the garden as well as devoted time to helping her care for it. As the days shifted past, she used the time to better acquaint herself with these people who'd become an integral part of her life. Keiko was teaching her how to cook; Shiyu would sit with her and read for hours. Yusuke and Kuwabara made sure she smiled often and laughed with everyone. When Botan could be there, she would drag all the girls to the city for shopping. Shizuru would sit outside with her on the porch or steps just watching the sun roll across the sky. Sadly, it was Shizuru's company she felt the most comfortable in. There were times when something would remind her of him. Shizuru sat there, giving her a quiet shoulder to lean on if she needed it. She felt so annoyed at the reminders of him.

March fourteenth approached quickly. It was such a bittersweet day. Kuwabara had disappeared into the city early in the morning. He'd come back with a bouquet as wide as his shoulders and twice as round as he was. It was quite the comical sight, really. He hauled them up the stairs as a walking bouquet with a gigantic box of chocolates tucked under his arm precariously. He'd presented them to Yukina with a flurry of emotion. Yukina had stared at the flowers before smiling warmly and taking the gifts. Kuwabara shifted nervously from foot to foot. Yukina touched his arm lightly before standing up on her toes. Kuwabara looked so confused as he leaned down to hear what she was trying to say. As he had lowered his ear toward her, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Blushing, she'd set her feet completely down the rest of the way and bowed quickly. She'd fled inside to her room. Kuwabara had stood completely shell-shocked before leaping into the air with a loud victory whoop and danced around the entire temple grounds until Hiei had enough. At that point, Hiei appeared behind the lug and knocked him out cold with the hilt of his sword. Standing over the unconscious buffoon, the fire demon had looked upon the lug with a twitching eye. It took Shiyu pulling him away to keep him from doing something completely stupid and unforgiveable to the unconscious man. Yusuke's gift had been subtler. He'd brought Keiko a small box of chocolates as well as a beautiful blue-gem necklace. He'd coughed while looking away and handing them to her quickly. Keiko had smiled and took them with a smile. Yusuke had then trudged away muttering about women and their gift fetishes.

Oddly enough, it was Hiei's gift to Shiyu that was probably the most shockingly romantic. They were all gathered in the main living room, settling in to start some mindless video when Hiei had come in from outside. He walked to Shiyu and stood in front of her. He turned his head away from her and refused to look at anyone as he held out his fist to her. Shiyu looked puzzled until he released the tear gem necklace to dangle from his hand. Yukina shifted as her eyes widened. She knew that gem was not her own; hers had been on a small chain whereas this one was on a black chord.

"Hiei?" Shiyu looked at it in shock before glancing at Yukina.

"Take it." Hiei grunted, thrusting the dangling necklace toward her more. Yukina's eyes glittered as she smiled. The significance of his gift was not lost on most of the tenants in the room.

Kuwabara stared at if before he leapt to his feet. "Th-that's jus' like Yukina's!"

Hiei growled and shot Kuwabara a baleful glare. Of course the buffoon would not let it pass by silently.

"That is because Hiei-san…is my twin brother." Yukina stated softly. Most of the room held a collective breath as they listened to her carefully. "I have…actually been fairly convinced that he was indeed my brother for a long time now. I was awaiting you to say something, Hiei-san."

Kuwabara stared at Hiei. "Wait…so you knew all along?! And you didn't tell 'er?!"

Hiei growled and took a step forward as if to strike Kuwabara. Shiyu grabbed his hand as her eyes spilled over. He turned to her and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened at the sight of her tears. Shiyu stood up and hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear.

"Thank you…for this."

Hiei grunted but wrapped his right arm around her before stepping away and moving out of the room. A clattering noise drew Shiyu's attention as Yukina looked at her through teary eyes.

"I never thought that he would admit it. Never so openly." Yukina mused as she plucked the tear gem from the floor and settled it in her lap. "I am sorry, Kazuma…for never sharing this with you."

Kuwabara sighed and sat back down. "You ain't got nothin' to apologize for, Yukina. I jus'…I feel like I really get why he was all angry and stuff at me whenever you came up." He laughed nervously, rubbing his neck. He looked up and frowned at the room. "This like Genkai's death at the Dark Tournament? Somethin' you all knew and never told me 'bout?"

Keiko blinked staring at Yukina and shook her head. "I never knew. Did you, Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked down guiltily. "Yeah. When we were sent on that mission to save Yukina…Koenma told us. I'm sorry, man. For not ever tellin' you it jus'—"

"Wasn't your place, Urameshi." Kuwabara shook his head. "I ain't mad. I get it. If I'd known, it'd crushed me before I even had a chance to fall in love."

Yukina blinked and looked at him shocked. "In love?"

Kuwabara turned deep crimson. "Well…yeah. I kinda…fell in love with ya at first sight…"

"I…thought you merely liked me. All this time you have…?"

Kuwabara nodded slowly and looked away.

"Oh Kazuma!" Yukina covered her mouth with both hands. "I'm so sorry! I never acknowledged your feelings thinking that they were just fleeting boy emotions! I-I…"

"You thought I didn't actually…ya know…care more than…?" He looked back at her shocked. Yukina blinked and bit her bottom lip.

"I…I have honestly felt very strongly towards you for a long time. I just, did not desire to get caught up in human emotions because I was led to believe they faded after time. But I see now that isn't true. I am so very sorry."

"You…like me?" Kuwabara blinked several times before a goofy grin spread on his face. "Aww…Yukina, my love! How could I ever live without ya!?"

Shizuru winced and turned to look at Nabi. Nabi hid her eyes under her bangs. She looked up and smiled sadly at Shizuru, shrugging. She rose quietly and left the room without a sound. The only ones to notice her leave were Shizuru and Shiyu. Shiyu met Shizuru's gaze worriedly. Shizuru shook her head at Shiyu in a way of saying, 'let it be'.

**…..**

The rest of the month of March passed by quickly. Nabi's cooking had improved; nowhere near Yukina or Keiko's level mind you…but still edible. Most times. She took to cleaning the temple and even the upkeep on the futon mattresses. She did the laundry by hand in a basin outside, ignoring the idea of the washing machine. It was a new technology to her; therefore…evil incarnate. Botan finally came out into the spring day and sighed at her.

"Oh, come on already, Nabi! It's just a machine! I can't hurt you!"

"However, _I_ can hurt _it_. I do not desire to have that upon my conscience."

"You are going to try it! Just once! For me! Please?" Botan bat her eyelashes over her puppy-dog eyes, begging. "Don't make me get on my knees to beg, Nabi!"

Nabi glanced over and instantly regretted it. She was a goner when it came to Botan's pleading eyes. With a groan she tossed her arms up. "Fine. But if anything unsatisfactory happens, it is to be upon your shoulders!"

"Oh! Goody!" Botan giggled, grabbing the basket of laundry and running off into the temple. Nabi followed rather begrudgingly. They reached the laundry room; Nabi hesitated in the doorway with a grimace. "All right! Now. How _do_ these things work again?"

Nabi blinked before making a noise of exasperation. "You force this upon me when you do not even know how to use them?!"

"Well! It's supposed to be easier! And faster!"

"So you are merely impatient." Nabi crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot while glaring at the grim reaper.

Botan looked sheepish. "Yes?"

Nabi sighed and walked forward. "Then you will go fetch me Shiyu or Keiko. They know how to operate these…beasts."

"Yes'm!" Botan giggled and ran off to find either one of the females mentioned. Nabi stood as far across the room from the machines as possible. She truly wished at this point that Shizuru were here to show her. Shizuru had a patience that seemed to fail Shiyu whenever she had too many questions. Shiyu was still patient, yes…however…she also was very much so the sister to Yusuke. Botan bounced back in with luckily Keiko. Keiko approached the machines and smiled warmly. Her stomach was already beginning to round out with her pregnancy.

"So, you want to learn to use these, finally?" Keiko teased her lightly. She then showed the two girls quickly how to load the machine, place the soap in, and start it. "Just that simple. Then just twist the knob and press the button there. It will start on its own and when it's done it will beep like the microwave."

Nabi watched, completely daunted while Botan seemed excited. "I want to try!"

"You'll have to wait until the next load, Botan." Keiko warned.

"Aww…okay. Then, when it's done, I'll give it a wing!"

"Good, perhaps you can do it all then." Nabi murmured, moving toward the door. Botan stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! You're going to try this just the same as me!"

Nabi growled. They left the laundry room for the time being. She found something to occupy her time until Botan came sprinting into the room. "It's done, it's done!"

Nabi glanced over the edge of her book at Botan theatrics. "Whatever do you need me for then?"

Botan glowered. "You promised!"

"I do not recall promising anything." Nabi returned to her book.

"You said you'd try it! That's the same as promising!"

"Perhaps you should redefine promise." She peered at Botan, rolling her eyes as the blue-haired woman pouted with a quivering lip. She snapped her book shut and rose. "Will you cease with this theatrical madness if I do?"

"Yes, oh yes!" Botan clapped her hands. She then latched onto Nabi's arm and dragged the demon to the laundry room. "Okidokes! This can't be too difficult!"

"One should not boast before one accomplishes the task."

Botan blew a raspberry at Nabi. "Kill joy." She turned to the machine and the soap. "Okay…load it with clothing…check! Load soap into this little…drawer here…bingo!"

"Botan, do you not think that is a little more soap than necessary?" Nabi moved to stop her. Botan bat her hands away.

"Bah! What's a little extra soap! It'll just get it extra squeaky clean!"

"If you say so…" Nabi eyed the overflowing drawer doubtfully.

Botan then shut the drawer and the door atop the machine. "Now! Turn the knob, push the button and…voila! It's washing! Oh this is just too exciting!"

Botan danced over to where Nabi stood watching the machine with a sense of dread. Botan continued to dance and clap her hands excitedly. The machine started to make noises that sent Nabi's senses into overdrive. A few bubbles began to leak through the top lid.

"Botan…is that supposed to happen?"

"Oh I'm sure it's just fine." Botan waved her hand dismissively. "You worry too much!"

The bubbles grew in number. "Still worry too much?"

Botan laughed nervously. "It's fine, it's fine!"

The machine made a loud sound before the lid suddenly flew up and bubbles spewed all over the room. Botan squealed and jumped at the sound. Nabi also made a sound of surprise. The bubbles quickly overran the room and the girls. They couldn't see and began trying to escape the bubble beast. Botan slid on the soapy floor with a loud shriek; she collided with Nabi and both went down. They both were screaming and attempting to escape only to have it thwarted at each attempt. Loud footsteps ran down the hall until Yusuke's voice reached through the muffling mass.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh my gosh! Botan! Nabi! Are you two okay?"

"SAVE US!" Botan cried, managing to thrust her hand out of the mass. Someone grabbed her hand and yanked her from the foaming room. Botan bent over, completely coated in soap gasping. "Nabi's in there still!"

Shiyu and Yusuke at this point were staring in shock before they both burst into a fit of laughter; they both leaned on each other for support.

"This is serious!" Botan gawked at them.

Kuwabara chortled before he knelt down and reached into the mass. He felt Nabi's wrist and pulled her. She slid on the floor easily and emerged, soaked and lathered up. Her eyes found Botan instantly with an accusatory glare.

"I _told_ you it was too much soap! Yet _you_ told _me_ I worry too much! For once, this mechanical disaster is _**not my fault**_!" She pointed at Botan. "_She_ did it!"

Keiko shook her head, shoulders quaking from quiet laughter. Yukina hid her smile behind her hands. Kuwabara was laughing and shaking his head.

"D-Damn…y-you guys should s-see yourselves!" Yusuke croaked.

Nabi pushed herself to her feet with effort. She slipped several times and nearly prostrated herself upon the floor. She managed to stand and turned to Botan.

"_You_ get to clean this up when it is done foaming at the mouth. _I_ am going to go rinse off and then I am going to do the laundry in _my_ way!" She turned and walked away.

Botan pouted and looked at the bubbling room. "Well that's just cruel."

"I do not desire to hear it, Botan!" Nabi threw over her shoulder.

Shiyu managed to pull herself together enough to wipe her tears and breathe. "Oh…that was awesome. Want me to show you where the bucket and mop are? Don't think you'll need more…s-soap!" She burst into another fit of giggles.

Yusuke threw his head back and slid down the wall, holding his sides.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?!" Botan huffed.

**…..**

Nabi dried off from her shower and made her way to her new room. She'd been allowed to move into her own room; she was now closer to everyone else whenever they stayed there. Of course, since Shiyu, Yukina, and Kuwabara lived there…she wasn't alone. Her new room still had a door opening onto the garden. She kept it habitually open during the new season as the temperature was warming. She towel dried her hair as she stepped out onto the porch. The pair of dark blue jeans hugged her legs snugly as did the black t-shirt. Her bare feet made little sound as she stopped on the wooden walkway to stare at the plum trees. Not too far off toward the entrance were some cherry trees that were budding. They would soon bloom and add to the floral mixture of scents that permeated around the temple. She closed her eyes and smiled at the welcome scents invading her nose.

"_Inabi…" _It was a whisper that she knew well. She paused and allowed her mind to drift into her meditative zone. She'd not spoken with the dragons for over a month and a half now. She just…didn't feel like she necessary _had_ to anymore. They were still with her; they always would be. They kept her energy in balance so as not to destroy her.

'_Mizuryuu. It has been long.'_

"_Indeed it has child. Heed my words. Walk to the steps leading down from this place. It is vital that you listen and quickly."_

Nabi frowned slightly but listened. She had grown so accustomed to obeying the dragons that the idea of defying what she'd been told to do never even crossed her mind. She draped the towel over the edge of the walkway; she hopped down easily. Her feet carried her across the garden and around to the front entrance. The steps were before her quickly. She began to descend them; unaware of the half-demon female sitting with her mate not far away on the front porch steps.

Shiyu rose and was about to call after Nabi when Hiei pulled her back down by her wrist. She looked at him puzzled when she paused at the smirk on his lips. His crimson gaze flickered to hers.

"I told you he was fool."

Nabi's feet carried her down until she was ten steps away from the very bottom. Curiosity and concern warred inside her heart as she paused. The spring air blew around her from the left of the stairs. The wonderful cacophony of warmth and plant life surrounded her. She closed her eyes, savoring the feelings and the aromas. She smiled as the scent of fresh roses filled her nose. She then froze; eyes snapping open. Roses. They weren't in season. Not yet. Her blood slowed as her eyes moved to the bottom of the steps. A swath of blood-red hair rounded the corner. The owner took two steps up until he stopped and raised surprised emerald eyes to hers. He stilled completely; he stared up at her in shock. Her heart rose to her throat as she met that pair of jeweled eyes with her own sense of confusion and surprise. Another breeze blew around them as she shifted her weight.

"Inabi…" She wanted to reach out and smack the name away from his lips. She didn't wish to hear her name whispered so softly from his lips.

"What…has brought you here today?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"I…I returned to see my mother. I also thought to…see how everyone was doing."

"I see." She nodded and smiled at him. "Shizuru is not in. She will be back probably next week. I am afraid you just missed her. However, everyone else is here." She stated civilly and turned to head back.

He took a step forward and stopped again. "Inabi, I—"

She sighed heavily and spun back to him. "Please…do not. I understand why you left. I never agreed to the reasoning, but I cannot force you to stay when you so clearly have made up your mind."

"I merely wished you the best." His jaw tightened as his eyes fled from hers to look away.

"I do not know what hurts more." She scoffed and shook her head. "The fact that you made Shiyu and Yusuke lie to everyone so that you could leave without being chased; or the fact that you truly believed that you could hide the truth from me."

His eyes turned back to hers quickly. His jaw clenched briefly before he blew out a sigh, looking upwards. "May I ask who told you?"

"Do you really think so little of my intellect?"

"What?" He looked back to her, confused.

"No one had to tell me, Kurama. I easily saw through your ruse! You _thought _that I would not be able to see through the lies? I wept for you!" She threw her arm to the side angrily. "I wept, knowing that you had left me so that you could protect me! My safety was never in your hands! My enemies; my foes that I had to face were from _my_ dealings! Not once did they have to do with you until Shiyuki was dangered! You had no right to decide what was best for me! You selfishly chose to run away for _my safety_ and then insulted me so completely by pretending that you never cared! You are such a stupid, idiotic, heartless, egotistical, pretentious…_**man**_!"

Kurama stood still through her rant, watching her. He closed his eyes and grimaced as she yelled all the truths at him. "I did run away. I felt what I was doing was what you needed. I honestly thought it best for you. However…I needed to distance myself from you as well. I marked you to save you and in the end I…moved you into the position of slave. I never desired that. I had wished to give you the choice, but in the end…I-I chose for you. For that, I despise myself. I needed the time to clear my head; to re-approach life." He chuckled bitterly as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's funny…I ran from you in order to make sure I wasn't endangering you more. To…escape this in order to find what it was I was truly searching for out of this life. The entire time…all I could do was see you."

Nabi blinked and shifted again as she looked down at him. She was at war with her own tears currently. His voice was wreaking havoc on her soul. She swallowed dryly. "Me?"

"Yes. You plagued me. I could not eat nor sleep without thinking of you. I could not perform my job accurately; a fact I am very displeased with. I tried to let you go; tried to remove you from my heart so that someday you could move on without me. I wanted for you to find someone more deserving of you to love you; to hold you. But every time I think of another man holding…" He stopped and averted his gaze again. This time however, she saw the pure outrage in his eyes. The anger he was trying so hard to hide. "Holding you…I can't stand it. If I can't be the one to hold you…to love you…than I don't want anyone to ever have you. It's so selfish of me. I am truly a foolish man. My thieving ways didn't fade with Yoko; I still am seeking the one prize that I cannot seem to steal accurately."

"Steal accurately?" Nabi's voice softened before she laughed softly. "You are right. You are a foolish man."

Kurama winced as though he'd been slapped. "I am well aware."

Nabi shook her head as she walked a few more steps down to him. She stood a step higher than him. Now at eye level, she looked directly into his eyes. "I was never going find another. I could not fathom a life without you. I had resigned myself from the day I realized my feelings for you; I had no notions of ever mating if I could not have you. Even if it meant dying a maiden…for you, I would do just that. You awoke within me the deadened heart that had been buried with my parents. I loathed demons because I believed _them_ to be the enemy. Humans could not possibly be as cruel as demons…" She paused and closed her eyes. "You showed me I was wrong. And you also taught me the truth of forgiveness."

Kurama stared at her in silence. She opened her eyes and smiled small.

"The others will have sensed you by now. We should go to the oth—" Kurama spun her around and pulled her into his arms; crushing her to him as his lips found hers.

He kissed her as if his life depended on it; holding her like he'd never see her again. Nabi moaned against his lips and melded into him. Her arms wrapped around him and held him just as tightly. Her hands dug into his hair and held on. His tongue pushed against hers while their mouths crashed in a war with no clear victor. Neither could breathe; neither cared. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice the world around them. They finally broke in order to breathe. Kurama slid her body down to the same level as his; enjoying the feel of her body against his. He pressed his forehead against hers and breathed heavily. Her own breathing was labored as she clung to him.

"I swear, Kurama…by all the dragons…if you run away from me now I cannot promise you that you will live long."

He laughed breathlessly. "I assure you, Inabi, I am going nowhere. I already promised you…I'll always come for you."

Nabi smiled before pulling away from him. She turned to the steps again. "Let us go up to see everyone. I know they have missed you greatly."

He pulled her gently to a stop again with a frown. "_They_ have missed me?"

She blinked before her face turned into a coy smile. "Yes. Hiei especially. He seems somewhat lost without you."

Kurama's eyes glittered with an oddly mischievous glint as he stepped onto the next step beside her. "And?"

"Well, I suppose Yusuke and Kuwabara were a bit lonely without you about to help them understand things better."

A low growl rumbled in his chest. "You play with me."

She feigned innocence and batted her eyelashes. "Play? Why ever would I play with you, Kurama?"

"Nabi…" The warning was not lost on her as she sighed dramatically and turned away, managing three steps before he caught up with her again. "Do not toy with me."

"Whoever said I was toying with you? I do not understand where you get such notions."

"I assure you, you do not desire to continue down this route."

"Oh? And just what do you plan to do to me?" She turned with a smirk, crossing her arms. She had no time to think or do much as his arms lifted her. A loud peel of surprised laughter burst from her.

**…..**

Shiyu sat on the porch, eying the direction of the stairs warily. She could sense both energies; neither seemed to flare or fluctuate…so they couldn't be trying to kill each other. That was a bit reassuring to Shiyu. However, Hiei's snorts every now and then had her looking at him curiously only to have him shrug at her inquiring look. She settled back with her book, pouting. She wanted to know what was going on. With the way things had left off last time, she was nervous for her friend's heart. Certainly Kurama wasn't out to hurt Nabi intentionally; but still…the poor demon woman had gone through so much already. The last she needed was another heart break. Their energies finally began to move closer. She peered from the edge of her field of vision expectantly. The top of Kurama's red-hair came into sight first. Shiyu wasn't really sure what to expect in the first place; however…_this_ was not something she'd have thought up.

Kurama was nonchalantly climbing the staircase. Thrown unceremoniously over his right shoulder, was Nabi. She was squawking and pounding on his back incessantly. Shiyu blinked several times; from her peripherals, she could see Hiei do the same before rolling his red eyes and scoffing.

"I said: Let. Me. Down!" Nabi shouted while kicking and squirming. In response, Kurama merely tightened his grip around her waist.

"I gave you sufficient warning, Nabi. It was of your own choice." He replied as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You did not give sufficient warning! Sufficient warning is to at least give your victim knowledge of what you are about to do! You, sir, did no such thing!"

"Quite contrary. I asked you for answers and informed you not to toy with me. You refused to comply, thus your current predicament."

"You are a foul beast!"

"I don't recall ever denying such."

The white-haired demon let out a frustrated growl before going slack. "Know this, I _will_ get you back."

"It would seem I've heard that before."

With an annoyed harrumph, Nabi sighed and watched her hands dangle. With a blink, she noticed just where her hands hung. Perhaps it was pure evil; perhaps she'd even regret it later. However, she honestly did not think too hard on the notion. Besides, had he not brought this upon himself after all? She heard the amused snort from the fire demon as they came a stand-still just beyond the porch steps. She felt the others energies and presences draw near from undoubtedly the sound of her protests. Her lips parted into what was probably a truly malicious grin.

"Yo! Kurama! What—" Yusuke paused and stared at the feminine backside perched over Kurama's shoulder. "Uh…"

Keiko stopped and blinked, darting a glance at Shiyu in question.

Kuwabara frowned. "Hey man. Long time no see. Whatcha doin' with Nabi?'

Kurama smirked. "We had a slight…misunderstanding upon the steps of which I remedied by carrying her the rest of the way."

Hiei shifted. "Fox."

Kurama glanced at the fire apparition in askance. Nabi didn't wait for the warning to come. She reached her hand forward and grabbed a healthy handful of Kurama's backside. With cheeks aflame from what she'd just done, she chuckled evilly as he let out a very shocked sound while jumping. The motion off-balanced her perch and she was able to roll her body free and land in a crouch beside him. Kurama's face nearly matched his hair as he rounded on her.

"'_I gave you sufficient warning, Kurama. It was of your own choice.'"_ She quoted right back at him before she slammed her hand into the earthen ground and used her energy to shoot up a dust cloud. She fled, knowing full well…that her fox was going to pursue.

* * *

_Fairly ironic Valentine's Day gift, wasn't it? Kuwabara gave that to Yukina and then my husband did the same today for me. Crazy. _

_Well? How do you think the interaction between Nabi and Kurama went? Also…I have to admit…the groping was probably one of my favorite parts of this chapter! My favorite though…was Hiei's gift to Shiyu. All the weight of the gift and the meaning was just so serendipitous to me. I was smiling so big while writing it and thinking of just how precious that scene was. I hope you guys agreed. _

_Well, thank you for reading! More to come, I promise! We'll be moving into wedding territory soon with Yusuke and Keiko's nuptials getting closer!_

_Also, just a quick heads-up...my computer's been acting...wonky today and yesterday. Going to try some things tomorrow and hopefully all will be well. :) _

_Love, __**Erika Hearken**_


	17. Never Resist Fate

**E.H.**

_Oh freaking hell on a hot balloon ride over the Grand Canyon with no parachutes. Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooong delay. I know it's been weeks. I want to sincerely apologize to you ALL. First off, my computer crashed. Second, I had to nuke and reboot it. Then to top it all over, I had this horrible server error that my brother in law (a computer programmer) and I were trying to solve for WEEKS wouldn't let me login to anything. Surf the internet? Oh yeah! Go right ahead! Login to anything on the internet? Middle finger from a laptop. We found out the solution through a forum of someone ELSE who had the same problem. Guess what? It fixed itself for one damn day then went back to not working. I nuked the computer again and NOW it's working. _

_So, I am terribly sorry for the long delay and made this chapter extra long just for you guys. I want to thank this long and wonderful list of reviewers! __**Kunoichi Chaos, SakiHanajima1, Habit, Mizz Ri, Juliedoo, teamXtrek, **__and __**Chibisensei110787; **__you are all so awesome! Big hearts and hugs for all of you!_

_Now for the long awaited chapter!_

* * *

**Never Resist Fate**

Two possibilities were at war with another. Possibility number one was he'd given up the chase or had difficulty getting past the barrage of questions and inquiries undoubtedly to come from such a display. And, of course, his arrival back home. Possibility number two and the far more likely outcome by far, was that he already located her and had masked his energy to hide his position from her. She was willing to bet a very large, hefty sum on the latter. She perched within a tree, fairly high up and was masking her own energy as well. Her grey eyes were scanning the entirety of her surroundings; praying that he'd give himself away first. Waiting was a game she'd always hated, but she still knew how to play. Nabi shifted subtly to crouch low on the branch. It would occur to her at a later time that she had never once left _his_ territory. The very roots of the trees bent and moved to his whims. It _should_ have occurred to her much sooner, really. However, in the height of her flight, she'd not been too focused on the what-could-come-of-entering-a-forest and more so on the escape-quickly-before-he-gets-me thoughts and actions. A small shifting motion below drew her attention in. Her eyes found the disturbance; a large bush off to the right had shifted subtly. A smirk pulled on her lips as she fought the urge to shake her head.

'_Come on, now, Kurama…you are a master theif. You would truly give yourself away so easily? I am no fool.'_ She thought as she looked around the bush and expanded her search outwards. For the briefest moment, a splash of red darted behind a tree to the far right of the bush. Her lips trembled with the need to chuckle at him. _'There you are. So I just need to take to the air and will easily escape before I use too much energy.'_

She shifted to do just that; hand together as she summoned her energy. She slowly stood and shifted closer to the tree trunk. Her first mistake. She turned her back to the trunk and looked to the sky. Her second mistake. She did not bother to net her senses out toward the first disturbance. Her last mistake. The tree trunk burst into movement as vice-grip arms of bark snatched her feet, throwing her completely off balance. A cry of dismay tore free as she fell from the branch; the vines she'd not noticed creeping up and around the tree snagged her by her ankles and dangled her precariously above the forest floor. It was then, and only then, she spotted the red behind the tree she'd thought him to be behind. A single, enormous blooming rose hid delicately from sight. She blinked several times before her face lit up crimson. All along, she'd been following his exact plans; his exact pre-planned route. He'd know how she'd react and exactly when and where before even she had known. Closing her eyes, she dropped her arms limply down toward the ground in a show of surrender. The action made the fabric of her top slide down her stomach a bit, exposing the pale plain of flesh. Expelling her breath in one great rush, she opened her eyes not surprised to find the very demon responsible for this standing nonchalantly against the trunk just before her sight. His arms and legs were crossed in the perfect image of careless relaxation. His emerald eyes, however…were ablaze. It took her a few moments to realize it wasn't anger that made his eyes dance the way they were. She sucked in a breath between her teeth. It was more than that.

"How long do you plan to make me hang here this time?" She asked calmly, not betraying the trembling she was feeling internally at his heated gaze. His eyes traced every line on her body and even the movement of her chest from her breathing. She felt her cheeks mottle with heat as he shoved off from the tree. He wandered over to her with a slow, predator's lope. He paused in front of her; meeting her eyes. A spark of mischievous intent glittered through his eyes before he smirked. He raised his right shoulder in a shrug.

"I've no idea what you are referring to, _Nabi_." The way her name slid over his tongue was like a silk scarf being slowly dragged over her flesh. She closed her eyes and tried to control the way her blood heated and swelled within her body. She felt her muscles shudder; she hoped it would merely appear that the vines were causing discomfort and not the real reason behind it.

"When you held me captive within that vine-plant in the garden? Does that not ring a bell?"

"Ah. Yes, that. Of course that was not nearly the same as this is now." Her eyes flew open as he lifted his hand to rest on her right thigh. He trailed his fingertips down toward her ribcage. He flicked his gaze to her eyes again. She moved to intercept his hand only to make the startling discovery that he'd already restrained them with new vines from the ground.

"P-pray tell…how is it?" She wanted to snarl, but it came out much softer and breathless than she'd intended.

"I didn't hold the same intentions for you as I do now." If he could have looked any more demonic in that moment, he would have had to call upon Yoko to take over. He settled his hand on her breast; his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. She shivered again, straining barely against her restraints. He began to gently knead the soft mound of flesh before bent just slightly to place his lips to her ear. "You see, the game is very different now, Nabi. The question is…can you play or will you give up all hope now?"

His thumb ran over her sensitive nub on her breast causing her to hiss through her teeth. She wasn't about to just _give_ him what he wanted without a little more fight, now was she? She may be highly attracted to Kurama…however she wasn't just some simple demon female. With renewed strength, she pulled her wrists upwards and using her energy, wrenched the vines free of the ground. She then threw one around his neck and gripped it, yanking him downwards. The surprise on his face was priceless before she planted her lips against his. It took a moment, nothing more, for his mouth to move with hers before she pushed him away and pulled herself up. She grabbed the vines and sent a jolt of lightning through them. She fell downwards and barely recovered from the fall before she darted off into the trees. She could feel him closing in on her. She ran directly at a tree and ran up the trunk to flip over him. She landed behind him and dodged the thorn less whip he sent careening at her arms to catch her. She snickered and threw herself into a large overgrown bush and rolled back out. He was before her in an instant. She dodged him and leapt onto a dead branch, hoisting herself up. She glanced quickly around and found an escape. She dove for the deep stream off to her right. The cold water surrounded her quickly and carried her several feet downstream before she surfaced. She leapt to shore and spun in a circle; he wasn't in sight. She'd not lost him that easily for certain. Foxes _never_ gave up a catch so easily. They were the epitome of sly and cunning for a reason. She backed toward a boulder she'd spotted when she leapt out. A powerful arm wrapped around her midsection, pulling her flush against a very strong chest. She yelped and tried to scramble free.

"Ah, ah, ah, precious…there's no reason to fight me." The smooth rumble and rolling deep voice moved over her. She froze as his energy coiled around them.

"Yoko…" She peered cautiously over her shoulder. His lips curled into a satisfied smirk. However, she noticed something different. His eyes were flecked with green inside the gold. A frown creased her brow.

"More or less." He replied with an elegant shrug. "You forget, we are one."

"I have no more forgotten that fact as I have forgotten my own nature."

His chuckle vibrated against her wet back. "Yes. But you seem to have forgotten that one does not run from a fox."

"Hm." She replied weakly as she looked around for a possible escape. "And what do you plan to do with me, now that you have caught me?"

"Ah, now precious…that shouldn't have to be described. You know full well what I intend to do with my latest find."

"Oh? Perhaps I am in need of elaboration?"

He laughed softly into her ear, freezing her thoughts as her body purred in response to the enticing sound. "I intend to take what is rightfully mine."

'_Promise?' _Her thoughts shocked her as her eyes widened from the uninvited question. From the way he laughed again, she was wondering if he could hear her thoughts.

"Aren't we eager?" He brought his free hand up and traced pattered over her goose bump raised flesh. If she'd had a heartbeat, it would have been racing. As is, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Kurama…" She managed to breathe. "I-is…not this a little _too_ easy?"

"I had to make an appearance, Nabi. How easy do you believe this game to be?"

"Not nearly hard enough for such a master thief as yourself…" She swallowed and eyed the route she'd found. "I do not feel worthy enough a catch…"

Her world spun all too suddenly as he turned her around to face him. When her dizziness faded she shrunk back against his arm in a slightly raised fear. His eyes were no longer playful but…agitated.

"Worthy?" One word and she felt like she should be running from him; just not out of playful teasing. But truly running away from him out of fear. "I have rarely taken many to my bed. Most of which had been merely toys to pass my time with; concubines and whores. None of which were 'worthy' as you so call it to grace my presence. Yet here you are, the most worthy I've yet laid hands upon. Do not _ever_ utter such scrutiny of yourself to my ears again."

She trembled in his embrace from the coolness of his tone and the combined chill on her body from her wet clothes. "I-I am sorry…I meant no offense…"

"Stop." He snarled and yanked her against his chest, burying his clawed hand in her hair. "Don't look upon me with such fear. I would not harm you. Hasn't that been made clear enough?"

"Do you wish for an honest answer?" She mumbled against his flesh. A long pause filled the air before he sighed.

"No. I don't."

Nabi shifted slightly only to freeze as he hissed. She snapped her eyes up to his.

"Careful precious…another brush like that, and I fear even I won't be able to hold back from taking you like an animal over that boulder."

Her face went from mostly normal to day-glow red. "M-my a-apologies."

"Close your eyes."

She complied without hesitation. She probably should have hesitated; but she didn't. She felt his warm lips press against hers. There was a difference between Yoko and Kurama's lips. Yoko's were firmer and tasted slightly of grass and spice. His tongue was rougher and commanded her mouth completely. She knew the instant the shift happened without opening her eyes or using her senses. His tongue became softer, gentler, less demanding. His lips softened and tasted of roses; yet the spice that was unique to Yoko was also with Kurama. She whimpered in protest as he pulled back from the kiss. His red hair was tickling her wet arms while his warm green eyes studied her carefully.

"I had not intended for Yoko and I to…meld…as such."

Nabi stared into his eyes and shook her head. Honestly, coherent thought was beyond her at that point. She was floating on a cloud of confused bliss that seemed to hover over her.

"I…" She blinked and sighed, looking away. "I do not…mind. You are one. It is as simple and complicated as that. I just need to know this..."

Kurama turned her face gently to stare into her eyes. "You know you can ask me anything."

"If you…mate with me…will it matter what side of you I mate with?"

The smile that filled his eyes and lips made her knees want to give out. It was such a tender look that made her suddenly breathless. "If you are asking if either of us will be…jealous of one another…it will not be. I can't promise that there will not be times when Yoko will demand to be at the forefront. But I will promise you this, Nabi…if you'll accept my advances; _I _will be the one there for the first time. It's been a mutual agreement from the both of us."

Nabi nodded and looked down at their feet and bit her bottom lip lightly. "I will accept your advances."

"I'm happy to hear that. Let me take you back to Genkai's now. I'm sure the others will have much to ask and say."

"So…you do not wish to do…so…here?"

"No." Pressing his hand and thumb to her chin, he lifted her head gently. "I will not take you like a lustful animal in the woods. You aren't a tool for pleasure, Nabi. I will show you the proper respect and dignity that you deserve as my mate."

"Thank you. You and Yoko…are not as dissimilar as one may believe."

"Perhaps." He smiled and lifted her into his arms bridal style. "Perhaps not."

"I have two legs that work perfectly fine. I _can _in fact walk."

"I am well aware. I desire to carry you."

**…..**

The questions poured from all angles for a good hour and a half. It was grueling and annoying for all involved. It seemed the original cover story made a few rather upset about _why_ Kurama had not only left but stayed away for so long. Botan was the most put out by the whole thing. Kuwabara was next in line; he made sure Kurama understood that 'real men' didn't leave their girls behind to grieve them. Nabi wanted to run from the room and never face another of them again. The fact was, it was not their problem and she did not want it to be. Several times, she got sideways glances from Shiyu. The half-breed female seemed to be trying to read Nabi's feelings from her face.

"I thought you were a man!" Kuwabara bellowed, too upset to sit still. "But here ya left behind somebody that'd cared pretty dang a lot 'bout ya and then show up all easy goin' and stuff? You're my friend, Kurama, but I ain't okay with the way you're playin' with her heart!"

Yusuke ran his hands over his face. "Kuwabara, man, shut _up_. You don't know shit 'bout what was goin' on."

Hiei scoffed from his spot. Botan fidgeted in her seat. "I agree with Kuwabara! I don't think this was kind or okay!"

"I understand your feelings." Kurama sighed and sat with his legs crossed and his arms over his chest. He looked rather diplomatic. "I cannot even argue with your logic. What I did was indeed…wrong. And for that I am terribly sorry."

"Kurama left to protect her. C'mon! How hard is that to see?" Yusuke motioned exasperatedly around the room.

"From what exactly?" Keiko asked softly. "Is there more danger? I thought it was finally over."

"Well…yeah…it kinda is. But that ain't the point!" Yusuke growled.

"Enough." Nabi's voice was tense and strained. "I appreciate your concerns and regards toward me; I am flattered by your needs to defend me. However, what occurred between Kurama and I is our business."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to speak only to snap it shut at the cool glance Nabi shot him.

"_Only_ our business. Kurama did what was necessary and I did whatever I needed that was necessary. Your friend is back; instead of interrogation, you should enjoy the time you have." Nabi rose and moved to the door. As she left the room, she threw her parting remark over her shoulder. "One never knows how much time they have left with the ones they care for."

**…..**

It had taken a good three days to settle everything. Nabi stood over the freshly replanted plum trees. She had also planted a cherry blossom tree with Kurama's help. They stood in a row like a silent wall of beauty that held her past. The plum trees with her parents' plaques stood proud. As she stood in the garden, she saw a detail that she'd overlooked. The branches that were left of the trees reached out to one another and entwined; it was as though even in death her parents still sought each other. Her heart clenched for a moment as she allowed a singular tear to roll down her pale cheek. A soft spring breeze blew through the trees bringing the blended scents to her. She took a deep breath before she stepped back inside. She headed toward the kitchen to make some tea. She stepped into the communal zone and paused as Keiko turned toward her.

"Oh! Hey! Can you help me out here?" The poor pregnant woman looked so flustered. Nabi nodded and moved to her side. Keiko gestured to an open book. "I can't seem to find the right flowers for the wedding. I want blue and beautiful but all I see are ones about loss, sadness, or dead loved ones."

Nabi smiled, closing the book. "I know the right ones. They are a unique bloom found only in Demon World. They are known as N'aria. They are found in lake surrounded by treacherous flesh-eating vines. However, if one can reach them, they grown upon a tiny island. They are best viewed during the night; they give off an ethereal glow with a violet center. It is not so much the bloom itself as the meaning of the flower that makes them so sought after by many. In order to gain such a beautiful prize, one must fight through hell to reach their prize. It is also known as the lovers' flower of Demon World. Sometimes, we have to fight through hell and back just to have a taste of what true love feels like."

Keiko stared at Nabi with tears gathering in her eyes. "You're…talking about what Yusuke and I have had to endure through, aren't you?"

"Quite a lot." Nabi nodded with a gentle smile. "I do believe you are the perfect ones to have such blooms at your wedding. I will summon Kurama. I am certain he knows where to locate these blooms. We will bring back a few blooms and several seeds for later."

"But, didn't you say it was dangerous?"

"Of course it is. But for you, Keiko, it will be worth it. You deserve to have the best among all others."

"Bu-"

"I will not take no for an answer."

"What if you get hurt?"

"There is a reason I will be taking Kurama." Nabi snorted, amused by her concern. "He can control plant life; therefore, he is my most natural choice. Hiei would merely destroy them all with his flame."

Keiko choked on a laugh. "I can just imagine. How long does it take to reach this place?"

"At least three days time there and three days back."

"I…don't want you to feel like you have to. I mean, they sound really gorgeous, but…I don't want you to go on a dangerous mission just for me."

"Trust me, Keiko…" Nabi looked away. "This is hardly considered dangerous."

"O-okay. Just…be careful, okay? And if anything happens, just come home and we'll find some simple human flowers okay? It's not worth losing friends."

Nabi nodded before she turned. Keiko stopped her to hug her. Nabi blinked in confusion for a moment before tentatively hugging Keiko back.

"Thank you so much. This means a great deal to me."

"You're more than welcome, Keiko." Nabi released the brunette and found her way to Kurama's room. She knocked on his door lightly and waited for him to open the door. A few moments later the door slid open. Kurama stood in well-fitted jeans, a white button shirt, and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail from his face. His eyes warmed immediately upon seeing her.

"Nabi." She fought against the strange feeling that washed over her just from the sound of her name on his lips.

"I have a request to make."

She noticed that he held a book open in his hand. He slid a bookmark into the middle and closed it delicately. "What may I help you with?"

"I wish to go on a small mission for Keiko's wedding. I believe N'aria blossoms would be the best choice for her floral arrangements."

Kurama tilted his head to the side a bit, studying her. "You wish for me to go with you?"

"You are best suited to aid me. You have a way over plant and vegetation life that I do not."

"Ah." He leaned against the frame with the ghost of a smirk on his lips. "So this is where the request comes into play then?"

"Yes. I am asking that you come with me."

"I see. And if I were to say no?"

"You would say no to your friend's wife-to-be?"

"Hm. Perhaps. It is considered a fairly long journey." He was toying with her, she could see it.

"I suppose I could always ask Hiei or Yusuke to come with me if you are too occupied with your book."

There; a flash of it zinged through his eyes. Forget the fact that both males she stated were spoken for, jealousy had been fairly potent within his deep green irises. He'd not managed to cover it quickly enough so that she didn't see it.

"That would be ill-advised."

"What do you propose?"

"I see you've given me little choice."

"I have given you plenty of choice."

"You have not."

"I have."

He leaned closer to her, straightening. He stood over her by three or four inches. His attempt at intimidation would have worked in another time and place on another female. However, Nabi was not about to give him that leeway. She stepped up, closer to him. She was close enough she could almost feel his chuckle rumble free of his chest.

"Naturally, I will come with you."

"I assumed as much." She stepped back first and eyed his book. "What are you reading?"

The smirk he'd been holding back came out full-force. He made eye-contact with her before he spoke. "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo."

She paused and blinked before she chuckled softly. She shook her head and turned away, heading down the hallway. "Yes, well…at least you know where this one's dragon tattoo is." She didn't pause or look back; if she had…he'd have easily seen the deep red stain over her cheeks.

**…..**

The long trek through the terrain was draining to say the least. They paused to camp after two days in. As Nabi started a fire, Kurama prepared the campsite. Several plants lined the area to keep out unwanted guests for the duration of the night. With a roaring fire before her, Nabi sat down and opened the backpack she'd brought with her. Pulling out a tin she pried the lid off and pulled free some simple food items such as bread, some dried meats, and water bottles. She tossed a few things to her travel partner who caught them with little effort. Once he finished up, Kurama settled beside her on the ground.

"You certainly thought ahead."

"It pays to think ahead."

"Indeed."

The white-haired woman sighed softly as she ate and glanced up at the sky with a grimace. Kurama frowned and followed her gaze.

"Is everything all right, Nabi?"

"The sky is…dull compared to the human one."

"I couldn't disagree more." He smiled, pointing up. "They are equals in beauty and splendor. Look, if you focus closely enough you can see stars."

"Stars? Or giant winged beasts fighting?" Nabi grumbled, looking back down to her bread.

"Stars. I assure you. Here, come closer and let me show you." She scooted over to him and leaned closer as he began to point out the stars. As she squinted her eyes, she could make them out herself as well. Instead of the pale, pure white of the human world stars…the demon world stars were purples and deep blue's that rippled and swelled. A small shiver slithered down her spine watching them expand and then deflate.

"Curious, why do they do that?"

"Do you truly wish to know or do you want the romanticized version?"

"Surprise me." She smirked at him.

"All right. Naturally the space above our world is ever changing due to the constant nature of barriers coming up and falling between us and other planes of existence. Whenever one barrier fluctuates, per se, the stars move along with it. It is merely the shifting of one plane's existence over another's."

"Interesting. And the romanticized version?"

"Among the few legends; some say that the pull between mates that have been wrenched apart by time and death cause the stars to weep and try to stretch over the gap between them."

"Hm. Even I prefer the real version."

"Most of our kind do." A chuckle vibrated in his chest beside her shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in his fresh and spice scent.

"Did Yoko ever mate?"

"No. Not in the sense that you are thinking of."

"In other words, he took lovers?"

"Yes." Kurama shifted uncomfortably. Nabi smiled and sat up to look at him.

"Do not feel so nervous. I am not asking to find a reason to be upset."

"Naturally, speaking of one's past lovers isn't a comfortable topic." He paused and frowned at her. "And I am not nervous."

She merely chuckled and stood up, walking toward the make-shift tent he'd set up. Nabi glanced back to see him poking at the embers. "What do you plan to do for the night?"

"I will watch over camp. You need to rest." Nabi tilted her head to the side to observe him. He didn't move to look at her and continued to sit stiffly while worrying the flame.

"Are you worried that the plant field will not hold off any demons that may smell us?"

He turned then; his look was rather put-off. His eyes were slightly narrowed, his shoulders set firmly, and his jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly. "I have no such worried over my abilities to keep us safe. Do _you_?"

Biting back the urge to laugh at the clearly displeased tone in his voice, she shifted her weight to the other foot. "Then why are you still sitting there?" The confused draw to his brows was actually one she nearly groaned in exasperation at. She turned and lifted the tent flap to step inside. She felt him behind her in an instant before his arms drew her to his front. Her breath hitched barely as his hand fanned out over her stomach.

"Was that an invitation?" He purred in her ear; she arched her back and hissed through her teeth at the husky drop in his voice.

"Very much so."

"Please, be clear. I beg you not to tease me."

She spun in his arms and grabbed him by the shirt front, pulling his lips to her own. Her head swam and lightened as he eagerly returned her kiss. One step back was all the encouragement Kurama needed; he gently guided them into the tent to where the sleeping bags had been laid out. He maneuvered her just perfectly so that when he tripped her, she fell directly onto his sleeping bag. Nabi hit with a slight grunt as Kurama lowered more gracefully over her. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged before dragging her teeth from his lip. Her eyes were bright while his were darker green than usual with a slight speckling pattern of gold laced throughout.

"I can't promise to be gentle if you do such…tantalizing actions, Nabi."

She placed her hand on his lips softly and smiled. "Teach me how to speak in a different language."

He hung his head and groaned. "You test me too much…" He lifted his head again and attacked her with renewed passion. His hands slid under her shirt and over her warm flesh. He traced her stomach and ribcage to run over her ample chest. She pushed up into his caress, dropping her head back to the ground. Fabric shredding filled the night air as her shirt became a pile of waste. Nabi couldn't find it within her state of mind to care. She nearly cried when he traced the edge of her bra with his tongue. Her hands slid into his red hair and gripped fistfuls. He pulled back to blow over the wet trails he'd made sending shivers up her spine. Goosebumps raised on her flesh as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Ah, ah, ah…" His chuckle was throaty and sexy. It tortured her will power. "If you won't play fair, neither will I, Inabi. There's no need to hold back. Tell me _exactly_ how you feel."

She whimpered as he unclasped her silk undergarment and dragged it sensually over her breasts before dropping it aside. His hands replaced the garment making her choke on a whimper. His lips turned up into a smirk that was nearly evil. He leaned down to nibble on her earlobe. She gasped and dropped a hand from his hair to grab his bicep. Kurama trailed his lips down from her ear over her collarbone and to her bosom. Just when she thought she couldn't possible feel more aroused by him, he proved her wrong by taking a mouthful of a fleshy mound. She didn't try to keep her next cry down. She shifted her thighs against each other, not knowing how to get the ache below fixed. He tortured her breasts relentlessly, back and forth between them. She ran her hand back up his arm to his shirt front and grabbed a fistful of fabric.

"O-off!" She moaned while shifting her legs again. He smiled and sat back to oblige her demand. Once his shirt was off, Nabi's eyes widened. She ran her hand over his toned chest; however that wasn't what caught her eye most. He had several scars over his abdomen. One looked like a deep gash that'd healed over time while the overlay of another one looked like burn marks. "H-how?"

"Is that really important right now?"

She shook her head. He unbuttoned her pants and shoved them roughly down her legs. She helped him all too happily to rid herself of the useless material. Her hands flew to his pants. After a moment of shock, Kurama threw his head back and laughed. "Eager much, Nabi?"

"You have _no_ idea." She grumbled as she fumbled with his fly. He stilled her wrists, pulling them away from his fly.

"Oh…believe me, Nabi. I _do_ have a _very_ good idea." He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand. He released his desire from his clothing. "You've been torturing me night and day for months on end."

Nabi's eyes slid down to where his manhood was. She blinked a few times before she turned really red. She quickly averted her gaze. Clearing her throat, she stared at anything but Kurama. "S-so…t-that…that goes…where…exactly?"

He stared at her blankly for a few moments before he looked sympathetic. "You're not joking in the slightest, are you?"

She shook her head, wishing she could hide her embarrassment.

"Did they not…teach you about…mating?"

Again, a head shake.

Kurama released a long breath. "Of course not."

"What…now?" She glanced back at his face and unconsciously dipped her gaze below his waist again. She darted her gaze away again quickly.

"Nabi…you're allowed to look. You're allowed to touch." He released her hands and sat back on his knees. "You _should_ look. This is what…males look like."

She slowly returned her gaze to him and pushed up into a seated position. She tentatively dropped her gaze and looked. Immediately her face inflamed and she glanced up at him to be sure it was really okay. He nodded affirmatively. She bit her lip and reached out toward him. Just when she was about to touch him, she drew back quickly.

"It won't bite." He replied dryly. She glared up at him before reaching toward him again. She touched him gingerly. Kurama's breath hitched as he tensed.

"Did I hurt you?" She pulled back again.

"Good god, woman, no!" He grabbed her hand and pulled it back, settling it over him. "Here…like this." He began to form her hand around him and move her hand. "This…is the correct way to touch a man."

She followed his directions; his hand fell away and let her explore on her own. She rotated her wrist and he let out a hiss and doubled over. He grabbed her hand and stilled her motions.

"Th-that…was not…"

"Oh! I-I am so sorry! I-I did not mean to—"

"I know." He recollected himself and chuckled softly. "Enough about my body. Let me show you what you were built to do."

She frowned and sat back. "That sounds rather…rude."

He smiled and guided her back onto the sleeping bag. "I wasn't meant rudely. My body is made this way." She nodded and tensed as Kurama slid her underwear off. She wiggled a bit and looked nervous. He stilled immediately. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If at any point you want me to stop, tell me." He slid his hands over her hips and over her stomach then lower. He stopped to look at her. A smile formed over his lips as he looked at her lying naked before him. He moved his hand to the apex of her thighs. He gently ran his hand over her sensitive flesh. Nabi's eyes went wide as she gasped. He stopped and met her gaze.

"What are you doing? Please do not stop!"

He blinked then laughed, shaking his head. He continued his exploration of her. He ran his thumb over her most sensitive nub, watching as she wriggled. He smirked and did it again, this time eliciting a small noise of satisfaction. He continued to tease her as he watched her writhe before him with small mewls and moans of pleasure. He ran his fingers over her to test how ready she was. Unsatisfied that she was ready, he slowly dipped a finger inside and watched as Nabi stilled before subconsciously lifting her hips towards him. He pressed his ministrations further until he had her whimpering. He pulled his hand away.

"That's it?" She asked incredulously and breathlessly.

"No, that is merely preparing your body for mine." He answered softly before moving over her. "If you are unsure…please tell me now. From here on out, it will be harder and far more painful for me to stop."

Nabi looked at his face and could easily see the desperate plea in his eyes. "In other words, 'mercy'?" She smirked softly as he narrowed his eyes just enough to show his displeasure with her comment.

"In other words, yes."

"Mmm…I see. No. I do not intend to ask you to stop. I want this as badly as you, Kurama." She held up her hand and touched his cheek. "Please. Do not stop."

He snorted. "I haven't even begun yet and you're asking me not to stop…" He smirked as he pushed forward slightly, letting her adjust. To his surprise, Nabi moved quickly against him. He barely caught her hips and saw the instant she impaled herself. Her eyes widened and then clenched shut as she grit her teeth. "Nabi—"

"I hate…waiting…" She ground out, breathing quickly. "I know…its supposed to hurt…the first time…"

"How—"

"Botan, Keiko, Shiyu, and Shizuru."

"…naturally…" He rolled his eyes and sighed, holding very still. "Don't move. Let your body adjust."

Nabi finally relaxed and laid still. "Well, if that is what Shiyu desires Hiei for…I do not believe I will ever understand it."

Kurama shook his head. He moved his hips and watched as her face went from still and bored to discomfort and curiosity. Her eyes flew to his. "It isn't over."

She opened her mouth only to have Kurama lay his hand over her lips. She got the hint and closed her lips. When he moved again, it felt a bit different. It was still highly uncomfortable, but in a weird way not painful. That all changed in an instant when he touched her as he moved his hips forward again. Her body made it know just how much it liked that. She didn't even realize the low growling moan had come from her until she felt it pass over her lips. By the satisfied and hungry look in Kurama's eyes, she could tell it had sounded good to him. He must have taken it as encouragement as he began to move within her a bit faster while pacing his thumb rotations to her sensitive area in time with his thrusting motion. Her eyes fluttered halfway closed as she ignored the world around her. It was Kurama and her; nothing else. He was inside her, she was around him. They were one and they were all that mattered. With a purring noise, she lifted her legs to wrap around him and urge him closer. Kurama made a noise she was sure was from his more demonic nature as he began to drive deeper and harder within her. Her breathing sped up as her blood pulsed through her veins.

"Unnn…Kurama." She lifted herself up and grabbed his head, crushing their lips together. He returned the lip lock with a growl. He pulled her closer with one hand in her hair while the other was on her backside, pushing her against him more. Even though he stopped touching her with his hands, she still felt the friction. She pushed him back until he fell onto his back. Shock rendered on his face for a moment before she ground her hips into his with him still inside her. Both hissed and threw their heads back. Their pace increased as did their sounds of pleasure.

Nabi felt her stomach feel like it was coiling tighter and tighter. She wasn't sure why, but she knew he had to touch her in that special spot again. She dragged one of his hands toward there and whimpered as she couldn't form coherent words. Kurama already knew or read her mind; he reached between them and pressed his thumb to her spot. Instantly, white hot desire crippled her. She threw her head back and screamed in a way she'd never done so before. His name formed from the long sound. Kurama grunted and moved both hands to other side of her hips and drove himself home until he joined her over the cliff. He gritted his teeth and ground out her name while he released himself within her. Moment passed with both moving in small thrusts and hip grinds until they slowed to a stop.

Kurama was out of breath as he looked up on her. "That…was it…"

The laugh bubbled up and out of her before she could stop it. Funny, she didn't want to. A strange, giddy happiness settled over her. She smiled down at him. "That was well worth the wait."

He chuckled in reply, slowly pushing up to kiss her slowly and intimately. "Naturally…" He stared into her eyes and pulled her closer for another slow, heart-rendering kiss.

Nabi wrapped around him and held onto him like he was her life-essence. They separated to breathe. Kurama brushed the hair from her face. Nabi kissed his brows softly and slowly.

"I love you…"

Nabi stilled and pulled back to stare into the open green eyes. Kurama watched her with a look she'd never seen before; hesitation…fear. He sighed and ran his fingertips over her face slowly as if memorizing every dip and line; curve and smooth plane.

"I—"

"You don't have to respond, Nabi. I didn't say it in need of reassurance. I said it because I needed you to know what you mean to me. I don't view you as a potential mate just because you're perfect for bearing young and being a protecting mate. I wanted to make love to you because I wanted you to see how badly I want you; need you even." He smiled openly. "I just want to spend a few moments with you like this."

"A few moments?" Nabi smiled and shook her head. "You are a fool, Kurama. I do not wish for a few moments with you like this." She paused, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I want to spend moments like this one with you until I die. I do not know when I fell in love with you, but it happened. I chose to accept your advances because I wanted you as badly as you seemed to want me. Am I supposed to be this tired?"

With a laugh, Kurama moved them to lay down. "I'd be a little insulted if you weren't."

"Well, do not allow yourself to be insulted. I am exhausted."

"Hm. At least that is one of us."

"…was that an insult to me?"

Kurama stifled a yawn. "Of course not, love. Just try a little harder next time." He winked playfully.

Nabi snorted. "I would use Keiko's line to 'go sleep on the couch' but seeing as how there is not a couch around…you luck out this time, fox."

"Fox?"

"Cunning and sly fox."

"Rambunctious and coy dragon."

"Stop and go to sleep."

"After you, my dragon lady."

"Oh hush, fox boy."

* * *

_I hope that was worth some of the wait! It was about time to give you some…romancy goodness. __I will be working on updating again very shortly here! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know how you liked it!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	18. Whittling Down Fate

**E.H.**

_So, weird stuff happening with my laptop. Had music that wasn't mine then I didn't. I don't know what to make of this stupid laptop. Oh well. Soon, I'll have my new netbook and I'll be able to take it with me everywhere. Mwahahahahaaaa! _

_Watching Yu Yu Hakusho __**again**__ with my hubby. It never gets old for me. :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! __**Juliedoo, SakiHanajima1, **__and __**Chibisensei110787**__ thanks for your reviews on the last chapter!_

* * *

**Whittling Down Fate**

Nabi woke with a start as she felt movement beside her. Her eyes flew open as Kurama quickly dressed. He glanced quickly at her and motioned for her to stay quiet; he stepped outside the tent. She quickly pulled clothing on and silently stepped out into the Demon World morning. Her eyes scanned the area as she stepped closer to Kurama. His eyes were sharp, trained on the area around them. Something moved farther out of their makeshift border; a shrill cry of pain followed it. Kurama darted in the direction of the cry. Nabi followed closely. They came upon a plant engorged in size as it devoured the fresh meal it'd been offered up. They circled the perimeter and found that was the only demon that had attempted to get close.

"We should pack up and move on quickly. Another two days and we will be nearly there." Kurama sighed, casting an annoyed look toward the plant.

"Agreed." Nabi turned and began to walk back to the makeshift camp. They came upon the tent and took it down carefully, repacking it tightly. Once the camp was taken down they headed out again. Time flew by as they traveled. It wasn't until mid-day on the second day that they ran into trouble. A pack of bandits attacked.

They fought back to back against the weak pack of demons. Once they'd dispatched of the hindrances, they continued on their way. They reached the opening to the cave and nodded to one another. They stepped inside and walked forward for quite some time. Nabi began to wonder as the time passed. There were supposed to be many tricks, twists, and dangers involved with drawing near. So far as the time stretched on, there were none. She stepped into a particularly dark zone and paused.

"Kurama, perhaps you could illuminate our path." Her voice echoed around her and back at her. A chill ran down her spine as she waited for him to reply or even do something. Nothing. "Kurama?"

A frigid breeze blew over her, instantly causing her arms to wrap around herself. She shivered in place. Gritting her teeth, she moved forward a step and found it hard to push through. She walked a few steps forward, pushing through a thick-thigh high force. Light opened up straight ahead. She pushed harder through the resistance and as the light widened, she found what she was wading through. Snow. Drift upon drift of thick, cold, wet snow blocked her. She trudged through, teeth chattering. She reached the end and looked around her. Kurama wasn't in sight. In fact, all that lied before her was a barren landscape of snow, ice, and wind. Nothing rose into sight; she was alone and nearly frozen. With a growl, she turned to walk back into the cave only to find a wider expanse of nothingness behind her. She gasped, wincing as the cold breath stabbed her lungs. Where was the cave? She hadn't stepped entirely outside it! How could it be gone!

**…..**

Kurama frowned as the small amount of lighting disappeared completely. He threw a lamp weed seed to the ground and watched it bloom for a moment before it died instantly. The flash of light was all he'd needed. Nabi wasn't beside him anymore. He wasn't sure how, but they'd been separated at some point. He turned in a circle and decided it best to push forward. A few feet forward and he glanced light ahead. Maybe she'd made it before him. As he moved forward, he began to sweat lightly. The temperature gradually lifted until it was stifling. He wiped his brow and stepped outside of the cave entrance. His feet came to stillness quickly as he gazed down a sharp decline into a vast chasm of magma. He looked around and could see free-falls of lava coming from openings in the jagged rock walls. He glanced behind himself and did a double take as the cave entrance was gone. Nothing but rock met his gaze.

"Interesting." He murmured quietly while taking in the details. He wasn't going to get out of this without a decent plan of action. He had a guess that Nabi ended up somewhere like this as well. A shifting time-space zone. Perhaps even a transporter of sorts. He touched the rock where the cave exit had been and felt nothing more than the rough, dirty surface of the earthen material. "So, this is not an illusion. That would make the magma indeed real." He looked up until he saw the tiniest sliver of night sky. "Then I suppose the best way to go is up."

**…..**

Nabi sat in the snow and huddled in on herself. She had to think. Chances were that Kurama had separated from her and wound up somewhere else. After all, that was a logical deduction. She closed her eyes and focused on her fire energy to warm her. It began to work quickly as she didn't feel quite as near to hypothermia anymore.

"If I am here, there has to be a way out of here. I merely have to find the exit, as it were, and leave." She nodded. "This is merely a test of the mountain." She slowly stood and looked around again. If someone were to get stuck in a place such as this, they would probably panic and head back the direction they came from. If it was indeed a test, she would beat it. The exit was probably just ahead. She headed forward, away from the direction she'd come from and prayed her logic held out. She slogged through the snow, dropping down to her hips at several points. She clawed back up to continue forward. As she traveled the distance, her thoughts were trained on finding the way out of here and back to Kurama. She hoped he wasn't in any place dangerous. Nabi squinted through the storm that had picked up around her. She could barely make out a light in the distance. With a cry of victory, she moved a little faster toward the light. As she drew closer, two figures began to form out of the storm near the light. She prepared for a fight; just not what kind of fight. She made out the figures after a few more yards. With eyes widening, she quickened her pace.

"Mama? Papa?" She cried as she drew closer.

Ryuuna held her arms out to Nabi. Nabi crashed into her and wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "Mama! Is it really you?"

"Of course, love. Whoever else would I be?" Ryuuna asked with a slight puzzled tone. Tatsuro stepped up closer. Nabi turned and hugged him as well. She could feel the scalding tears begin icing on her cheeks.

"Papa! I have missed you both so much!"

"Inabi-chan." Tatsuro began, pulling back slightly. "What are you doing? Do you not know it is a blizzard out here?"

"I know. I-I was…" She blanked, trying to remember something. She blinked several times. "I was…"

"Searching for us?" Ryuuna asked softly. "Come on, love. It is well past the time to head inside. This blizzard will only worsen overnight." She turned and motioned toward the hut just a little way off to the right.

"O-of course. I was looking for _you_." Nabi laughed lightly, wiping her tears. "Foolish me. I was so lost that I was afraid I'd not see you again."

"Come, Inabi-chan. Time to go inside." Tatsuro helped his wife toward the hut. Nabi followed with a large smile. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten that she was searching for them. Of course. How silly of her! She watched as her father held her mother close to his side. They neared the hut. Her father opened the door and looked back at her. Ryuuna did so as well with a smile. Tatsuro chuckled and motioned inside. "Well, little dragon?"

Nabi smiled back and took a step forward. She glanced to the side just long enough to see the exit. Her feet froze in place. What was this? She felt…torn. She knew she needed to go inside; go home. But, something about that light called to her. Why did that strange light in the distance call to her? She turned and looked at her mother and father. Her father holding her mother still. A perfect image of true love.

Love…

Nabi blinked and frowned, touching her forehead. She stared at her hand. Scars. Burn scars. Red. Roses. Hair. Green eyes. She shook her head. This wasn't real. She looked up as scalding tears ran down her cheeks again. Her eyes met her parents. They were so real; so, so real. Their eyes looked at her with worry and with confusion.

"Inabi-chan? Why are you crying? Come on inside. We will talk over tea and soba. Please, do not worry me so!"

"Inabi, listen to your father. Come inside! You will freeze and catch your death!"

Nabi shook her head. "No. Kurama needs me."

Tatsuro looked hurt and it broke her heart to see it. Her mother teared up and shook her head.

"What do you mean by this? You…choose _him_ over _us? _Do you not love us?" Tatsuro asked as Ryuuna buried her face into her father's shoulder, crying.

"I cannot choose you! You…you are already dead! If I chose you I would lose my heart! I…I love you and miss you so very much! But, Kurama…is my life now. I cannot leave him to die. Please, forgive me." She turned and ran as hard as she could for the exit. The cries of her parents faded slowly as the snow melted away to stone. As she ran, the snow and ice disappeared. She darted through the lighted exit.

**…..**

Kurama gripped a vine firmly before hoisting himself higher. He grunted from the exertion. He reached for the next vine ending and glanced at his claws. His gaze lifted higher to the ledge just about twenty-feet higher. He didn't look down; he didn't care. So what if he was high up? Wasn't that part of the thrill of chasing after the prize? The sport of it was what drove his blood to maddening heights. A grin spread over his lips as he thought of the treasure just up ahead. Only an idiot wouldn't dream of this particular prize. As he neared the top, Kuronue peered over the edge.

"Taking long enough?"

Kurama snorted and rolled his eyes. "Some of us do not fly."

"Maybe so, but you sure take forever, fox."

"Perhaps if you would stop pestering me so I would reach there with ease."

"Sure, sure. When pigs, or should I say foxes, fly?"

Kurama reached the next vine and pulled himself higher. He was now much closer. He reached for the next vine and so on until he gripped the edge of the ledge. He pulled himself up onto it and stood. He glanced down briefly with a scoff. "It was said this was supposed to be _hard_."

"Hard? What part? The climbing or the hundred foot drop into magma and burning alive?"

"Naturally the burning alive part." He retorted drily, stepping past the bat demon. He looked into the cave ahead where the prize laid atop a pillar with velveteen fabric draped over the pillar. The jewels glowed with their preternatural light. He stepped forward with a greedy gleam in his eyes. His lips pulled back into a smile. Kuronue moved up closer and grinned broadly. His ridiculous hat tipped as he glanced in.

"What do you think? Traps inside?"

"Any prize worth having will be work to achieve." He stated and felt an odd flickering at the back of his mind. Did he forget something? No. Impossible. He _never_ forgot anything. He brushed it aside, glancing upward toward the opening farther up. He paused and stared above into the light.

"Damn, Kurama. Whoever left it here to be found thought the magma was enough to keep people out! Look. Nothing. I'm touching them and nothing is happening."

Kurama looked back at Kuronue and blinked with a frown. Kuronue returned the frown.

"What's wrong? You look haunted."

"I cannot place why, but I feel as though I need to do something."

"Uh…yes. It's called getting your ass in here and taking some of this loot or I'll take it all." Kuronue snorted and chuckled before turning serious. "You really need to lay off playing with some of those noxious plants. I think they're messing with your head."

"You are highly obnoxious. Do you even know how to be quiet?" Kurama chuckled in return stepping closer. He paused again and looked up.

"Are you chastising me?" Kuronue feigned being hurt.

Kurama stilled. He looked at Kuronue confused. He knew that line. It was not something Kuronue said…but…a female. A woman. White hair, grey eyes, and soft skin.

"Kurama?"

"Nabi." He sighed the name and looked back up. "I have to get to her."

Kuronue stepped forward. "What are you talking about? Would you just get in here already?"

"No. You are not real." Kurama looked back; he was no longer eye-level with Kuronue. "You died long ago, Kuronue. I made my peace with you many years ago. Nabi is whom I need to concern myself with." He turned and hooked his hand into a crack in the wall. Hefting himself up, he found a foot hold and another hand hold and so on. He continued climbing higher and faster. Kuronue's voice fell away as he neared the top. He hooked his hands on the edge and began to pull himself up.

Kuronue flew up and grabbed his ankle. Kurama nearly lost his grip.

"No! You let me die once; I won't let you leave so easily!"

His hand slipped. He let out a cry of surprise and fought to swing his hand back up. His other hand was slipping. He kicked his foot out and knocked Kuronue's hand away only to unbalance his grip. His hand gave up.

**…..**

Nabi stepped through the cave exit and heard a cry. Kurama's voice. She turned toward it and saw his hand barely holding onto a ledge upwards toward her right. She ran for it. She clambered up the rocks and nearly fell back down. She was almost there when she saw his other hand slip. With a cry of desperation, she flung herself to the edge. She caught his wrist with both hands.

"Kurama!" Wide green eyes lifted to meet hers. Relief flooded his face as he swung his other hand up and grabbed her hands. She pulled with everything she had backward. Once she hand him lifted a bit more, she moved nearer the edge. His free hand gripped the side and helped pull himself up. He fell onto the rocks beside her panting. He pulled his legs from the cavernous hole and rolled to his side. Nabi lifted his head to her lap and cradled him close. His arm worked its way up to weave around her waist and pulled her as close as he could. They sat in utter silence for such a long time. It took them a while, but a glow caught both their attentions. They turned and looked down. Just past the gentle slopes of rocks and earthen dirt lied a large lake. In the lake were hundreds if not thousands of glowing blue and purple blooms opening up in the night air and glowing ethereally.

"N'aria blooms." Kurama stated softly, sitting up slowly. He turned to Nabi and stared into her face. She turned to look back at him. He leaned forward and kissed her soundly. She moaned and leaned into the kiss; wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They parted long enough to breathe.

"Do I want to know what you had to face?" She asked so quietly it was nearly a whisper.

"I had to face my past. Kuronue and choosing the right path…you?"

"I saw my parents." She looked down at her hands. Kurama covered her hands with his.

"I think this is as good a place as any to camp. I don't think anyone else will be able to attack us here."

Nabi nodded and smiled in agreement. "Let us move away from this cavern you climbed out from."

"Agreed." He nearly sighed as he moved away from the hole and led her down toward the edge of the lake. They stood hand-in-hand staring into the water.

Nabi slipped her hand from his and began to peel her clothing off. Kurama stared in awe, not thinking to look away. She stepped into the cool water and headed down the embankment into the lake. She glanced over her shoulder at him with a small smile. Kurama needed no further invitation. He quickly shed his own clothing, piling them beside hers neatly before wading into the water behind her. He cupped his hand in the water and lifted it up to trickle down her back. Nabi shivered and pulled her hair aside. Kurama stepped up closer and repeated the motion, this time chasing the rivulets of water down her back with his lips. His hand slid over her hips and pulled her gently back against him. He pressed his lips to her neck. Nabi sighed and leaned into him.

"I chose you." Nabi whispered.

Kurama's lips slowed slightly before following the curve of her neck up to her ear. "I know."

"I understand why they are the lovers' flower now." Her eyes trailed the glowing blooms.

Kurama turned her in his arms. He leaned his forehead against hers. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Nabi responded instantly, lifting her arms to circle his neck. Kurama lifted her and she moved her legs around him. He moved slowly back toward the shoreline. He turned and knelt in the water, laying her into the shallow water. She pulled him back and locked her lips on his. Their tongues danced together until both were breathless. Kurama trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck toward her chest. He gave each breast undivided attention before he moved his kisses back up to her lips. His right hand reached between her thighs and began to touch her intimately. Nabi's breath picked up as she lifted her hips against his hand. Kurama pulled his hand away and slowly guided himself into her. He slowly pushed deeply within her until he couldn't move any deeper. Nabi sighed and hooked her right leg over his left hip.

Kurama stayed still and looked deeply into her eyes. "Nabi, you don't have to hold back from marking me this time."

Nabi blinked. "You noticed?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I did notice. May I ask why?"

"I did not wish to mark you without your permission. I know you marked me to save me; I do not hold that against you in the slightest. But in case you changed your mind—"

"I will not. I promise you."

Nabi nodded and lifted her head to kiss him. Kurama groaned and moved his hips back before thrusting them forward again. Nabi gasped and let her head drop back as he moved within her. It was odd, really. The trust and the complete naked exposure of her soul to him. There wasn't anything between them. She cried when he touched her as he moved inside her. She moved her hips in time with his. Kurama pulled her closer and drove deeper as he sat up. He was on his knees with her straddling his lap. He supported her while thrusting his hips up into her. He growled low in his throat as he neared his climax. Nabi felt herself falling off the edge. Her stomach clenched and dropped. A white hot wave of pleasure erupted within her. Her lips pressed into his collarbone; her lips parted as she bit down into his flesh. Kurama's growl changed into a groan as his orgasm came over him. He leaned forward and clamped his teeth over his original mark. Nabi screamed as her orgasm doubled. She trembled in his arms as the water lapped at them.

Both came down from their climax. Kurama moved them so that they could lie in the small waves of the lake. He made sure that Nabi could lie atop him while they both closed their eyes and rested. Nabi looked over the blood from her teeth mark on his collarbone. She moved and lapped the blood up from the wound. Kurama hissed and tensed beneath her. She stilled.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not in the slightest." Kurama smiled at her and moved her so that he could kiss her softly. "Let's dress and settle for the night."

"Mmm…all right." She moved and sat on his hips. Moving to her feet, she felt a small weakness to her knees. Kurama rose with ease and crossed to their clothing. They both dressed quietly and settled down comfortably together and fell asleep within each other's arms.

**…..**

Nabi and Kurama moved up the stairs to the temple. Kurama held Nabi's hand as they climbed the steps. They topped the stairs and walked through the gate. As they neared the temple, loud commotion came from within. She glanced at Kurama who returned the glance with an amused lift of his eyebrow.

"Care to find out?"

"I suppose we have little choice, do we not?" Nabi smirked.

Kurama led the way as they entered the temple. They moved into the living room area. Shiyu was pacing the room frantically. Hiei was leaning against the wall with an eye twitch.

"I mean, seriously! Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Shiyu fumed.

Keiko held up her hands placating. "Shiyu…he's your father…"

"So?! He doesn't have to come all the way OUT HERE! I mean, come on! I'm not ready for this family reunion!"

"How the fuck do you think I feel?!" Yusuke hollered back. "I haven't even met the fucker yet!"

"Yusuke, please!" Keiko growled.

"What do you think the first thing he's going to do is, Yusuke?! He's going to take ONE look at my pregnant belly and dive into trying to kill whoever 'knocked me up'!"

"Probably." Shizuru mumbled, blowing out some smoke.

Hiei grunted and smirked. "I doubt he'd manage."

"Oh shut up! You're the reason I'm screwed in the first place!" Shiyu pointed at him.

Yusuke made a face. "Goddamnit, Shiyu! That ain't somethin' I wanna hear!"

"What the hell, Yusuke?! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"How would I know that!?"

"Use your head, idiot!"

"Use yours, bitch!" Yusuke growled.

"Don't you 'bitch' me!"

Kurama cleared his throat. With the exception of Hiei, Shizuru, and Yukina, all the others looked up at Kurama in surprise.

"Oh, hey Kurama." Yusuke greeted.

Keiko smiled. "Did it go well?"

"Indeed." Kurama moved forward and held out a seed. "We procured a few blooms and several seeds. I assure you Keiko; you will have fresh flowers on the day of your wedding. If you'd like, I can grow this one to show you what it looks like."

"Really? I'd love that!" Keiko looked excitedly at him.

Kurama nodded and infused the seed with his energy. The seed sprouted and then grew into the N'aria bloom in his hand. He held it out to Keiko.

Keiko's eyes widened and began to water up. "O-oh…it's so beautiful! And perfect!"

Yusuke stepped up and looked at it. "Holy hell. That thing's actually pretty damn cool."

Hiei glared across the room. Nabi caught his glare and frowned. His eyes darted between Kurama and herself before they settled on her. His lips twitched.

"_**You reek of each other."**_

'_Do you wish for me to project the image for you?'_

"_**Do it and die."**_

Nabi bit back the chuckle that was pulling beneath the surface. She turned and looked at Keiko who was busy showing the flower to the other girls. She glanced quickly at Kurama finding his eyes trained on her. She flashed him a smile before heading over to the girls where they were talking wedding details.

**…..**

Nabi adjusted the dress once more. The skirt seemed too short and too breezy for her taste. Botan had gushed over the red flowered summer dress, insisting it was perfect for this particular outing. The white flats and light sweater jacket were hardly enough to keep her comfortable. Kurama laughed lightly and grabbed her hand.

"Stop fussing."

"I cannot help it." She sighed as she shifted. "It feels so short and indecent."

"You look lovely. Mother will love you." He flashed her a winning smile.

They rounded a corner from the bus stop and come up to a house. The plaque read 'Hatanaka'. Nabi frowned and read it, looking back to him. "I thought your human name was Minamino, Suuichi."

"It is. My mother remarried a few years ago and now she is Hatanaka, Shiori. She knows nothing of my second life as a demon."

"Yes. I understand."

Nabi breathed a sigh. Kurama tugged her hand lightly. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

They entered the yard and crossed to the front door. Kurama knocked lightly. The door opened to a beautiful woman in her mid forties. She smiled brightly when she saw them.

"Suuichi!" She moved to hug him tightly.

"Hello mother."

She pulled back and looked at Nabi. "You must be Inabi-chan. I am Hatanaka, Shiori. Please dear, come in and don't be shy!"

Nabi smiled back and stepped inside after Shiori. They moved inside the door and removed their shoes.

"You have such a unique hair color. May I ask why you chose such a pale color?" Shiori smiled so warmly. Kurama looked sheepish as he slid a glance to Nabi.

"I have always loved the winter and the snow. So, I suppose by proxy, I chose snow white for inspiration."

Shiori laughed pleasantly. "Oh, you're such a dear. Please, follow me. Dinner will be served shortly."

Nabi sat down with Kurama on the couch. Shiori sat in a chair and leaned forward.

"Now, where did you two meet? Kurama's never brought a girl home before so you can imagine my excitement."

"Mother, please." Kurama laughed nervously.

"We met by chance through a mutual friend. We did not get along well at first." Nabi tossed him an amused look. "In fact, I did not like him much and I am certain the feelings were mutual. But, after time, we grew upon each other. I could see he was a gentleman and a wonderful man. We were friends first for a while and then slowly it bloomed into attraction."

Kurama reached over and took her hand. "Where are Kokoda and father?"

"Oh, they went to go grab some coffee. I ran out. How embarrassing." Shiori laughed lightly. On cue, the door opened with the arrival of the other two. "Here they are! Let us go sit down and enjoy dinner, shall we?" She stood and moved for the kitchen.

Kurama held Nabi back and kissed her quickly. "See? I told you she'd love you."

Nabi blushed and nodded. "I rather like her as well."

"Good. Shall we?" He motioned after his mother.

"Yes."

* * *

_I know this scene wasn't as steamy as the last, but I hope you still liked it! Also, had to throw in the fluffiness and Shiori meeting Nabi. Next chapter will be a bit more…loud. Kazuki will be meeting his son for the first time and also getting the whole dad vs. boyfriend showdown in one day! Phew. What a mess. Stay tuned!_

_Let me know how I'm doing! Love you all!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	19. Taking on Fate

**E.H.**

_Bittersweet moments! This is the final chapter of SMoF. I am both happy and sad to see this one close. BUT, there is ONE more story for this particular Yu Yu Hakusho Trilogy. S'bout time Shizuru got some loving, don't you think?! Hahaha. Anyways, I have posted a poll for all my readers to check out. I have an idea but…I want to know what __**you**__, my readers, want. _

_As promised, Yusuke finally gets to meet his dad! That's all I'm saying here! Thank you to __**ALL **__my readers and reviewers! Without you, this story would have never happened! I hope you'll stick with me for the next story: Stepping Past the Lines._

_Without further ado-here you are!_

* * *

**Taking Fate On**

Nabi sat in the living room, watching Yusuke wear a patch of carpet down thin. She bit back a smile and chortle at his expense. He paused to ruffle his hair with both hands and growl in frustration before returning to his worn down path. Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes from his corner on the couch arm. He'd been 'informed' earlier that he would be present _and_ sitting like a normal _'human'_ would sit. The word human and Hiei in the same sentence had done more to piss him off than Nabi had seen as of yet. Shiyu begged him before she'd gone to meet up with the couple on their way to the temple to _try_ for her sake. Nabi suspected it was the only reason the fire demon was even within one hundred yards of this place. Yusuke stopped and made another noise of pure, raw nerves. Keiko sighed and reached out to grab his wrist.

"Enough already. It's going to be fine, Yusuke."

"Easy 'nough for you to say." He grumbled and glared at the doorway that lead to the hallway from the entrance. "I haven't seen this bastard once since at least _I_ can remember and _now_ he chooses to walk into my life?"

"Well, to be fair, he's really coming for Shiyu—" Botan shut up quickly at the look tossed to her from both Yusuke and Keiko. "G-got it. Silent grim reaper…bingo."

Hiei grunted. His eyes showed the smallest hint of amusement. Nabi felt Shiyu's energy as she came to the stairs leading to the temple. She assumed Yusuke did too as he began to alternate between sitting by Keiko and jumping up sporadically.

"Hey, Urameshi. You tryin' out a new form of yoga?" Kuwabara chuckled.

"Shut up." Yusuke mumbled, not even having enough heart to throw something rude back.

Shizuru snorted and rolled her eyes. "Come on, kiddo. It's not that big of a deal." Yusuke turned with his mouth open to retort but Shizuru beat him to it. "So what? He's been gone most of your life. Get the hell over it. That was a choice made a long time ago. Are you really going to hold that against him now?"

The former spirit detective snapped his mouth shut grumpily. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Yusuke. They are almost to the top." Nabi pointed out and watched as he hopped to his feet again. Kurama shot her a knowing look to which she sheepishly smiled back. She couldn't really be blamed for enjoying watching Yusuke squirm.

Shiyu opened the door and tossed a nervous look to Yusuke then Hiei before moving aside and motioning them in. The first to enter was a familiar face; Yusuke's mother, Atsuko stepped within the door. She glanced around the room quickly before shrugging at Yusuke. The second to enter was a man in his late thirties. It was easy to see the resemblance between both Shiyu and the man _as well_ as Yusuke and the man. In fact, he looked like an older Yusuke just a bit skinnier and without the muscle mass. His dark brown eyes landed on Yusuke. He instantly deflated as he stepped further into the room.

"Damn, Atsuko…you never told me he looked like me." He mumbled, looking rather nervous. "Hey, uh…you must be Yusuke."

Shiyu rolled her eyes and motioned to the man beside her. "Yusuke, meet our dad. Minori, Kazuki. Dad, meet your son and my brother…Urameshi, Yusuke."

Yusuke swallowed and glared at him as Kazuki held out his hand awkwardly. "Seriously? You think a fuckin' handshake will do after all this damned time?"

Atsuko stepped up. "Yusuke! Come on, give him a chance!"

"Why? So he can fuck up my kid's life? No thanks. I'll pass. I just wanted to see the fucker face to face once so that I could know what not to become."

Kazuki held Atsuko back from slapping Yusuke. "Atsuko! Don't…he has every right to hate me."

Shiyu snorted, "you could say that again."

"Hey, what is this? Gang up on your dad day?" Kazuki glared at Shiyu. "_You_ however, I _can_ give an earful to. Which one of these is your boyfriend?"

Shiyu shifted from foot to foot. She glanced at Hiei and back. "Um…H-Hiei…"

Kazuki followed her glance and took in the sight of her 'boyfriend'. He looked back at her wide-eyed. "_Him?_ The guy with the bad-attitude, glare, and is obviously a criminal?!"

"He's a good guy! Don't just…" She paused, trying to think of the right phrase. "Judge a book by its cover? No. Don't just judge him, okay?!"

"A good guy? Is he a bloody community helper or something in disguise?"

"Hey! Don't you go sarcastic on _me_ dad! Who hid the fact that I had a brother all this time from me?"

"I had a reason!"

"So did I!"

"Not a good enough one to SLEEP WITH IT!"

"He's not an IT! I would know!"

"Ahhh! Please god, no! Don't say that!"

"I'm pregnant, dad! I think it's _rather_ obvious that I know what a male is and how it works!"

"I'm not listening!" Kazuki covered his ears and started to hum really loudly.

"Oh stop it! You're being a little kid about this!"

"Can't hear you!"

"Agh! I can't talk to you when you're like this! You're so damned annoying!"

Yusuke watched the two bicker and turned to look at his mother; confusion clearly etched on his face. Atsuko looked at him with a small smile and shrugged.

"And you slept with that?" Yusuke pointed to Kazuki.

"What can I say? He was hot." Atsuko replied. Yusuke's eye twitched as he stood ignoring the banter. One glance at Hiei said that he was not pleased in the slightest bit by the talk going on over him. Yusuke would normally have laughed at the fire demon's expression if it had been any other time. Atsuko disrupted his train of thought with her next question. "Well? You going to introduce me to the friends? I know Keiko. I've seen tall orangutan there several times."

Keiko hopped up. "Here, let me introduce you. Yusuke probably wants to figure some things out." She gave him a pointed look and Yusuke flashed her a relieved look as he nodded once and stalked from the room. "Atsuko-san, this is Yukina."

The aquamarine haired girl stood and bowed politely. "Hello. It is very nice to meet you."

"Yusuke has friends with manners?" Atsuko looked at Keiko and immediately looked sheepish. "Besides you, of course."

Keiko smiled faintly as she motioned to Botan. "This is Botan."

"Lovely to meet you!" Botan giggled. Atsuko squinted at her; her face suddenly cleared with obvious recognition.

"Oh! The girl that Yusuke brought home a few times!"

Botan sweat dropped. "Uh, er…yes. But not in any other sense than friendship!"

"Right, right. I remember you now."

Steering the conversation away from Botan, Keiko turned to Shizuru. "This is Kuwabara, Shizuru. She's Kuwabara, Kazuma's older sister."

"We've met before in passing." Shizuru nodded. Atsuko nodded back.

"Yeah, bought me smokes." Atsuko added.

Kurama stood up and held his hand out to Atsuko, relieving Keiko from introducing the next people. "Hello, Miss Urameshi. My name is Minamino, Suuichi. I have frequented your home to visit Yusuke but unfortunately failed to ever meet you properly."

Atsuko stared at him, blinking a few times before her eyes narrowed. "How the hell old are you?"

Kurama looked taken aback. "Pardon?"

"You talk like you were born a long time ago but you look only twenty at most."

"Yes, I am twenty. Recently turned. Here, allow me to introduce my…girlfriend, Inabi." He faltered on the word girlfriend, not sure how to describe their relationship in human terms.

Nabi smiled and followed Kurama's lead. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet Yusuke's mother."

Kurama turned and motioned to Hiei. "This is Hiei, a friend of ours. He doesn't speak much; please don't take it personally if he doesn't respond."

"Got it." She turned and glanced at Shiyu and Kazuki who were both glaring silently at one another. "I've met Shiyu, so I guess I don't have to worry over meeting her. And Kuwabara's kind of like a sore thumb."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to protest only to grunt and double over in pain as Shizuru elbowed his gut to keep him quiet.

Shiyu turned to look at Atsuko. "He's always been a pain in _my_ ass, how about yours?"

"Oh, Shiyu honey…he's been a pain in the ass since we were teens. He's only found a new way to be a pain."

"I'm standin' right here!" Kazuki threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. He glared and crossed his arms.

Keiko stared at him, blinked a few times and then looked at Atsuko. "I see the resemblance."

"It doesn't stop there, sweetie. Now, on to more important matters…" Atsuko turned and crossed over to where Keiko was and began to rub her belly. "How's my precious little grandbaby doing in there?"

Kazuki stared at Keiko before looking back at Shiyu. "…oh shit. I'm going to be a grandpa two times so close together?"

"Yup. Makes you feel old, doesn't it dad?"

Kazuki turned to glare at Hiei only to catch the scathing look from the smaller man. He froze as he noticed how possessive and protective Hiei's heated look was. The way Hiei's eyes darted to Shiyu, softened for a moment before hardening quickly as he looked back to Kazuki was unmistakable. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. His shoulders deflated as he looked at Shiyu. "Very old. Kid, can we talk outside a minute?"

Shiyu paused at the sound of his voice. When he was really serious, he always got softer in tone. She nodded and led the way out into the hallway. She ignored the way Hiei shifted to follow. Projecting her thoughts to him, she threw out a simple reassurance that she would be fine. Once in the hallway with the door shut, Kazuki ran his hand over his face.

"Tell me the truth here. Is he protective, caring…? Or is he rough and abusive?"

"He's very protective and caring in his own way. Dad, he's not going to let anything happen to us." She gestured to her stomach. "I promise you that much."

"He'll take care of you?"

"Yes."

"He'll take care of that baby?"

"You can bet your life on it."

"Then he's a better man than me." Kazuki nodded and flicked his gaze to the door. "I'm going to level with you, Shi. He scares the shit outta me. He's intense."

Shiyu tossed her head back and laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

"That really doesn't make me feel better..."

"I know. But you'll just have to live with it."

"When did you grow up?"

"Don't ask questions you don't really want to hear the answer to." Shiyu folded her arms over her chest. She glanced down the hallway as Yusuke came back toward the room. He paused and glanced at their father. "Besides, I think you and Yusuke have more important things to hammer out."

Kazuki grimaced but nodded. Shiyu stepped back into the room leaving the two alone in the hallway.

**…..**

Yusuke moved to lean on the hallway wall. His eyes were narrowed on Kazuki as he waited for the older man to start talking first. His emotions were a broad range of anger, frustration, and mild confusion. He knew how to fight, how to gain strength; hell, he'd even started to learn how to rule. But standing in that hallway in his sensei's former home, Yusuke felt more lost than he'd felt since Genkai died the first time during the Dark Tournament.

Kazuki mirrored his son's stance against the opposing wall. He ran a hand through his lighter brown hair, blowing a long breath through pursed lips. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you and say that it wasn't what it looked like and that I didn't even mean to abandon you. True, I was scared shitless of bein' a dad…but what I did was stupid beyond belief. Atsuko suffered for it and undoubtedly you as well."

"Spare me the crap. Why the fuck did you come today?"

"Which reason do you want?"

"Which reason is less fucked up?"

Kazuki snorted and smiled at Yusuke. "God you're a lot like Atsuko."

"Well no shit." Yusuke snarled back.

"I came for two reasons. One, for Shiyu. I had to know she was okay and that everything was going okay. I haven't seen her for too long and had no idea where the hell she was." He paused and looked at Yusuke guiltily. "The second was to see you. See the kid I abandoned and wonder if he was a better man than me."

Yusuke's glare flickered to the door briefly and softened as he thought of Keiko. "I am. I'm ten times the man you'll ever be."

Kazuki laughed, nodding. "Yes, you are. You not only are still here with your girl while she'd pregnant, but you also promised to marry her."

"My kids will never have to wonder about their dad, either."

"No. They won't. I'm pretty damned sure that Shiyu'll make sure of that if nothing else."

Yusuke snorted and looked away. His arms were locked over his chest tightly while he frowned. "I don't care about you leavin' us. I jus' wanna know why you never looked back? Why didn't you at least try to stay nearby and make sure she didn't kill herself through drinkin'?"

"She didn't let me." Kazuki stated and shrugged. "I had a job nearby your elementary school. I had planned to keep in touch but Atsuko's...connections…made sure my job disappeared in a few days and I couldn't get anywhere within ten miles of you guys."

"Connections?" Yusuke looked back confused.

"…you know what your great grandfather's business is…don't you?"

"Uh, no. I have a great granddad alive?"

Kazuki stared at him blankly before hanging his head. "Bloody hell. She never told you her grandpappy is one of the yakuza?"

"Say what?!" Yusuke stood up off the wall in a flash. He looked at Kazuki before gritting his teeth and storming to the door. He threw it open and stormed over to his mother. "The fuck is this I hear 'bout some yakuza shit!?"

Atsuko stared at Yusuke blinking before looking around him to glare at Kazuki. Kazuki shrugged sheepishly. "You told him?"

"I thought he knew already."

"Yeah, 'cuz I just tell him everything!"

"What the fuck is this about?!"

"Look, Yusuke…how do you think you managed to still stay in school? How do you think we managed to always find a nice apartment even in the shittiest of dumps?"

"I didn't fucking think about it!"

"Look, your great granddad made sure we didn't have too many troubles, okay? For that you should be thankful!"

"Thankful?! That my fuckin' family is yakuza and I never knew! So all the times I got into fights with yakuza bitches, I coulda been fightin' my family?!"

"Oh please!" Atsuko snorted. "You wouldn't've walked away from a fight with your granddaddy's men."

Yusuke growled and clenched his fists. "I don't want him to have anythin' to do with me or my kids! Got that?!"

Atsuko sighed and waved her hand. "Fine! Fine! Enough yelling at me already! Jeeze! I ain't told him you're gettin' married or even gonna be a dad. For all he knows you're still dead."

Keiko's eyes were huge as she carefully sat down. She felt slightly faint and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Kazuki cleared his throat. "I think we should head home, Atsuko. We've got a long train ride back. We'll be coming back here often anyways to help get stuff ready for the wedding."

"All right." Atsuko moved over to Kazuki. "You promised me a beer on the train, don't you forget."

"How could I forget with you reminding me every hour?" Kazuki turned awkwardly to Yusuke. He held his hand out tentatively. Yusuke stared at the hand before he met Kazuki's gaze.

"If you're comin' 'round here more, keep her fuckin' sober. I won't deal with her drunken ass."

Kazuki withdrew his hand and nodded. "Got it." He looked around Yusuke to Shiyu. "Call me more often, brat. I'm your dad, damnit. Talk to me."

Shiyu rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Go already."

Kazuki waved to everyone else. "Sorry I didn't get to know any of you or your names. Maybe next trip." He turned and led Atsuko out.

A weighted silence hung over them all. Yusuke clapped his hands together loudly once. "Well! That was awkward! Who wants to play _Tekken_!"

Kuwabara jumped up excitedly. "Ooh! Me! Me! I do, Urameshi! Lemme get it set up!"

"Prepare to weep, Kuwabara. I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, you're gonna feel it for weeks!"

**…..**

Nabi walked with Kurama through the city. They found the shop fairly easily. She paused outside the door and glanced at him.

"Are you certain you want to go in with me?"

"I hardly see how I have much choice." He sighed, the annoyed glimmer still in his eyes. Undoubtedly he was still stewing over the way Yusuke had dumped this particular errand on them. Nabi bit back the urge to smile at the look in his green eyes. She opened the shop door and stepped inside with him.

"You could wait outside the shop?" She offered weakly. He shot her a look.

"And leave you to negotiate with humans about human fashions?" His voice was barely loud enough for her to hear him. She couldn't fight his logic. They moved up to the desk and Kurama smiled a little too brightly at the receptionist. It wasn't hard for Nabi to see it was forced. "Hello, there."

"Hello. How can I help you today?"

"I am here to collect a group of bridesmaid dresses under the name Yukimura." Kurama stated politely. The receptionist paused to look him over before smiling as if she had been let in on a secret.

"No problem. I'll go in back and get them. Will the bridesmaids be coming in for alterations?" She stood up and rounded the desk.

"I believe it would be wise. Would I be able to schedule an appointment for such alterations?"

"Oh, yes, of course." She walked down the hallway and into a door letting it close behind her. Nabi watched as several women glanced at Kurama briefly before turning and talking in hushed tones. She watched as his shoulders stiffened and tensed a little more as he noticed them as well.

She picked up on a simple word that she wasn't sure the human meaning of; gay. Apparently the women were speculating about him and whether or not he was gay. She frowned as she wracked her brain for where she'd heard it used before or _if_ she had. As Nabi was lost in thought, the woman came back with five dresses inside clear bags. She hung them on a rack next to Kurama.

Kurama stepped up and began to read over the papers in the pocket, checking the sizes carefully to the names. Once satisfied, he turned and signed off on the dresses that they'd been picked up and sat down to schedule a time to have the girls come in for alterations. He glanced over Nabi's name and inquired about her trying hers on while they were there today. The receptionist nodded and happily led Nabi to a dressing room. Nabi allowed the woman to help her dress into the blue and white dress. She was still lost in thought on where she'd heard 'gay' before. The woman led her out to show off the dress.

"This dress looks really good on her but for the shorter bridesmaids, it would be best to get it hemmed."

"Agreed. Shiyu and Yukina are our shortest bridesmaids and they will be swimming in the dress. The straps, are they adjustable?" Kurama stood with his left arm crossed over his chest while his right elbow rested on his left hand.

"Yes. They are. There's a little button in the back on both straps. There is also a removable flower to place over the button holes on the back to keep them from being obvious. Also, the belt is removable in case the bride doesn't care for it much."

"Yes. Thank you. Have all the dresses been paid in full?"

The woman nodded and smiled. She ushered Nabi back into the dressing room to change out of the dress. Within a few more minutes, they were heading out the door with all five dresses. Nabi was carrying two over her arms in the bags while Kurama carried the last three. They walked in silence back down the street toward the parking garage. They entered the elevator to head down below ground level to where they'd parked. It hit her as the doors slid shut.

She gasped as her eyes widened drastically. "They thought you were homosexual!" Her exclamation echoed off the walls and into the garage as the doors slid open. Several others who were milling in the garage turned to look at them with confused and shocked looks. Kurama stiffened and hung his head to hide his embarrassment and re-enflamed annoyance. He walked quickly toward the car.

"And naturally you had to blurt it out…" He growled as he reached the car and opened the trunk quickly. He carefully tucked the dresses into the trunk and turned, taking the dresses from her to do the same. He then slammed the trunk and glared at her. Nabi jumped at the loud explosion of sound. He spun on his heel and walked to the passenger side door, unlocking it and opening it for her. He gestured impatiently for her to get in. She did so quietly and tucked her feet in. The door closed with more force than necessary as he rounded the car. He slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on. He threw the car into gear and drove them up and out of the garage. The drive was silent and filled with tension. They reached his small home where he parked the car in the driveway. He retrieved the dresses. Nabi followed him, feeling nervous and emotionally wired. She wasn't sure what to do. What had she done wrong? He had to know that she didn't view him that way. She trailed behind in into the house as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. She moved within the door, closing it silently behind her. She'd never been in this home before and was unsurprised when the scent of roses and greenery met her senses as well as the spice scent she'd come to associate with Kurama. She turned as the door clicked shut soundly to look at him. She was unceremoniously crushed into the wall beside her as Kurama's mouth covered hers. She grunted at the discomforting feeling at first only to have him take her breath away as he gently pried her lips apart with his tongue. Her body disobeyed her first thought to fight back and not take this from him. Her lips parted as her back arched her chest to press against his. Her eyes slid shut for just a moment, but she felt her back leave the wall as she was lifted. Being a demon, she knew when she was being moved. She fell into the cushions of the couch with Kurama atop her. Her skirt was shoved up over her hips and her undergarments gone in a flash. She didn't have time to register anything before he pressed into her fully. She cried and threw her head back at the unexpected intrusion. Sharp teeth dragged down her neck without piercing her flesh. A shiver coursed through her veins as her eyes opened slowly. Golden eyes stared back at her heatedly.

"Yoko…" She whispered.

A smug smirk was spread over his lips. "I must say, I've found myself in many predicaments yet none have ever seemed quite so delicious before."

Nabi flushed and averted her gaze.

"Ah, ah, Inabi…I won't have you looking away from me while I take you."

She looked back with a retort on her lips only to have it fall silent as he dug one hand into her hair, pressed his other hand between where they were joined to tease her womanhood, and lifted her head to devour her lips. She whimpered, wiggling as she felt her body react to his skilled hand. Yoko chuckled against her lips. He pulled his hips back and slammed them back against her roughly. She threw her head back and screamed from both a flash of pleasure and pain. She wasn't quite adjusted to him yet as he thrust deep within her. She trembled in his arms as her body was torn between sensations. His thrusts gentled and slowed as he toyed with her body, wringing her desire into a tighter coil within her gut. Moans fell from her lips as she began to move with his ministrations.

"Mm…now there is a sound I truly crave…" Yoko purred.

She could see now why Kurama had chosen his more human nature for when they came together the first time. If he had allowed Yoko control…she probably wouldn't have walked away easily. As she thought she was about to the extent of what she could take, Yoko made an inhuman noise in his throat as he pulled nearly completely out before thrusting hard and fast. He set a pace she couldn't keep up with if she tried. Her legs tensed and became jelly all at once leaving her writhing under him and crying. The coil tightened more and more until it broke and flooded her body with a nearly painful orgasm. Her lips fell open on a silent scream as she tried to breathe.

Yoko continued thrusting until his body tensed and released himself inside her with a sound that she'd never heard before. It wasn't exactly a groan, growl, or cry…it was a guttural noise that seemed to have come from deep within him before tearing free. It was both frightening and arousing. She panted heavily as he slowed his thrusts to slow, gentle slides. He stilled and stared down at her with satisfaction and pride on his face. His white hair fell over her like a curtain as his toned arms held him up over her. She narrowed her eyes on his face.

"You look rather pleased with yourself." She stated as soon as her lungs allowed her to speak.

"Why would I not be pleased? My mate is sated and _I _made her orgasm. What is there not to be proud of?" He shrugged nonchalantly. It was odd how fitting such a human gesture was on the demon fox.

"So as long as you feel you have done well, you have?" She asked, narrowing her gaze on him.

He smirked and met her glare head-on. "I am sorry, I am near deaf from how loud you were screaming while clawing at my arms in the throes of your passion."

Her cheeks heated as she growled. "You-you…how can you be so uncouth!"

"I am a demon male, Inabi. Do well to remember that." His voice changed from glib and teasing to dangerously serious. "You tested your mate and he answered. What more would you have of us?"

She blinked and frowned. "What do you mean? How have I tested you?"

He sighed and looked away as if disappointed in her lack of knowledge. "You clearly stated that others thought of your mate as…" He sneered in distaste. "Preferring the wrong gender in front of others. Instead of aiding in your mate's image of being desirable and sought after by the right gender, you allowed it to happen. In this case, our anger rose to the point of proving our masculinity to you in the only way male demons know how; sex."

Realization dawned on her; she covered her face. "I…I am so sorry. I did not realize what I had done. I could not remember what the word 'gay' meant and where I had heard it before. It occurred to me at the wrong moment. Oh…Kurama…I did not mean to make you feel that way!"

Yoko smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She met his lips openly and this time, she felt when he changed back to his usual appearance. She wrapped her body around his and pulled him close as she savored his kiss. When they parted to breathe, emerald green met grey.

"I'm sorry if he was rough on you…"

"Only a little. I will be honest, I do prefer this form better." She sighed and met his gaze. "Do you wish for me to go back and tell the shop women that they were wrong and to never look at my mate in such a fashion again?"

Kurama laughed lightly. "No, Nabi. That won't be necessary. I shouldn't have allowed my anger to get so out of control. Around you my control over my emotions is…thinned."

"It does not upset me to see you lose control. Everyone does, do they not?"

"I suppose."

Nabi rubbed her nose against his. "Shall we bathe?"

Kurama smirked and couldn't hide the twinkle in his eyes from her. "Not sated enough, are we?"

"There will never be a day when I am 'sated enough' when it comes to you."

**…..**

A month passed by in what felt like the blink of an eye. The wedding preparations were going quickly and well. Keiko was stressed but not nearly as emotional as Yusuke. It was rather comical to watch the half-breed former spirit detective go on a rant about seating charts and where the hell they would find enough room for all the demons he'd have on his side of the courtyard. Nabi sat on the roof with Kurama, dangling their feet of the edge while they watched Yusuke fly into another tirade about what kind of alcohol they'd be having. Kurama snickered lightly under his breath and leaned over to whisper in Nabi's ear.

"You would almost begin to wonder whom the bride is and whom is the groom?"

"I heard that!" Yusuke turned and pointed up at them while Nabi stifled a giggle. Kurama shrugged innocently. Yusuke grumbled out a long list of expletives but left the subject of alcohol behind as he stomped off into the woods to 'relieve some stress'. In translation; to go blow shit up.

"Did Kouta stay in Demon World after all?" Kurama asked while watching Yusuke stalk off.

"I believe so." Nabi replied and looked at her feet while kicking them. "However, I do not think it will last too long. I suspect he will come here in the near future. We are all that is left of our kind."

Kurama nodded slowly. "Agreed."

"Two months and they will be wed. Does it not feel odd to you?"

Kurama looked at her and smiled. "In a way, yes and also no. It seems that it is nearly too good to be true yet also a long time in the making."

"Are weddings beautiful?" Nabi asked innocently.

"Yes. They are beautiful, happy events." Kurama replied as Nabi leaned her head on his shoulder. They watched as the sun began to sink below the tree line in silence. The dull roar of Yusuke's spirit gun sounded off in the distance but didn't deter from the moment of quiet the two were sharing. "Nabi…?"

"Hm?"

"Would you be interested in being wed in human customs?"

Nabi blinked and thought about it. She nodded. "Yes, I would. Do you propose we do so?"

Kurama smiled and chuckled. "Yes. I am proposing we do so. Would you perhaps marry me?"

"I would not prefer to marry any other. So yes, I would marry you."

"Naturally, I have a ring for you."

"Oh? I thought one was supposed to have that when—" She sat up suddenly and blinked. "Oh! You were proposing just now!"

Kurama laughed full on as he pulled the ring from his jacket pocket. "Yes, I was. Let me try that again. Inabi, will you marry me?"

Nabi smiled broadly and held her hand out him. "Yes. I will marry you."

"Wonderful. Now, please hand me the other hand."

Nabi flushed crimson and swapped hands embarrassed. Kurama pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly as the sun set over them with the many hues of red, orange, pink, and purple.

* * *

_I just had to end it with another sunset. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and can't wait to hear from you guys via reviews and/or poll! This has been a really wonderful journey with you guys and I hope to see many of you with me in the next story! Thank you so very much for your time and patience with me all along this story and the last! _

_Love sincerely,_

_**Erika Hearken**_


End file.
